


The Walking DOOM

by ImpishDude2100



Category: Doom (Video Games), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Action/Adventure, Alien Invasion, Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Aliens, Angst, Armor, Asexuality, Badass, Best Friends, Blades, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Chaos, Crossover, Cussing, Dark Fantasy, Death, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Demons Made Them Do It, Destruction, Dimension Travel, Doom, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fear, Good versus Evil, Guns, Heaven & Hell, Hope vs. Despair, Horror, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Daryl Dixon, Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), Last Day On Earth, Mind Control, Monsters, Muteness, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Other, Outer Space, Pain, Portals, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Rick Grimes, Psychological Horror, Rape, Rebuilding, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Size Difference, Slavery, Slow Burn, Smut, Space Battles, Space Stations, Strong Female Characters, Team Up, Team as Family, Thriller, Torture, Tragedy, Triggers, Vomiting, War, Weapons of Mass Destruction, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 166,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishDude2100/pseuds/ImpishDude2100
Summary: Finally, after defeating Olivia Pierce as the Spider Mastermind, the Slayer returns to Mars, only to have Dr. Samuel Hayden confiscate the Crucible for "better use" in his research. To keep our silent hero from intruding with his future layouts, Hayden teleports him to an undisclosed location, stating that they will meet again. In this new world, the Slayer has to fight once more.
Relationships: Aaron & Eric Raleigh, Carl Grimes & Negan, Daryl Dixon & Carol Peletier, Doom Slayer | Doomguy & Aaron, Doom Slayer | Doomguy & Carl Grimes, Doom Slayer | Doomguy & Carol Peletier, Doom Slayer | Doomguy & Daryl Dixon, Doom Slayer | Doomguy & Eric Raleigh, Doom Slayer | Doomguy & Jesus, Doom Slayer | Doomguy & Judith Grimes, Doom Slayer | Doomguy & Maggie Greene, Doom Slayer | Doomguy & Michonne, Doom Slayer | Doomguy & Morgan Jones, Doom Slayer | Doomguy & Negan, Doom Slayer | Doomguy & Rick Grimes, Doom Slayer | Doomguy & Rosita Espinosa, Doom Slayer | Doomguy & Sasha Williams, Doom Slayer | Doomguy & Tara Chambler, Doom Slayer | Doomguy & VEGA, Enid & Carl Grimes, Negan & Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors), Rick Grimes & Michonne, Rick Grimes & Negan, Samuel Hayden & Doom Slayer | Doomguy, Samuel Hayden & Dwight, Samuel Hayden & Negan, Samuel Hayden & VEGA, Tara Chambler & Rosita Espinosa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. New World

**_"Against all the evil that Hell can conjure, all the wickedness that mankind can produce; we will send unto them, only YOU. Rip and tear until it is DONE."_ **

...

...

...

All there was in this empty plane of existence is darkness. No matter how hard he tried, the Slayer's eyes remain forcibly sealed tight with no acknowledgment or any sudden nerve in his body to pry them open. Thankfully given enough in the situation, the Slayer was still able to think for this time being. Even though if this is what thinking feels like, but then how long has it been?

" _How long has it been since I got here?_ " he wondered, repeatedly tasting the intensity of his emotions going all over the place.

The Slayer couldn't learn precisely how everything had occurred before coming to wherever he is at right now. For some reason, though, it feels like it's been forever.

" _Maybe it has been, so who knows?_ " The Slayer thought, feeling puzzled at the sort.

The Slayer's vision has yet to respond, wondering how everything has faired without him. Then again, it was no matter that the world will keep on corrupting. And here he was, floating in a void of pitch-blackness that's somehow making his mind calm. Unusually so, considering that the Hell Walker himself has finally come to terms with this whole ordeal as he lets it claim him entirely.

" _But if that's the case, then how am I still claiming these thoughts? Then I must not be dead, perhaps?_ " The Slayer keeps questioning, almost receiving a burnout in what's left from his brain.

Before the Slayer could think anymore, the burning sensation within his head began its highest breaking point. He didn't know what this feeling meant like he can't put his finger on it. Unsure of what's going on, the Slayer gave up trying to make sense of it and let it happen, hoping it will pass soon.

**[TETHERING IN PROGRESS...JUMPING NOW.]**

Just as the Slayer's confusion could become more unusual, his whole body felt like it was becoming hauled away at extreme speeds until assaulted by a brilliant light. He felt his limbs all fall free as if the Slayer didn't remember how to use them properly, followed by a loud grunt and gritted teeth to shield his eyes.

The next thing he knew, the Slayer suddenly impacts somewhere prickly, almost like it was just grass. The pain that the Slayer felt after falling on their own accord is indefinable. It's almost like every bone in his body is taming all at once for the first time.

It took a while as the Slayer's eyes adjust to the golden shine, recognized as daylight. The sun remained busy standing way beyond and proud above the skies. It kept most of the forest's landscape warm but not unbearably hot. White clouds were drifting by lazily across his vision, making the Slayer's head shift with so much obscurity.

The Slayer's head was throbbing like never, and he brought one of his appendages to soothe it, feeling the fingers gently touch his helmet's visor. At an instant, the man's eyes shot open wide, furrowing his eyebrows and frowned.

" _Something isn't right around here. All of this isn't Hell. No fires, no utter wreckage, not even those demons around ruining everything! Just basically surrounded by trees and bushes?_ " The Slayer mulled over, shaking his head violently at what he's perceiving.

He decided to blink again, trying to make sure this wasn't a dream or illusion, but it was the same blue sky. The Unchained Predator stirred to the sound of birds chirping, insects buzzing, and many others he had not heard in a very long time. His bloodshot eyes stared back in wonder at the blue skies and fluffy white clouds, with an odd look on his face. He twitches a little involuntarily, which shifts his vision.

The Slayer was at a loss, his vision becoming a bit blurry, and he'd thought he could see a meadow nearby. For what felt like an eternity of solitude, his heart skipped a beat. Men like him weren't supposed to be scared, but he was confused. There was fear, that's for sure, but there was something more buried beneath this place, deep behind the surface.

" _I'm on Earth?_ "

Yet again, the Slayer shook his head rapidly the logical side started roping him back to reality. " _No, it can't be._ "

Mentally composing myself, the Slayer shooed away any silly thoughts about living a good life. He recoiled as his vision came into focus before sitting up from the grass and began to pick himself off the ground.

" _I'm still wearing my Praetor Suit, so I still have my guns in the digital inventory. Luckily, I have the ones powered by Argent Energy already recharging in the process, especially the stray amounts of energy I took from killing that Spider-Demon that had previously turned into ammunition, thanks to the suit's abilities._ " The Slayer began to check off his equipment, starting with his trusty Super Shotgun.

" _From my past experiences, this double-barreled monstrosity could shred through even bigger demons apart with only a couple of shells. I was still here, living and breathing just as I've always been. Though, my memory became a bit foggy right after I woke up in this strange place._ "

The Slayer propped it open and took out two empty shells he hadn't had time to throw out. He tossed them somewhere else before slamming in a fresh pair of cartridges.

Then, the Slayer slid the Super Shotgun onto his hip and then took out the Heavy Assault Rifle. After racking the bolt, he fed a round into its chamber, then checked the tactical scope and the micro missiles.

After switching through several of his weapons, the Slayer then settled back onto the Super Shotgun. " _Thankfully, when I finally remembered defeating that Spider-Demon thing, not even sure what to call it, but I did felt like I was getting pulled away from the rest of Hell. The next thing I knew, I was floating in midair, and he showed up. Of all the things I hated more than those fucking demonic creatures. Sure, it makes sense that I got every godforsaken creature afraid of me and bringing Hell to its knees. It was all thanks to that son of a bitch, Hayden._ "

* * *

_"They promised me so much..."_

_Olivia Pierce's whimpering words echoed in the Slayer's mind. She expected that she eventually get all the quick rewards; become the boss of her drawbacks, and have everyone do what she speaks._

_This woman had brought Hell to Earth, tolling the deaths of countless innocent men and women._

_All because of that growing starvation of hers for the demons and their abundance of energy. And if she was expecting any sense of sympathy from the marine for her mistakes, then she is even more deranged than he first imagined of her._

_Hayden used her like a puppet. He had stolen her work, not with mere gratitude, or even paid her for a job well done. Olivia expected that it would be different with the demons, but it was quite the opposite. They proved to be even worse than Hayden could ever be. She had realized how strongly she messed up, and yet there's no turning back from it soon._

_As Olvia Pierce stood in the center of the pentagram, the Slayer could notice that Olivia's body was pale as a ghost and sickly. She remained drenched in blood and deep wounds that bled excessively. Olivia's eyes were nothing more than hallow windows to a soul that had become broken beyond repair. By the time the woman looked up, sudden volts of red lightning had struck down from above._

_Oliva's shrieks of agony reverberated off the stone walls all around until her body melted into the ground beneath her, disappearing. Soon, the blood that covered the area began to bubble and splash like water as the entire chamber shook to the very core. More lightning arced along the walls just as the surface exploded, where a long, white mechanical arm shot open and slamming into the ground. Quickly, three more soon followed, allowing the rest of this horrifying form to awake itself._

_It was huge, mostly machine-like, and in the appearance of an arachnid. The creature had a massive over-sized brain with a face and stumpy arms, supported by four-clawed mechanical legs. Lastly, it became incorporated triple-strength chaingun, which will mow down any unlucky victim to bits within moments. Two gleaming, blood-red eyes ogled at the Slayer while rising to a full height that forced him to stare up at this creature._

_The Spider Mastermind._

_The creature then let loose a ghastly screech that rocked the very walls of the chamber until the fight was on. The Slayer dealt with lasers and psychokinesis throughout this battle, not to mention a barrage of slugs and swinging arms coming after him at close range._

_He was also cursing the UAC for what felt like the trillionth time for supplying the demons high-tech weaponry in the first place. The Slayer had to use his caution wisely and avoid each attack by moving around the arena._

_The creature's laser beam attacks became troublesome to avoid, but the Slayer kept aiming to shoot at the brain matter. Furthermore, the Spider Mastermind began to throw bombs. So the Slayer had to stop shooting and focus on avoiding them, such as jumping on pillars._

_After a handful of shots fired, the Spider Mastermind finally collapsed into its now paralyzed form._ _Right now, the eyes of the Spider Mastermind were full of fear because it recognized its opponent. Every demon has given the enemy various names throughout the eons._

_The Hell Walker._

_The Unchained Predator._

_The Scourge of Hell._

_Many more would soon follow, but there was one name. One that many demons know him by horror itself. He was an unstoppable force that had ravaged Hell and its champions. He had a name that should never become mentioned. Written in the tablets across all of Hell, he brought terror into the hearts of demons upon hearing his name._

**_The Doom Slayer._ **

_In that moment of realization, the Slayer glared at the already defeated Spider Mastermind that struggled to get up._ _However, blood kept spewing by the buckets from the untold amount of fatal wounds inflicted upon the Spider Mastermind._

 _Looking to observe what has become of Olivia Pierce, who was nothing more but a striver for godly powers, only to be sacrificed by the fallen. Maybe a fitting end for this bitch who held no concern towards humanity was worth it._ _The Slayer made his way over until he got close enough, where one of the creature's arms tried to swipe at him. But instead got caught into the Slayer's gripping fist, and with a twist, he ripped the creature's limb out._

 _The more the Slayer heard its screeches and cries, the angrier he became. He stepped forward to stomp on its lower jaw, yanking the upper jaw to open the mouth wide. The Slayer put away his Gauss Cannon, only to grab out another armament before sticking it deep within the_ _Spider Mastermind_ _'s mouth. And the weapon he'd chosen was the BFG-9000._

 _Its barrel was massive at best, with a series of green glow along the side, illuminating radiation from the chamber. The_ _Spider Mastermind_ _'s eyes widened when seeing through the dark visor of the Slayer's helmet, showing a fierce, ghastly grin from ear to ear. The BFG-9000 charged up wildly as the energy discharged in the gaping maw of the Spider Mastermind, digging a hole into its brain._

_The Slayer got launched back a couple of feet by the blaster after pulling the trigger. He looked back at the beast to see that it has a giant hole through its head. The Spider Mastermind was now dead, just like all the other beasts that tried to face me._

_The battle was over._

_Hell's portal is closed, but the demons are far from defeated when its dark realm still lingers on. The Spider Mastermind's rotting corpse had drained all its Argent Energy, absorbing it into the Praetor Suit. The Slayer stood there for a few seconds, thinking about what to do now. But the Slayer gets brought to his knees by a sudden surge of blue energy, sparking within his suit until a brilliant light blinded him._

_Right after the Slayer had then felt the jolt of electricity spread all over his body, he got brought back from Hell. The Hell Walker stood floating on a metal platform as he heard heavy footsteps approaching him. Once his focus sharpened, he immediately recognized the shadowy figure in front of him, glaring harshly at the one accountable for this disaster._

_"You've won. It's over. You stopped the invasion and closed the portal." a voice said in a dry robotic tone, drawing closer._

_"No, we haven't. I was cleaning up YOUR mess, and now, you're going to create a worldwide catastrophe, Hayden." The Slayer growled within his mind._

_There he was, a ten-foot-tall, lean-looking, shiny gray cyborg, empowered by an abundance of Argent Energy. Its singular eye was a glowing blue line streaking down its face, speaking to the Slayer. He showed himself to be Dr. Samuel Hayden, Chairman of the UAC, who commanded the Argent Energy research projects at the UAC Mars Base._

_Samuel Hayden held his arms out, looming over the Slayer. "But it's come at a price. Argent, VEGA, this entire operation."_

_"Oh, sure, don't bother considering the massacre of all the other people on this base! I never once liked Hayden, not one bit. The android thinks he is compelling enough to have his idiotic plan under the nose of Hell and command everything around. Even though if it was a rather pathetic attempt at intimidation." The Slayer scowled, disregarding Hayden._

_He loomed over the Slayer menacingly before turning away, "You see, I've watched you work. Come to understand your motivation."_

_The Slayer stared impassively back at him. "Well, it's not like you have cameras all over the place, and especially that creepy hologram guy."_

_Hayden started to pace in front of the Slayer as he watched him move, "You think the only way is to kill them all, leave nothing behind, and you may be right."_

_Samuel stared back menacingly, even when he's ignoring the Slayer's burnt glare. "But we can't just shut it all down! Without Argent Energy, it will be worse. I don't expect you to agree." Samuel Hayden's metallic voice rumbled after he explained his plans, shaking his head._

_As he said all that, The Slayer was now beyond pissed. "The legions of Hell are nothing but mass-murdering, hegemonic bastards who only seek to wipe out the human race and use women as breeding slaves. Does Hayden believe that an energy crisis is much worse than those monsters slaughtering the innocence of Earth, raping every woman, enslaving all children, devouring babies out of their cribs!?"_

_Samuel Hayden reached out his hand, in which the Crucible was violently ripped from the Slayer's belt and into his waiting palm. The towering cyborg wrapped his metallic fingers around the weapon's grip._

_"But with this, we can continue our work." He said, gesturing to the Crucible and then looking back at the Slayer._

_The Slayer exploded out of rage as he lurched for the cyborg. He was inches away from seizing the doctor by the neck until a pair of Argent pylons came online, firing energy tethers that entangled his arms to keep him in place. "There's no telling what aversions will occur to humanity if this guy starts playing with the Wraiths like they are toys."_

_Samuel Hayden seemed to notice but stood motionless. Not even a flinch._

_"I am not the villain in this story. I do what I do because there is no choice," he stated firmly, shaking his head._

_**[RE-ROUTING TETHER COORDINATES... COMPLETE.]** _

_The UAC Facility Voice said from above, as Dr. Samuel Hayden seeming to sigh. The Hell Walker raised an eyebrow at the implication. He looked at the doctor with rage, knowing where he would want to send the marine._

_Hell._

_"Our time is up." The doctor continued, looking at the Slayer's restrained form. "I can't kill you, but I won't have you standing in our way." Snapping his arm that held the Crucible, the artifact's top-end opened to project a large, red blade of energy covered in hellion text with a pickaxe-like tip._

_"Until we see each other again," Hayden said as he walked away from the Slayer, his words etched into the man's mind._

_The Slayer struggled, desperately wanting to get out. It proved useless as he felt another surge of electricity flow through his body, and then his whole world finally went black._

* * *

Rage and fury consumed the Slayer. The black void has been as it was when the Slayer first woke up back on that UAC Mars Base. All so still like the thickest part of space. The mere sound that he was able to make out was his heavy breathing. It grew from still but deadly to aggressively violent, and the sound of his fists clutching until he heard them crackle. The Slayer's gut feels like he's been boiling nonstop. His mind is crashing through so many directions from this newfound discovery. The memory of the Crucible in Hayden's hand felt like it was burning his thoughts.

There were so many situations that filled in the Slayer's head. " _The jackass had installed a retraining chip inside my Praetor Suit. There was nothing I can do while filled with rage over that junk pile of scrap. I wish I wanted to tear his gears apart and watch the sparks go flying. Hayden had used me, all to quickly dispose of Olivia Pierce and the rest of the demons who got in the way. All to stop the demonic invasion of his world, taking the Crucible from me. And use it to continue his operations of exploiting Hell's resources. Isn't it foolish enough to believe anyone can have free reign over Hell at all? Such use could only end in evil._ "

Hayden had ignored the signs before him, greed and human frailty filling him with the desire for power. Hayden had taken the Crucible, then flings the Slayer like he's some _pawn_.

The world had warped around the Slayer, and he'd prepared himself for the inevitable. " _For the pulsing rivers of blood and dead, empty skies that I'd known for so long, for the endless war to engage again, countless demons falling at my feet until I find a way back to Hayden. But somehow or someway, it hadn't happened._ "

The world had stabilized around the Slayer, the shift over, and he had looked around. There was no death, putrid, or rotted existence, meeting his eyes. Not even archaic runes of evil influence and corruption.

Instead, he saw a deer.

Grayish fur with a red touch on the head. A strip of black along its back, crested with dirt like the wilderness range. It is trudging through the area with its head hung and its eyes miserable, its legs tired yet elegant. The Slayer narrowed his eyes, glaring down at the deer in the distance. Its alarmed eyes locked with his as the Slayer paused. He didn't know what to think about it anymore. His muscles continued twitching as they stared one another down.

The Slayer took a few steps forward before I realized it hopped away in another location. His feet couldn't move just as the creature had disappeared in the distance. " _How is there even life still on Earth? How was this possible? There's no possible way humanity would regress, just like that? Of course, in any case, this wasn't my Earth._ "

***BING***

An alert on the Head-Up Layout notified the Slayer about an incoming signal. The sender only showed as " _Unknown_ " with static reception. With a few buzzes and clicks later, a well-known voice began to converse.

**VEGA: {Greetings again, Slayer. Thank you for obtaining a backup chip of myself entirely. It took me a length of time from when you gained the data chip to integrate my systems within your Praetor Suit.}**

A symbol of VEGA emerged in the visor. A hollow blue circle cut into three, with a dot in the middle. The Slayer became relieved that he decided not to close VEGA completely, but he only comes on when necessary. He still had a back-up copy of VEGA on that data storage chip. Hopefully, VEGA should know anything about where they are at right now.

**VEGA: {Only 94% of my capabilities had to remain disabled for me to access online. While I am considerably limited, I will still be able to assist you in your future endeavors.}**

" _Thanks, VEGA. That's nice of you and all, but how did we get here?_ " The Slayer mulled around the forest.

**VEGA: {I was able to activate the tether system to travel to the nearest dimension. You had become previously trapped in an area referred to as the dimensional gap. I couldn't guarantee we would be landing anywhere familiar.}**

" _So that's where Hayden had sent me? That jackass!_ " The Slayer quivered his fists with a hint of fury.

**VEGA: {From all I could gather, Dr. Hayden did not set a physical destination for you. It was the exact place he meant to send you so that his plans wouldn't foil with you trapped forever.}**

" _I'm guessing from what he told me about seeing each other again, and it sounds likely that he'll want me once more. Reckless enough, though, I'd still be trapped later. Still, what about the demons? Will they still follow us to this world?_ " The Slayer raised an eyebrow with interest.

**VEGA: {Given the fact that the legions of Hell still possess the means to cross through dimensions unscathed, there is a possibility. I am now detecting a presence coming from a remote town. I will mark its location on your HUD.}**

Weapon held tightly in hand, eyes naturally scanning for any possible incoming threat, the Slayer marched through the open pathway followed by VEGA's instructions. By now, he became used to getting threatened by everything now and then. In any case necessary, if there became anything that moved, they will receive a full round of bullets into their lower abdomen.

" _Or possibly a round of bullets to its face, maybe?_ " It was already daytime, but the light from the sun got blocked by the trees. The Slayer kept looking left and right as he walked onward.

I found that this world was a tad different compared to the UAC facilities and the bowels of Hell. All around the Hell Walker were trees in the middle of a vast wilderness that seemed to stretch out in every direction. " _This place didn't look familiar at all to me. Sure, it seemed like any Earth wherever, but it still wasn't my Earth. It wasn't what I was expecting, of course. When Hayden had reset the coordinates for the teleporter, I half expected to be back in Hell. Far enough away so that I couldn't ruin whatever stupid research the cybernetic doctor had in mind._ "

The Slayer's visor remained polarizing to protect his eyes while each armored boot sank into the dirt trails beneath him. He paused, looking more doubtful than ever, but then resumed wandering until the Slayer arrived on the asphalt road.

Somewhere in the depth of his mind, the Slayer had a sense of familiarity came over him while seeing it. The Slayer's head turned right, listening to the cluttered crickets flickering sounds of chirps. There weren't any vehicles around, but he didn't mind walking. Hopefully, there is a town nearby through this long walk.

The HUD's sensors picked up movements somewhere. Down the hill was a town. The Slayer felt slightly relieved to see something instead of the never-ending road. " _There are still things I don't know about this new world, and more likely, if there were any other humans here instead of me._ "

The marine walked down the hill and into the town. Tensely, the Slayer gritted his teeth as he walked through whatever place this was. He could only assume it was some form of a ghost town. But it was way too quiet. A glimpse from all around may appear utterly _normal_. But on the inside, it could only be described as _death_ and _pestilence_. There was not one single sound aside from the rackets of the Slayer's trudging.

The Slayer continued walking, but so far, he hasn't seen one human on sight. The first thing catching the Slayer's eyes was a sign that said " _Donald's Phone Shop_ " in faded writing. The Slayer made his way to see that the shop was all messy and full of grime. The place looked as if it had not gotten used in ages.

As the Slayer explores around the shop, there were pieces of glass on the floor and smashed furniture. Eventually, he observed a few blood trails on the wooden floors, causing his eyes to tighten with a hint of skepticism.

" _If this world has something to be afraid of, then it's probably my job to end it once and for all._ " Rising the Super Shotgun to its aim, the Slayer went out the back into the storage room.

The Slayer squinted his eyes, trying to see in the darkroom. " _Not a single sound whatsoever._ "

Starting to feel uneasy, the Slayer drew his Super Shotgun and shifted around each side. He hears the sound of glass cracking under his boots as the marine slowly walks further inside the room. There was an exit sign above the door across the room. The Slayer placed his hand, expecting to find a door handle. However, there wasn't one.

The Slayer places his hand on the door, and the door immediately opens. He took a step back and held his Super Shotgun out. There was nothing there. The Slayer stepped outside and looked around, feeling the vibe of fear and horror all over the place.

" _Yeah, something is wrong with this place here-_ " But then, he suddenly felt something caught onto his leg, quickly looking down to see what it was.

The Slayer saw what looked like a woman, but her eyes remain sunk in; skin deteriorating while showing off some bones, and her teeth were dark yellow. It almost looked like one of the Possessed UAC Workers.

"RAAAAUUUUGHHHH!"

The woman's hand kept wrapped around the Slayer's ankle, and she showed no signs of letting go. The Slayer's lips curled into an angry snarl before he gifted her a powerful kick to the face, smashing her face before it went limp. There were sounds that the Slayer wished he had not heard. Rage built up inside him as he clutched at the dust beneath the ground, a handful of it in his fist as the marine crushed it fiercely.

**VEGA: {It would appear that the undead exists here in this world. I will detect any more within this small town's portion.}**

" _Whoever or whatever did all this, they will pay for what they've done. It doesn't matter where these monsters go or hide in faraway locations. I will not rest until every last one of them perishes._ " The Slayer turned away, heading back into the central space within the ruined shop.

" _From what I know about zombies, they are clumsy and remained easy to take down. They'll become incredibly limited by their territory as all their weight come to focus on their feet, and above all else, they are slow-_ " Then the Slayer suddenly pauses at the strange sounds.

Moaning.

Agony.

**_Ghoulish._ **

**VEGA: {There are several or more of the undead making their way to where you are, Slayer.}**

Outside the shop were numbers of people, but they didn't look like normal humans. They looked like something out of a horror movie.

***CRASH***

One of the windows shattered, and the herd starts charging through inside. "RAAAUUGHHH!"

Some start tripping over each other, some ended up on the floor, and some start going towards the Slayer. " _These mindless drones._ "

Former shells of people rushing only served to bring the marine back to the world or dimension he had left behind. The Slayer's face was visible through the visor on the front of his helmet. A scowl ran down from his cheeks, and he bore an expression of contemptuous hatred. They may have been effective in contrast to humans. But to men like the Slayer, to say they were a threat would be laughable.

He aimed his Super Shotgun and began blasting his way through. Two zombies rushed at the Slayer until he shot the first one to cause the second one to stop, acting scared for some reason as it got brutally punched in the face to death. The Slayer moved through the ruins of this shop, slaughtering anything that walked with brutality unmatched.

The Slayer then watched three undead freaks charged, barraging to attack him with force. Among a scowl that he bore to show sheer exasperation, the Slayer effortlessly caught onto all three and struck each of them away, toppling over several of their kind. The Slayer moved out of the shop, and more zombies followed him.

Numerous walked forward towards him as he wildly destroyed each one with the Heavy Assault Rifle at point-blank range. The Slayer grunted and grabbed the last one by the throat. When dropping the dead creature mid-air, his fist swung towards it in a punch that shook the ground along with blood splatters.

The Slayer stormed forward to throw off various copies of the zombies until launching himself with a battle roar, blasting and shooting more with his Super Shotgun. He easily withstood more charging assaults trying to push him down. One zombie advances at him and the Slayer utterly lets it slam into his shoulder and kicked it away onto the ground.

Two more rush forward in attack, but the Slayer ran at them with a grunt, clotheslining them both onto the ground. He continued running and kicked the same one a second ago into the air, and then blasted the freak into the sky and away with the Rocket Launcher, sounding afar in an explosion of blood and guts.

Sprinting forward, the Slayer slammed a fist into another head of one of the monsters near him, pulping its skull and brain. Blood was flying everywhere. Bodies left behind him; all had become smushed like getting the same treatment as a Halloween pumpkin. The sounds of thunderous punching and ammunition echoed throughout the area.

Shockwaves of each fist and gunshot destroyed vast swathes of zombies second by second. Chunks of mangled bodies flew in every direction. The small ocean of enemies seemed endless; they got laid out as far as the eye could see. A quick spin to knock them off their feet. A few swift haymakers, making space to let the Slayer catch his bearings.

**VEGA: {Several more of the herd's presence is still intact, Slayer.}**

The Slayer rolled his eyes with annoyance at what he's currently fighting right now. There were two zombies out of nowhere to crush him between them. The creatures fell before his fists, just like all the rest. The Unchained Predator's eyes frantically gaped around the swarm of zombies. He hopped from foe to foe, hardly ever touching the sea of corpses that had become the ground. Each of his punches and weapons caused explosions of blood to geyser from their bodies. Dimly, the Slayer was aware that he had been fighting for minutes, but he didn't feel tired.

The Slayer rushed across the town as his eyes had shifted from a calm blue sea to intense waters in an instant. The eyes of a battle-hardened killer. Something that a regular human could not have. The Slayer was already destroying these monsters along with their inside. And truthfully, he knew that if he left any more of these zombies roaming, the Slayer wouldn't have hesitated in the slightest with killing the unlucky corpses.

The growling got louder as the herd was drawing in, attempting to trap me. The Slayer couldn't help but smile angrily at this pitiful method of theirs. They couldn't even be able to penetrate through his armor, and his weaponry can just straight-up destroy these pathetic meat sacks. Bodies had gotten thrown into the air.

Many were paralyzed or mutilated by how the Slayer moved. He was way out of their fighting league. He showed no mercy, not even to the larger kinds of zombies. That's when the Slayer seized a zombie by the neck, bringing it up with a cruel smile before piledriving its head first to the ground with a heavy splat of blood and guts.

The Slayer's eyes snapped back at the walker in front of him. He picked up the now permanently deceased corpse and threw it at another group of the zombies, knocking them over and buying himself a few seconds. He reached down and pulled the limp zombie up and swung it around, smashing a few more zombies away. A few chunks of guts and limbs fell out through the zombie, but he didn't pay much attention as the Slayer starts shooting with his Pistol.

Not only that it is most effective against weaker targets, but it's got limitless ammo too. The Slayer ran forward to meet more of the zombies, swapping out the Pistol for the Super Shotgun again. The two corpses are in the front while they brought up their claws and teeth. He ducked under the first zombie and put one shell into its face. The second shell is fired point-blank at the second zombie's face. Reloading, the Slayer stopped and fired at the next creature.

Plodding over the corpses, with several leftovers, each raising an arm to claw at him crushed by his boot, repulsive aroma washes over the breeze as the Slayer reloaded and snap the Super Shotgun barrels shut with an upward flick of his wrist. A zombie catches the Slayer's opposite wrist, drawing his attention before pulling it into the air with ease and let it taste two barrels of buckshot at point-blank range.

Skilfully sliding two more shells into the Super Shotgun, the Slayer snap the weapon shut again and turns the next zombie's face into mincemeat, all the while scrambling backward around the whole town. The blood and gore are slick under his boots and gauntlets, and the mad scramble is a slow go, made slower by the constant pause to reload.

" _But it's worth it._ " Every roar of old faithful turns another one or two zombies into essence. Essentially, these zombies could get re-incarnated somewhere else, and the Slayer knows he's just feeding an endless cycle of death and rebirth. " _At least those fuckers are coming back with a clear message. You don't fuck with the Doom Slayer._ "

The next zombie did not see that it is going straight towards the Slayer, where he merely held out his left arm and clotheslined it before grabbing the corpse and slamming it to the ground. The zombie, unable to do anything, growled as the Slayer lifted his left foot before bringing it down and crushing its head. Another zombie reached over next, striking out at him with its nails. The Slayer responded by breaking its left arm and crushing its skull.

Next came two more zombies, both with their teeth out and growling before the Slayer whipped out his Chainsaw, bringing it down on the first. The Chainsaw tore through, carving its body in half from shoulder to hip. The second snarled in hunger and charged forward as well, but the Slayer utterly batted its head off before cutting the zombie right down the center.

The Slayer charged again, slamming his fist into another zombie as its head had shot off the body from the force of the punch, killing it instantly. He then grabbed another one and slammed it into the ground, causing a crater to appear. Then, the Slayer grabbed two more of them together as he crushed them together, causing the bodies to smash into a bloody mess.

Next, he dashes, kicking one so hard it slammed into a small shop, crashing right through the wall. The Slayer's eyes glowed a fearsome blood red as he delighted in the slaughter. The Slayer threw a look over his shoulder, checking to see if he'd miss any more of those zombies.

**VEGA: {The herd's presence is still intact, Slayer. I have updated your HUD on their location, stating that there is an increased possible chance there could be fifty or ninety more above.}**

The Slayer moved through the remaining zombies, Chainsaw still in hand. He sliced and cut down the last of this group as the marine made his way around. He ran back into the storage room, kicking the door open to the back, and looked both ways. The Slayer moved through the remaining zombies, Chainsaw still in hand.

He sliced and cut down the last of this group as the marine made his way around. He ran back into the storage room, kicking the door open to the back, and looked both ways. The Slayer went down the alleyway, leading him back into the center. Across the town was more of _them._ There must have been _hundreds_ in this place.

**VEGA: {The exit from up the hill is blocked, Slayer. Back to my estimation from before, there are fifty or more than a hundred zombies within the town.}**

The Slayer couldn't tell from VEGA's calculation. He was speechless by this massive crowd coming towards him, where he turned and paused. They were coming down the hill as well. The Slayer became surrounded by more and more afterward. He looked around, checking to find a way out. Everywhere the marine looked, he kept seeing those things. It was valid for humans because the zombies were slow, and it would at least give anyone time to escape.

But the Slayer didn't run away.

He turned to see them charging at him, ready to consume him. Things felt different and better.

" _Now, this was a real challenge._ "

The Slayer lifted the Super Shotgun, checking the chamber as he then ratcheted the forestock back. The hoard charged him as the Slayer prepared to fight off the undead with everything he got. All that peace and contentment within him from before had quickly disappeared, making him realized that no matter where the Slayer goes, there always has to be a _Hell_ somewhere.

* * *

A grayish van was driving down a road, revealing two survivors on each seat. The one in the driving seat was a man. His name was Rick Grimes; he had short hair with some curls and a greyish beard. The woman next to him was named Michonne; she had long dreadlocks and a band wrapped around her head. With a katana that was next to her, she was a woman not to messed around.

Presently, the car ride was a silent one at this time of day for both of them. Not to mention what has happened. They narrowly succeeded in their mission at a carnival area behind an abandoned school filled with supplies and swarming with gun-equipped walkers.

Both of them had to escape from several difficulties with the undead. The two had gathered guns from the school grounds and collected most of the box-filled with canned goods, food, water, and other supplies they found from inside the school. If there weren't enough room, they'd just always come back for more. But for now, they needed to get home.

Right now, Michonne had her head leaning against the window of the van's door. She still had the deeply saddened expression on her face after what nearly happened back at the carnival field. She stared blankly ahead as Rick, while driving the van, glanced over to her more than once with a concerned look on his face. He recalled back when each one was collecting all the firearms and ammo from the recently killed corpses. They used the towed carts in the carnival area.

Rick had seen from afar while Michonne gathered the guns, she had crouched down to pick up a few weapons until she suddenly acted like she was crying. It was the one thing she hadn't done for a while. Michonne still couldn't shake off that fear that had become felt before, only replaying the thoughts of losing her son so horribly and a week after Glenn and Abraham died.

Rick felt sorry for his lover, becoming anxious about her when she just sat in silence during their trip home. Irked with her melancholy, Rick put his foot upon the van's brake pedal and then pulls over in the middle of the road. Turning the key as the engine stopped, he brought his focus back to Michonne with a sigh.

"I could've gone a couple more days," Rick said, slowly and gently, as he looked at Michonne. "I would've liked that."

But Michonne still didn't look back at him.

No reply.

Just silence.

Rick could only look down and brought his hand to his head, rubbing at his eye. He decided to take a different approach.

"I haven't been sleeping. I've kept thinking about what we lost, thinking about my friends." Rick stated, adding a faint tone as the bad memories from the past days, especially when all of this nightmarish mess with the Saviors started. "Glenn saved me right at the start. But I couldn't save him."

Tears began to well in the man's eyes as he tried fighting back the urge to cry. Rick was looking forward to the road, but he eventually could see Michonne had turned from the window to the man she loved.

Without looking back to Michonne, Rick continued with a sigh. "I keep thinking of him all of the time. He was a great man; brave, smart, and always as help and support. Back in Atlanta, when I had gotten surrounded by the walkers into the tank, he was the one who chose to save me."

Rick felt his heart become heavy and remorseful when he remembered the night they had gotten themselves ambushed by a large group of the Saviors. When Abraham, and right after him, Glenn, were brutally mauled to death by Negan, Rick became forced to watch such a brutal act helplessly.

"It's normal. I know that." Rick sighed, looking at her again. "Being stuck at that moment. It's not easy to accept someone close to go away just like that, and it's never easy to live. We went through something. We got a good catch. But this..."

Rick pointed with his thumb all they had suffered from the carnival area. "...Even all of this doesn't cure what I feel about Glenn's lost."

Michonne reached out and placed her hand comfortingly to Rick's right cheek as she looked at him into his eyes. "Rick, I'm sorry," she whispered.

Rick looked back at his lover's eyes. Gently taking her wrist in his hand, he brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss upon her skin. He just held her hand against his chest as Rick then let out a deep breath before he looked back at Michonne and kept speaking.

"After everything to Denise, Abraham, Glenn, Spencer, and Olivia, we're gonna fight them. That's what happens next," Rick asserted slowly, knowing well that their preparations to fight against the Saviors may cost them. "And we're gonna lose people, maybe a lot of them, even each other."

From hearing that comment, Michonne turned away from Rick and tried to fight against her upcoming tears. She didn't want to hear that after believing she'd lost him back at the carnival.

"But even then, it'll be worth it," Rick said as he looked at her.

Michonne felt mental anguish inside of her heart as she shook her head, lips quivering slightly of losing the battle against her tears. She unwillingly remembered as she had seen with her very own eyes when Rick had fallen from that Ferris wheel to the ground and straight to the path of the incoming walker herd.

Michonne learned how she had witnessed Rick at the mercy of the undead after he runs out of ammo and gets himself cornered. She had tried to get to him to help him until she saw that the entire herd had gathered to the spot where Rick was lying. They were heaving with their dead hands the fresh flesh and intestines into their mouths.

And like that, Michonne's world began to slip away. Michonne was shocked after witnessing this terrible sight, thinking Rick was killed and eaten alive by the herd. She nearly allowed the nearby swarming walkers to do the same thing to her while paralyzed by the shock. How could Michonne make it without him? He'd become her rock in the storm, the love of her life. How can one move on from that?

And like that, Michonne's world began to slip away. Michonne was shocked after witnessing this terrible sight, thinking Rick was killed and eaten alive by the herd. She nearly allowed the nearby swarming walkers to do the same thing to her while paralyzed by the shock. How could Michonne make it without him? He'd become her rock in the storm, the love of her life. How can one move on from that?

Essentially, the walkers began moving toward her before Rick bursts forth from a part of the carnival ride and starts taking down walkers. He had thrown Michonne her katana, having her snap back into action. After they've killed the entire herd, they hugged, not willing to let go of each other. She found out that the walkers were eating only a deer.

It stood near the wheel, which Rick had wanted to shoot down as a replacement for the one Michonne had hunted down earlier in the woods. Until it was taken from her by the Saviors, who were at the unexpected visit in Alexandria, taking almost everything they had. But such a shock and a terrible sight and belief of Rick being dead continued to haunt her.

"When I thought that you were..." Michonne began before she quickly paused due to her strife against her tears.

Michonne finally let out the afflicted outburst to emerge on her face as she lost her struggle, allowing tears to stream down her cheeks as she turned back to Rick.

"I can't lose you, Rick. Not after what happened to you back there because of the deer." Michonne tearfully stated.

"You asked me what kind of life we had just surrendered. You were right. It wasn't...it wasn't a life. It became more like living as slaves under fear and tyranny. What we did back there, what we're doing now, making a future for Judith, for Glenn and Maggie's unborn baby by fighting the fight. That's living. You showed me that." Rick said, seeing tears drip down Michonne's face as he placed his right hand on her left cheek.

Michonne remembered after the Saviors had left Alexandria with most of their property, including all their beds and firearms. It was after that Rick had declared that Negan was in power now and becoming their new lifestyle.

"You can lose me."

"No," Michonne said with a sorrowful tone as she looks away, couldn't take any thoughts of losing him.

"Yes, you can," Rick insisted, placing a hand upon her shoulder. "I can lose you. We can lose our friends, people we love. It's not about us anymore. It's about the future. And if it's me who doesn't make it, you're going to have to lead the others forward because you're the one who can."

Michonne's face remained sorrowful, but she couldn't believe that from all of the remaining friends and family Rick still had left, she was the one to shoulder Rick's responsibilities of the leadership and the power over Alexandria if he would not make it. She didn't question Rick's decision to hand over his leadership on her shoulder if the day comes.

But what about her skills in it? Among his people were many of those who managed leadership skills, those still alive, and those already dead. After the prison befell, Michonne had served as Rick's right-hand-woman, an advisor in situations and support. But taking leadership on her shoulder would be a new and strange step. Michonne became habitual to being led instead of obtaining leadership, which is why she doubted her skills.

"But how do you know?" Michonne asks, turning slightly towards him.

Rick smiled warmly at her. "Because you led me here."

After Rick had finished, Michonne forced a smile to appear on her lips as she nodded slightly but rapidly to Rick.

"At least I can try, but just don't leave me so soon," Michonne whispered as she looked at the eyes of the man she loved, smiling at him.

Rick gave her a gentle smile and eventually said, "Come here,"

He spreads his arms in intention to offer her a warm and comforting hug. Rick did not need to ask twice from Michonne as she leaned towards Rick, embracing one another. Michone knew that Rick was more than right about how many people they may lose and try to protect at all costs.

Much more in the incoming events of future war, either from the walkers or the Saviors. Almost entirely responsive, the sounds that Michonne began to hear faraway were the birds chirping, grasshoppers chirping, and distant gunshots blazing. Rick's smile disappeared as he and Michonne remained silent from what they were hearing.

"Are you hearing that?" Michonne asked, almost forgetting about her emotional trauma.

"Yeah," Rick uttered his response, starting up the van once more before looking at Michonne once more. "As much as what's already happened, there shouldn't be any Savior territory around here. Right?"

"But then who's doing that?" asked Michonne. "It could be coming from that small town we passed through yesterday ago."

"We don't have to go if you don't want to..."

"No. We need to do this. For everyone." Her eyes looked back at him just after she wiped away her tears and sniffed. "I'm okay now. Let's go check."

Rick only nodded and then drove down the road, following the noises that were coming from afar.

* * *

Taking a drag off the cigarette in her hand, Laura walked along the twig-staggered trail. She was a blonde-haired female Savior lieutenant, using her marksmanship into use for serving Negan, leader of the Saviors.

In another part of the wilderness somewhere, three other male Saviors were accompanying Laura, each carrying assault rifles in their hands. While two of the male preservers, Dean and Derek, kept their pace as ongoing and steady as possible, the third one, Mark, was only a bit far behind as he lacked at keeping up with his comrades.

At some point during the apocalypse, Mark came into contact with the Saviors, appointing himself as one of the Sanctuary's guards, as well as developing feelings for Amber.

Mark was the ex-boyfriend of Amber, one of Negan's harem of wives. Due to her mother's poor health and employment throughout the Sanctuary, Amber offered herself to become one of Negan's "wives" in a chance to provide supplies for her mother's aid.

While Amber may have sacrificed her relationship with Mark to ensure the safety of him and her mother, the two still care for each other, enough that Mark risked his life to be with her.

The unfortunate happened when the two were caught sleeping together behind Negan's back.

Due to his act of cuckoldry that one of Negan's wives was "cheating" on him, Mark got punished for it.

A red-hot iron was pressed against Mark's face by Negan, scarring the left side of his face until he passed out, in front of the entire Savior community. All of this caused great despair for Amber, who observes Mark's suffering as partially her fault.

Although now having to return as one of Negan's soldiers, Mark resents Negan for destroying his connection with Amber, and for the disfigurement of his face.

"Try not to fall behind, you guys. And that means you too, Mark. We still only got a few more boring routes to go around before we'll head back to the Sanctuary. Trust me on this." Laura elaborates, trekking through the clear trail alongside her company.

"Yeah, yeah, very _informative_ of you, wise Lieutenant," Mark spoke sarcastically with a pained and frustrating expression.

"No time for slow-time, Mark." Derek said in a straightforward tone, "Let's just get this patrol over with so I can get something to eat back at the market corner."

Dean couldn't help but sigh lazily, "Laura, Negan has been keeping us busy with all this scavenging shit for extra points, but there's nothing dangerous around here to brag on about in front of a crowd of idiots."

"Tell that when Negan's up and around." Laura said, glancing back at Dean who countered with a glare, "Look, I don't like doing this shit as much as you slackers, but Negan's will be pissed if we push this out of our way of getting points."

"Yeah, good point." Derek agreed.

"Still doesn't hurt to simply say that we didn't find who knows what." Dean shrugged.

"You three aren't doing much by just letting me take the lead in this so-called parade," Laura scoffed at the three male Saviors.

"Oh sure, Mark's the only one not keeping his depressed ass up, and you pick now to tell that we're not doing much?" replied Dean, rolling his eyes over to the scarred soldier in the back.

"I have done nothing wrong at this point, Dean," Mark said, looking stern as usual.

"Yeah, join the _victim club_ for all I care. You of all people should know what Negan would do to you after _you-know-who_ was sleeping with you." Dean let out an annoyed groan while walking with Derek.

Mark did his best to disregard the two male Saviors about his situation, but Derek starts talking, "Come on, Mark. You and that Amber chick were over _for good_ , and _for better reasons_ , too. Besides, it's not like Negan's jumping to come at you again, right? Your face may have gotten ironed to crisp, but that shit was on her for what you went through."

"It's not like that, guys," Mark uttered quietly.

"Whatever you say, ex-lover-boy." Dean divulged scornfully.

Mark remained silent as the two male Saviors bickered more about how he should have just dumped Amber from the start and only do his job without consequences. Although that may be the case, Mark still couldn't help but consider reflecting when he and Amber were always by each other's side. They both still loved each other, but now, all of that love gets taken away by some asshole with a baseball bat.

Laura mentally sighed at the three idiots gossiping about who knows what and kept her focus on what is ahead of them. All around the area was the Saviors territory, and therefore, this was Negan's as well. Laura stares out another direction, observing a flock of birds fleeing a tree. She didn't have time to go bird watching. Laura had three of her teammates on patrol duty.

And boy, it _sucked balls_...

But as much as she didn't want to go out here and inspect nothing for almost a few days, Laura didn't want to upset Negan or Simon for that matter. Looking from behind, Laura couldn't help but scowl at Dean and Derek as if they were checking her out.

"I swear, I'm gonna' skin both your nuts off if you keep doing that," Laura said, glaring at the two morons behind her.

"Laura, I don't know what you're paranoid about," replied Derek, acting cool as usual for reasons.

"You know damn well, perverts. You guys are only behind me drooling to get your dicks wet, despite Mark becoming the only exception."

"What? Mark is way farther than we are. What harm could the scarred rookie do in this case?" Dean asked, with fake surprise. "Besides, what's going to hurt when Negan insisted on you of all people to help with patrol duties?"

"I don't know, maybe because he doesn't have tastes in jackasses like you two."

"Whatever you say, sweetcheeks." Derek shrugged playfully.

"Fuck the both of you."

"Come on, Laura." Dean drawled with a smile, "We're all just kidding around here, aren't we? Besides, if Mark gets the first glimpse at your-"

"Let's just move it or lose it, you two." Laura cuts him off, blushing a bit.

Dean and Derek chuckled as Laura just shrugged it off, coping with her loathing for having to deal with men with perverted minds and ticks. Though, Laura couldn't help but feel a tiny bit remorseful about the consequences Mark had to pay for sleeping with Amber behind Negan's back. It was still a dumb move for Mark to do, having him throw his life away for some shallow blondie.

***CRACK***

All four of them jolted upright, upholding their seriousness when they each heard the nearby trees rustle.

"The hell was that?" Dean asked.

"No fucking clue, man-!" Derek whispered before Laura shushes them.

"Keep at bay you two," said Laura. "Cover for me and I'll check it out. Mark, go scope around the scene as quiet as you can."

"Got it." Mark nods in acknowledgment as he makes his way across the bushes cautiously and surreptitiously.

Dean and Derek rush up in an attempt to ambush anyone who comes near. Laura walks across to further inspect any intruders or walkers.

Just as Laura makes her way towards where the sound came from, she could see there lied a dead walker...

...with its head smashed open.

"What the hell...?" she said to herself before looking around.

It couldn't be those wusses from Alexandria fighting back now...

...were they?

"Excuse me...?" a robotic-like voice soothed, almost sinister as well.

That became the trigger of Laura feeling somebody's presence, causing her eyes to look behind her shoulder. Her eyes widened, almost frozen to her feet when she took a good look at Dr. Samuel Hayden.

"I do _not_ mean you any harm...but, I will, in turn, ask for _your_ assistance, miss."


	2. Unforeseen Encounter

The dead rose to their feet, giving them a better line of sight for their attack on the Slayer, while the others charged forward to his sides. Two came forward in coordinated charges. It was all for nothing, as the Slayer dodged each of them, sweeping out the legs from one zombie.

As it fell, he grabbed the second one by the head and brought it down upon his knee, caving in its skull. The Hell Walker then curb-stomped the first one, crushing its head underfoot. Several more walkers reassembled as part of a group and roared before clashing their way over to the marine, only for two zombified faces to receive a series of reckless fists.

Another zombie tried to take the Slayer one on one with its nails and teeth, but he merely caught the zombie before ripping off its arm. Taking the arm for himself, the Slayer then skewered the creature before pinning it to the ground. Another zombie came in a ghoulish hunger and managed to land behind him, but was quickly defeated. The Slayer was continuous with his vicious attack among the undead swarms as each assault from the zombies became useless.

A roundhouse kick broke its back before the Slayer grabbed its head and separated its upper and lower jaw. The next walker didn't even have time to attack before he came after it with a jump. Landing on the zombie, the Slayer put his knee to its chest before punching the head three times, crushing its skull. More zombies once again have gotten torn apart while more reassembled immediately, roaring as the Slayer shrugged their petty assaults.

Only a lucky few had retaliated, but it wasn't enough after the Slayer pierced and propelled that left fleshy chunks of body parts everywhere. He quickly dodged the other zombies, bringing out his Rocket Launcher. Deciding to get rid of the weak zombies first, the Unchained Predator targeted the ones wearing ripped clothes. He used the lock-on feature to make sure he doesn't miss it. As the three missiles fired and homed in on them, they tried their best to attack him.

Their dodging and evasion were worthless as they soon got blown to pieces by the powerful explosives. Then, the Slayer swapped out the Rocket Launcher for the Gauss Cannon with Precision Bolt modification. Waiting until the ghoulish creature stopped moving, he quickly zoomed in before charging up a shot and took its head off. There were still too many before deciding that if the quality doesn't work, the quantity will. Putting away the Gauss Cannon, the Slayer deployed the Chaingun and used it as a mobile turret. Hundreds of rounds that flew across all headed towards each zombie.

They tried their best to attack, but even they could not dodge everything. Each bullet ripped through countless undead corpses, shredding their clothes and bodies. One zombie could only partially lift itself before the Slayer came upon it. He grabbed it by the throat before putting the Plasma Rifle against its chest and pulled into full auto-attack. It became too much for the zombie before getting disintegrated into nothing but red muck.

"GRRRAAAAUUUGGGHHH!"

More undead creatures were coming forward; however, the Slayer did see a few left on sight somewhere outside of the ghost town, and he will not let them escape from his wrath. The Slayer stood his ground, and just as the zombies came in range, that's when he activated the Heat Wave. The pulse from the Plasma Rifle not only stopped the zombies but pushed them backward, incinerating their limbs, torsos, and half their faces.

**VEGA: {Slayer, might I suggest a constant and unrelenting assault to override the undead's presence?}**

" _Well, I can comply with that._ " Boosting into the air, the Slayer switched to the Combat Shotgun and fired off an explosive round.

The direct hit caused secondary cluster munitions to go off, further damaging and disorienting the leftover walkers, leaving them unable to fend against the likes of him. Putting a foot on a fallen walker's stomach, the Slayer grabbed one of its legs to twist it 180 degrees before ripping it off. He then repeated the action for the other one. With that taken care of, the Slayer knelt on the walker's chest and started smashing its face in, killing it. He stood up with his Combat Shotgun and got ready once more, turning towards the remaining zombies, who had wandered somewhere else.

**VEGA: {Incoming two energy signatures that are human. I suggest taking those humans at their word. I can understand your separation from human contact, but we are stuck here without any other excuse.}**

The Slayer nearly stopped for a second right there. " _It's been long since I've ever emerged around any other humans before all this shit went down, despite that douchebag Hayden was formerly a human until he progressed on some new robot body that I crave to rip apart once I find the bastard. VEGA has never lied to me and has always done its best to assist my need for help. Much of this reminds me of how I destroyed the Argent filters while Hayden nagged at me about facing an energy crisis. Humanity had a better chance of dealing with an energy crisis than a demonic invasion._ "

The Slayer made his way to follow the leftover trail, running as fast as he could. He finally reached where the leftover zombies are, overhearing the sounds of blades and grunts. The Slayer then proceeded to the last few zombies before they noticed him with his Combat Shotgun aiming at them.

"RAAAUUGG-!"

***BANG***

* * *

The sun was directly overhead, determined that it was officially afternoon or somewhere consequently. Rick and Michonne had been driving down the road for what felt like minutes. The ride was long and bumpy as Michonne waited to arrive back at the small-sized ghost town.

Rick did not know what to expect but kept his hopes up that it isn't the Saviors. Trees and bushes zipped past them, spots of light illuminating the woefully empty road of the wilderness. Rick was just a bit over the recommended speed limit, but it wasn't as if anyone was out in the middle of the road, except for a corpse laying from afar torn to shreds.

"What the hell...?" whispered Michonne.

Michonne couldn't help but lean in and stare at the dead walker leading up to where the town is supposed to be. But it wasn't because she was in awe of how brutal it looked. It certainly didn't look like a typical tactic to kill a walker. Its body looked smashed or permanently destroyed by something more fierce.

"Something's not right here." Rick said, "We better be careful, okay?"

"Yeah," said Michonne, feeling uneasy for some reason.

Rick was getting off track from this sight as he slowly pulls over. He and Michonne looked at each other before nodding and then got out from each side of the van. As they made their way over to the corpse itself, Rick made sure he had his gun loaded for anything else.

Michonne was behind Rick, watching her surroundings only to make sure this wasn't a trap. But by the look at this broken walker on the road, Rick couldn't help but think deeply about it.

"I don't hear anything out here, Rick." Michonne stated, "Well?"

Rick didn't budge to answer.

It can't be from the Saviors. If it was, shouldn't they have left a sign or note to show how authoritative they are? As he could imagine, Negan is never _this_ type of brutality. Sure, the bastard was more manipulative in people's mentality than too much physical involvement, but something about the dead walker next to Rick gave him an eerie vibe about something. Was there something else out here _worse_?

"Rick! Walkers!"

Rick eventually snapped out of his thoughts from Michonne's loud voice, and his eyes laid over to several more walkers coming out from where the town remained. After a brief calculation in his head, Rick called out to his companion before getting up with his knife out.

"I'll handle the front, Michonne..."

"I'll get the left." She replied as she leaped into action with far less hesitation than before.

Michonne swung her katana in a diagonal angle from the center of the walker's body downwards to the right, severing its grasping arm. With an upward swing, she nicked its neck, but the finisher was yet to come. Michonne swung her katana downwards and pulled it back, and then with all her strength, she stabbed her enemy right in the middle of the forehead. The blade sunk two inches deep, and after a moment of stillness, it too joined the ranks of the truly dead.

Rick approached his quarry quickly. As he ran, he ducked under a walker's grasp to the left. After he stood up, he swings his blade into the first one's head, in which Michonne sprints to the side and twirls her sword to slice off three walkers. Rick intercepts another walker who tried to bite him with a swift swipe of his blade through its skull.

Michonne was using one of her usual techniques in a fight. With the tip of her katana, she pushed the three walkers back. The next to fall was the one directly in front of her as she swung her katana down and slashed the walker's head. Quickly afterward, she changed her stance to facing her left and swung the katana broader side to a walker's head. Michonne sliced the next walkers' heads with a horizontal swing to the left temple. In an instant, three walkers were dead with chopped skulls. Michonne narrowed her eyes on the last few walkers, getting ready to strike until...

***BANG***

Rick's eyes widened at the gunshot, simply witnessing two of the walkers flying over him and Michonne. The first thing that comes to Rick's mind was a state of confusion.

 _Who_ and _what_ did that?

Even Michonne couldn't believe it as well until her eyes spotted an armored giant charging within the shadows. Once the two dead creatures impacted the right side, the Slayer sprints right out of the bushes to her surprise. He delivered a swinging hook to the zombie's left side, and then another one close-ranged through the head. The zombie had tumbled down onto the road.

Moving his foot to the walker's head, the Slayer viciously crushed its skull until it stopped moving. His eyes stared onward to the road's right side, unfinished upon killing the two other undead creatures. Using his Combat Shotgun, the Slayer dashed forward at incredible speed before discharging one round, tearing through half of the zombie's body into a blood-soaked mush. With one more zombie getting up to attack once more, the Slayer snapped its left arm for a broken bone to protrude outward and then impale the sharp bone right through the zombie's face.

It was already over now, causing him to step away from the last corpse. " _That should be all of them. These two should be lucky enough to not face them by themselves._ "

The Slayer's attention to the other humans behind him has stepped aside as he checked the area. Rick had subconsciously known that this giant of a man wasn't one of those dead freaks, but the sudden presentation was just so startling. Michonne could see the gruesome appearance from how the Slayer looked in the Praetor Suit, showing the dark colors that cover his entire body. He remained splattered with blood in different shapes and sizes.

Aside from all that, Michonne couldn't help but feel somewhat overwhelmed yet disturbed at the same time. These methods of killing walkers showed to become more than just grim. It was sickening to anybody's stomach. From the way the Slayer handled the undead creatures, something snapped back into Rick's mind that this man was a _danger_ to them. Using his full instinct, Rick manages to whip out his gun as the Slayer scowled at him.

"Drop the gun, right now," Rick said grimly, with his Colt Python aiming at the Slayer.

There was silence between each of them when he first put that gun up at the Slayer, having come close enough to the marine's presence alongside Michonne. The Slayer took in each action of the two survivors. Their eyes locked on the marine, scanned him over, and didn't notice any human peculiarities from him. Not before long, the Slayer's eyes narrowed over to see Michonne holding up her katana, showing nothing but a stern look.

"Do as he says," Michonne said with a scowl.

The Slayer's body became tense, frozen in place as something within himself stopped everything; every dark thought, every dark instinct, every piece of blackness that had enveloped the Slayer. Before the Slayer could remember anything from what VEGA has informed him, he felt that rage come back again.

"Look, nobody needs to get hurt, and I think we both know better than to do something stupid like this to ourselves right now," Rick said with a cautious voice, doing his best to get the Slayer off guard. "Drop the gun and get on your knees-!"

Using all of his swift motion, the Slayer's Combat Shotgun went and smacked the gun off Rick's hand, kicking him with a boot to the chest on the ground. The Slayer stepped away from one swing of Michonne's katana and then avoided another swipe from her. She then attempted to finish him off with an overhead motion until the Slayer caught the sword's blade with one hand. He then yanked the katana out of Michonne's grasp, much to her shock, before seeking for her gun, but the Slayer knocked Michonne on the ground.

With enough space, the Slayer held up his Combat Shotgun and aimed at both of them, causing one or the other to freeze. Michonne glanced back and forth towards Rick and the Slayer, gritting her teeth in an alarmed manner. Rick held both his hands out, planted firmly onto one knee as his eyes set onto each one.

"Rick..." she said, her voice filled with a mixture of anger and unease for her boyfriend's sake.

"Please, don't," Rick whispered to her, calming Michonnne to the point where she couldn't take the Slayer down when he has her and Rick to the ground.

The Slayer stood with his Combat Shotgun in a firing stance until he lowered it slightly, revealing the piercing fury of his narrowed eyes. " _Sure, it seems I'm immune to people's threats, but what did I expect? They were going to take me down like some stray animal. These two started threatening to kill me seconds ago, and now things started to go down south. I don't know whether to know from their word or not._ "

**VEGA: {Please refrain from your anger, Slayer. We are currently in a world without our knowledgeable creations, and they are only scared like you are. We still aren't sufficient enough to interpret any demonic energies lurking within this version of Earth. I suggest that you follow them back to their grounds to ensure they are certified enough to handle themselves.}**

The Slayer felt his eyes harden into glaring blue orbs as his eyebrows lowered. " _None of this has ever happened to me before. Whatever I might do to innocent people, it's going to be a hell of a lot worse than what those demons did to me the first time around. And the humans here in this world don't have an energy crisis or lurking with demons still, right? I am pissed at all those UAC scientists for the shit they've caused back on my world, but at the end of the day, they're still human, and what would I be fighting for if I kill these humans out of rage? I won't intentionally hurt any of them, but keep myself in mind that I can do anything to kill a stupid person or demon effortlessly._ "

Rick and Michonne witness just as the Slayer was about to make a move.

However, nothing happened.

The Slayer merely sighed in thought, his Combat Shotgun descending itself to a neutral position. " _As much as I hope VEGA is right about this, I am certainly not going to kneel to these two survivors here and now. Besides, they are both lucky to live with both arms intact._ "

Lowering his hand with a palm open under him, the Slayer waited until the two survivors watched him raise it gently. While making the gesture one more time, they could see that he was requesting them to stand up. Rick and Michonne gave each other a glance of confusion, but they pushed that aside once they gathered themselves up to their feet again.

As the Slayer carelessly trudged forward and snatched Michonne's katana off the ground, both Rick and Michonne flinched at his approach. The blade looked very sharp, coming with a leather-wrapped hardwood scabbard with a shoulder strap. The Slayer examined the well-made folded steel sword for only a few seconds before handing it back to her, which Michonne cautiously accepted with a dumbfounded yet stern look.

Ignoring Michonne, the Slayer marched right past her with a glare to keep her still as he picked up Rick's Colt Python revolver nearby. Making sure Michonne or Rick weren't sneaking on him, the Slayer came to Rick and handed his gun back. Rick nods at Michonne to reassure her that it is okay, cautiously reclaiming his Colt Python revolver. Rick looked at the Slayer with obscure eyes as if the marine were throwing a haunting familiarity at his soul.

"Okay, who are you? Where'd you come from?" asked Rick, cocking an eyebrow at the Slayer with his stern look.

No words.

No grunt.

Not even a breath of air.

"Answer him," Michonne warned, slightly scowling.

Rick couldn't maintain his usual scowl. It broke instantly, his brows rising slightly. Something piqued within him, nervousness; anxiety that something from his past had crept upon him. A man took him down with ease and began to let him and his partner live just like that.

The Slayer crept upon each of them as if he had been somebody with years worth of military or combat training. That is what made both Rick and Michonne extremely tense at this very minute. All they could hear from the marine was utter silence, making this whole situation feel as if the Slayer's voice was not born to get heard from them.

Rick stared on, briefly in his thoughts, " _This man is hiding something for sure, but something tells me that I shouldn't do something that I would regret sooner or later. Hopefully, nothing goes south from here._ "

The Slayer's head motioned to the man with a hint of boredom in his eyes, which he cannot entirely see due to the helmet blocking his view. But then again, the Slayer noticed Michonne signaling Rick about the armored giant.

Rick quickly noted this before speaking, "Can you talk?"

After a few moments of further thinking, the Slayer calmly shook his head. He noticed that while surprise showed on Michonne's face, she knew Rick had no time to sit and gawk.

"How come?" asked Rick, who frowned at the Slayer.

In response, the Slayer craned his head up to tap a hand on his throat before shaking two fingers sideways. From what he can see, this almost caught Michonne off-guard for a bit before realizing something.

"You can't speak?" Michonne finally noticed, asking.

The Slayer looked over at Michonne, nodding his head. All there was is silence, causing Rick to gaze at the armored man with skepticism and confusion. He and Michonne looked at each other dumbfounded, with Rick shaking his head in disbelief.

"How do we know if you're telling the truth to us? You do understand what language we're speaking, correct?" Rick glared.

The Slayer shrugged with both his shoulders, not knowing any other way for them to understand him. Right now, the whole situation became a concern on their part. Rick and Michonne have never dealt with or interrogated a mute survivor before. The Slayer's hands started motioning a few different gestures to ask if they had anything he could write with or use anything else to communicate. It was fortunate enough that Michonne understood what the marine was gesturing, but Rick sighed at this point.

"Did we even bring any paper or a pen?" Rick asked, looking at Michonne.

Michonne shook her head. "No."

**VEGA: {Slayer, might I suggest that you use the flat soil nearby that bush?}**

With that idea in mind, something tells the Slayer that this will get their answers somehow. He slowly waved a hand for Rick to follow him, which both he and Michonne became extremely cautious at this point. Aside from that, they needed answers. Once they had complied to do so, Rick had his gun ready for anything suspicious while Michonne had her sword in both hands.

The Slayer flattened the dirt grounds with both palms and started to form different letters to communicate. After a few seconds, Rick finally realizes that he was trying to say something, and Michonne observes as well.

The first few letters the Slayer managed to say are:

_**CANNOT REMEMBER MY NAME** _

_**TROUBLE EVERYWHERE** _

_**FIRST PEOPLE TO MEET** _

Michonne asks, "So, you can't remember your name?"

The Slayer shook his head at her in response.

Rick seemed a bit indecisive yet determined about the whole issue. "Can you take off the helmet?"

The Slayer shook his head in response to her question. " _I did not want to remove my helmet because I am always on high alert for any trouble brewing, especially if these people are going to shoot my face off. At this point, my only hope is that they agree to let me communicate, even though my helmet is probably one of my prized possessions in keeping my head safe._ "

"Why not?" asked Rick, who frowned at the Slayer's refusal to accept defeat.

The Hell Walker snorted, causing Rick to jerk for a moment, and gave him the best " _are you serious_ " expression. The Slayer kept himself in a defensive posture, not willing to test his armor on their weapons. It appeared that Rick's interrogation was barely even being held by the Slayer's incoming letters before him.

The Slayer's hands erased the letters from the soil ground, and then starts forming:

_**KEEPS ME SAFE** _

_**FROM THE UNDEAD** _

_**AND THE LIVING** _

_**BEST UNTOLD** _

**_OR YOU REGRET_ **

Rick learns this answer from the written message, having him start progressing. Michonne had remained silent the entire time the close interrogation began. Rick did his best to comprehend it all without the help of his lover. Yet beyond that, all the Slayer could do was observe.

"Okay, fine, I won't. Now then, who are you from?" Rick asked the Slayer.

They watched as the Slayer began lettering a new message, saying:

_**NOBODY ANYMORE** _

_**ON MY OWN** _

_**I WAS BETRAYED** _

"So, you used to be with someone else, but he or she betrayed you?" Michonne asked, receiving a firm nod from the Slayer.

"Who betrayed you?" Rick asked.

It was the obvious question that everybody should always guess, for which the Slayer started a new lettering message to answer him.

_**DOCTOR SAMUEL HAYDEN** _

_**GREEDY AND NO GOOD** _

_**STOLE WHAT WAS MINE** _

_**AND SENT ME AWAY** _

"Do you know where he is now?" Michonne questioned, to where the Slayer shook his head in response.

"And you're saying that you are alone now? Any place you go to or not?" Rick asks the next question.

The Slayer shook his head one more time, getting a bit irritated by all these random questions and such.

"Then how come you're wearing all this armor, covered in blood and dirt right now?"

" _The man was starting to get on my nerves a bit more. These people are scared of me, which is why I had refused to take off my helmet for them. Maybe, to say I was glad I took the time to observe would be an understatement._ " The Slayer scowled in his thoughts as it did not take long for him to realize at all that he was in a world without the use of advanced technology.

Finding out that he was in a broken society was simple. The Slayer sighed at Rick's truthful fact, mildly rolling his eyes in annoyance before jabbing a thumb from behind toward where the small town remained.

Now, it was Michonne's turn to become inquisitive. "We heard sounds of gunshots going off around the area. Was that you who was doing all that?"

The Slayer nodded since he wasn't the type to present a bull-faced lie to either of them.

"You do know with that much loud noise. It could've attracted a walker horde around for miles away. Those sounds were echoing all over until we heard it." Rick manages to say, sounding displeased. "Don't you know that? Wouldn't hurt you to think things through a little more carefully, would it?"

The Slayer shrugged in response, acting a bit uncaring, despite Rick's slight irritation.

"Well, did you know how many there were?" Rick asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Without any of them even knowing, the sternness in the Slayer's face slowly melted into smug confidence. His hand got sent back down to clear and finger-draw the next few words:

_**SEE FOR YOURSELF** _

At this point, Rick was already too suspicious of the Slayer answering his question like that, but it looked like it had something to do with him presently covered in dirt and blood right now. With a sigh of reluctance, Rick slowly glanced over at Michonne with a nod, who silently agrees to trudge past the Slayer and went in through the bushes to search the small town.

As Michonne stayed currently on track of the small town's whereabout, the smell was unmistakable and insufferable to the swordswoman's discovery. But once her eyes caught onto a little trail of the undead that was grounded literally, they soon grew wide at the sight of several more following after until she arrived at the disturbing scene. Among the trees and structures circling, gore and bodies of fallen walkers remained scattered all over, and it looked like an overall warzone.

Many of the corpses looked like they got melted by something fierce. Several different store buildings and workshops got their fronts viciously demolished. Hanging corpses dropped from trees that have gotten thrown in various random directions. Numerous body parts mutilated, incinerated to ashes, while others became reduced to dark, steamy red muck.

"...!?" Michonne's silence speaks for everything as she took a step back, feeling disgusted at an instant.

Michonne's expression slithered past her sense of disgust, all the way up to pure horror, putting a hand close to her mouth in aversion. All of this in front of her now was a massacre, more than just a mass slaughter. She could not believe anything like this would become possible. And before she could think of anything else, Michonne had forgotten that the Slayer was still with Rick, causing her to whip around and rush herself back to the road's direction.

Back with the Slayer, Rick was judgmental about where the marine was from, but from the way the man gestured, Rick decided to back off before asking the next question. That is until Michonne came back, and she was too abrupt as the swordswoman grabbed Rick away from the Slayer.

"How..." Michonne muttered in slight fear. "...how did you do it?!"

Rick was suddenly confused by his lover's sudden behavior at this point while the Slayer remained silent yet amused by her expression.

"Michonne, what did you find-?"

"Don't go over there, Rick, he..." Michonne trailed off for a moment before she looked at her lover, gulping the disgust down, "...this man killed an entire horde by himself."

Rick blinked in silence just as his expression becomes agitated, "What?!" he asked.

"Yes. Once I got over there, the place was a wreck. There were bodies everywhere; blood...and parts scattered across the ground." Michonne explained, sending Rick a quick worried gaze.

Rick began to look at both Michonne and the Slayer back and forth until he places a hand on his forehead. He pursed his lips, digging deep into his brain for an answer that would solve their enigma, but couldn't find anything plausible about it. Rick sighed, clearly at a loss for words on what to say before glancing at Michonne with incredulity.

"That...that's impossible." Rick manages to say.

Michonne then looks at the Slayer once more to ask again, "How did you kill all of them?"

The Slayer's silence was the only simple answer that came out to these survivors. He did not sever any eye contact with Michonne, whose eyes froze over in bewilderment. As for Rick, he lost in thought about how much it defies that no human being could take on a walker horde on their own. Quite frankly, it is utterly impossible. It almost felt the same way as to how he and the whole residency of Alexandria drove a swarm of walkers down previously, but this is way more different.

The horde got obliterated by one man.

Rick was uncertain when he moved onto the next question. "Is that shotgun the only weapon you have?" he asked. "It could not have been enough to take down an entire horde without running out of bullets…"

Just then, the Slayer lowered one hand from behind and began plonking his weapons upon the two survivors. Rick kept his eyes narrowed down at him with his gun in hand, preparing as if the Slayer was going to pull something unexpecting out. Even without the guns, the Slayer can take these guys barehanded and leave without a sweat broken.

Ironically, the Slayer would be laughing out loud from their expressions of " _surprise_ " at this point. What Rick and Michonne saw became something that they would have expected, but nothing like this.

" _What the hell...?_ " Rick thought as his face dropped.

Surprising and shocking, Rick's composure almost deflated at the sight of the Slayer's weapons and plainly how futuristic they looked from his own. Never has he ever seen the type of firearms getting carried around by the Slayer this way. He even had a chainsaw to increase both Rick and Michonne's skepticism of his existence.

"What the...?" Michonne whispered in total shock.

Rick just welcomed this new information like it is a gift, after learning the Slayer became isolated from a recent betrayal by somebody named Dr. Samuel Hayden. He stared at the marine with a hint of caution yet so interested in some reason.

"We're going to put the weapons in the van, so you know where they are. Is that okay?" Rick asked.

The Slayer didn't reply and made no effort to look in the man's direction. Rick did not offer any response and instead turned his head to nod at Michonne for a moment. After examining the Slayer's guns, she went and placed each heavy weapon with their artillery in the van.

"Is that all?" Rick asked, looking at Michonne, who seemed tense as he is now.

"Y-Yes," Michonne answers, slightly curious about the weapons the Slayer had obtained.

Rick then cleared his throat until he asks, "Do you know Negan? The Saviors?"

The Slayer's face remained vacant by Rick's question, shaking his head. " _What kind of Earth did I fall into here? Saviors? Are they some Satanist Cult or something? And what kind of stupid name is Negan? It sounds like it truly belongs to an asshole or something. I am not even from this Earth, and now I must deal with more stupid conflict that the people have committed here. It does make me wonder if some of the demons would follow me here in this dimension because of the many errors that existed here._ "

"What about Hilltop? The Kingdom? Do you know them?" Michonne asks, glancing at the Slayer with a hint of confusion.

After the Slayer shook his head from that question as well, Rick and Michonne looked at one another before glancing back at him.

"Hmm...okay, stay put where we can see you," Rick said, refraining from his position as he and Michonne started whispering with each other.

"What do you think?" Michonne whispers, watching Rick, who quickly glances over to check that the Slayer had not run off yet.

"I think he is telling the truth, but I believe he's hiding something." Rick answers.

"I can already see that," Michonne added, raising one brow and placing her hands on her hips, "That man or whatever is not normal, Rick. You already saw those guns that he had. Especially the huge one with all the others too. I just have a bad feeling."

Rick sighed a bit as he reassures Michonne. "Look, I don't think he knows about Negan or any of the other things I said. The man looked like he generally does not know. For now, it's only best that we shouldn't take away any of his weapons unless if he poses any threat to us or even everybody else's wellbeing."

She looks at Rick with the same honest look as before. "Okay, then what should we do about him?"

"I'm not sure, Michonne." Rick looks back at the Slayer, then faces Michonne again. "What do you think?"

"As far as useful he could be..." Michonne trailed off.

"But...?" Rick asks.

"...but we can't just take him back. The others will not be very accepting, and we can't just take people like before, Rick."

If anything, Michonne was right about this situation by bringing in a stranger. Because obviously, Rick thought the Slayer looked so otherworldly from the way he represented himself physically. He was different among their weapons, clothing, and methods of killing those undead creatures they call walkers.

Rick's expression grimaced at the horrible thought of the Slayer terrorizing or killing any of their people. But the former deputy had to shift to better solutions for the Slayer than wandering off, maybe in the wrong hands of somebody else. If anything, Rick would have dreaded if Negan had found the Slayer first before he did.

Thankfully, that didn't happen now. Negan's reign needs to get demolished, as well as his very life into the abyss where he belongs, and the Slayer looked like just the person suitable for their need of aid.

Rick sighed with his grim look. "I know, I know. But we're going to need as many people as possible to win this war."

Michonne sighs, not wanting to go through the same speech Rick had said before.

Rick looks at her genuinely, putting his hands on her face. "We'll take him, but we'll still keep an eye on him."

"Okay, okay..." Michonne nods.

Rick began to walk up to the Slayer and explained, "We agreed to let you come back with us. We're sorry about before. We just had to make sure that you were not with the Saviors."

As the Slayer slowly gave another nod, he felt somewhat relieved that he did not have to kill any of these survivors. Then again, it was always the beginning when it comes to joining another human group. Even though he's smart enough to know who to kill, the Slayer was still unsure about the humans in this new world.

"Tell me something first," Rick said. "How many walkers do you think you've killed, well, before the whole town herd came around?"

Countless flashbacks had come to the Slayer, recalling back to the spilled blood and torn flesh. The cracks of bones and twisted heads swiped off from his own two hands. And the sound of bullets emptying through each creature until they were carcasses. Plus, those zombies back in the small town were probably another example of the Slayer's answer.

The Slayer had fought some of the most critical opponents back on Mars and within the depths of Hell. Opponents from Hell's ghoulish monsters to the Cyberdemon in its prime, especially with those Hell Guards standing in his way from defeating Oliva Pierce.

" _To even reference these undead creatures as a challenge with their predictable sluggish and lunging movements. That was probably an insult of the highest accord. I had seen demons with more intelligence than what stood before me earlier. If I had a choice, I knew I would have done the most destructive means of clearing out the dead._ " The Slayer grimaced upon that thought.

It took just a few seconds before the Slayer went back to finger-drawing on the dirt ground again, saying:

_**KILLED WAY TOO MANY** _

Rick raised an eyebrow at this strange new gesture, having him remember back to when he and Michonne found the headless corpse in the road. Pressure began to thicken as Rick couldn't help but almost feel this deadly aura, it emanated something immorally terrifying, sinister, and it was directed from the Slayer. He shook his head a bit to put that aside from now on.

"How many people have you killed?" Rick asks, still a bit uneasy seconds ago.

" _I cannot even remember the last time I wasted a human being before, only that I had to slay Oliva Pierce in her Spider-Demonic form. Does Olivia Pierce count as a person? She was dead set on her goal of bringing Hell to Earth, so I guess that counts._ " The Slayer thought for a second, remaining silent as he looked at Rick and Michonne.

"It's okay. You can tell me," Rick said in a reassuring tone of voice. "A lot of us have killed before, so don't be afraid to say it."

The Slayer's eyes set back over to Rick's until he held up one finger, nodding as a way for them to understand. Rick and Michonne looked at each other from this answer and then looked back at him once more.

"Why did you kill this person?" Rick asks.

The Slayer calmly went back to his dirt finger-drawing again, lettering each word to say about Oliva Pierce:

_**OLIVIA PIERCE** _

_**HAYDEN'S PAWN** _

_**SACRIFICED HER OWN** _

_**BROUGHT HELL HERE** _

_**BUT WAS TRICKED** _

_**AND I ENDED HER** _

Rick eventually sighed to himself before looking at the Slayer again. "I understand what you mean, big guy. Most of us have been in that situation ourselves."

Rick finally inserted his gun back into his pocket holster and held out his hand, "Okay, you can come back with us. My name is Rick Grimes. This here is Michonne."

Michonne nodded, watching the Slayer walk in front of them. He was still perplexed by Rick's sudden warm reception, despite the Slayer's intimidating appearance.

" _Was this always a natural occurrence for me? Making friends with the least approachable people ever?_ " The Slayer slowly sighed before lifting his armored-gloved hand to shake Rick's, keeping the grip inferior yet firm.

"Don't make me regret this decision," Rick warned, a hint of unsaid hatred or almost sadness lacing his tone. "We rarely take people in now after everything that's been going on. And I am sure staying with us for a couple of days would help. We could do more numbers now anyway."

The Slayer mulled over his warning, and he was sure the sight of two survivors leading a hulking-armored giant would attract some attention. Aside from the Slayer and VEGA not knowing much in this dimension, he shrugged in acceptance. After the handshake ends, the Slayer looked just as more confused when he first came to this new Earth. He decided to ignore these survivors' observations and grunted in annoyance as they led the Slayer carefully towards the van.

"We'll explain to you on the way over," Michonne said as she gets into the van with Rick sliding in next to her.

" _Although I needed to find a way out of this world, I guess all I must do is survive this world._ " The Slayer was currently trying to fit himself all into the back of the vehicle. Speaking of the van, it had only shake for a few seconds once the Slayer became placed into a cross-legged sitting position.

Right after Rick starts up the van, he turned to look at the Slayer. "We'll be heading back to Alexandria soon. You fit alright back there?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

The Slayer raised his head and looked to see Rick with the same blank gesture, lifting a hand to turn into a thumbs-up. Rick gave a confused nod before driving down the road, already knowing that he owes his newest recruit an explanation about the Saviors.

Without further or due, Rick began explaining: "Now, here's the deal about the Saviors..."

" _Boy, this was going to be a long one._ "

* * *

"I do _not_ mean you any harm, but I will, in turn, ask for _your_ assistance, miss." Dr. Samuel Hayden spoke with such integrity and creepiness within his voice synthesizer.

Laura turned to face what she had not expected to witness, absolutely confounded by a display of the android scientist towering before her.

"W-What the hell?!" Laura almost shouted in panic, observing Hayden, with her assault rifle pointing directly at him. "Stay back, whatever you are!"

Hayden instantly became very aware yet confused about the woman's words. The way Laura spoke suggested just how frightened she is of him than those dead creatures he has killed.

But who in their right mind wouldn't know him?

Samuel Hayden was a very public figure.

A recognizable one at that too!

He had solved his world's energy crisis and was partially responsible for the end of the "promising" last wars humankind has ever fought.

 _His_ world...

Then it hit him like an arrow...

...this wasn't _his_ Earth.

Hayden did his very best to remember the situation that had happened before; especially involving the one tool capable of trans-universal manipulation, communication, and transportation that was evident from his previous experimentation and demonic texts.

The Crucible.

Argent D'Nur's existence was also proof that alternative Earths endured since they were a region of it transposed over Hell, which was not missing on his home planet. Inwardly, Hayden believed that he could make some good use of information from Laura in front of him. Suddenly, his scanner has locked onto three other heat signatures; one of them remained secretly hidden around the shrubs with a firearm, and the other two were right behind the thick trees.

"One of your soldiers can come out quietly. I can already see where they're hiding, so there's no point in trying to ambush me completely."

Hayden, being colder than usual, became present on Laura, and her decision to speak went silent at an instant. The cyborg then spotted Mark reappearing to aim an assault rifle, much like Laura's, at where Hayden stood.

"Laura, what the fuck is that...?!" Mark uttered in complete shock as he aimed, ready to shoot when things got taken seriously.

"Keep at bay, Mark! We don't know what this _thing_ can do right now!" Laura commanded, slightly disturbed by the situation, indecisive of her position to either shoot Hayden or not.

" _I'm going to have to do this on a different approach._ " Hayden's thoughts came to him, as he then raised a hand to hold each of their triggers to a halt.

"Save your ammunition, onlookers. There is no need for each of us to impose an abrupt hostility around this side of the forest. I'm Dr. Samuel Hayden, and I mean you all no harm." Hayden only stares at her, tilting his head slightly.

Laura shifted nervously at Hayden's attempt of a polite tone, which was difficult with his voice synthesizer. Back with Mark, he couldn't understand how or where Hayden came to be existing somehow, especially how the cyborg was able to converse as composedly as possible. Mark's eyes remained glued toward Hayden, backing away from the situation at hand. Deep down, he was greatly reassured yet somewhat troubled. Laura and Hayden were staring each other down quietly as they were, drawing deeply upon what was going to happen if things didn't go smoothly as of now.

"N-No harm?" Laura asks, wondering what else to say next. "And you say that you're a doctor, right?"

"In a way, yes, ma'am." Hayden nods, placing a hand on his torso. "I'm sorry for bounding without any further gist of communicating with you. I understand that my... cybernetic appearance intrigues this irresolution, but I'll have you know that I come in peace."

Mark looked at Hayden with uncertainty on his trigger finger, "How were you able to see where I was?"

Hayden turned to face Mark, "Thanks to my body's mechanics, I'm able to perform multiple visual scans on the environment or creatures surrounding me. In a way, I can determine familiar properties, as well as to detect various proximities. I have also run a diagnosis that each of you two is hesitating to shoot me quickly enough. Am I wrong?"

Laura's face displayed an expression as if Hayden had just declared himself a god of the universe or something equally outlandish. Meanwhile, Mark could only express a feeling of nothing more than extreme wonder and concern. He lowered his assault rifle in a non-threatening gesture, quieting down as Laura had begun to descend her weapon as well.

"I thought so. Furthermore, I'm fully aware that you two have become accompanied by two more other spectators," Hayden spoke again. "I know that they can see me as I can scan them too."

Laura seemed hesitant at first but slowly nodded, then turning her head from behind, signaling Dean and Derek with a high-pitch whistle. Hayden noted that Dean and Derek were from behind Laura and Mark, both outrageously shocked to this point on.

"Holy shit!"

"What the hell-?"

"There is no need to be alarmed, gentlemen," Hayden spoke again, turning to Laura. "I believe that I may have a variety of your questions to answer, correct?"

Laura tried her best to not panic about this, gently nodding.

"Y-Yeah..." Laura uttered when she speaks up. "I didn't think anyone would make a robot here and now."

With each of their rifles aimed directly at Hayden, Derek asked, "Did you just speak?"

Derek pretty much stated the obvious like it was some groundbreaking discovery. After that remark, Hayden started regarding a third option that the man was utterly foolish or something.

He needed to investigate more.

"Yes?" Hayden said politely, remaining motionless. "I do. What would make you think otherwise?"

Mark silently inspects the robotic android without any further thoughts whatsoever.

"Nevermind what he just said." Dean soon spoke harshly, "Look, if you are as harmless as you say, then you'll answer everything we need to know and you will comply. Understood?"

Hayden couldn't help but tilt his head, asking, "Does this mean I am under arrest?"

He wasn't worried about that until observing the baffled look on Dean's face, provoking the android to come back and recorrect his question.

"On second thought, nevermind. I will come with you willingly and answer each of your questions thoroughly."

"Okay. What we need to know is where _exactly_ did you come from, robot?" Dean asked.

When the question came, Hayden scarcely stopped himself from cursing in his mind. After such an effortless start, a question about his actions and motives in an unknown world, where he could not tell anybody the truth yet. He needed a cover story believable for a three-meter tall android. It was surely going to be a tough task, but he could manage.

"For years, I've been scavenging for parts to operate on my cybernetic body when I was taken by surprise by four undead creatures."

"You mean those rotters?" Laura added.

Hayden nodded, "Yes. I despatched them all in self-defense."

"Yeah, but that doesn't answer _my_ question," Dean grunted coldly.

Laura looks back at Dean. "Well, maybe tin-man here hasn't had much interaction with humans like us."

Mark chimed in, "She's right, man. But still, though, there couldn't be any other people out here to have built Hayden here, and he has proved himself of his abilities to read where we were hiding back there."

"You can say that," Hayden spoke again, turning to each and everyone, "For what time I had previously, I have transferred each part of my brain into this mechanical form to survive a world of debris. Of course, by all accounts, I should be dead by now. But fate, it seems, saw fit that I'd have a second chance. And thanks to the help that I've gathered, I have been reborn substantial; new and improved, you might say."

Each of the Savior soldiers and lieutenant became utterly astonished by such a concept. They were all shocked and were wondering just how someone had managed to keep a portion of their human-self.

Mark was the first to stutter in random words, "What, how...huh?"

"So, you were once human?" Laura asked, confused.

Hayden eventually nodded. "Yes, the only organic thing in my entire body is my brain, maintained by an unreservedly artificial life support system."

"But how did you even do that, though? Transplant your brain? You obviously couldn't have done that yourself, right?" Mark's tone changed almost imperceptibly.

It was too little for Hayden to deduce the reason behind that.

"I...had help. I knew an unusually qualified neurosurgeon back then. Of course, it was a risky and difficult operation to instigate, but in the end, it succeeded."

Hayden didn't need to lie this time. Only to exclude the fact that in truth, his neurosurgeon was a team of nine physicians, and they were the best that the solar system could offer.

"They sound like they're pretty professional. Negan could've used the help of something like that. Do you know who they are?" Derek asked, dreading the answer.

Another trap...

It still seemed like they were a bit untrustworthy of him.

"I'm sorry, but I was told to have my identity remain secret, and telling you about the names would jeopardize that." Hayden remained as calm and level as ever. "You may think of it as if I'm plotting something far more drastic, but in certainty, I am not."

Dean shook his head and glared in defiance, "So what? We should believe you because of that? If so, then how long have you been working in hiding?"

Tricky question.

Again.

Hayden turns his head to Dean, leaning down to look at him closely, "I can understand how much my origin can create deep curiosity with a lot of you all. Rest assured that I am compliant enough to take your word. That is if you're willing to assume my word as well. Besides, if I'd told you now, would you have believed me?"

The Savior team looked at each other, stayed quiet after what he said.

"I didn't think so..." Hayden leaned back before looking at Laura. "...is there anything else you would like to know, ma'am?"

Laura sighed in annoyance, "You don't need to call me ma'am, Sam. Laura is fine."

"I assumed you'd be alright by a given title, and for that, I apologize. I see that you all consider yourselves as the more _casual_ type, perhaps?"

Dean increased his stare, almost close to scowl but keeping composure in his eyes. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?" asked Dean sternly.

Hayden begins to clarify, walking near the Savior members, "Well, I have met numerous people with distinctive personality types. Some are brash when others tend to be reserved, some present unusual judgments, and at times, they keep to themselves. I tend to despise those where their assumptions are something they should follow. It will lead them to a world of trouble if they rush head-first without the slightest grasp of caution."

The cyborg's explanation did not go unnoticed as Mark couldn't help but wonder how much knowledge does Hayden truly grasp in a mere minute. He was surely acting like an intellectual at best if some would agree, only that Dean was a bit annoyed and frustrated by Hayden's bizarre intelligence. Meanwhile, Laura seemed surprised by the abundance of experience Hayden has somehow acquired by experience, craved by her intention of learning more about him.

"Well, judging by the way you look, we don't know if we should take you with us back to our group. It makes me wonder how people would think of us finding a giant talking tin-man. But aside from that, what can you do, outside of looking like a killer robot?" Laura asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Various parts, as you can say," Hayden stated. "I've always had a knack for technology."

"So, you're a tinkerer?" Laura asks, receiving a nod from Hayden.

"Henceforth, I'm a scientist and an investigator."

"Could you turn that voice some other way else? It's creepy as hell." Derek asked, unnerved.

"I'm afraid not, sir. It is the specification of my voice synthesizer." Hayden said, shaking his head.

Dean then had enough, "Okay, we should talk about affiliations now."

Damn.

They couldn't stop putting Hayden into these difficult situations.

"Do you know anything about a settlement called Alexandria?" Dean asked.

"I have never heard of it, to be honest," Hayden answered.

"Do you know a man named Rick Grimes?" Laura asked the next question.

Rick Grimes...?

Hayden begins to question this time, "Who exactly-?"

But Dean cuts him off, "Answer the damn question! Do you know him? Possibly even worked with him before?"

Hayden shook his head, "No. I've been working alone for the time being. I wouldn't be lying while you are all here pointing your firearms at me. But please tell me, who is this Rick Grimes you articulate about?"

"Rick Grimes is the leader of Alexandria," Mark divulged to the cyborg. "He and his group snuck into one of our compounded outposts and killed a majority of members inside while they were sleeping. They held no negotiations, no offering a chance to surrender or taking captives."

Derek added angrily, "The guy's a fucking asshole, too. That night when they fucking murdered a load of Saviors for no goddamn reason. I mean, none of this shit would ever have occurred otherwise, and maybe we wouldn't be in this shit storm right now. We only killed two of theirs, and they killed about fifty of ours! Those Savior members had families, husbands, wives, aunties, and uncles. They should try asking themselves who's sicker in the head! But they got what he deserved. I mean, if his group did know about you snooping around their territory, they would've tracked you down to kill you or something."

"Okay, Derek!" Dean nudges the man's shoulder hard, halting his rant, "You don't need to go overboard with that terrible shit."

Laura sighs, "Alright...? What about Hilltop? The Kingdom? Are you aware of any communities like those?"

Hayden shook his head and gives his answer, "No. I honestly have no recollection of meeting a man named Rick Grimes or have any alignments with communities like those before."

The Savior members looked at each other in the same serious expression they kept all the time.

Eventually, Dean then gestures at Hayden, "Alright, come with us. We're going to take you back with us."

"Do you four have a leader?" Hayden asked.

"Yeah, we'll need to take you to the boss, and then show an intruder like yourself we found on our premises," Derek speaks up.

"And then what? You'll kill me afterward?" Hayden asks again.

"No...well, it's not our decision. It's our leader's decision...Negan." Mark uttered almost softly when he mentioned the Savior leader's name.

Hayden felt perplexed by this. "Negan?"

"He's the leader of the Saviors. He is _not_ the guy you wanna mess with easily. Oh no...nuh-uh." Laura shook her head, nonchalantly.

"Understood," Hayden said, watching all four Saviors surround him.

"Oh, and don't even think about double-crossing us either. Because if you _are_ from those three communities like we've said, or do anything that becomes defined as an act of aggression, then we _will_ put you down." Dean finishes with enough level in his voice, despite showing stress and hints of fear this stand-off was having on him.

The threat implied to Hayden, causing him to worry only slightly. As much as he didn't know what he was up against, there still was hardly a better choice. Any attempt to flee could warrant him a criminal record he did not desire. Hayden would have had to rely on his genius mind and his cybernetic advantages to finding a way out, and he was decently confident in his ability to handle both combat and discretion.

"I would do no such thing," Hayden replied, spreading his hands apart with palms open to further reinforce his peaceful message.

"Hmm, all right then, Dr. Hayden." Laura soon said, motioning the group to head back to their base. "That's good enough for me. Let's head back to Negan."

"Well, what else was he going to say?" Dean felt conflicted.

"He doesn't like someone calling him a liar. I wouldn't like it either." Mark sighed.

"I've already got a good bullshit detector, Dean. Maybe that's why you boys can never beat me at poker." Laura smirked smugly.

Derek begins to scoff, "What? You don't always beat me at poker!"

Mark gave each of them a look, "Dwight sometimes gets better hands than y'all."

Derek shook his head and ignored Mark, "Alright, how can you be sure, Laura?"

"Well, I'm sure I ain't willing to leave somebody of great use in the woods to rust," Laura explained in response as she stares at Dean next. "Besides, we got Negan with us that can make that call. We can have him talk at it with the robot here first."

"I don't like this!" Dean criticized, "Not with what happened to-!"

"You don't have to remind me of that waste of shit, Dean." Laura glared back at him, who shrugged off in a reprimanded manner.

"Whatever!"

Each Savior member nodded as they watched Hayden walk forward alongside them, still aiming their assault rifles at him. Thankfully, the rather nightmarish-looking Crucible was stored safely in a container within the cyborg's back.

"No talking unless _we_ tell you to do so," Dean commanded in a cold tone.

"Of course," Hayden replied, locking all his actuators in place and followed the Savior group back where they belong.

The home of the Saviors, ruled by Negan.

The Sanctuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! I didn't think that this fanfic was going to be THAT interesting. I mean, yeah, the Doom Slayer is a reckless killing machine and whatnot, but I thought the whole inter-dimensional thing in Doom would work for this. I'm not sure how he'll react with the Earth being different from other survivors doing the same thing he's doing: to live and survive. Heck, makes me wonder how Negan's gonna be when he sees Doomguy running all over the place, wrecking all his stuff.
> 
> However, Doom Slayer just might have different ways of killing walkers aside from how regular humans would. Because we all know how brutal and disturbing Doomguy is when he destroys a mere demon. Another thing you readers need to know is that this is just MY interpretation of Doomguy. The space marine is meant to represent "YOU" as the player. Don't blame me.
> 
> Overall, I don't mind this story being average or some sort. It is just some random idea from my head that just wanted to come out and reveal to the world what my thoughts were. Anyways, even if you do read it or not, then I hold no grudges against anyone.
> 
> The next chapter will come out sooner or later.


	3. Consequences

Fifteen minutes have passed while the group of Saviors had met Dr. Samuel Hayden, all surrounding him as they guided him with assault rifles through the dense forest. Dean rolls his eyes at Mark and Laura, who both are currently asking a variety of questions about Hayden's aspects. The android complied with all their demands. As for Derek, though, he was busier thinking about what to grab for lunch on the way back to the Sanctuary.

"Your robot body doesn't tire, does it?" A note of mild jealousy appeared in Laura's tone, smirking.

"Although it does not, I sometimes demand in search of energy sources to maintain life in me sustainable." Hayden remained passive in this conversation.

"What would you think you'd find around here?" Mark asked, still interested.

"God, you guys have been asking the giant robot questions for like twenty times now." Dean groaned, feeling agitated.

"Yeah, well I would like to know unlike you and Derek, Dean." Laura countered back with a sneer.

"Well, do you know what I would like?" Dean asked.

"What?" Mark replied.

"For you guys to SHUT UP." Dean answered with a scowl, "None of those questions will matter yet and don't get me wrong, this isn't where the robot gets a get-out-of-jail-free card. Let's not wait around anymore. Negan can handle the talking a lot better once we get back."

Laura shrugs with a smug look. "Okay, how about I'll be quiet while you blabber like a dumbass and then attract rotters with that beautiful voice of yours. And besides, you still want us standing around while you piss on a tree earlier? You know where the Sanctuary is, Dean."

Dean started grumbling, getting annoyed the hell out by Laura's cruel cockiness. Guessing this was payback for him and his friend flirting with the female lieutenant. Hayden silenced the chuckle that he wanted to let out after that before it could transmit his voice synthesizer. His amusement soon got tarnished when Dean glared daggers at Hayden.

"You think this is funny, robot!?" Dean snarled at the robotic behemoth.

"I'm sorry," Hayden said honestly. "I won't do so unless your Lieutenant here decides to cease the amusement of your vexation or not. After all, she is in charge of this patrol, correct?"

Laura couldn't help but slightly giggle at Hayden's remark, remembering minutes back when Dean suggested that Laura would keep an eye on him. Dean became so tempted to turn round and shoot the giant android in the head, even though Negan might give him a more _satisfying_ death. But something about Hayden seemed scary. It was as if he would put himself into more trouble, just like how Hayden gazed him down moments ago. His face seemed to eclipse the sun, and the azure glowing light of his singular eye swarmed about his face as a radiance's might. Dean's mind could only draw together a half-thought about Hayden's gleam, about how it seemed to burn between the perimeters of blackness, and trailed off into silence until feeling blank on the inside.

"How farther are we now?" Hayden asked unsurely.

"We should be getting back to Sanctuary pretty soon, doc." Laura answered, "Recently, we remembered passing by this small abandoned settlement earlier today. The place was filled with roamers around each shop, over by the hill even."

Mark added, "We were able to get past them quickly enough, but God knows how this will turn out again, having you with us this time."

Hayden had been listening to Laura the entire time, "So, these Possessors as you say they are; they come in groups by sound or prey, correct?"

Laura raised an eyebrow at this, incredulous. "Possessors? Is that what you call the dead?"

Hayden almost stopped talking after what he just mentioned. He also remembered that these survivors have never heard of living on different planets. Their Earth _here_ has never _terraformed_ and _colonized_ the other planets in the Solar System.

"Well, let's just say...a former friend of mine had most of the people she worked with exposed to bio-waves without further effects." Hayden expresses with different gestures. "Some would enter a state of posthumous vigor. For example, they become sectional when defied by the living. During isolation, extraordinarily enter themselves in a latent state for extensive periods. They will stand, unmoving, for days or weeks at a time until presented with a live food source or threatened by a predator."

For the first time, Laura had almost become convinced by the way Hayden explained, yet her expression was somewhat doubtful and bewildered. Same thing with Mark, who kept his gaze upon the towering android as calm as he could. Dean kept gazing ahead of the forest while ignoring how genuinely polite and friendly Hayden was despite being a cyborg of some kind. Dean could feel the power radiating from the robotic scientist and grew doubtful about Negan's ability to win against the likes of him. His intentions were impossible to determine by his characteristics and how easily he could gain people's interests, but he still looked as intimidating as ever.

Mark began to speak, "That sounds weir-"

"Yeah, yeah, rotters getting exposed to different kinds of shit we've heard of. Can we get on with it?" Dean cursed, glaring at Hayden and Mark.

"Dean, we're only halfway far once we get back to the Sanctuary. The only thing we got to do now is getting right past that horde again from the small ghost town." Mark explained to Dean, who scoffed in reply while walking onward.

Laura pats the robotic android's arm. "Don't worry about Dean. He's just jealous cause he ain't got a super cool robot body like yours."

"Laura, I swear to god-"

"Hey, guys?" Derek asked, "I don't mean to interrupt anything or something, but I can't help but notice that there isn't any sound of rotters nearby the small town full of shops."

"For fuck sakes, Derek." Dean interrupted. "Just because there aren't any rotters, doesn't mean we're in trouble here and now. Those dead fuckers are probably off somewhere doing the same creepy shit that they do-"

"I wouldn't be so auspicious about it, Dean," Hayden divulged as he points over by where the small town was; especially the solitude aspect it had manifested.

"The hell are you talking about...?" Dean trailed off as he looks over where Hayden was pointing.

Each of them was already above the hills, giving them a clear view of a terrifying sight they've never seen before. It seemed to resemble an undead herd or swarm. However, they were all on the ground either dead, mutilated, smashed, melted, and obliterated in pieces everywhere. Hayden could take note that this area was a journey of madness, still reeling in the full disgusting details of what he examined in the distance. Then, feeling spent, he turned his head over to see the frightened expressions on each Savior soldier's face.

Laura took note of Hayden's statement before observing the genuine horror afar, staring with wide eyes. Gaping down below at the sickening view, Mark desired to throw up at this point as he hurries away to a tree where he barfed. He was far beyond petrified at what he was witnessing. Dean was startled in his eyes while Derek wasn't even facing the gory landscape anymore, covering his mouth in disgust.

"What the fuck...?!" Mark cursed aloud, "What the hell happened here?!"

"Everything here looked like they just got blown up by something or whatever! There's no way any of those other communities could've done this by themselves without guns," Laura alleged in a whispering tone. "Could they have...?"

Derek disagreed, "There's no way Alexandria, or Hilltop, or even the Kingdom could've done anything like this! Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. They would've needed a bunch of guns to tear through this place down."

Hayden hummed for a moment, feeling a bit uneasy inside. "Hmm, maybe. But I highly doubt any other human would do this..."

Mark looked up at the unmoving android, "Did you do any of this?"

"Certainly not, Mark. If it were me, I would've been overcrowded by the undead in a mere second. I'd rather not be the foolish type than to do something that we are observing right now. All of this could be much bigger than you'd ever imagine." Samuel responded, looking down at the scarred man.

"Not sure yet. But it sure as hell isn't your average gang of hoodlums, that much I know. Well, I got check this out," Dean uttered and starts to drag himself down the hill.

"Wait a minute, Dean," Mark alerted the male Savior, "We don't know if anybody else is down there still. It might risk us of getting into more trouble again."

"I can assist to investigate the place and make a recording of any hostile threats around the forest area." Hayden began as he tried to walk past Dean, but he placed a hand that prevented the cyborg from going any further.

"Oh no, you don't! You are staying here," Dean ordered as he gave him a fierce glare. "Until we get a full assessment of you, we are letting you leave our sights unless you're with another Savior."

"Dean, he could be helpful to us," Mark insisted.

"He's our intruder, Mark. Get that through your scarred skull." Dean glowers at Mark, silencing him.

"Shouldn't this be Laura's choice to decide on the matter? She is in charge of this entire patrol if not mentioned before, so I trust what she'll speak on her mind." Hayden noted, earning a smirk from Laura.

"Seems relevant to see somebody who knows how to give a person respect when it's needed." Laura gripped her assault rifle, nudging at Hayden. "Tin-man here will be accompanying me, so you should better learn from him now on."

Dean scowled angrily and exclaimed, "What are you going and telling him this shit for, Laura? He's our intruder, remember?"

"Then try doing a good enough job of embarrassing yourself on your own, Dean. Any objections, dipshits?" Laura shot back.

While both Derek and Mark didn't seem bothered by Laura's sudden transaction, Dean looked utterly pissed off as he could only send out a few cursing mutters to himself while glaring at Hayden.

"Fine, fuck you guys." Dean turned away, "Derek will come with me. We'll check those guys there and be careful. Some of them might still be moving."

Derek soon nodded as he follows Dean, leaving Hayden and the two Saviors behind to make their way down for themselves. After he carefully arrived down the hill, Hayden trudges around with Laura and Mark alongside him so that he didn't make a break for it.

Mark then comes up to Hayden with a mere shrug, "Don't mind Dean giving you an earful, doc. Once he gets going, there's no bringing him back. His bark's worse than his bite."

Hayden silently nodded as Mark continues to check around the place, cringing at the sight of the dead walkers everywhere along the ground. Hayden's head scrolls over to Laura, noticing how tense she was at this strange sight. She didn't know why she became so scared all of a sudden. But the way they looked right now, shattered and torn like they were broken bottles or sheared cardboard. Laura partially saw one shop's walls with gaping holes and smeared blood everywhere.

"Are you sure it wasn't you?" Laura asked.

"I'm uncertain as well, but I'll have you know that I wasn't the cause of this." Hayden addressed her, causing her to look back.

"Oh, come on, doc. You got yourself a robot body, so what harm can't you do?" Laura said, looking more unconvinced.

"Let's just say I'm only virtual as the defensive type; more likely to avoid trouble but put an end to those who endanger first."

Laura crosses her arms. "If that's true, then you could've left while you're at it. Why need our help?"

"Because it won't matter for long when humanity starts to decay through madness, and we will become extinct. Besides, if I hadn't approached you in the first place, who knows what other groups would consider me as per se." Hayden said, his tone returning normal despite his statement before.

Laura seemed that for at least this moment, he was being genuine and had no ulterior motives. "Nice to see you getting along with us. Hopefully, Negan does so, too. Check the rest. And look for ammo. We're trying not to run low."

Mark approaches one of the bodies and pokes it with his rifle. "Full of holes, some of them look like they got melted by fire or something. Still, who do you think could do shit like this?"

"Think about it. You're Negan, then what do you do?" Laura said to Mark as Hayden turned to her, walking over to another corpse.

Laura begins to notice a dead walker with something strange on its forehead, and it seems to look like an unworldly symbol. "Check this out, guys. Where do you suppose that would come from around here?" she asked.

As soon as Hayden inspects the satanic-looking symbol, he hummed for a second, "Considering the possible amount of bodies left here in the most disturbing means, it's a FUBAR. Something terrible has happened here beyond anyone's control, possibly for your sakes as well."

"A what?" Mark asked.

Laura groaned, "It means fucked up beyond all recognition, Mark. Hayden here just cracked the case somehow. All of this wasn't just your rinky-dink pissing match. We better get out of here and warn Negan about this."

Hayden notices Dean and Derek coming back to them, but Dean's face was terrified. "We're done here."

Laura was just as confused as Derek is, but she believed Dean had seen what she observed herself. From what Mark could perceive on Dean's uncommon reaction, he knew that this strange incident had already come down upon each of them. It will get notified to Negan as soon as possible. The two of them were quiet about this as Hayden looks back at the abandoned town filled with mutilated corpses.

"You good?" Laura asks Hayden, noticing him when he looked back.

"Yes, let's continue." Hayden nodded, following the same routine as their intruder.

Unbeknown to any of them, the air crackled with energy somewhere, not all that far within the trees. For a long time, the wildlife scattered, already sensing the mysterious disturbance when arcs or lightning unexpectedly danced in the field until a portal suddenly appeared. Out of it stepped many bipedal and shadowy-looking creatures that felt vengeful, unworldly, demonic. Not before long, there were monstrous glowing eyes that came within the deep shadows, alongside several more ghoulish eyes that belonged to the legions of Hell. All of them were simpering as they took in their new surroundings.

It was a new world. So pure, so innocent. They would love to corrupt it.

* * *

As the van zoomed across the road with enough speed, the Slayer jogged his memory with the whole story about the Saviors. " _So this man named Negan killed two of their most valuable fighters in the group through the event of Negan's "game" to pick who would be on the receiving end. Furthermore, Negan takes another two of his people because stupid mistakes get made, but one of theirs escaped. Negan has beaten Rick's group, and they've failed to win. Plus, they all have to give him half of their supplies. And he even carries a bat in which he calls Lucille._ "

The Slayer snorted at the fact that Negan's authority only works with people who fear death, but he has experienced death left and right, hither and thither, all through the legions of Hell and back on his Earth. Rick had given up and was no longer the same leader as he once was before since he was willing to mutilate one of his son's arms on Negan's order. Negan bluntly tells Rick he must chop his son's arm off so that he'll realize that Negan is in control. Rick eventually becomes resigned to do it, but at the last second, Negan stops him.

Slayer crosses his arms in his thoughts about what Negan did to break Rick, " _Well, that mind fuck was complete. So pretty much a lot of mind games happened to Rick from Negan. No injury came towards Rick, even though Negan does toss him into a small herd of zombified fuckers. Rick may know how strong his group is, but he does underestimate how big Negan's group was at the time. A leader must still show courage. At that point in this world, I'd be thinking that Rick here would have plenty of people willing to die fighting rather than be captured and tortured._ "

Peering through the musty glass of the van, the Slayer let out an exhausted sigh, taking in the luscious greenery of the forest as the van sleekly drove along the spiraling country road. Golden radiance shone brightly through the crooked trees, an eerie whistling occurring while the branches swayed side to side in a rhythmic motion. The gentle hum of the engine soothed the Slayer's slightly, fluttering his baggy eyelids, protesting against the idea of relaxing. The Slayer knew better than to stupidly allow himself to fall asleep while taken by these strangers. They could do anything to him, but he'd be ready to fight and fend for himself.

"We've also allied with other communities that have experienced the same thing as us." Michonne mentions, to which the Slayer nodded.

Rick added as he drives, "Hilltop has, but we don't think the Scavengers haven't been under Negan. The guns in the back are for them, and their leader Jadis won't join unless we give her weapons."

" _Jadis...? Great, it's going to be Olivia Pierce all over again. I keep getting tired of dealing with people who only care about doing things the easy way or the right way. Speaking of people, it makes me ponder a lot about this Jadis chick, wanting weapons for some stupid reason they have. But they better not be taking away my guns for anything else either._ " The Slayer furrowed his eyebrows, presenting a deep scowl at that thought.

**VEGA: {Slayer, these humans are not trying to sabotage you and your weaponry. But if these Scavengers would have tried posing a threat to Alexandria, you'll know how to stop them eventually.}**

The Slayer frowned a bit at VEGA's statement as his fists clutched into a trembling manner by the time Michonne notices his behavior. The Slayer pointed at his weapons furiously before striking a thumb back to him, showing that they belong to him only. He shook his head back at Michonne with the same eyes as before, showing distrust to both of these survivors. Rick had already slowed down the van into a full stop, looking a bit stern at what the Slayer's actions have caused.

"Look, we've both already decided not to take your weapons too," Rick explained, turning to face the Slayer. "We're not trying to hurt you or anything, but please understand. We want to get enough people together to fight the Saviors because of what Negan has done to innocent lives."

"As for Jadis, we're only going to give her half so that others in our group can defend themselves too. I understand how hesitant you are about this deal, but we need your help in all of this. Do you understand, big guy?" Michonne chimed in, looking at the Slayer with a firm yet sad expression.

The Slayer stared at both of them hard, still unwilling to speak as he observes Rick's stern yet painful expression, particularly Michonne's as well. From what the Slayer could see in their eyes, they looked hurt _deeply_. There was an ocean of grief in both their eyes. Whatever they are, they were genuine, but they were in pain. The kind that most buried deep in their souls, but on any occasion, would get discovered.

So Rick may have his reservations about his community, but he doesn't reveal that to the group. Negan's group has subjugated several settlements like Rick's, but now, the future is for his group to unite with the communities and defeat Negan somehow. The Slayer sighed as he starts putting his weapons into a pile of his own. Then, he presented a thumbs-up for Rick to determine that the Slayer understood, followed by a nod from each person.

Afterward, Rick began to drive down the road once again while speaking, "And the Kingdom, well, their leader didn't want to get involved. I tried my hardest to convince him, but I believe he doesn't want to cause conflict between him and the Saviors. I think he only wants peace and continues giving them supplies."

The Slayer listened carefully to Rick's every word, causing him to think deeply about the Kingdom's leader and the choices he makes. " _It makes as much sense to think of heavily armed people succumbing to fear and awe by some guy in a leather jacket carrying around a bat with barbed wire. It's easier to imagine that some man with a living tiger could be any protector in a world where the dead roam around._ "

"Hopefully, when we win, they wouldn't have to give not one thing to them. It'll be up to us to reorder everything once he's gone." Rick finishes just as Michonne points ahead, having him nod. "We're here."

Rick puts his foot down on the brake, and then the Slayer looked up at the giant gate. " _I should assume this must be Alexandria. The place here looks like it's safe from any of those zombies, though I wouldn't imagine what it would do for demons if they were ever here._ "

As Rick gets out of the car with Michonne, he looks at me, "Wait here."

Rick comes forth to the main gate and gestures ahead, having the gate slide open to reveal a group of people.

Rick walks up to them; one of them was named Rosita Espinosa, a woman with the cap on, frowning at him.

"Where have you two been?" Rosita asked.

"We've been around getting supplies. Sorry I've been gone for a while, Rosita." Rick answers, causing Rosita to cross her arms.

"What did you guys find?" A ponytailed woman named Tara asks.

"Weapons, Tara. Lots of weapons enough for Jadis and her group," Rick replied, to which Rosita glared.

"She's not having all of them." She said, her eyes still onto Rick along with everyone else.

"Of course not, Rosita. We split a share for her people while we get the extra half."

"I guess that's something to turn up to, maybe," Rosita says, looking behind her, "Tara, let's go-"

"Hold on, everyone. We also found... _someone_ else." Michonne said.

Predictably, most of the remaining survivors and residents in Alexandria were taken aback at this.

"What?" Rosita asks in disbelief.

"What do you mean, Michonne?" Tara asks.

"We have somebody else to join up with us, Tara," Rick responded as he looks behind him to see Michonne opening the van's backdoors.

Everyone's turned their attention to what it was before apprehension ran through them for some reason. Rosita and Tara stopped and looked at their new arrival, both eyes holding confusion yet fear at the same time. With each thought becoming too simple, the Alexandria residents didn't assume the Slayer's armored boot to step right out. Voices were wondering what was going on until when they see the Slayer in his armored Praetor Suit. Mostly dark green, silver, black, and bronze, with slightly lighter legs and helmet. There were also signs of blood splatters due to when the Slayer took that entire walker horde.

_"W... Who is that!?"_

_"Whoa! That guy is huge!"_

_"I don't like this one bit."_

_"How can we be sure this man won't turn on us!?"_

Most of everyone's thoughts centered around the Praetor Suit regarding the mysterious origins of where it comes from previously. The Slayer remained silent just as he stepped out of the van and then began to stretch out. He began to work out the muscles for a short while, not giving a damn to whoever was inspecting what he'll do next. Many survivors were unsure what to make of the Slayer, given how much armor he displayed, especially the stone-cold aura that had flowed through each individual.

Their eyes met a terrifying figure that had already come out and walked next to Rick. Just after the Slayer got out of the van, he received an unwelcoming look, while others looked scared. The Slayer was looking up once more, and his eyes ran across the area, counting several or more survivors here.

Beautiful suburban houses diverged around. Cleanly wiped pavements without a single drop of that vermillion liquid sputtered all over them. Neatly cut emerald-colored grass stretched across the town with small plants sprouting from the crumbling soil.

"Rick, what the hell is this? Is he part of the Saviors?" Rosita asks, doubtful for a second.

Rick shakes his head. "No. He's not with anyone."

"Well then, how do you know that he _could_ be a spy," Rosita asks, shaking out of her involuntary pauses.

"Trust me, Rosita. He's not a spy. Hell, he pretty much... _showed_ us the truth." Rick sighed with a hint of gestures.

"What do you mean by showing?" Tobin asks, along with a few other residents who very much wanted an explanation too.

Before Rick could explain, Tara got a little too eruptive about how the Slayer looked, while a teenager named Mikey looked fascinated by the Slayer's armor.

"Yeah, but why does he dress like it's some buff armor-like getup?" Tara asked, looking at the Slayer with a hint of hostility.

"Well, you have to admit, Tara, he looks like a badass! I still wonder where'd he got it somehow. He's like a character from a video game!" Mikey said.

When Tara and Mikey soon came closer to the Slayer, he became more scrutinized by the surrounding yet fearful residents. " _Many of these people didn't look agreeable to Rick's idea of bringing me here to his community. Some of them do not look like the type that savagely mutilates their enemies because they want to save bullets. I guess that being a savage doesn't guarantee safety for the likes of their rules around here. And that working together and being smart increases their chances of survival, which I can somewhat respect._ "

Tara replied, "Mikey, the armor looks nice and all, but don't you think it's a bit too much? I can't even see his face with that helmet on him."

"Well, then," Mikey scratches his head, suggesting, "Maybe he could take off the helmet-"

The Slayer's head snapped over, eyes fixing on both Tara and Mikey as they jolted backward in surprise.

"What the...?!" Tara uttered, her eyes turned wide.

The survivors jumped at the sound of the Slayer's neck turning, and so did Rick and Michonne. His immediate state of movement pretty much got a hold of everyone's attention. Several residents who each had weapons of their own almost caught them off-guard, making them hold their ground from the likes of the Slayer. Tara couldn't help but feel uneasy when she inspected the Slayer's helmet through the green visor that prevented anyone from seeing his face.

One of the residents, Bruce, came over and pulled Mikey away, "Son, keep away from him."

"But Dad-!"

"Now," Bruce repeated with a firm tone, getting Mikey to back off from the Slayer.

"Hey, what the hell is your deal!? Do you even see what you're doing?" Rosita asked, glaring at the Slayer sternly with her arms crossed.

"He's not here to hurt anyone, and I'll be sure of it, Rosita." Rick proclaimed, reassuring the Slayer once more. "It's fine, big guy."

The Slayer rolled back his eyes at Rosita's boldness. As much as he hated doing this, but these survivors weren't a threat to him. The Slayer backed down temporarily, giving a thumbs-up for Tara and Mikey to know that it's okay.

"O-okay..." Tara muttered, almost scared, yet didn't want to show it as she walks back.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Rosita asks coldly, glaring at the Slayer without any second thought of what he'd do.

But she only met silence as the Slayer stood there like a statue for what seemed like an eternity. He wasn't going to answer Rosita for any satisfaction that she wanted for herself, and especially not for everyone else's at all. All the Slayer did was keep his glaring eyes towards the woman who impatiently awaited an answer from him.

"Well?! Come on, fess up!"

Silence. Utter silence. No angry reply, no unusual shouting, just deep empty silence.

"Can't talk," Rick answered for Rosita. "We believe it's because he's mute."

Rosita glared oppressively at the Slayer as she didn't look convinced, and neither did some of the others. From the looks of a few people, the Slayer can see nothing but awe and distrust in his presence. Their fear and worry for themselves would begin to increase more if Rosita continued to push him further. The only person that the Slayer can see upfront was Mikey, who looked intrigued, alongside his father that looked nervous.

"He has also brought _weapons_ with him," Michonne commented as she looks at the Slayer. "But they don't seem like anything I've ever seen before."

"Well, at least we have more guns then, right?" Tara affirmed.

"That's the thing," Rick scratches the back of his head. "He doesn't want us to take _his_ guns."

"Are you serious? Isn't it enough that you guys let him into our community? Now he needs to rub it into our faces?" Rosita scoffed, glaring at the Slayer some more.

Rosita lunges to the front, walking up to the Slayer with a fierce look glaring an inferno into his visor. The Slayer's face underneath remained fireproof, smirking a little as if to invite challenge.

One of the residents, Francine, shook all the more in fear. "R-Rosita! Just let him-!"

But Rosita didn't stop, and the words just blustered out of her mouth, "I can see you smiling under that damn helmet, asshole! You're only lucky that they hitched you a ride over here instead of leaving you for the walkers! I would want to know if you'd still try to keep your guns to yourself. We don't care if you-!"

"Rosita, shut up now." Michonne scowled at her almost fiercely for her to halt the response.

"But he-!"

"NOW!"

The Slayer was almost impressed by this, though he could hint a bit of fear in Michonne's expression. After all, Michonne might as well know just what the Slayer was capable of doing. Although Rick became only a bit astonished by Michonne for raising her voice, he was aware of the ordeal earlier. Murmurs have already spread around the entire area, to which the Slayer ignores every single whisper they were letting out while Rick and Michonne heard everything. But then a bald, dark-skinned priest with an anchor beard comes walking up to the Slayer, exhibiting a small smile like any regular person.

"So, you're staying with us, my good fellow?" Gabriel asked with both hands behind his back.

Like always, the Slayer didn't even grunt or talk at all. Only silence was broken by his shrugged gesture, raising a thumb to point at Rick for the answer of letting him stay here.

"I said he can stay with us for now, Gabriel," Rick proclaimed again. "The point is that this man here is mute, so we'll have some difficulties communicating with him unless we got pencils and paper, or if anybody here knows sign language to help out."

" _With that said, everyone was still suspicious of me, including those two chicks, Rosita and Tara. Rick had just told everyone that I was mute, and they still don't believe me._ " The Slayer furrowed his eyebrows as he looks at Rick after his statement.

"But what if he's only faking it, deciding not to talk at all if he knows something? I know this guy's keeping quiet for a reason." Rosita argued, still unsure about letting the Slayer stay at Alexandria.

"I tried to, but he didn't budge at all," Rick answers to Rosita, who struggled to contain her anger from escaping her teeth. "Michonne and I already concluded that he's mute."

"But what about his name? You didn't tell us his name." Francine spoke out, crossing her arms.

Rick shakes his head with no other option. "Don't know. He doesn't even remember his name at all."

Rosita looked like this was a bunch of nonsense. "Fucking bullshit! If he doesn't remember, then where the hell did he come from?" she scoffed.

"He was with someone else before, named Dr. Samuel Hayden, but he must've gotten betrayed by him, and he's on his own for now. Not to mention how it was strange enough that he gathered so many weapons for himself." Michonne explained.

"And that shouldn't matter right now, would it? The man here deserves at least a bit of acknowledgment for being isolated like that so recently." Gabriel commented, holding out his hand to the Slayer, and gave him a welcoming smile. "Welcome to Alexandria. I'm Father Gabriel, a pleasure to be meeting you."

" _I was surprised to see someone, a simple man no less, walking up to try to strike a conversation with me. How does this man walk up to someone he has never met and talk to them like they knew each other for years?_ " Regardless, it looks like he's still trying to greet the Slayer just as he shakes his hand, confirming with a single nod.

"Father, you don't even know him," Francine shouts out.

"Francine. If Rick trusts him, then I must trust this man as well." Gabriel said, smiling.

" _Well, at least somebody respects me being here._ "

"So do I," A teenager with the bandaged eye named Carl Grimes said, "Dad knows what he's doing. He wouldn't just take people if he knew he couldn't trust them."

"Yeah, but your dad has made mistakes," Mikey spoke out, shrugging a bit.

"That's just being human; we all make mistakes," Carl replied.

"Carl...stay out of this," Rick ordered.

Carl looks at Rick with new-found courage. "Dad. If you trust him, then I do as well. We should give him a chance."

The crowd started chattering to each other while the Slayer thought to himself. " _There was a mixed response. No matter what I did, and how much I do for people or anybody for that concern, they would always go and underestimate me as a potential threat to everyone._ " A frown curled itself upon the Slayer's lips at these thoughts of his, shooing them away one more time as his eyes ignored the crowd of Earth's survivors.

"STOP!" Rick shouted out.

The crowd eventually stopped to look at Rick, except the Slayer wasn't paying much attention to anyone now. The Slayer's vision went fuzzy for a moment, and then everything was much more well defined, as he could see details of the community's beauty that he had never seen before. The Slayer could see a few children and other adults from afar. His gaze continued as the Slayer let out a small sigh of reminiscing the scenery but quickly shook off the feeling as best as he could.

Rick sighs while shaking his head. "Listen, we need people for this war. If we're going to take on Negan once and for all, then we need this man's help as well."

"Does he want to be part of it, or does he just want our supplies?" Rosita said, still not trusting the Slayer for a second.

One male resident named Aaron looked over at Rick. "Well, can he fight?"

Rick looks at Aaron for a bit. "Yeah, Aaron, he is a fighter. I've seen how he had killed walkers. He even-"

"The man took down a walker horde by himself." Michonne cuts Rick off with a concerned overtone.

It just came out of nowhere to the remaining residents here. The Slayer didn't acknowledge whoever watched him. But by then, every Alexandria resident stood shocked and confused. Amazement went through their minds right then and there. Both Rosita and Tara only showed a lack of conviction from how somebody could do such a thing.

Though, the two of them, along with everyone else, questioned the credibility of Rick's side of the story. They wonder if the Slayer could be mentally unstable, therefore a potential threat to the group dynamic. Rick has no reason to make up such a tale, especially one with that level of detail. So, more than likely, the event in question had occurred.

Aaron looked a bit convinced as he asks, "How?"

Rick looks back at the Slayer, standing in the same spot while glancing off around the place before he looks at Gabriel.

"Watch over him, Gabriel," Rick ordered. "Show him around or anything."

The priest soon nodded to Rick's order, making his way, and gestures the Slayer of showing him around Alexandria. The Slayer looked back and forth between Rick and Gabriel until he shrugs slightly and follows the priest past the residents nearby. Walking down Alexandria's road with Father Gabriel, it took both of them straight to where we can observe the church up ahead.

Residents out front from their homes stared at the Slayer as they have never seen anything like him before. Although, in all likelihood, the Slayer could not fault anybody here. His eyes scrolled over to where Gabriel had given the marine an assuring nod that everything was okay, but the Slayer wouldn't let his hopes up that quickly.

Back with the others, Rick and Michonne had begun to explain to the group of survivors and residents upon the first meeting.

"When Michonne and I were about to head back here, we both heard sounds of weapons shooting all over the place," Rick told everyone honestly, running a hand through his hair. "After we got there, a walker corpse was in the middle of the road, and soon there were more of them coming out. That is until he came out of nowhere and blew one into bits. Then, he rips a walker's arm broken and shoves its bone through the head."

When looking at Rick, Michonne added, "It didn't stop there. The man took us both down, and we thought it became the end for both of us. But thankfully, the man decided to oblige our decision by bringing him along. He was covered in all that dirt and blood until I went and found where the small town remained scattered with dead walkers everywhere. Some were on fire or looked like they got melted by the weapons he had. Several trashed through a few abandoned workshops and stomped to the ground, ripped apart and crushed."

"The single thing we don't know about him is the strange weapons he has found. He also had a chainsaw carried around with him." Rick finished the explanation.

While glancing around, the couple saw each survivor and resident surrounding them, all of their shocked reactions varying. Each of the residents exchanged glances towards one another, murmuring with slight discomfort and curiosity. Nothing new there, but still, it felt much more terrifying than what Negan would do to them. For somebody who could somehow take down an undivided horde of walkers by himself, the residents of Alexandria nearly found that impossible to believe.

Rick sighed a bit before looking back at the others again. "Look, everyone. I don't know where this man came from or how long he's been out around here, but we gotta' be careful around him."

Rosita frowns at him, "Then why did you bring the guy here in the first place? If you two are so afraid of him, why'd you let him go alone with Gabriel just now?"

Rick looks at Rosita sternly, "That man wouldn't hurt Gabriel on purpose. And besides, I have faith that Gabriel can handle himself just fine after that time with Jadis' group."

Michonne glares back at her. "Rosita, we can't let him go wandering around everywhere and maybe even get spotted by any of the Saviors. You already heard what Rick said. We need people to win this war, whether we like it or not."

"Everyone, if you don't want him here right now, then he can come with us to meet with Jadis. We'll give the man a chance to think about his decision." Rick stated as he gestures a hand sideways.

"So, what?" Rosita said, "Now, he's suddenly part of the team just like that? Rick, you've told us that this dude viciously killed a walker without a second thought. How will this-"

"At least I would have my eye on him while he's with me, alright?" Rick finishes.

"He's got a good point, Rosita," Aaron says. "Look, we all aren't aware of what he's capable of, but maybe this man you and Michonne found can be somewhat helpful to the group, right?"

The crowd started chattering again before Michonne clears her throat to get their attention.

"We have to get going, now," Michonne said, with Rick presenting a nod.

"Alright, come on," Rick replied, having everyone else head on over to find the Slayer and Gabriel.

During that time, Gabriel explained how the place here used to be a peaceful community where people could kick back, hang out in a traditional kitchen, and enjoy some old fashion running water. A haven, completely safe from the destruction of the world, but from what the Slayer had heard from Rick, Alexandria was designed pre-apocalyptic as an upscale gated community, built for sustainability. There was water, solar panels, sewage systems, and lovely homes.

Alexandria's everything anyone needed, especially if the rest of the world is getting swarmed by undead hordes and vicious survivors willing to do anything to stay alive.

Gabriel had told the Slayer about the first residents, including former Congresswoman and town leader Diana Monroe. They were evacuated there in the early days of the apocalypse and told to wait for military rescue. As the Slayer could probably guess, the army never made it back.

The people left behind built a wall to enclose Alexandria and began to fortify the area. They organized groups to do supply runs, built up impressive stockpiles, and recruited other survivors found outside the walls. Life in Alexandria remained almost regular, but most of the residents were too sheltered.

They grew too weak and didn't have the skills to persist in the disturbing reality of this world. All these people, here and there, pretended they're in some regular American suburb on their day off from work having a little to-do. Even though Rick and his group didn't fit in too smoothly at first, but they did everything they could to get rid of a ready-to-burst quarrel of walkers and save the community.

An attack from a vicious group called the Wolves. The escaping zombie horde throws a wrench at things and caused devastation. The remaining survivors and residents rebuild as best they can until Negan came in and started controlling these communities left and right.

"Hey!"

The Slayer blinked a few times before turning his head to see Rick and his company.

"You, big guy. We're going to see Jadis and her group. Wanna join us?" Rick asked, coming over to the Slayer.

To answer Rick's question, the Slayer shrugged with a nod. " _I was probably going to get bored waiting around in this place with all the whiny residents here._ "

"You'll be coming with me. Michonne's with us too," Rick says before looking at the priest. "Gabriel, you can come since you introduced us to them."

"Alright, then." Gabriel nodded.

"Anyone else?" Rick called out.

"I'll come with," Tara spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm coming too," Rosita chimed in.

"Alright," Rick said, looking back at the Slayer. "You can go to the van if you want."

Carl walked right over to Rick and asked, "How long are you guys gonna be gone? You and Michonne were gone for ages."

"We won't be gone long, Carl. I promise." Rick answers.

"Okay..."

Rick looks at Carl in the eyes. "How's Judith?"

"She's inside the house taking a nap. I'll go and check on her, Dad." Carl assures, smiling softly.

Rick smiles back at him before they both hugged. "I'll see you both soon, okay?"

The Slayer couldn't help but frown to himself at Rick and Carl, noting the small bond that they're having just now. That kid had to become raised in a world like this and grow up surrounded by this violent and deathly atmosphere. The Slayer also can't help but feel like something was reminding him whenever he watched Rick with his son. As if something else had happened way before that he could ever think about right now. It made the Slayer remember when he learned of a heathen Night Sentinel called the Betrayer that lost his son, but there are still details left out.

" _Even though I don't belong in this world, it sure does live up back to my Earth. Sure, it's all bad. Horrifying, too. Some of the things Rick told me on the way were beyond horrible. It makes me wonder. Is this going to be my new home, or will I find a way back to my Earth and take revenge on that bastard who used me?_ " Before the Slayer could think of anything else, Rick gave a loud couple of taps from the van.

"We're waiting, c'mon!" Rick called out to the Slayer, causing him to give a thumbs-up to Rick.

The Slayer trooped over to the van like before, getting into the back as always. Rick shuts the door and gets in the front with Michonne next to him. The others: Rosita, Tara, and Father Gabriel, were already fastened in the other car, with Tara giving the signal to Rick. They were ready to go. After each vehicle initiating its engines, the group made their way past Alexandria's gate and outside down the road. It was time to see what this Jadis is like.


	4. Troubled Thoughts

It felt like they had been walking for hours past fields and forests. Dr. Samuel Hayden kept his vision focused on the trail ahead of him and the Savior trio. Laura's face remained impassive despite what happened shortly today in the ghost town. Mark tried not to think about what he had seen earlier but was also reflecting on what Hayden told him and Laura. Hayden glanced over to the right of him and saw the passing trees, looking back to observe the Savior group ahead of him.

But eventually off in the distance, there was something...

Ahead of the robotic android, spotting a large grimy factory-type building surrounded by a chainlink fence, and supplying cover of some sort, which appeared to be this "Sanctuary" that Laura spoke about regarding Dean's protests.

Hayden knew they have finally arrived.

"There it is," fake smiled Laura as if Hayden was meant to be impressed, "The Sanctuary."

From what Hayden has learned by speaking with Mark, nothing became examined about this hideaway before the apocalypse other than the fact that it was a factory. At some point in time, right after the zombie outbreak, the factory became the main headquarters for the Saviors. It remains an unidentified area to the other communities such as Alexandria, Hilltop, and The Kingdom.

Hayden looked at it again, as they grew closer, he saw men thickly crowding the perimeter of the gates on guard, almost at least twenty-five of them. It was a bit like one would imagine an apocalyptic kingdom. Clinging onto the fences were zombies, having the cyborg stare at these corpses with their decaying skin, jaundiced-looking teeth slipping out of their mouths, and their limbs slowly severing apart from themselves.

There were many questions to Hayden as to how survivors would take refuge in the kind of shelter that is notably daunting and intimidating. One, it's a large, industrial-looking factory, which offers up plenty of interior space for the leader and his Saviors to sustain. Two, the exterior remains surrounded by not only a towering fence but a barricade of craving undead creatures, heavily chained up by stakes and sticks. And three, there were cases unheard to Hayden about what the Saviors are to exist in its leash to pursuit towards power.

"You mind telling me why you all have these creatures around the fences?" Hayden asked Laura.

"It's used for added security, doc." Laura answers him, "We thought of ways to keep ourselves safe by using the dead to keep trespassers out or get attracted by them."

"Come on. I ain't got all day so move it." Dean scolded Hayden and aims his gun with Derek.

Hayden nods, "I am, sir."

They walked up to the gate where Hayden inspects the walkers again, only this time he saw something else. Live people working around the undead-blocked fences. The workers inside were continually pushing them around, despite seeming like they're already finished, moving them about for any obscure reason whatsoever. Of course, it was undeniable that the workers are there to prevent invaders or passersby. However, some of them could require traps for the undead if they need to become replaced to manage better next time.

"Why are those people in there with the dead...?" Hayden asks Laura and Derek.

"Because it's their job," Dean answers vaguely.

Laura rolled her eyes at Dean's uncooperative response and replies, "These guys are workers to keep the security maintained. They handle the dangerous task of putting these rotters in place."

"Hell, some of Sanctuary's residents who die here get reincorporated as those fuckers on the fence," Derek added. "We thought this one worker of ours, Daryl, was going to kick the bucket with the rest of those deserters, but he somehow escaped from the Sanctuary."

"We all wanted him to join up with us, but the dumbass already made his choice poorly." Laura finishes. "Dwight was supposed to be watching over him, but even _he_ didn't see him leave."

Hayden couldn't help but look at Laura after what she and Derek were explaining to him. Earlier today from what he learned in their perspectives, the Saviors had to be some type of vast organization with "different views" on restoring civilization to the world. In comparison, Hayden thrived in this sort of principle. However, he wasn't the type to mentally torturing people to get his point across, like taking candy from a baby.

The unmerciful regime to overcome any community they come across in the surrounding area. Now, with all this information stored in his database from each Savior's perspective. It became progress to Hayden, honestly. He knows what to expect from these people and their motives to survive the apocalypse precisely.

But the only thing is what's going to happen when Hayden meets Negan, leader of the Saviors himself?

Hayden continued pondering about that mental question of his as he, with the Savior patrollers, walked up to the sliding chain-link gate. Members of the Saviors within the Sanctuary's fences stared silently in shock, as well as the workers too. Before Hayden was going to process this more, a male Savior named Reilly comes strolling towards the gate. His eyes were a bit unconvinced just when he saw the robotic android with the scout group.

Reilly shifted his eyes to Hayden in amusement, "What the hell is this, some sort of science project you two-?"

"Shut up, man. What we have here is an intruder, and we were just going to drop by over to Negan," Dean interrupts with an answer.

"Oh? It doesn't look like any intruder I've seen before." Reilly cocked his head slightly to the left, before noticing Hayden looking down upon him.

"I can assure you, sir, that I am _not_ just some petty science project to antagonize," Hayden said calmly, "My name is Dr. Samuel Hayden. I've come to see your leader, Negan, and speak about this misapprehension when dealing with four of his patrollers in the Sanctuary's surrounding territory."

Reilly accurately kept his shocked gaze to Hayden before looking at Dean. "Did it just...?"

Laura impatiently groaned before walking up, "Yes, he talked. Now, open the goddamn gate, Reilly. We're taking _him_ to Negan."

"Okay, okay. Chill out...jeez."

Reilly, who was almost distracted by Hayden's appearance, unhooks and pulls the chain-link gate sideways to open, letting each of them walk into the place. The 3-meter-tall cyborg was immediately surrounded by a cordon of Savior members, almost identical to their expressions. Some were wearing clean clothing while carrying what had appeared to be assault rifles, machine guns, sniper rifles, or pistols.

"What the fuck is that thing?" a male Savior asked in surprise.

"Jesus, that thing is huge! Where do you suppose it came from?" another male Savior commented.

"Negan's going to get a real kick out of that thing." a female Savior said.

"I'm hoping to give that thing a target practice." another voice chimed in.

"There's nothing to see here, guys, move along," Mark announced towards the crowd, glancing up at Hayden next. "Come on now, let's go inside. Try to watch your head when you come in through the doors."

"Understood, sir," Hayden replied coolly, causing an abundance of murmurs from every Savior member present.

_"Whoa, it talked!"_

_"I don't like this one bit."_

_"Let's see if it'll get itself to Negan's good side."_

Hayden felt relief at the sight.

Even if they had excellent means of hindering him, they appeared to have no weaponry that could harm him available on the position. Of course, this did not mean one could not be taken here in short order, so he did not relax yet. Hayden couldn't ignore listening to the screams and cries from the trapped humans, who are dealing with the undead.

The Sanctuary up close was far from being impressive, but combined with the Saviors' multitude of armed survivors, it conveyed a sense of legitimacy and resources that made Hayden believe he made the right decision not to resist them. They left the site on what appeared to be an outdoor field, and the cyborg was lead inside the building, moving through its wide and tall halls without much of a problem.

The inside look was a bit weird. Although it was more than just a base of preservation for marauders, it operates as a seemingly self-encouraging organization. The factory consisted of gardens, chicken coops, and a big-sized marketplace held in the center.

There were other members of the Saviors who serve inside the Sanctuary, such as gardeners, janitors, and also doctors. Was this Earth not equivalent time-wise to his own, or did these humans only progress and lingered according to the distinct apocalypse? Another question Hayden should look into finding an answer to.

It remained filled with even more survivors, and a staggering amount of less, but still possibly armed, men and women workers. Hayden was one amongst many a stranger with real ways to defend himself other than his enhanced attributes and his equally sharp intelligence, in which both humans and zombies would amount to nothing against a 3-meter-tall android.

Right now, it was either deal with the living or the dead. He had decided way before that dealing with the living was always stationary. They were convenient to reason at a significance, and a lot easier to deceive. Savior members were wandering up, and down the hallways, firearms carried in their hands. Hayden saw the expressions on each face.

Each survivor who stride near or past where Hayden remained walking, only fewer of them still once again became spooked by his appearance. As the cyborg walked, fewer people of the Sanctuary cowered in fear and stepped away. While Hayden stood straight, and both of his arms behind his back, he could see the awe and fright upon every person's face.

His footsteps were slow and calculated as he walked down the hallway. A singular slit eye wandered toward where the Savior patrollers were taking him. He stayed quiet as he made a couple of thumping sounds beneath the mechanical feet. Seeing those who were close by, Hayden already knew that he would create an abundance of attention after the first step inside the Sanctuary.

The cyborg and his entourage descended deep into another commercial steel double-doors. It was suitable for humans as if big loads or subjects as big as he is will have trouble getting through. The group quickly arrived at a level that was the marketplace. A dozen people inside there stopped in their tracks, looking over at the most fearsome thing they've ever seen standing above them.

All at once.

Everyone stopped moving.

Hayden bent down and stepped through one-half of the double-doors. A few people flinched at Hayden's treads when walking through the crowd. All the humans started parting as he got near them.

"Back to work, people! Nothing to see here." Laura called out, trying to reassure everyone that it's okay.

The cyborg looked at Dean and Derek who were directing him through the parting crowd. Eventually, people looked away to do their same laboring routine as usual, only with a few whispers followed. The group led Hayden upstairs that takes them into another hallway.

Simply put, this hallway was quieter than the other one minutes ago. As Hayden was walking, one of the doors creaked open to reveal a man peeping out to have a look at what was going on. The man had a mullet hairstyle, wearing a long black coat.

From Hayden's point of view, this man looked like a nervous wreck as he was gawking at them. But most excessively at Hayden himself. Sure, the man was different from the others, but he didn't look scary or fierce as the group walked past him.

Hayden turns and gives him a small look. "Greetings..."

The man stood frozen at the tall cyborg, and he didn't know where to put his face. Immediately, he grabs the door by its handle and quickly shuts himself behind the door.

"Did I frighten him?" Hayden asks, looking at Laura who simply groaned.

"That's just Eugene. He's another one of the Alexandria residents we took with us." Laura held her assault rifle, motioning them to continue walking. "Lucky for him, Negan was sure enough to put some discipline into that head of his."

Mark felt a bit uncomfortable, mentioning in his head how Negan disciplines his Savior guards and workers but tries to ignore the feeling. He wasn't the same man right before how his punishment had turned out for him, making him feel more withdrawn from not only most of the Saviors in the facility but also Amber too. If only he could get another chance to see her one more time, but he knew none of that wasn't going to happen.

"Yeah..." Mark muttered a bit, looking off somewhere else while walking.

Hayden's thoughts came into play again.

Just what was Negan's prime motive in this whole operation of some sort?

Laura just raises an eyebrow, "Funny, you don't seem all too scared about this, doc."

"Yeah, you haven't even met the boss yet, and did we mention, he's not the type to bullshit around with," Derek remarked.

To the surprise of the group, Hayden just chuckles and then looks back at her. "How would panic help me right now? In an emergency, the first step one must always do is keeping themselves calm. Right now, I have no one to turn to, nowhere to feel secure, or even have any judgment not to believe what you're explaining to me. Besides, if I had given in to what my emotions are telling me, then the answers will just become futile...making things much worse as it is..."

Derek and Laura looked at Hayden as if he was sincerely confident and unfazed to meet a ruthless leader like Negan, in which they all had tough experiences back then. Mark's expression remained unfazed from Hayden's statement seconds ago, doubtful that there is no desirable way to make Negan underestimate anybody in the entire factory here. Even though Hayden didn't show it, Laura could somewhat feel it. He wasn't lying or acting tough like they are. Hayden just kept his pace with them and trying his best to be formal about this.

"Alright, here we are," Dean spoke up as he gestures with his rifle. "The boss should be in this room here."

Laura then looks up at Hayden with a bit of judgment. "You'll probably do fine, but don't try to speak too soon doc."

Dean starts knocking on the door until they heard a voice from the other side.

"Come in!"

the Savior members opened the door before Dean looks back at Hayden, "Wait right here, doc, and don't even think about becoming a runner."

"I can assure you that I'll stay right here, Dean," Hayden replied with a nod, leaving the man to start blinking.

"Umm...good. Wise choice."

The Savior group walked right in and shut the door behind them, and Hayden was left in complete silence. Thankfully for Hayden, he didn't even need to try to push the Saviors to reveal anything about his Earth. They showered him with information of their own volition earlier. If there was one time when he was thankful for a hint of bureaucracy, it was now.

He tried listening to the conversation, but due to the thickness of the door, it was hard to catch what they were saying. Somewhat fortunate, there was suddenly a roar of laughter. From what Hayden has learned, Negan's not only a cocky maniac, but he was said to be a very brilliant yet ruthless leader of this group he has here. There have to be at least 300 members in their gathering, who all serve the community, remaining in the Sanctuary.

That answered at least as many questions as it opened, except this knowledge needs to be determined by Negan, and that is what Hayden plans on finding out next. Before Hayden could process more, the door opens.

Dean and the other Saviors walk out and nod to him. "You can go in now, doc. He's waiting for you."

"Thank you very much for escorting me here, you four," Hayden said politely, giving Mark and Laura one last glance before bending over to fit through the entire room.

Inside the room, there was an extending conference table filled with chairs. Across the room, while sitting on a chair was none other than the man himself.

Negan.

He wore a black leather jacket, his black hair remaining slicked back, and recently had a clean-shaved but only a bit of growth appearing. What caught Hayden's attention was his weapon: a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. Emotions and thoughts were running rampant on the robotic android's head at the moment as he was at an impasse on what happens next. That is until Negan presents one of his signature grins.

"Holy-y-y shit, Laura wasn't _fucking_ kidding to me about _this_!" the leader of the Saviors finally spoke.

After what had been said, Hayden couldn't help but feel... _uncomfortable_?

* * *

The car ride was long and bumpy as the Slayer impatiently waited to arrive at Jadis' hideout. The Alexandria group had driven across different areas.

" _For what they've talked to me about the Scavengers, I had no idea what to expect, except a bunch of low-dwelling humans. All I knew was that they weren't the most glamorous or beloved group to deal with in their perspectives._ "

It was a safe stronghold, or so the Slayer had heard.

The first time Rick and his group met the Scavengers, they had been antagonized. They were a quiet and somewhat relatively harmless community. From what Rick had told the Slayer, Jadis was refusing to help him fight the Saviors. She even forced him against a zombie with spikes, which Rick naturally annihilates. But when he had uncovered some supplies that Jadis and her crew badly want, they strike an ominous deal to exchange goods for assistance against the Saviors.

They wanted guns...

...lots and lots of guns.

But the Slayer knew neither Alexandria nor these weird cultist people aren't having any of his weapons. With nothing else to think about, the Slayer starts to think about Alexandria. " _Rick seemed like the kind who cares deeply about his family, which's everyone in the survivor group. That samurai woman, Michonne, was always on Rick's side throughout the entire point of view of what life throws at them both. I'm a little relieved that things didn't go south, but I didn't think Rick would be so passive about taking me into his assembly. The people I got introduced to so unfriendly before were not much that I cared about for what threats or frowns they would strike at me._ "

" _VEGA hasn't scoped any Argent Energy sources within this world, so how long could it take before Rick realizes something about me? Sure, my weapons and Praetor Suit are unlike anything they've ever seen before. But I don't give a fuck what they think about what I've been through to gather my guns up and send those demons to the ground. How far am I working on going through this as if this dimension was becoming my new world?_ " After the Slayer weighed the various pros and cons of these human survivors, his eyes slowly began to shut as he gave in to the darkness of his slumber.

* * *

_Passing the basic training and being assigned to a unit that I served with for a whole year was tempting, though my career in the Marines wasn't going to last long from the act I pulled. Since refusing to fire on a crowd of unarmed people, I became dishonorably discharged after assaulting my commanding officer. I tried to reason with the son of a bitch, and when I couldn't do it, I just socked him hard enough to knock him out cold. He even attempted to enforce his rank and make me comply with his every order like the slimy bitch that he lived to be._

_The consequences were swift in my boots._

_As further punishment for striking a superior officer, I had gotten transferred to the UAC Phobos station as security to their scientific facilities. There were so many memories flooding into my mind from the day I was about to encounter first-hand horrors beyond comprehension. The first two months were uneventful on Mars' largest moon. From trudging down the same corridors to keeping a watchful eye on the researchers and other staff who worked in the various institutions of the UAC._

_Until one day, it happened._

_Throughout the Phobos facilities, alarms blared, and all security had gotten mobilized, but none of them became prepared for what was waiting for them. Just as I predicted, the UAC constructions were flooded by demons from Hell itself. The business had been increasingly using the same portals as they spread like a plague, destroying all and everyone in their way._

_It was as if the world had broken open, and insanity had flooded in like a fatal wound gushing out blood. All around me, my comrades had been mercilessly murdered by monsters that, hours ago, they would not have considered possible._

_It couldn't be a reality, but it was._

_I watched the people I interacted with and heard about perish all around me over the last couple of months, many being turned into ghastly monsters of what they had once been, turned against the ones they were supposed to defend._

_I was alone before I knew it._

_I stood against a demonic invasion force set to wipe out all of humanity. The full weight of my condition fell on me at that moment. I could not deny the truth, no matter how much I tried to think otherwise or attempted to bury my growing fears. I didn't have long to come to grips with this overwhelming truth as Hell's forces surrounded me and were preparing to attack Earth._

_And I was the only one that stood between them and my home._

_Despite the overwhelming odds and the possibility that I could die, I grabbed every weapon and all the ammo I could and prepared for battle._ _With the violence and savagery that their kind was notorious for, every beast came at me. But I didn't give an inch to either one of those demons, and I battled for every ounce of willpower that I had. It had been a never-ending barrage of carnage and death for what felt like days._

 _As I left a trail of dead demons and shell casings from each facility across Phobos and Hell itself, I must have emptied several armories. Almost being killed several times, but managing to pull off a miracle to fight on at the last moment._ _Finally, after the Spider Demon had gotten put down and the invasion stopped, I stumbled towards the nearest spaceport and took a trip back to Earth. While covered in dried blood and my armor in tatters, I was sore all over, revealing an array of scars on my body._

_During the journey, I vaguely recall falling asleep, and the next thing I knew was that I was waking up to my ship crash landing on Earth. After I struggled against Hell's powers, confused and still exhausted, I stepped out and got a good look at the home I had left behind months before._

_I became reminded straight away that the war was far from over._

_Hell had come to Earth._

_I barely had time to take a break until I returned to fighting, killing anything that got in my way. During the time I was battling on Phobos, the forces of Hell seized everything on Earth. To my horror, I found my home in complete ruins. The bodies of innocence, like many others in my childhood neighborhood, burned to husks. Daisy had not been saved from the catastrophe, either. It was a hard blow that had caused something inside me to crack. And the anger that I had held back at Phobos in check had started to unleash itself._

_I plunged myself headfirst into the battle as the remaining citizens of Earth sought to regroup and formulate how to strike back. As I tore a pathway to the heart of the invasion to rip it out, I slaughtered everything._

_While I fought with absolute defiance, death became a relentless associate. I ended up using Hell's resources against them, even in the moments when fatigue threatened to overwhelm me. Giving me temporary strength boosts to keep me moving to the point where I felt my humanity had become lost along the way._ _There were more monsters, some gigantic and more powerful but all recognizable from my previous lifestyle, tried their best to conquer me._

_No end was in sight for me until I found myself in the presence of the intrusion catalyst._

_The ultimate demon that I've ever had to face._

_The Icon of Sin._

_I assaulted the titan-sized hellspawn with everything I could as it summoned thousands upon thousands of monsters to preserve itself. It came to be a seemingly endless battle by far. It withered away after shooting it in the head a handful of hours with my rocket launcher. Along with it, all the abnormalities it had brought to Earth got dragged back to the pits they had already crawled out from previously._

_I fell to the ground until I was confident it was all finally over and gazed at the glistening fragments of the Icon. That way, hours later, a squad of Marines found me, just glaring at the charred corpse with so much intensity and stillness._

_I was finally led straight to the nearest residential spot after a few minutes of counseling, where I would become greeted with a standing ovation from both civilians as well as the military. Some couldn't believe that someone like me had fought Hell in my 20's and prevailed in the means of doing so, saving the Earth overall. But I stood among the survivors there, becoming championed as some symbol of humankind._

_I became issued a long list of medals and awards for heroism against Hell's armies by the Earth Government and the surviving members of the armed forces. There were people around the world that celebrated. I saw many women wanting a piece of me in every form or shape, and even the UAC wanted me to become their company's poster-boy._

_But I just wanted to be left alone._

_I ended up losing another differently after losing one life. I was alive this time, enduring the loss of Daisy, my friends, and my comrades. I had changed so profoundly, in addition to the endless war and bloodshed, that I wondered if something of the old me remains._

_Searching for more survivors and burying the dead took months before life started to simmer down. After the clean-up started, everyone gathered up the pieces and began to rebuild their lives. But it would've been several years before things were even remotely sane for the citizens of Earth again._

_Where I could, I helped, mostly mopping up any demons left behind when the Icon of Sin collapsed. I went into seclusion after that to come to terms with the path my new life had taken and prepared myself for the day when things would start over, and maybe Hell would return once more._

_Several years later, following Hell's intrusion, the world was only repairing itself. As they used their considerable resources to benefit the citizens of the Earth, the UAC also became a support to them._

_I stayed in my self-imposed exile as far as I was concerned and kept my abilities sharp, waiting for the day when they all needed me again. That moment came a couple of weeks later, by the time I turned 27-years-old when a handful of generals came to my home and informed me of a UAC space station circumstance that I was the only one expected to solve._

_Knowing what was waiting for me, I snagged my weapons and armor and shipped off as soon as I could._

_The moment I arrived at the UAC station, I got surrounded by different types of demons. Stronger and more aggressive than I first fought them the last time. But over the last couple of years, I've been planning for this, and I've made sure they got the special treatment. The conflict around the station brought me back to the depths of Hell. Of course, I had a strong feeling that I would be remembered by the demons from their failed invasion of Earth, considering all the stops becoming pulled out to make sure I never left in one piece._

_I met and fought against a creature, unlike anything I had ever encountered before by the time I made my way to the center of the new invasion. One that I called the Mother of all Demons. I knew I had to put her down for me to finish Hell once more, using almost every round that I had._ _I managed to find a portal that would take me back to Earth, just as the Mother Demon had soon gotten killed by the likes of me._

_I decided against it, however._

_Unless someone endured there to stop each one of them, Hell would continue to try to take Earth, and with little left for me back home, I decided to stay behind to ensure that another attack never occurred. I reloaded the remaining weapons I had after closing the portal and made my way into the pits of Hell. In my mind, anger ignited as I sought to destroy the last demon there was._

_Or die trying it._

* * *

***BUMP***

The Unchained Predator woke up in an alarming jolt, almost hurled a good six inches from his position when the van hit a rather deep crease in the road. The Slayer's senses met nothing but the continuous sound of the large van from where he remained. With his Combat Shotgun aiming around the inside of the van for any demons, the Slayer still felt a quiet gasp escape his mouth, causing Michonne's gaze to flick towards him in response.

"Hey," Michonne called, her words acting a bit concerned yet firm to the Slayer's ears, "What are you doing?"

" _Fuck, even four hours is a rarity._ " The Slayer cursed in his thoughts of how sleep was precious to his own sake, knowing the full details of never getting eight hours of it anyhow.

"You okay back there?" Rick asked this time.

When the Slayer noticed both Michonne and Rick checking on him upfront, he descended his Combat Shotgun to wave a gesture that he was okay. The couple had their eyes narrowed, raising an eyebrow at the Slayer silently.

"You sure?" Rick asked, receiving a single nod from the Slayer.

Rick and Michonne looked at each other, uncertain if the Slayer was telling the truth or not. Michonne had just seen the Slayer with his weapon aiming at the other side of the van seconds ago before he acted normal now. So they decided to leave it for now until they arrive where Jadis lives, resuming their focus on the road.

" _All I could ever receive are short naps. But all of this felt different since it's dangerous for me to sleep in the pits of Hell and the fact that demons don't need rest._ " The Slayer immediately slammed his eyes shut when he finally took notice of his surroundings.

With glacial slowness, the Slayer carefully opened his eyes once again, peering down at his thrumming hands for succumbing to the dream. " _I'm fully aware that I can be more than willing to stay awake for days at a time if that's what it takes to save humanity. I know I can not be at my peak when I'm tired, which is why I make it a priority to get sleep when conditions permit._ "

The Slayer soon noticed that both vehicles stopped outside the destination where the group needed to be. Quickly enough, Rick gets out of the large van, followed by Michonne. The others, Tara, Rosita, and Gabriel from their car, got out altogether. The Slayer shooed away any distinctive thoughts that he had for now but still wasn't going to forget every detail. Thankfully, the Slayer got to keep the guns with him at all times, handling his Combat Shotgun before both the backdoors of the large van opened. His eyes scrolled over, and grimaced, regarding how Rosita scowled at the Slayer inconspicuously.

"Hey! Are you just going to sit there and play dumb, or are you getting out?" Rosita said rudely, eyeing the Slayer up and down.

The Slayer only stared at Rosita in response, looking dry and tired of looking at her unpleasant frown.

" _I could always trace a sign of distrust from this woman, and that's one thing to annoy me in this group. But it's not like I'm after one-on-one conversations with anyone else, per se. No heart to hearts either. Everything that would or could become talked about are orders and battle strategies that I don't tend to give any time of need to do so._ " The Slayer blinked back at her with his same old silent treatment.

Rosita snorted at the Slayer's lack of response, shaking her head in a snarky manner, "Still being quiet, eh? That's fine. I wouldn't get comfortable if I were you."

When a reply didn't come, Rosita could only turn away in her thoughts, " _Even if this guy has 'taken down' a herd by himself, he better not do anything stupid while we're here._ "

"He's getting out, Rosita," Rick commented, with him and her stepping away to let the Slayer step out.

Just as the Slayer got out from the van's backdoors, ignoring the same dirty looks from Tara and Rosita, his eyes observed up and frowned. The junkyard was where Jadis and all the Scanvegers lived, and the Slayer remained more glad enough for any foul smell to not squeeze through his Praetor Suit. He shook his head at the thought before looking over at Rick to present a confused shrug to him and pointed at the area.

"That's where Jadis and her people live. You'd be surprised at how they can live in such a dump." Rick answers the Slayer but then stared at him for a moment, "I don't know why you were pointing your gun inside the van, but don't do that again."

The Slayer grimaced in silence, keeping his Combat Shotgun at bay as he handled it cautiously. Quickly glancing at the junkyard itself entirely and shifted to march past Rick, the Slayer signified to everyone that he was ready for anything. Tara and Rosita had been noticing this behavior of the Slayer again, as well as Gabriel. But the priest looked like he was more concerned about the Scavengers than the Slayer being here. The Slayer managed to make himself feel unaffected by any Earth survivors spying on him, watching as he marched over to where Rick led everyone over towards the entrance.

"Listen closely," Rick advises the Slayer, "The whole arrangement is just going to take a moment, so bear with me. And try not to bother anyone else, okay."

The Slayer still didn't reply this time, making both Tara and Rosita behind him stare sharply.

"He's been acting creepy ever since he arrived back in Alexandria. I just thought his armor looked cool and all before he was going to go apeshit on us. I don't even know what that guy's deal is, do you?" Tara whispered to Rosita, who only gave her the same look as before.

"I don't know what Rick sees in that guy either, but let's keep it together, Tara," Rosita said, a little annoyed at the Slayer's lack of curiosity. "Just because he's helping us doesn't mean we're trusting him instantly. Besides, we just got to give these garbage people their half, and then we're good."

"Yeah, speaking of weapons, didn't you see all the stuff that he had with him? Rick and Michonne weren't kidding about the chainsaw earlier too!" Tara turned to Rosita, overwhelmed. "Something's up with that dude."

"I know that," Rosita uttered, disgruntled, "Rick's not going to change his mind at some things, but that guy scares me."

Watching as Rick bangs on the main entrance door, it slowly begins to open. There, the Slayer saw two Earth survivors who had come out. A male and female Scavenger holding combat weapons. The male Scavenger, Griff, looks at them up and down before noticing the Slayer of all people. The marine could've sworn he'd seen the man's eyes widen before looking away in fear, observing Michonne, who opens the trunk to reveal the different guns and weapons.

Rick gestures to the open trunk, showing each weapon. "We have weapons for you. We got what you all want."

The pair looked at each other before Griff walks back inside while the woman, Farron, stayed put. Though, Farron was feeling this terrifying atmosphere somewhere. Her eyes then landed on the Slayer. Only this time, it is causing her to feel uneasy about his presence.

The Slayer's eyes glowed a dangerous white hue for a moment, thrumming and burning with determination. They were exuding pure killing intention, up to the point of paralyzing Farron with slight terror. Nobody would become able to overcome the toxic aura that the Slayer bestowed.

With a killing intent so vast, backed by decades of slaughter and destruction, even the ruthless and fearless demonic entities found themselves paralyzed with helpless horror when under the gaze of the most fearsome soldier they have ever witnessed. The Slayer's inducement allowed near fear within Farron as she inadvisedly dropped the weapon she carried, having everyone's attention onto her. Rick couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this strange behavior, in addition to his group doing the same thing.

Seconds later, Griff comes back out with a single nod, only to look weirdly at the female Scavenger who was picking up her combat weapon once more. Griff murmurs to Farron if the Alexandria group had done something harmful, but the woman's gaze was visibly trembling with growing fear to speak as the man's widened eyes became glued upon the Slayer. Michonne then closes the trunk and gets back in the vehicle. Griff and Farron walk into their hideaway, though the female Scavenger still felt frightened by the Slayer that even Griff seemed so as well.

Rick turns to his companions, including the Slayer. "Alright, let's go in."

The Slayer grunted positively before looking at Gabriel with a shrug.

The priest glances at the Slayer with a nervous smile, "You'll find these people to be... umm, interesting."

"That's one way of putting it," Tara commented.

"Let's just get this over and done with," Rosita said as she follows Rick, with Tara and Father Gabriel following behind.

As always, the Slayer seemed unperturbed by this and just nodded in thought. " _What's a couple of humans going to do against me? It's not like it matters, honestly. I've always gone to places that I don't know or have much information about. That's why I had VEGA on my side this time._ "

The Slayer heard the vehicle driving from behind him. He decided to pick up the pace. Though, the Slayer didn't care about making Michonne impatient. As the group stepped foot inside the hideout, the Slayer didn't become overwhelmed by the disgusting view. Surrounding the Slayer was all kinds of junk, trash, things that used to be usable. And finally, people. So many people that there must've been over a hundred. All manner of bland smugness left a few Scavengers' being and got quickly replaced by confusion at that very moment when the Slayer arrived.

And though the Scavengers couldn't see the Slayer's face through the helmet visor, they knew it wasn't the face of fear. It was a hint of mild inconvenience. The Slayer made his way through, causing a few members to cower in fear, and stepped away. The Scavengers could strangely detect the faint aura of hostility coming from him. The Slayer also noticed that some paid more attention to him than to the Alexandria group, even though they were here to exchange firearms, the one weapon these guys don't have.

" _These guys meant no harm to me yet. But where was their leader?_ " The Slayer's head tilted as he heard Rick talking to the leader of the Scavengers. He couldn't get a good look due to Rick and Michonne, who had just parked up and are now talking to her. Michonne then joined up with the others as another woman was now in the Slayer's view.

It must be Jadis, then. She wore a long black coat with black gloves and her hair...

" _God, it looks fucking stupid._ " The Slayer said in his thoughts.


	5. Making a Deal

" _So, this garbage chick leader is Jadis then?_ " The Slayer overheard Rick and Jadis talking over reclaiming the guns that the Scavengers asked for previously.

Only that the Slayer ignored them while his eyes searched around to inspect each hooded or grubby-looking individual; fewer were armed with guns or melee weapons. Several of their eyes remained afraid or unsettled of the Slayer's presence nearby Gabriel, to which he notices as the Slayer has, but is concerned by Jadis at this point.

Never once did the Slayer shudder as he took the massive junkyard in his position. Seeing Jadis and her tribe of uglies had caused a familiar sense of agitated foreboding in the Slayer. Right from the first moment, the Slayer had laid eyes on them, and he had thought that they seemed altered by this new world's apocalyptic environment. After all, this large group had survived between a swamp full of garbage.

The Slayer couldn't imagine a way that all those people could have found enough food or supplies just by scavenging. If they had gone about this as Jadis had done with the stuff from that houseboat, Rick and Michonne told him previously.

" _Damn, even Jadis would have probably made an unpleasant henchman for Hell's legion like that crone Olivia Pierce._ " The thought of it caused a new wave of angry outrage to surge through the Slayer's body.

Rick told him that this woman was cunning and patient to get what she wanted. Before the Slayer appeared in this world, she had waited months for someone to retrieve the supplies from the boat, so she didn't have to bother. And then she had sneaked into a large community to steal everything and had taken Gabriel with her.

" _Why had they bothered to take Gabriel with them in the first place? What had they planned to do with the priest if Rick wasn't there?_ "

Though, the Slayer couldn't even help but desiring some laughter at this leader's stupid haircut. It seemed so odd that the Slayer would have any sense of humor for whatever situation. Due to not wanting any regard from the Scavengers or even Rick's crew here, the Slayer stayed quiet as Jadis examines the weapons that Rick and Michonne had discovered.

"Operational? All?" Jadis questioned, having no emotion in her voice at all.

She kept inspecting several of the guns before her, wanting to check each one as they laid spread out on the floor of the van.

" _Great, first the gross haircut and now a robotic voice? Even all of them have unusual and probably made-up names. Lots of questions about Jadis and her Scavengers filled my head, but probably the biggest one of them all is why on Earth do they speak that way?_ " The Slayer questioned in his thoughts.

"We cleaned some, and we oiled some. You can do the rest. We do this together." Rick said, looking at the people.

"Yes, yes, but operational?" Jadis questioned again, turning around to look at him.

" _Okay, this chick is almost getting on my nerves._ " The Slayer shook his head.

**VEGA: {Jadis is highly determined on something Rick Grimes does not know of, regarding their ill-disposed appearance and cultural behavior. This entire arrangement between the two communities could represent a scheme in some way.}**

VEGA was right.

" _This group served no purpose to the war against Negan, despite their numbers. Rick may be trying to get these guys to help fight, but the trashy lady didn't seem to be trustworthy in my book. She was more interested in the weapons more than this whole 'working together' bullcrap. Still, if they did try anything against me, they wouldn't stand a chance._ " The Slayer furrowed his eyebrows at his thoughts.

**VEGA: {There might not be anything we could do to prevent this transaction. We would only put ourselves in a critical situation where Rick finds us untrustworthy.}**

"Well, you can fire a few. Maybe try 'em if you like." Rick offers, trying his best to cooperate with them.

"How many?" Another notable member, Brion, asked.

Michonne took a step forward. "Sixty-three," she answered.

" _Sixty-three? Is that's all that Rick could find? I'm guessing guns are hard enough to find on this Earth._ " The Slayer blinked at that statement.

"We made an inventory," Tara offered up, pulling up a piece of paper from her pocket.

"No," was all Jadis had to put bluntly.

"You mean the inventory?" Tara asked, confused.

Jadis raises her eyebrows. "Not enough."

"What? W-what are you talking about?" Rosita scoffed, looking for any reason to go off on someone for the last two weeks.

Even Rick was at his limit. "You asked for a lot of guns. That's what this is," he insisted.

"Enough to fight your fight. Us? Nearly twice," Jadis retorted, maintaining eye contact with him. "Need nearly twice."

" _Why the hell does she need twice as much? Presumably, because trash lady here's got almost a hundred Scavengers, which is still making me skeptical about this chick. She was a bit unnerving, to me, which seems like this is very much her game. Rick has placed his trust in the wrong person. His decision is about to destroy him and all of his family's lives._ " The Slayer gritted his teeth.

Rosita started stalking forward, irritation in her eyes. "We've wasted enough time. Let's go. Take our guns with us."

"No. Our guns to take. Our deal still on." Jadis said.

The Slayer's face glowered at Jadis, in which two of her garbage pawns Tamiel and Brion, had soon taken notice of a heavily-armored appearance very cowardly. With each of their stares still active, they began to back away. It was as if an unstoppable force had met an immovable object. Fear was the only emotion going through Tamiel and Brion's mind as they stared into the Slayer stone-cold eyes. At that moment, Jadis then begins to catch on and look at the Slayer as well.

"Why, hello. Never saw you before," Jadis purred with a small grin on her face.

The Slayer remained silent, but the atmosphere he emitted was quite deadly. Jadis foolishly desired to go near the Slayer as she stepped forward, but Farron immediately grabbed her gloved hand into a standstill.

"DON'T GO NEAR!" The female Scavenger blurted, her expression showed terror, unlike any of them seen before.

Rick and his company raised an eyebrow at Farron's behavior again. Now, things were getting a little more strange, and even Jadis couldn't help but feel off about this. None of her followers have ever expressed this to her before, but she didn't want to stop there.

Jadis turns to look back at Rick while pointing to the Slayer and asked, "Who?"

Rick looks at Jadis with a grim expression. "He's with us to help win this war. He's mute, so don't try to force him out of it. Now look, we're actually..."

Jadis held up a hand to keep Rick quiet, strolling up and around the Slayer while ignoring Farron's whines of despair. Her cold eyes perceived him up and down, checking out his Praetor Suit with a smirk. They were borderline malicious. Those were the eyes of a woman who was very sure that she could outsmart everyone, but now things were different from the likes of the Slayer.

Like a snake shedding its skin, she had released a lot of her former cultural boundaries. In a nutshell, they had all done it to survive, but Jadis and her people seemed to have given up on a lot of civilized conduct and norms. The Slayer had the feeling that this is about more than just the way they lived and spoke.

He was like a statue in her eyes. The Slayer couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable with the way Jadis was gazing at him, so evaluating and weighing. She's not like a fighter nor a butcher would either, but more so like how a vendor would assess the Slayer's goods and worth.

Suddenly, a gloved hand began to reach and stroke where the Slayer's torso remained vigorously, fondling the Praetor suit's armor that he wore. Jadis softly cooed as she felt preserved, tasting an odd sense of pleasure rushing up to her spine. Rick didn't even know what was is going on here. His expression right now is beyond confused on both sides of the situation, where the Slayer couldn't see that the rest of the group became bewildered at this moment.

The Slayer wasn't sure what kind of conversation Jadis wanted, but her buzz distracted her enough that she started paying more attention to his hulking figure, and she began to blush. Jadis had gotten closer and instinctively grabbed the Slayer's upper arm. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity as Jadis squeezed the Slayer's bicep and was surprised to see how firm it was to touch despite the armor.

Strangely enough, Jadis could've sworn she had somehow felt how husky the Slayer was, but she did get a good grip on his bicep. She gave it another squeeze, and her mouth curled into a devious smile as she looked him over. Her hands suddenly parted, showing off that same sneer while doing ever so.

A greedy gleam had been flashing over her face.

"Interesting," Jadis said quietly. Her voice shifted to a more seductive tone without her realizing it.

"Helmet off."

The tension after that desiring statement was almost perceptible, causing the Slayer to shake his head. Rick saw that she soon gave off a cold, unwelcoming look.

"Helmet off..." she repeated, but then tilts her head to Rick. "...or we won't help."

While Rick and Michonne's neutral expressions showed hints of disbelief, Rosita and Tara almost looked like they were going to explode.

"What the hell!?" Tara shouted angrily.

"Bullshit!" Rosita cursed, almost trying to rush at Jadis, causing a few Scavengers to block her path.

"Leave him out of this. This agreement is between me and you, Jadis. Please, it's for you and your group's benefit." Rick said sternly.

"Yes. But aligned to you?" Jadis mentioned calmly.

Rick was a bit quiet at this before answering, "Yes, he is."

"Then let me see." Jadis looks back at the Slayer with the same smirk.

The rest of Rick's group stared at Jadis for a moment before turning their attention to the Slayer, looking at the garbage lady in silence. Realizing her implications, they glared at the Slayer as well, tensing their shoulders.

"Just take off the helmet," Rick said reluctantly, his face remained stern. "We need their trust to help us fight, big guy."

The Slayer was near surprised at being put under the spotlight so suddenly, but as Rick stared at him through the visor of the helmet, the Slayer couldn't help but feel a little bit miffed.

"It's obvious since we don't know anything about you, big guy," Michonne commented, not faltering at his fierce expression. "We've never seen you before, and for someone to just appear out of nowhere with skills such as yours and help us fight without much effort makes it quite understandable for us to be cautious."

"I am sorry, but I'm afraid they are right," Gabriel admitted, stepping forward, "We've had people who have claimed to be on our side before. Sometimes they're speaking the truth, but other times, they get us in such graver trouble."

"Look," Rosita rumbled, "Will you take off the damn helmet and get over yourself?"

Tara agreed, "Damn right."

**VEGA: {If Alexandria desires to gain their trust, then you have to do this. I perceive that they will regret their decision sooner or later.}**

The Slayer could feel anger building and considered threatening everyone here to make them back off, but he quickly composed himself, taking a deep breath. After a staring contest with Jadis, the Slayer decided to comply. It's been a long time since the Slayer took this helmet off. Jadis did not seem to change her reaction at all. It looked like the Slayer had to do this to gain some trust.

Something inside Jadis made her felt jittery or somehow a bit too scarce to speak her mind. Each of her garbage henchmen gave the Slayer the same look as Jadis had, but with only a hint of contempt if the Slayer were some stranger to them. The Slayer couldn't understand why Rick wanted to work with this junkyard full of creeps.

He knew he would have to do this eventually, but the Slayer was still reluctant about it. The Slayer sucked his pride up and looked directly at her. He cleared his throat, which churred with eons of disuse for anything other than yelling.

It was quiet.

Nobody moved an inch from what the Slayer was about to do. Just then, the Slayer made the first movement slowly. It's as if he was trying to gain the trust of some wild prey animal. His left arm gradually grasped the underside of the back of his helmet. With an audible click and a hiss of air, the helmet disengaged from the Slayer's Praetor Suit. Slowly enough, the Slayer took his helmet off and held it in his hand. Everyone, including Rick and Jadis, finally saw what was under his helmet.

The Slayer's face fits on its own. He preserved a strong, square jaw with stubble around his mouth. Short brown hair parted neatly to the side, showing no strand of it growing old. His slightly tanned skin held broken by longingly-healed cuts and claw marks that the Slayer suffered yet survived. Funny though, half of the women here, even Jadis was in awe, seeing a manly face such as the Slayer. Even with the scars, the Slayer was handsome by most of the standards, which adds more to his lethal masculinity. The Slayer's eyes, however, intrigued everybody the most. He completely caught everyone off guard from his eyes.

Jadis finally saw what they were, and it was terrifying. The Slayer's eyes were a sharp blue. It was the bluest of blue Jadis or Rick had ever seen. They showed Jadis the strength, the rage, the sheer unstoppable will of a beast. He looked into Jadis' eyes without even blinking, which these eyes of mine immobilized her as if she was stone.

There didn't seem to be any shine in them.

They seemed hollow and empty.

The Slayer's eyes were cold, dark, and emotionless.

Jadis felt like curling up into a ball and crying. Then something caught her eye, something beyond the anger and terror, something that felt different. Forcing herself to look beyond the Slayer's scowl, Jadis felt like she went deeper into his mind. As she passed the glare, Jadis was startled to find something else here. Jadis realized she wasn't looking into his mind anymore. She was looking at the Slayer's soul. Claiming that the eyes are windows to his soul with each human finally observing the soul, so very sure now.

It was emanating with power.

It beat like the loud drums of bravery.

It pumped righteous justice.

And it bled pure, unadulterated, determination.

It's how the Slayer felt, and these were his real emotions. Jadis saw a warrior for justice, a desire to protect the weak, and guilt for surviving. These new emotions caused Jadis' eyes to fill with tears. It was a rainbow of traits that mixed to create an awe-inspiring aura, one that demanded presence, striking fear into the hearts of all kinds. Somehow, the sight of his soul made everyone in the junkyard remember all of their wrongdoings.

From their childhood long ago to that very second now. Every sin they had committed crawled on their backs. Hundreds of voices told them to repent. Their hands and her feet felt as if they became frozen in ice. They can hear the strain of their still recovering wounds fired up once more like they stood inflicted there and then.

With all her might, Jadis tore herself from the Slayer's eyes as she choked out, "Augh!"

Almost falling backward, Jadis felt arms around her as both Tamiel and Brion immediately rushed over and caught her before she hit the ground. Rubbing her head wearily, Jadis looked back up at me, where the Slayer was gazing back at her coldly, although his eyes were a little unfocused, suggesting he was showing little concern for her. Jadis's legs almost gave out under her from everyone's continued eye contact alone.

While shivering uncontrollably, Jadis's arms curled around herself, kneeling to the ground, weeping. The Slayer assumed his glare had done its job and turned to face everyone else surrounding him.

"You...what did you just do?" Rick asked with some hesitation, in a low, rustled tone.

"W-Whoa..." Tara muttered softly, shocked.

"..." Both Michonne and Rosita gazed on silently with their eyes widening.

The Slayer raises an eyebrow at Rick alongside the wide-eyed reactions of each human. He just remained unconcerned for whatever their problems became transpired. The traces of horror left behind allowed a great disturbance within each member of the Scavenger group easily. Tamiel and Brion carefully shuffled over to Jadis, dragging her up to her feet by each arm, with their nervous eyes not forgetting the Slayer's fierce glare.

Gabriel was next to ask, "A-Are you alright, Jadis?"

Jadis' attention hooked onto where the priest stood before scrolling her eyes towards the Slayer, fearfully, "W-What are you?" she asked.

As the Slayer returned his attention to Jadis and her garbage pawns, their fear only became graver when he cleared his throat again. A sound similar to an old machine churning to life.

My second move to Jadis would become forever etched into her memory as the Slayer knelt to the flat soiled ground, lettering his finger-drawing again.

The Slayer stated like this:

_**WE KEEP HALF** _

_**YOU KEEP HALF** _

_**IF YOU CHEAT** _

_**YOU WILL BE SORRY** _

"H-How much?" Jadis asked, stuttering a bit.

Jadis became silent for a few minutes before looking at Rick again, doing her best to return to her calm smugness, but she couldn't. Rick looked at the Slayer strangely as he resumed his stance again, and then over at Michonne, who gave him a knowing nod of her head.

After turning back to Jadis, he hooked his thumb upon his belt. "We're keeping ten for ourselves to find more. Please, try not to make this harder than it needs to be right now. He's on our side. So he won't hurt either of you, and I'll make sure that. He'll answer me if he does. We'll get you more guns, and we fight together." he haggled.

For a few seconds, Jadis looked like she was going to crumble, but she did her best to hide her fears.

Raising her head without hesitation, Jadis agreed quickly. "Fine. More soon, we'll fight."

The Slayer's scowl soon came back to its original expression, watching her dart off in such a hurry. Rick turned briefly away from the van and once again at Michonne. Several of the Garbage Pail Kids stepped up to the end of the vehicle and started collecting their agreed-upon portion of firearms. Meanwhile, Rick and his group waited to pack the rest back up and get out of here. As Rick pinched the bridge of his nose and willed the headache he felt was coming to stay away, Michonne sidled up beside him.

"You get a few more days before what happens next." Michonne tried to comfort him.

Looking at her with a raised eyebrow, Rick was practically smirking. "A few more days?"

"That's right," Michonne remarked. "We'll find more and figure it out. Soon. In a few more days."

Rick just stared back at her and nodded.

Then, Michonne's eyes scrolled back over to the Slayer while he held his helmet. He turned his head towards another direction. " _For some reason, I always had this absurd thought in my head that these people would imagine what I look like overall. Now, she and Rick had finally recognized why I reacted upon not taking off my helmet around anyone else._ "

The Slayer already told them that he couldn't remember much about his past life, but he still had a motive to carry out for more years to come. Previously, the couple had always wondered about the Slayer's Praetor Suit's upgraded screen where they could see some of his facial features, but it was a bit blurry because of the visor. There are times where the Slayer might have considered showing the people of Alexandria his face, but it all didn't come to him entirely. No matter which way the Slayer looked at it, there was no way out of this stigma of theirs.

"Please," she said, sounding much calmer than she looked. "Put the helmet back on."

The Slayer looked glad to hear that, seeing as how his exposed face only worsened the situation. After the Slayer immediately complied, he moved quickly and used both hands to put the helmet back on, clasping it on the back again. Then, the Slayer pressed the security clamp in on the back of his armor. The vents on the sides and back of the helmet let out a hiss, pressing out all the air inside. After that, it started letting the air back in through a filter. The HUD booted up, and just like that, things were back to normal.

"Are you okay now?" Rick asked me, seeing the blank expression laced through the Slayer's features.

Once the Slayer was fully relaxed, he nodded to Rick, silently wondering what they could do to pass the rest of the time until it enacts. It did make the Slayer observe the puzzled expressions on the other people's faces.

Father Gabriel looked astonishingly surprised by the way the Slayer revealed himself to the crowd earlier. Tara and Rosita felt their world spinning, but they held on for dear life, as their minds were nothing but a disorganized mess.

Rick's group seemed just a tad better off with the Slayer's face concealed. Still, each of them almost looked like they would collapse any second. Thankfully, they didn't. All there was now are just questions about the Slayer's existence, well-being, and experience with being a mute survivor.

For all the Slayer knew, this was only a new beginning for him. After the Scavengers took their number of guns they've agreed upon, Rick and Michonne got back in the van. The Slayer knew that Rosita and Tara followed behind with the car, and Father Gabriel would be coming with them in the car they'd also arrived.

But for some reason, the Slayer saw Tara playing with her hands nervously. " _Was this because of me, or was it something else? If this woman is hiding something from the group, I would know that she was hiding something._ "

"You coming?" Rick shouts out.

The Slayer's eyes gave Tara another suspicious look until he finally got into the back of the large van, though Michonne was looking at the Slayer weird.

"What were you looking at?" Michonne asks.

He glanced at Michonne for a moment before shrugging.

Rick didn't look convinced. "You sure about that? You wouldn't just look at nothing." He asked.

Looking down, the Slayer sighed in response before shaking his head. He needed to tell them about Tara. Michonne thinks for a second before she remembers that they've brought paper and markers.

"Here," Michonne said, taking out the equipment as the Slayer's use for communication. "We brought these in case."

Just as the Slayer took the paper and marker, he did the best he could and letter down each word correctly. After a few seconds, the Slayer gave his message to Michonne in which she accepts.

It read:

_**TARA IS QUIET** _

_**SHE IS HIDING SOMETHING** _

After that had been read, Rick began to frown.

"Why do you believe that?" Rick asks.

The Slayer only shrugged in confusion, gesturing like it was a feeling to him.

Silently, both Rick and Michonne gave each other a questionable look, unsure about all of this.

"I'll double-check on all this. I'll ask when we get back to Alexandria." Rick said, noticing the Slayer tilting his head to the side. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble, but try not to shrug things off if I'm supposed to know what it is."

"Come on, let's go. The others have driven off." Michonne said to Rick, having him nod as he starts up the van.

They passed through the storage container that served as the tunnel entrance into the trash community and then right outside to head on back to Alexandria.

* * *

Returning to Alexandria again from the junkyard was a bit peaceful. As soon as that front gate got rolled closed, it was like leaving our troubles outside the walls. Not quite, obviously, but just enough. The Slayer still received a mixture of reactions from the people. Some were still scared of him, a bit more relaxed, and some looked pissed off.

The Slayer didn't press the matter any further, spending most of his time walking down the narrow road paths to explore around the safe zone. He always needed to make sure this place seemed secure, though his behavior attracted a few onlookers from afar. The Slayer had no time for relaxation, not caring about how people react to his motive.

" _Well, I did think about visiting Father Gabriel despite all these emotions I've been feeling. But what good could that help? On the other hand, could visiting Father Gabriel become something less troublesome? I mean, the man didn't think of me as hostile or consider that I was unbidden, but I still doubt myself to try making contact with these humans. Except there wasn't much else to do around here but march around like an idiot._ "

After all, people persisted in staying away from the Slayer after listening all about the reveal of his face. With every passing glance that these residents would give him, the Slayer's eyelids would become heavier and heavier. His shoulders more slouched, lowering eyebrows to an aggravated squint. The more they learn about the Slayer, the more scared and hostile they become.

Aside from all that, the Slayer remained confident that Rick will have a word with Tara about her strange behavior. Although the Slayer didn't know whether or not she'll start despising him for it, he thinks Rick and his people would be more offended by secrets getting kept from each other. The Slayer narrowed his surroundings as he treads throughout Alexandria, with some of the nearby residents unsure of his destination, just knowing that he needed some time to himself after the incident with Jadis.

He wasn't trying to be quiet nor stealthy, though. Walking around without direction became boring when the Slayer started to find his way over to sit on a grassy spot near Alexandria's large pond. By the time the Slayer came to a state of relaxation, he cautiously took off his helmet, taking some fresh air into his lungs. The Slayer then decided to look into the sky, checking out the innocent scenery before closing his eyes to enjoy the solitude.

The Slayer then frowned at a thought or two, " _I had chosen this voluntary damnation for eternity. I bled for the sins of humanity while they were living it up on some far off in my dimension. But at least the humans here were going to be safe, and I have to make sure of that._ "

Just then, the Slayer heard a door squeaked open somewhere from one of the houses until it got closed shut. His eyes peered right over to see Rosita making her way down Alexandria's road, then stopped right in front of the gate. She was presently carrying a backpack of some sort and a painful expression on her face as she opens the gate slightly.

" _What is she trying to do?_ " The Slayer pondered this thought of his as he placed his helmet back on and stood up to check it out.

Rosita's eyes inspected the surrounding area in front and behind her. Just as she soon spotted the Slayer over by, causing her to get somewhat scared yet irritated of his silence.

"Oh. You're still here. Is this all you ever do? Where the hell do you go around stalking on everyone, huh?" Rosita asked coldly, receiving nothing more than just peace.

Despite the distance, Rosita could feel her heart rate increase as she saw the Slayer march right over. He pulled out a marker and notepad to start writing his next words.

**WHERE YOU GOING**

Rosita frowns when she reads the first line. "I'm going to Hilltop and help the recruitment with training." was the only thing she said, opening the gate all the way.

Despite the vague answer the Slayer had received, the woman here had a strange sounding to it in the weirdest way. Her eyes showed a hint of toxicity and somewhat combined with resentment as well.

After that, Rosita looked back at the Slayer with her arms crossed and faced him down. "Why are you outside here?"

The Slayer tilted his head a bit before writing down the next few lines.

**LOOKING AROUND**

**CHECKING SAFETY**

**FOR EVERYONE**

**OKAY FOR NOW**

Rosita lifted her head to scowl at him when she read the Slayer's paper, "What does, for now, suppose to mean?" she asked coldly.

While scrolling his head upward to process in thought, the Slayer finally managed to use his marker to draw down on the paper again.

**UNTIL THE BATTLE COMES**

**UNTIL HELL BREAKS LOOSE**

**UNTIL MONSTERS RISE**

**I WILL FIGHT**

**AND END THEM**

Rosita blinked as she gave out a confused expression. She then decided to ask in blunt annoyance, "Oh, really now?"

Only a nod was all the Slayer had replied.

"Yeah, sure," Rosita mumbled with a nod, not giving a hoot, followed by her aggravated tone of voice. "Listen, I don't have time to babysit you or some other shit to deal with from Rick. Stop following me, alright? We've already got enough problems, and we don't need any new shit; get it? If anyone wants to know, then go on and tell. Nobody gives a damn."

There it was again, her same old attitude from previously. Only this time, it feels like Rosita didn't want anybody here in Alexandria to follow her for some reason. The Slayer's eyebrow raised at this strange theory popping inside his head before realizing what it means. Rosita was going to do something drastic.

Rosita then comes around a car before opening it to toss the backpack inside with herself in the driver's seat. "Close the gate when I'm gone-"

Her eyes set onto the Slayer notepad once more, and it stated:

**YOU ARE LYING**

**YOU WANT TO KILL NEGAN**

**THROW YOURSELF TO DEATH**

Rosita almost felt livid from the inside, looking up at the Slayer while he just stood there motionlessly. She couldn't believe me, of all people, would lecture her about being rash and reckless. The Slayer didn't know why he kept trying to talk to her. After all, the Slayer never seemed to care about how dangerous any situation was to him.

Rosita shook her head and looked away, "What I'm going to do is none of your fucking business. And I most certainly knew you were going to be a problem. So, don't even think about following me because I don't care what happens to you. You can't pull some shit on me because I'm not like the others. You should watch your ass if you know what's better for you. Besides, all I care about is making that bastard pay and fight for my friends."

Starting up the engine, Rosita gave the Slayer one last scowl of hatred before driving outside of Alexandria's walls and already down the road before disappearing.

**VEGA: {My sensors are recommending to detect or measure any demonic energy indicating such a threat upon this dimension of Earth. Try to be cautious, Slayer.}**

As the Slayer's eyes looked onward after Rosita had left, he concluded that women are so angry and confusing in this dimension.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tara was sitting by her front porch after exiting the house. She couldn't help but think about what happened earlier today as she looked at the ground. Not only did the Slayer managed to alarm nearly every resident here in Alexandria, but he also seemed to have terrified Jadis and the rest of her apostles. Tara still wondered if there was something to the Slayer once he had arrived at the community. Soon, Rick immediately starts making his way towards her, causing Tara to look at Rick after approaching her.

"Oh, umm...Rick."

"Hey there, Tara. Everything okay with you?" Rick asks, which makes Tara seem a bit paranoid.

"Umm...yes?" Tara said before looking almost a bit caved in. "I was just coming over to see you. Why are you asking?"

Rick crosses his arms against his chest. "Oh, just asking. That's all."

"Umm...ok?"

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Is something wrong, Rick?" Tara asks, who was starting to get suspicious.

"Nah, no," Rick waved his hand dismissively. "Just making sure you're okay."

As Rick turns to walk off, Tara hesitates before calling for him.

"Hey, Rick..."

Rick pauses. "Yes?"

"...there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

Dr. Samuel Hayden remained standing at the end of the table, currently in confrontation with the Sanctuary's ruler and leader of the Saviors.

Negan.

Right now, the Savior leader himself honestly didn't know what to expect of this surprising yet bizarre intruder of the Sanctuary. His posture seemed breathless with what four of his Savior patrollers have discovered so unusually, face-to-face with a towering android that stood feet away from where Negan remained. Then, Negan saw Hayden glowing a bright blue color all around while enduring within the very dark and dim concrete room.

The silence was looming all around its atmosphere as the robotic android didn't move a limb or two. Hayden's thoughts were almost intact about Negan sitting in the back, in some way resembling a king of this post-apocalyptic Earth.

The man himself rose from his chair and continued holding the barbed-wire bat on his shoulder. Almost impudently, Negan looks at Hayden with his face was nearly blank, yet it shows _terror_ underneath.

"You must've been in some serious shit, tinman." Negan strode over, deliberately raising his head to Hayden intimidatingly.

Still, the cyborg didn't seem cowed. The opposite, in fact, calm.

"So you must be the head of the Sanctuary here. I've heard much about you from the group of scouts who have brought me here." Hayden said, looming over where Negan stood tall.

"It's kind of rude that you haven't even mentioned who I am to everyone here. Because I'm sure as fucking hell, that they didn't leave out details of who I am to their sorry asses. What's my name? And it begins with an N." asked Negan, looking up at the 3-meter-tall android who slowly looks at him.

"You're Negan, correct? Excuse me again for leaving your name out as if it was a residue left out," answered Hayden, his robotic synthesizer just as polite yet creepily bold at some point.

Negan chuckled indulgently, and that was when Hayden realized that the man was incredibly insane if he didn't before.

"And that's right. You know for a second there, I've always thought big-ass killer robots like you couldn't talk. I mean, while you look a whole lot like a creepy motherfucker, I once met if anyone else should know, I know you still think otherwise. Glad to see there's an opposite to that shitty silent treatment, am I right tinman?" Negan grinned, chuckling crazily again.

The cyborg eventually gave Negan a slow nod and then knelt on one knee to keep his height from hitting the ceiling. Hayden remained unsure about this man; he appeared in a joyous mood, but he remembered how volatile it felt with the Savior patrollers.

"That seems agreeable, yes," Hayden replied before placing a hand on his torso. "As for introductions, I'm Dr. Samuel Hayden. I would like to apologize for this sense of intrusion with four of your patrollers, but I believe that this won't be put aside thoroughly, yes?"

Negan laughed, "Very rare to find other doctors in this world nowadays. Well, not especially the ones who are big fucking robots. But for now, it's a start..."

Negan goes back to his seat and sits down. "I would offer you a seat without realizing that you'll crush it underneath with that heavy metal ass of yours, but you are not here as a guest...oh no..."

Just then, Negan leans in a bit with a slight smile on his face. "...you are here as an intruder."

Negan thought this might push through a vibe of fear onto the tall android, but only to receive a nod of acknowledgment.

"I understand, Negan. After all, nothing is free. I am ready to answer all your questions to the best of my abilities." He replied truthfully.

Negan's smile almost began to stumble from Hayden's response. He had always thought himself smarter than the crowd, quick enough to see the way things were. Sometimes, Negan would either completely change the circumstances to be in his liking or control or completely crush anybody with his superior intellect. Maybe even both, with every instance of which becoming placed in a situation that Negan finds suboptimal. When it comes to Negan, nothing intruders could do would ever matter. Not in the long run, anyway. The sensible ones mattered. But now, things were essentially starting to fall aside to Negan when speaking to Hayden in such a cold tone.

A huge grin split his face: "This is exact-fucking-ly why I'm here! You're a quirky giant bastard, aren't you?"

"If you say so," Hayden said, clapping his hands together. "What is it that your community here provides itself to survive this destruction of the world?"

Negan extended his arms as if presenting a show, "We work with a point system here. People have to work their fucking asses off to earn their keep. If you want food? You earn points. If you want clothes? You earn points. And they obtain points by working. Do you get the gist, tinman?"

"Very," Hayden nodded.

Wasting no time, Negan nodded as he cocked an eyebrow. "Now, what were you doing in _my_ territory?"

"Dean has already told you about my existence here, correct?" Hayden asks, watching Negan roll his eyes with slight annoyance.

"You told _him_. Not _me_. Now, I want _you_ to tell _me_. Again, what were _you_ doing in _my_ area?"

"I wasn't fully aware that this was your territory, Negan. I've been spending years scavenging for aid on my mechanical body until I came across the undead creatures, and used the best of my combat experience to execute them from doing more harm. Especially for your patrollers." Hayden attested with full confidence to garner any reactions of approval and agreeance.

"And you wouldn't know that with all of my people around the area?" Negan persisted, raising an eyebrow.

"Then how would I have known, sir? None of the trees have your name written everywhere." Hayden remarked though he didn't want to displease or make Negan believe that he seemed untrustworthy.

The android was starting to adjust to this weirdness of Negan. However, with Negan looking at Hayden, it was still making him uncomfortable. Negan put in a near troubled expression when he was interested, but he couldn't let this show of defiance continue. He didn't know whether to believe him or not throughout the interrogation. Whenever Hayden spoke, Negan would grasp that some moments of irritation are going to happen. After all, Hayden shouldn't be the one to display signs of conviction upon the Savior leader but only dread within.

" _Looks like I've got some wise ass?_ " Negan thought to himself before resuming with his questions.

"True, but a lot of people should know that it's mine." Negan said before continuing, "Almost everyone knows that the shit out there is mine...all mine...every last piece."

The tall cyborg tilts his head before saying, "I can see why you would want a forest, considering that it keeps any other creatures or trespassers from luring themselves within your territory."

"Well, why the hell not, doc? Why not have a _huge_ section of the _fucking_ forest while I'm at it, huh?" Negan leered with a shit-eating grin.

Hayden couldn't help but wonder how much of this man's taunts were all bravado, coercion tactics, and pushing buttons to aggravate him. Accurately enough, Hayden felt like anything than to admit defeat. Hayden endured becoming built up to persist as a genius and is more than capable of conflict, due to his capacity and mechanical body.

"How much did it cost you, Negan?" asked Hayden, only to observe Negan who tries to hold back his laughter.

"Fucking christ, are you joking? Please tell me you're joking, doc? You think I paid for a _fucking_ forest?" Negan smirked and almost snorts a hint of laughter.

"Well, yes? If it is yours, then you must have paid for it before all of the civilization led to its downfall. How much money did you pay-?"

"Pfft- Hahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Negan couldn't hold it back as he ended up roaring with laughter hysterically for a few seconds.

Just as his amusement died down, Negan smirks and glances at Hayden. "Oh my. Oh god. Doc, look, there's no such thing as paying with money now. For the time being, we pay with supplies and resources. Any idiot should know that."

Smirking at Hayden, Negan notices that the tall android seemed to be thinking.

"Hmm, I see. I suppose I wasn't aware of that newfound cryptocurrency at this time being. I apologize for the misunderstanding, Negan." Hayden answered, noticing that Negan was laughing a bit quieter now.

"Good God, you sound and talk so annoyingly as Simon." Negan said in a deep and rough tone, "My second-in-command. He always manages to get shit done and not backslide like any past idiot I've dealt with before. So, where the fuck have you been all this time, doc?"

"I have already told you. I've been scavenging-"

Negan raises his hand to silence Hayden. "I ask. You're answering tinman. Don't think you're some smartass with all this. Though out of curiosity from what Dean has told me, you used to be human, right?"

Once Hayden receives the question, he slowly nodded and replied, "Yes, I was."

"How did it happened? You wouldn't just randomly pick yourself out a new hunk of metal without experiencing what it's like to be human now, would it?" Negan leaned in and smiled with annoyance, "Because in case you haven't caught on, you must be talking bullshit right now to me about your... _little_ story."

Hayden almost fell silent at how Negan was playing this game of theirs. After such a good run, another stupid mistake, one that could still cost the tall android in the future. Using that generic cover story was somewhat out of place here, and Hayden started doubting every decision he took since his arrival on this Earth. As for Negan, he successfully figured Hayden out from the way he acted seconds ago and was still waiting for the cyborg's answer.

"You see, doc. I don't like it when assholes piss me the fuck off about things I don't fucking know about." Negan said, his frown curling up slightly into a smile, somewhat sympathetic. "People are the ultimate resource in the Sanctuary. Do you want to consider your little story remembered as scavenging for scrappy metals of shit? To me, doc...that's not life. You don't bullshit a bullshitter because they know damn well how much a bull can spew shit out of your mouth and let dumbasses be a part of that shit. So let's start this over now, shall we? How did it happen?"

Hayden knew he had to somehow tell the truth, but leave out other details of his situation.

With a sigh of reluctance, Hayden soon explained, "I was born into a powerful family. Years traveled by, I became an intellectual and philanthropist. But everything changed when I was diagnosed with incurable brain cancer. I was left with a few months to live."

That seemed to make Negan back off from Hayden as he leaned back into his chair, his face contorted in confusion for a moment.

"Damn. That must've sucked _hard_ , doc. I mean, it is hard to think about those kinds of things." Negan sighed before clearing his throat that made it seem weak.

It showed bits of self-remorse as Negan continued eyeing Hayden with a neutral look. During that moment, Hayden was beginning to notice a bit about Negan's different traits of wellbeing. Right after the tall cyborg had mentioned his brain cancer, the man in front of him almost backed off from this subject. Did something had happened to Negan before the outbreak on this Earth?

"But still, how did you escape that shit?" Negan asked.

"I avoided my death by transferring parts of my frontal and temporal lobes into this 3-meter tall mechanical body. It was all thanks to an expert neurosurgeon I had." Hayden answered as he stands up to let Negan observe his appearance. "He told me that the parts of my brain were free of cancer, and I chose to replace my human body rather than simply replace the cancerous parts of my brain."

"How long ago did your transfer your brain into this body?" Negan asked, meeting Hayden's gaze while he frowned a bit when the tall cyborg gave back a tilted look.

"Approximately years right before the outbreak had started, I kept most of my appearance well-hidden during all this time inside an abandoned facility faraway. It's comparatively easy to remain hidden in those ruins, but I wasn't so certain about this part of the area." Hayden said, leaving out some of the truth before watching Negan.

Negan eventually nodded as he then asked, "And you say you're a doctor? What kind?"

Hayden listened carefully as he remained still. "I have received my first Master's degree in Theoretical Physics, at Oxford University. I've also shown prodigious talent in several fields: including thermodynamics, electromagnetic theory, and nuclear physics. After rising to prominence as a renowned scientist, I built my foundation to fund up-and-coming young scientists and educational programs in schools. I was even appointed as General Director of the Global Science Council."

Negan blinked a bit, rolling his eyes with boredom yet showed some interest. "Great...I found myself Doctor Smarty-Pants 2.0, except with a robot body, that's for sure. Anything else that's not so boring? Dean even told me that you're a tinkerer, right?"

"That is correct, Negan." Hayden nodded. "I've spent my years perfecting any sorts of genetic engineering and engineering technology, as well as help people, achieve the goals that are desired."

Negan hummed a bit before smirking, "A people's person, I assume?"

"Yes, you can call me that. I work for the good and betterment of humankind. I have no other agendas. And I could help aid your Sanctuary in return, that is..."

Another risk, and even more fuel for Hayden's anxiety. Negan watched him carefully, Hayden's straight and confident posture seemed indefinite. Sure, he handled most people who are nothing but a hassle to the Saviors, but the man still had a few interests and doubts about the tall android before him.

Snorting, Negan crossed his arms and asked, "The _good_ and _betterment_ of humankind? Well, if you're so sure about saving the rest of humanity itself from going down the drain, how can I know if you honestly want to kill me and take in charge afterward like the rest? After all, you got the _fucking_ robot body, and here I am now. So, why should I even trust _your_ word upon helping _my_ Saviors, including the Sanctuary?"

With that said, Hayden knew very much that Negan was not the person you would take advantage of, especially when it comes to the Saviors. Perhaps, it's hard to say. At first, Hayden almost felt pressured when coming face-to-face with Negan, but none of that matters now. Hayden could not feel any pride in his superiority over ordinary humans. He had failed mankind for the first time.

He allowed demons from Hell, to destroy his greatest gift to humanity, and thus deprive it of the limitless energy he stole from the devils. It bothered Hayden slightly that it wasn't his cybernetic self that stopped the invasion, but that single-minded brute. The Slayer was a brutal monster, a killer without _mercy_ or _remorse_ , and _a primitive_ being.

But in the end, what did it matter? Without Hayden, the Slayer of Demons would still be imprisoned in Hell. Though, without the Slayer, Hayden would most likely be dead. Just ago, had the demonic invasion was ended, Hayden needed to deal with the aftermath. Simply because he was the last living being on his Earth and he no longer had subordinates to do the grunt work for him.

Not even VEGA. Hayden's second glorious creation. His most loyal friend and competent assistant imaginable to sacrifice with no vain at all. The AI was the nearest thing to a friend he had ever had, and the next stage in his technological evolution was one of the most extensive accomplishments of humanity.

But what was done, was done. There was no point in thinking any longer, as much as Hayden wanted to satisfy himself in it.

He had an utter disaster to deal with tens of thousands of employees dead, their souls trapped in the depths of Hell. Most facilities were in absolute ruins, and the Argent Tower demolished beyond repair.

That's when it hit him. He felt a chill for a moment. Could Hayden be losing his humanity and empathy? The only fear that Hayden ever had before embarking on his campaign to exceeding humanity. But then again, he thought that it's a reasonably common emotion to feel.

Even Olivia's betrayal pierced through Hayden the most, putting so much shame into himself. He was to blame for her descent into madness. There was so much faith Hayden had put in her. He sponsored her education and personally guided her through the steps of business and science.

But in the end, that one artifact he sent her, the one that made her join the UAC and his research institute. It sparked her obsession with Hell and demons, leading to her insanity. Olivia was the first protégé of his foundation and his favorite student, but now, she was his greatest failure and disappointment.

One Hayden would remember until the end of his days. Aside from that, he had to deal with various authorities soon. It wouldn't be long before somebody noticed that all communications from Mars had stopped. Somebody would demand answers, and he was the last man alive that could be held liable. Could he be forced to sign his resignation? Would numerous factions opposing him gain any real traction? Well, he did still have his wild card.

The Crucible.

Bounded with a near-endless ocean of energy. Hayden wasn't sure if it was due to some form of transdimensional connection to the sealed Well, or perhaps warping space and time to achieve otherwise impossible energy frequencies. Perhaps also as a means to easier extra universal travel. Hayden thought he could convince the Board of Directors that the Crucible is worth the sacrifice of Martian facilities.

Maybe, he intentionally sent the Doom Slayer into Hell to retrieve it, that the demonic invasion was just an unforeseen counter-attack. Humanity would achieve something valuable despite the anarchy that engulfed Mars.

Hayden could easily hide the fact that it was his most trusted subordinate that opened the gates of Hell. It seemed like a good course of action, but he would need a proof of concept. Something to confirm that the Crucible is as compelling as Hayden surmises.

That's when Hayden created a makeshift copy of the Argent Tower's energy transmission device from salvage lying around the Argent facilities. One of his advantages of having a cybernetic brain was the capability to instantly design machinery, and he put that one to great value here. Hopefully, the Crucible would then replenish the magnetized assembly of the machine to keep the blade's integrity.

However, the energy wasn't contained within the magnetic trap, as if the sword somehow increases its power output. It wasn't before long until Hayden had been absorbed from the chamber, bringing him to this _Earth_ filled with unspeakable wars. Maybe the Slayer was right in the end.

Maybe all of those demons do need to _die_. Right now, Hayden almost felt mournful in front of Negan who had been waiting for an answer.

Hayden eventually sighed before looking at the man gently, "Because I can understand how people are most sufficient to _you_ and _your_ rules. This world is in a state of accelerated decay. Between the dead and a human's disparity, it is condemned to death and suffering. I will find solutions to these problems, slay the monsters, and ascend any human that lacks a level where equality in the face of law and nature can be restored. I would not call myself a hero either, the absurdity of using such terms aside. I do not judge myself in any way. I simply do what I can to support humanity, and for that purpose, I will do what I must. For now, I am merely a scientist...and my only goal is driving the progress of mankind forward."

For once in a whole while, Negan became speechless of Hayden's articulated reasoning. Nobody in his compound has ever spoken to him like that. Even the other communities that grant him supplies have never lectured him like that. Often because of Negan possessing an abundance of faithful followers.

Negan had equal parts of charisma and sometimes completely mad or crazy. Everyone in the Sanctuary has become loyal to him because they either want to be him or fear him. And he has numbers because of what he provides. The more followers people have, the more they are feared and respected. As a result, it will gain even more followers.

It's a chain reaction. He is also uncontrollable and unpredictable because people never know what he is going to do. He could be laughing one second, the next, bashing your brains into the dirt. Or maybe he won't.

"I will not impose anything on humanity. I merely want to offer infinite energy, advanced technology, and the assistance of capable intelligence. I hope that within decades, I can transform the civilization into one with considerably less unnecessary violence and more cooperation..."

After that, Hayden walks over to him and leans into his face menacingly.

"...but if you are so disgusted by what I've done, then you might as well kill me and be done with it. There are times where people must realize, combat, and accept themselves as you become the opposition because you have to confront yourself. Whether it comes in the form of alcoholism, your constant danger sinking, anyone's suicidality, or not being able to control any communities near you."

All of this became so different right now. Hayden was raising his voice to Negan, invading his personal space. And most of all, showing no signs of fear whatsoever. If anyone did that to Negan, they would straight away be punished or executed.

However, this time, Negan did nothing as he just stared at Hayden. He was amazed by him. Negan's expectation has become subverted at how Hayden strives to have the last word and reduces Negan down to his most basic psychological parts. Not only has Negan failed to take control of a situation, the leader of the Saviors in the Sanctuary with more than enough footsoldiers got bested by a three-meter tall mechanoid. Hayden once had a horrible state of cancer that he didn't want to become succumbed to, so he just became an android to prevent such a thing. And here now talking to Hayden, never has Negan seen a man or robot with that amount of guts.

"Do you still have any more questions?" asked Hayden, pulling his face away from Negan's.

Negan smirked slowly and drawled, "Well, color me surprised, doc! I got to tell you, nobody, and I mean _nobody_ has ever got up in my face with them beach-ball sized nuts to tell me what I don't fucking know about them."

"So, after we are done here, I'll be completely free to live?"

"For now...since I'm being generous today, you Dr. Tinman, just got me on a good day." Negan answers before standing up to go and open his door.

Dean, Laura, and Derek were waiting outside, while Mark was only a few feet away from them. The Savior leader took a small glimpse at Mark, who looked down and recoiled quickly, rolling his eyes back to the group of Saviors before him.

Negan's forwardness continued as he lets his barbed-wire bat slide back down as he begins to speak, "You sorry shits have earned yourselves some bonus points. Take the doc here to go check around the marketplace and maybe possibly, get Simon to come over and give him the grand tour!"

With that said, the group of Saviors became completely surprised by how Hayden wasn't screwed over by the likes of Negan. Especially Mark, who blanked and instinctually tried to shift upwards nervously.

Dean gives Negan a puzzled look. "But boss, he's an intruder."

" _Was_ an intruder." he corrects him. "Now, Sammy here is our guest of honor."

"He could be a spy from the other communities-!"

Snickering, Negan leans in closer to Dean. "Does Tinman here look like he's from Rick the Prick's gang of messy roughnecks? Hell, Rick wouldn't be hiding shit like this from me! But now, that's his loss."

Negan then held up two fingers, "Two times. As for the doc, bring him back once he's done. I like to have another chit-chat with him again."

"Yes, boss."

The Savior group escorted the new guest out of the room, closing the door behind Negan.

Hayden was in relief, but for now, his decisions encircled through his mind.

" _Although I still think Negan isn't trustworthy of me, I hope this cooperation will benefit us both._ "


	6. Acceptance

"Are you sure it's okay with him being up there?" Aaron asked Rick, who were both keeping their distance from what the Slayer was doing momentarily.

" _Although it's true how Aaron has become worried about me roaming around the place, he somehow tries to find me trustworthy of being here a little bit._ " The Slayer kept himself in motion as he hastily climbed up the ladder, continuing his way to the top until he stood out straight above all.

Rick, Aaron, Michonne, and Tara were all outside the front gate, attempting to patiently wait until Daryl arrives to meet up with all four of them.

Rick's eyes filled with seriousness after his conversation earlier with Tara. When Tara told Rick that she had something to say to him, he was all ears. Something about her tone, her guilty face, and the anxious way her fingers fidgeted at her sides showed that she wasn't sharing her grandmother's secret Southern Peach Pie recipe. Since Tara had been thinking about coming to see Rick, to inform him whatever it was that Tara knew. Rick felt that whatever Tara had to say, it would be best if she told everyone else, too.

Rick sighs in exasperation, "Look, Tara told me that she needs to talk to everyone about something important, and she wants Daryl to get in on this as well. I already talked to Daryl on the walkie-talkie, and I spoke about the big guy to him. He wasn't agreeable, but he's still coming for Tara's sake. All we got to do is watch out for any sign of Daryl coming. And I need you and Michonne to help out on keeping him away from the big guy."

"But right now, be careful with any shown actions from the big guy that would become hostile. Only that back in Jadis' community, he didn't even move an inch towards her or any other member in the junkyard." Michonne said, her face still inflamed with caution about the experience earlier today with the group's acquirement of firearms for Jadis to help fight against Negan.

"I can deal with that," Aaron mumbled under his breath before climbing up to join the Slayer.

Just as the Slayer saw Aaron abutted with him, he gave the man a quick nod, followed by a thumbs-up of appreciation. Aaron nodded back with a small smile, despite becoming a bit nervous around the Slayer when he's present to him. " _I did not have much interaction with this guy, but I've ought enough to determine that he wasn't a threat in general._ "

"Guys, we could just move the big dude someplace elsewhere, so Daryl doesn't have any shitfit?" Tara asked, suspicion deeply creased her already crumpled face. "I could tell you guys now-"

"No," Rick stared blankly ahead of the front gate. "Daryl has to be here like everyone else is once you explain everything to us. We won't be taking the man along with us because Daryl might try to kill him. Plus, the big guy won't try to hurt Daryl like how he strangely did with Jadis and her group."

"But what if he does?" Tara asked, feeling a little stupid for questioning her leader's motives.

"..." Rick became silent at the moment before replying, "...then we'll have to try and take him down by force."

The Slayer's eyes became busy examining the distance on top of Alexandria's small tower, where the front gate comes right in the sight of the entrance to the street. Some old, rusty-looking cars remained nearby around in a pathway outside the community too. " _My best guess was that the residency could trap the undead with those sharpened wooden spears inside each broken window_."

With a sigh of boredom, the Slayer had his weapons stored away in the digital inventory as Aaron and the Slayer began to witness the wilderness itself. The Slayer was leaning forward to put his elbows on the grimy deck, staring off into space for no reason whatsoever. He shuffled his supportive weight, feeling familiar now with the size of the balcony deck.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Aaron asked, looking around the place from where the Slayer stood.

The Slayer nodded silently, feeling the charm behind nature's gaze as he forced his eyes back along the isolated roadway.

"Thank you again for helping us go up against Negan," Aaron's reassuring, albeit weary voice escaped him. "I sometimes wished things would go back to the way they were. You know, before meeting the Saviors or everything else, sinking into nothing but waste. But I guess there are some aspects still living in this ruined world. Family, friends, pets, maybe? Have you ever felt anything like that?"

The Slayer's eyes remained dark, still haunted with the memories he could hardly remember, just as they were. At this moment, He felt tired of remembering. Weary from holding onto this reminiscence and found that now, after looking into Aaron's tired, troubled face, that the Slayer had already made up his mind. Aaron could feel his fear and concern for him stir deep within his stomach, like an invisible parasite that clawed at him.

"You don't have to tell me anything at all. Besides, Rick told me that you're mute, and I don't want to upset you or anything for that matter. All I'm saying is that I thank you for being here." Aaron said, his voice coming out more casual and confident than he felt.

The man's words made the Slayer feel a tiny bit appreciated but still unconcerned for anybody's hostilities of him existing here in this Earth's dimension. Right now, everything was calm, peaceful, quiet, and lovely even.

The Slayer allowed himself to ponder on the situation with those Scavengers earlier today. " _Jadis, to me, acts like some cultist who regards broken words and contempt, reminding me so much of that deranged woman, Olivia Pierce. Everyone from previously had been uncomfortable in the light of being so heavily outnumbered against that calculating woman and her tribe, except for me, Rick, and Gabriel. While I've gotten told that Rick had grinned like a maniac, he had proved to be at times. But I only had come to dread and conquer that wicked light in their leader's face. Rick looked like he was on somewhat of a warpath, and I could tell he had become tensed since he first talked to me about the Saviors. And now, Alexandria's so-called fearless leader had decided that finding Jadis and the Scavengers was a fantastic opportunity to their perspective._ "

The Slayer then frowns at the next thought he pondered, " _Because of the numbers and the fighting experience, it makes them perfect allies against Negan? Jadis led Rick on top of a mountain of junk only to get pushed down into a pit. Rick had to struggle against a walker with a spiked metal helmet in her self-built gladiator's pit. Or maybe she didn't bother if he lived or died? Neither option had installed any confidence or trust in me for this woman and her intentions. I want to slap the shit out of Rick and drag the fucking idiot away by the scruff of his neck._ "

" _How could they trust anyone like that?! I guess this world's apocalypse was something for people to start over from, even before Jadis was someone else. The trashy lady will repent long before she deceives Rick. She talks dull, lives in a crappy junkyard, and appearing like an idiot because of that ridiculous haircut. Not to mention the way she was touching me with everybody watching her do so. While the tramp could question anything she speaks her mind upon, she and her pawns still would have gotten screwed by the likes of me._ " The Slayer shook his head with annoyance, and hands clenched into meaty fists.

Another thing the Slayer could think about next was that cap-wearing chick, Rosita. He couldn't pinpoint why she's so angry all the time, but he was guessing that Negan must have put her into situations of grief and agony. Maybe because she was so traumatized by something that Negan had done, but the Slayer sees it as resilience.

No matter how much that man had ruined her, she didn't want to give any satisfaction. The Slayer was sure Rosita's recovering from this, coming back to her senses for revenge. Even though the woman always goes around and screams at the Slayer for being present, and it's not like he'd care about what she thinks of him remaining here for the time being.

" _Still, though, I don't get why VEGA wants me to stay and help these folks around. I've wasted time wandering around everywhere, and there wasn't anything to think about at the moment._ " Before the Slayer could recall something else, his HUD immediately focused on a shadowy figure riding a motorcycle, remotely approaching Alexandria. The man looked like it had long, scraggly hair with curly dark facial hair. With those two elements put together, it was a sign of Daryl Dixon.

"He's here," Aaron said down below where Rick stood.

Rick nodded, turning over to Michonne and Tara, who both made their way to slide the front gate wide open.

**VEGA: {It appears to be another survivor entirely unaccustomed to our interaction. He is also carrying a crossbow. It's become hinted that this man is another one of Rick Grimes' allies. Let's try not to assault the man in case Rick Grimes stops us.}**

The Slayer nodded VEGA back, though he was still reluctant in any case that if this man tries to attack. The Slayer would have no choice but to do so as well. There was nothing to gain by resisting, watching Daryl on the motorcycle halt right in front of the gate. The Slayer looked over and saw Rick waving up a hand, motioning him to come down. Looking back at Aaron, he stepped to the side and gestured the Slayer down the ladder.

The Slayer stepped past him, and for a few seconds, Rick's group wasn't aware of this until he quickly flung himself over the wooden ledge and then landed abruptly on his feet, where everybody stepped back in surprise. The Slayer stood back up before turning his head, his body whipping at unrivaled speed to face Daryl, who quickly got off his motorcycle, had a crossbow aimed directly at the Slayer.

"Daryl," Despite his minor surprise of the Slayer's actions only now, Rick stands in front of Daryl with hands out to reassure him. "It's fine! He's not here to hurt anybody."

"Then what the hell did he do that for?!" Daryl shouted, presenting a scowl.

"I don't know, okay?" Rick answered, glancing back over to the Slayer with a glare, "Don't do that again."

The Slayer gave Rick no answer, but he didn't move from where he stood either. Rick sighed and hoped that the Slayer would listen to him before he walked over to Daryl, Michonne, Tara, and Aaron, following him in a group huddle.

"What the hell is this, Rick?" Daryl questioned fiercely, glaring back at the Slayer and to Rick. "I thought you guys didn't accept others from outside of the communities?"

"Well, I told you that you wouldn't believe it when you see it," Rick answered, "But I'm telling you now that he's going to help us in this fight."

Daryl shook his head, silently disagreeing.

"You don't need to like it, Daryl," Michonne spoke next, glancing at Tara as well. "Let's all head back to Rick's house so Tara can tell us something that we don't know."

Tara looks at Rick, unsettled, "What about the big dude over there?"

Each of Rick's groups locked on intensely to where the Slayer stood. Daryl seemed unfriendly and menacing at first, but he did not scare the Slayer anyhow. All there was to him is glaring at the Slayer like he was expecting him to do something wrong here. However, Rick did his very best to keep him away from the Slayer, trying to make him consider that the Slayer was a force to be reckoned with seriously. But all there ever was to him became either scoffing or turning away.

" _I may not know what Daryl has been through, but I do know the feeling of hatred, cruelty, and no mercy. But at the same point, Rick knew that he doesn't trust me either, not even the residents here, except for Father Gabriel and Carl. Moreover, Rick was going to keep an extra close watch on me, despite I only told that Tara is holding secrets from them, of all people._ " Just as that idea crisscrossed inside the Slayer's head, he heard Rick walk over to him.

Rick frowned and looked up at the Slayer out of the corner of his eye. "Big guy, I need you to stay put until I come to find you again. Is that clear?"

Again, the statement that meant to Rick became silent from the Slayer as his answer. With that, Rick turned and made his way towards the Grimes residence with everybody else following him, catching a glimpse of Daryl's hateful scowl at the Slayer before walking off. Watching as they left his sight, the Slayer couldn't help but let out a breath of boredom once again. Though, the Slayer still kept an idea of ignoring Rick's word to follow the accompanied survivors back where the man now lives in this medium-sized community.

**VEGA: {Considering that there is nothing else to be done with, you might as well follow where Rick Grimes' residential house stays located. I will search for his group and their exact location in a moment.}**

***BING***

**VEGA: {In a quarter-mile around the block, turn right nearby the first street, and you will find each of their heat signatures.}**

The Slayer spent most of the time he had walking up the road directly in front of him. His eyes commenced on observing several houses all around while he couldn't pinpoint the exact number at the moment. There was one white house facing the main gate, at his right, when the Slayer first entered beforehand, and a grouping of solar panels beyond that. There was also the pond earlier with a red brick walking path around it.

Everything here seemed so peaceful as if the Slayer had stepped into the past before everything went to complete anarchy.

The streets were clean, and there was no debris or dead bodies. The homes were in mint condition and looked as if they must've become built not long before the world was gone as it is. These weren't the houses the Slayer had gotten used to seeing, ones that had been looted or burned, more like those just outside the gate.

These were neat-looking homes.

They were picturesque.

It was almost too good to be true, and they just hoped that wasn't the case. As the Slayer wasted no time reaching through an intersection, he passed by other people who either stared silently or whispered to themselves about his hulking existence. It's as if they became opposed by what happened at the meeting with the Scavengers. Only as the Slayer ignored every single of them, it did not take long to reach Rick's house.

In Rick's home, Tara sat down with each of her group members at the dining table.

"They..." Tara paused for a moment before sighing, "They have guns. A lot of them. I saw it."

"What?" Daryl questioned, a bit irked.

"That group," Tara's gaze shone over to him. "Um, the women I met..." She sighed again, looking away from Daryl and back toward Rick. "...they have an armory. They have guns."

"Why didn't you tell us before now?" Rick urged, leaning forward in a more relaxed manner than Daryl was sending.

"Because I made a promise, Rick. They lost their husbands, fathers, and their sons to the Saviors for fighting back. They don't want to lose anything or anyone else. I made a choice then, but I'm making a new one now. I don't want any more of us to die, but we need guns to protect ourselves. Those women have guns. I can show you where they are, we can go there, and we can ask them to join us. Maybe we can all come together and fight together."

Back outside, the Slayer walked up the porch and to the door, knocking on it three times with his knuckles. Soon, the door opened up, revealing Barbara, an auburn-ponytailed woman who was a gardener, a mother of two children, and Judith's babysitter. She made a small gasp that left her stalk-still, pale and sweating more than a little as she looked up at the Slayer. Complete with his fearsome green armor and wielding nothing but ferocious-looking fists that could crush a person's bones, it's no wonder to her why people here run at the mere sight of the Doom Slayer himself.

"I...um-"

Before the woman could begin to speak, the Slayer held a hand up as he began to scribble down on the notepad with a marker.

_**CAME TO SEE RICK** _

_**ABOUT TARA** _

After reading the Slayer's words on paper, Barbara gulped a bit nervously before speaking audibly, "U-Uh, Rick? There's somebody here to see you!"

Just as the Slayer saw Alexandria's leader exit out of the living room, he turned and glanced at the marine. His eyes widened, and a stern look appeared on his face.

"Barbara, I can take it from here," Rick insisted as he waved a hand, gesturing the woman to leave quickly.

Barbara moved aside, exiting herself into the other room, and leaving Rick and I alone out on the front porch. The former officer rubbed his forehead in exasperation of the Slayer's impatience by following him and his group.

"I thought I told you to wait by the front gate," Rick said impassively, masking his obscure contemplation before peering back over at the Slayer.

He stayed quiet as always, ignoring Rick's statement until the Slayer gestured his notepad to him abruptly. As Rick takes a look at what the Slayer wrote, the former officer knew that he had been waiting to hear any news about Tara's secret.

Rick cleared his throat before replying, "You were right from the start, big guy. Tara was hiding something, but she had her reasons. It's something that's going to help us get more guns."

After a moment, the Slayer switched out another paper from the notepad, scribbling his words down on marker.

_**WHY DID SHE DO IT** _

Rick looked up from the paper and said, "As I said, she had her reasons. Tara had already spoken about it with me. I want you to go to the church where the rest will get explained. Just follow the others who I'm going to get now. Tara will tell everyone about what she discovered."

With that said, Rick walked past the Slayer to spread the word to every other resident. The Slayer raised an eyebrow and watched the former officer go on the run someplace else. He blew a puff of air in exasperation, turning his eyes to discover four other survivors exiting out of Rick's house. Michonne came first, looking cautious of the Slayer as usual before walking away. Aaron was second, greeting the Slayer with a nervous nod, and followed Michonne. The last two were Tara and Daryl, both eyeing the Slayer suspiciously yet harmfully until they left.

After watching Rick's group leave, the Slayer was alone as he processed this whole act of Tara's. Without any second thought, the Slayer stepped down to the street and made his way over to where the church stood tall. There, the Slayer saw a small, white church before him. Not before long, the Slayer's eyes spotted a few people making their way into the church as well, still keeping their mistrusted expressions on him. The Slayer ignored them simple enough since he didn't care for any of their hostility or suspicion. The only thing the Slayer was focusing on was about Tara and this secret of hers.

The Slayer casually walked over and then entered the chapel's interior. His eyes scoped the scenery and spotted various church pews on each side of the building. The Slayer then walked over and sat down near the front, feeling that Rick would prefer that. The residents were here and now, and they huddled to the other side of the church before sitting down, trying to keep their distance from the Slayer.

It may seem entirely unfair, but the Slayer didn't want to be ungrateful. After all, the Slayer was mysterious to them, and they wouldn't change that for anything else he does for them, to the very least. Daryl was here but only sat in the far back where nobody else could bother him and his quiet self. The Slayer could've sworn that he saw him scowling at him when he first entered the chapel. Then again, the Slayer wasn't intimidated by him or the lack of crowd on his side.

While the Slayer could see that Tara was here to show her presence, he knew that Rosita wasn't coming anytime around the church because of what happened earlier today. "I was sure she was going to Hilltop without telling Rick or the others, but why should I stop her? She despises everything about me alongside this zone filled with cold survivors."

"Hey there. You mind if I?" A voice picked up to the Slayer's ears.

His head scrolled over to see Carl sit down next to the Slayer with a cute-looking toddler in his hands. By the Slayer's guess, it must be Rick's daughter, Judith. She was bopping up and down in his arms, smiling brightly at the Slayer. He couldn't help but gaze at the baby in a tilting motion, gladly feeling acknowledged that these two kids weren't frightened by the Slayer. He nearly yearned to pet the fragile child but immediately declined without anybody noticing. Not because of the Slayer, but that they feared for both Judith and Carl.

"She's not a shy girl, but a tough girl she is," Carl said with a smile as he hugs her.

The Slayer's eyes gazed upon Judith, who buries her head into Carl's chest. Though the Slayer thought he almost notices Judith peek back at him with one of the most innocent smiles he had ever seen. It made the Slayer flinch in a mere second as if she was starting to make him let his guard down. For a while, something was beginning to ache in his chest after being in this peace at the moment.

"Judith, say hello," Carl said, watching Judith show a small smile but stays close to her brother.

While the Slayer watched the two siblings, he recalled back when he had somebody else to care about the most.

The Slayer's head looked down to a tiny chain on his left hip, where he carried around Daisy's left hindfoot. " _A reminder of so much innocence lost, and not for luck._ " The Slayer shook his head away from that saddening thought and then wrote it down on his notepad for Carl to read.

_**WHY ARE YOU SITTING WITH ME** _

Carl looked up at the Slayer before smiling softly. "Why should I? Just because the people here don't trust you doesn't mean I'm the same. But I should keep my distance, too. Dad normally has good instincts about things like this. He was a Sheriff Deputy from his usually good judge of people's character."

The Slayer wrote again:

_**SHERIFF DEPUTY** _

Carl nodded, "Yeah, that's why a lot of people look at him as a leader. If my dad trusts you, then I will trust you as well."

The Slayer kept his gaze at the kid for any signs of dishonesty. Thankfully, there wasn't.

"I hope it stays that way, and I hope this war ends soon. I want Negan dead. I want all of them dead." said Carl, who slowly had a troubled expression. "I've seen what he has done. He has shaken this community to the core. Negan took innocent lives, kidnapped our people, took our supplies, belongings such as our beds, and now we sleep on the floors. My dad has had enough. He's putting his foot down and is ready to win this war against the Saviors. I'm very certain my dad will win."

" _With all said about Negan, I am so going to shove my fist straight up his ass. In the group's eyes, the Saviors were oppressors that will kill and enslave other communities out of entertainment. These Saviors weren't as worse as the demons I've faced before. But they sound like a bunch of assholes who need to get put in their place. And that place would be Hell._ " The Slayer thought before lettering his words on paper again before Carl can read.

_**YOU DID NOT HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS** _

_**YOU ARE ONLY A KID** _

Carl shakes his head. "There is no such as being a kid in this world. My childhood ended when the dead rose and took over the world."

As much the Slayer wanted to relate to him, he couldn't remember much of his childhood. But then again, the Slayer was never a kid.

The Slayer then wrote again, saying:

_**NEITHER WAS I** _

Carl looks at him with curiosity. "What do you mean?"'

The Slayer wrote one more time to say:

_**MUST BE STRONG** _

_**MUST PROTECT YOUR PEOPLE** _

_**LIFE MAY HAVE BEEN LONG AGO** _

_**BUT WE WILL MOVE ON** _

Carl stayed quiet after what the Slayer wrote to him, but what shocked him the most was how his words filtered by a toxic aura within. From what Carl knew, there was no doubt that he knew what the Slayer wanted to do while staring back at him.

The teen looked back at Judith before speaking, "I have to be strong for Judith and take care of her, and to be the big brother my sister deserves. Dad is a good father. He takes care of us and wants to protect us all. That's why we want to end Negan's leadership and replace it with peace because that's what we deserve. Although dad wants me to stay back, I still want to help him as much as I can now."

The Slayer nodded while staying quiet as usual. The kid here wants to fight in the frontlines, and the Slayer can respect his courage for doing so. The Slayer didn't want to ask the boy about his eyes because he didn't want to become nosey. But since now the Slayer started communicating with him, then perhaps he could ask him.

After writing down the next letters, the Slayer said:

**_YOUR EYE_ **

**_DID THE SAVIORS DO THAT_ **

Carl looked back at the Slayer before shaking his head. "Oh, no, no. My eye happened way before the Saviors came, but it doesn't matter anymore. It's happened, and now I learn to live with it."

Before anything else became spoken about, the conversation ended when Michonne came over and sat down next to Carl. Only this time, she was in between the Slayer from getting any closer to Carl or Judith.

"You alright?" Michonne asked as graciously as possible.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Carl answered with a nod.

"Judith?"

"She's good."

Michonne nods at Carl and looks away, noticing Rick going to the front with Tara. Once everyone has settled down, Rick clears his throat to get the people's attention.

"Listen up, everyone. Tara has recently discovered a way for us to get more guns. So, let's hear her out, and if you have questions, ask them afterward. Tara, you want to start?" Rick said, gazing over to Tara, who hesitates but takes a deep breath.

"Uh...um."

"Take your time. It's okay." Rick reassures Tara, who quickly nodded before explaining.

In summary, Tara explained how she and her friend, Heath, departed Alexandria to go on a long-term supply run. She and Heath got separated after an attack by walkers. And Tara ended up at the Oceanside, a community of all women who hid from the Saviors. She met up with this girl named Cyndie, who led Tara back to the all-woman society, where they are securing a large stockpile of firepower in a shed. It came at a point where Tara urged them to help fight the Saviors, but unfortunately, they refused. Back then, the Saviors killed all the males in the group, including every boy over ten-years-old.

"All of them?" Carl asked, with the Slayer feeling disgusted by all of this.

"Yes, every single one. The Saviors didn't kill the women because they see them as weak." Tara replied.

Everything went quiet for the Slayer while the people here murmured to themselves. Even his breathes barely made a sound in this endless void of nothingness. The more harm the Slayer hears about what the Saviors have done, the more his knuckles tighten into a full-fledged grip. That feeling inside of the Slayer was in need to shout, or maybe even attack something nearby. Anything to let all of this rage out of his system. But nothing seems to be coming out. " _What more do the Saviors have to do now to piss me off? Right now, I'm starting to hate these assholes more by the minute._ "

"You said they're called Oceanside?" Aaron collected Tara's attention next. "So it must indicate they're by the water. Then we need to point out on a map their whereabouts, and we'll go to them. We'll plead our case and try to convince them to fight with us."

"If I was them, I sure as hell won't stay to hide. Hiding and not fighting is only going to show their children that what the Saviors did was okay, and can get away with anything they want." Michonne added before crossing her arms.

Tara shrugged. "They're scared. I can't blame them that they don't want to fight, but maybe we can negotiate with them. You know, persuade them to join, or maybe we can borrow their guns and fight for them."

"But what if they don't want to fight?" Carl wondered, "What if we go there to try and convince them, and they say no? What do we do?"

Rick chewed his bottom lip in thought, and the others fell silent, waiting for his answer.

"You say they have a lot of guns," he began, glancing back at Tara. "So, if they don't want to fight with us, then we'll ask them to let us borrow them. We'll bring the guns back after this battle is over. If they say no, well, then we'll take the guns anyway. We'll still bring the guns back afterward as a show of good faith."

"What if they use force on us to leave?" Francine asked.

"It's not negotiable," Rick answered.

The Slayer's face began to scowl viciously at Rick's response. " _Was Rick going to have to kill these women? Never have I ever felt so distraught in my life, besides getting transmitted away to another dimension by Hayden. I guess that's why these people don't let me in on their discussions._ "

Tara frowns. "Rick, hang on-!"

"Tara, if they don't comply with us, then we'll do it the hard way. I'm sorry, but that's the plan."

"But they are going to be pissed with me. I swore I wasn't going to tell. Rick, please, they've gone through a lot of shit. We can't make it worse."

"You can't keep things hidden forever. Promises have to break sometimes. Aside from that, we need guns for-"

Without hesitation, the Slayer instantly stood up from the church pew, which caused fewer people around him to become startled. His glaring eyes remain fixed on Rick, who was the first to notice the marine's unexpected reaction. Each foot of the Slayer sidestepped out of the church bench until he trudged over where Rick and Tara stood. Both of their expressions endured tensed faces, and all around him, the community murmured about what the Slayer's plans were.

While Michonne and Carl carefully watched as each footstep the Slayer bore echoed along the floor, Daryl sprung into action. He shot up from his seat, aiming his crossbow at the Slayer's head, "Don't you try anything, or I'll take you out."

Again, there was an awed silence. It seemed that Rick and his group were learning an awful lot about the Slayer right now. The Slayer turned over in front of the crossbow-wielding redneck, pulling his Gauss Cannon from out of nowhere to everybody's shock and surprise. It was a compelling and incredibly reliable weapon that can shoot iron flechettes at remarkably high velocities using a magnetized chamber. Daryl raised a frustrated eyebrow at the powerful-looking weapon in contrast to the crossbow he is using right now. As the Slayer was always ready to shoot off the man's head, yet Rick violently shoved the Gauss Cannon aside.

Almost completely shocked, Rick begins to scowl at the Slayer, "Put that thing away before I-HURK!"

Causing the Slayer's instincts to counteract Rick's obtrusion, he grabbed the Alexandria leader tightly by the throat as he gagged harshly. Everyone quickly got up from their seats with terrified gasps, whereas Daryl lunged first until the Slayer swung his leg to kick the man away, crashing against a wall with a slight crack. The Alexandrians' eyes peered over to the redneck who was presently writhing in pain, and then back over to where the Slayer had a fierce grip upon Rick's throat.

"DAD!" Carl shouted, frightfully putting Judith beside him, and got up from his seat.

"Let go of him now!" Michonne demanded, swiftly rushing over with her sword unsheathed.

Getting right back up, despite the pain, Daryl tangled around the Slayer's neck with spit flying from his mouth as he snarled at him, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"EVERYONE STOP NOW!" Rick choked out an order while holding onto the Slayer's arm, heaving. "It's fine, I understand. Please, put me down."

Despite the tension that had just started, the sound of Judith's cries got the Slayer to yield, putting Rick down gently and elbowing Daryl's side to get away from his neck. The Slayer's eyes scrolled around at the sight of fear becoming presented to him. If Alexandria wasn't already concerned to watch an emerging physical fight, they were after witnessing the Slayer retaliate with a strike of his own onto Daryl earlier.

Whenever the Slayer turns his head, his gaze would meet with Daryl's. He glared fiercely at the Slayer, and he returned the expression as a favor. For the first time in a long time, Daryl was not intimidated by the likes of the Slayer. Instead, discomfort and fear had devolved into resentment and bitterness. The Slayer pulled out his notepad with a marker to scribble down and give it for Rick to read.

**_WE ARE NOT KILLING THE WOMEN_ **

After reading the Slayer's scribbled paper, Rick took a deep breath and sighed while Michonne and Carl tend to him, making sure the Alexandria leader was all right. During this, Michonne shot a detestable stare while Carl looked at the Slayer with a firm yet alarmed expression. The same goes for everyone else in the church, except for Daryl, who stood ready to fight the Slayer again. Turning to inspect, the Slayer found Tara aiming her pistol at him. However, she hesitantly descends the weapon after hearing his message to everyone in the chapel.

Rick firmly frowned, "Listen, we won't kill the women unless if they start fighting back at us. None of us want that, not even me. You were going to choke me with these people watching, for Christ's sake! I know you've mentioned Tara's behavior earlier and not wanting to kill these women, but we don't know any other way."

Soon, Tara was becoming disturbed by the sudden revelation and points at the Slayer, "You're the reason Rick has been asking me about Oceanside!?"

The Slayer didn't give her any reply, not even a single movement either. From her surprised tone, he could tell that she said that sad-heartedly. Unconcerned, the Slayer rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to Rick, who answered Tara for him.

"After we got finished dealing with Jadis, big guy here was saying to me how concerned he was of the way you've been acting. He had to tell me, though, well, express to me why he believes so."

Tara glanced at Rick after he explained back at the Scavenger meeting previously. She did not know what else to say to the Slayer about all this, except looking away awkwardly. As for the Slayer, he was still annoyed incredulously, keeping himself at bay from everyone else as he stood his ground.

"You didn't have to do that, big guy," Tara said with a delicate tone, crossing her arms attentively. "But thanks anyway."

Before anything else, the Slayer turned around to ignore Rick's group, walking himself to the exit, and dared not to look back at them for the slightest. After the Slayer left the church in silence, Tara proceeded to gaze where he stood beforehand. Her arms slowly began to lower down, embedding a look that resembled admiration for what the Slayer did for her. Rick watched the Slayer leave while Tara concentrated on her words, evidently confused but still visibly distraught of the situation.

" _He may seem a bit of a creep, but I guess he's not all that bad,_ " Tara said in her thoughts.

The residents from around the church were taken aback by the Slayer leaving the church, looking at one another dumbfounded. Daryl continued to glare daggers after the Slayer had left before storming off in the opposite direction.

"Look, Tara, we need the guns to win this war," Rick butted in to grab Tara out of her thoughts about me, tensing his muscles at the notion of how the Slayer was able to leave.

Tara looks back at Rick to reply, "Maybe I sneak in and try to convince them. Sure, they will get pissed with me, but at least I can try to explain. Probably better than going in and yanking the guns off them."

"You know that the women will try to kill you," Rick remarked as he crossed his arms in defiance.

Tara grabs out a pistol with a smile, "I won't go in empty-handed."

Rick sighed to himself, "I guess."

"Look, Rick, I'm going to try and be straight with them. No more messing around, even if I have to use my gun to get their attention. Maybe if we bring the big guy along to show them just how serious we are, they might consider joining." Tara explained, hoping to receive others' support of her decision.

Again, Rick sighed at this conundrum while Michonne shook her head disapprovingly.

"Tara, that man almost choked Rick for whatever point he was trying to make!" Michonne argued, placing her hand onto Rick's shoulder.

Tara glared at the black woman, "The big guy didn't want the women in Oceanside to die, okay?! That wasn't his fault. Daryl must've startled him."

Carl gently agrees, showing enough that his opinion matters, "Tara is right, Michonne. I'm sorry, but things were going too far. Both sides are at fault. It doesn't matter who did what first or the actions they took after that. What matters now is that we accept the responsibility of our actions we have caused and move on."

As Carl finished, everyone else's moods changed for the better. They reflected on Carl's words that would lead to a path of wisdom, knowing it to be true. Without so much as doing so, Michonne agreed silently with her adopted son.

Aaron looked at Rick with attention, "Well, what do we do about him then? We can't send him off, only to get found by Negan and the Saviors. And not just that, the big guy looked like he has a lot of experience when it comes to guns or fighting. Maybe we should give him a chance somehow."

"True, but we can't just go in there and scare Oceanside," Michonne added before crossing her arms. "It will put them right off. Do we want more enemies?"

While everyone else murmurs, Rick begins to think for a moment on what to do with having the Slayer remain at Alexandria for the time being. Or to let him accompany most of the survivors on this trip to Oceanside. But then, he finally comes to a decision.

"Alright, then. The big guy will come with us to Oceanside. We'll do Tara's way first. But if it doesn't work, we do it my way. All those in favor!"

Everyone else reluctantly raised their hands, with Michonne doing so as well because she trusts Rick's word that he will handle everything.

Rick nodded, saying finally, "Alright then, let's get our guns."


	7. Trying to Blend in

Life at the Sanctuary was perhaps _mundane_.

For a few hours spent here, Hayden observed and watched, soaking up as much information as his database could. If he wanted to make a name for himself here, he had to be useful, and he felt that knowledge was power in a place like this. People talked about Negan like he was a god that they respected and feared.

Negan was such a difficult man for Hayden to understand. Hayden had studied him in many ways possible during the first meeting; his posture, his mannerisms, the way he spoke. The man oozed confidence that no one dared to tangle with, and members of the Sanctuary got pulled to him like gravity.

Hayden had heard words being thrown around about Negan since the moment he arrived: ruthless, degrading, impressive, and " _funny as shit_ " at times. The cyborg felt the terms were a bit contradicting, but he held his own opinions about Negan. To him, Negan was a bit mysterious coupled with a bit of a showoff, which again is somewhat opposing.

Hayden was sure that some of the horrors people spoke of were true. He had heard about him being in action more than once, and his _brutal_ actions did make a lot of people cringe. Negan burned faces with irons, and many workers had seen the bloody end of Lucille as he strolls by on his way in from a run somewhere. For the most part, the inhabitants that worked and lived in the Sanctuary seemed to be appreciative of him. Some didn't speak either way, and Hayden thought that maybe they weren't as happy about their lives, but didn't say anything for fear of retribution.

The workers were the civilian class that keeps the Saviors operating around the Sanctuary. The bartering system was pretty straightforward. They perform regular jobs such as resource production and trade to earn points, which can become exchanged for other stocks. They're not allowed to move freely between Savior-controlled compounds unsupervised. Some of them do not have private rooms but instead sleep in bunks in a shared communal area. Exceptional workers become given the ability to rise to the rank of soldier, which grants them many perks. Even subjugated communities might fit alongside this class.

The first thing on Hayden's list was clothing, which will become used for concealing his cybernetic appearance. Hayden knew he would need to acquire more points, but he wasn't willing to do that. So, Hayden needed to find somewhere to work. The towering cyborg shifted through the marketplace with a few Saviors observing, clearly the largest area in the compound. There were stands for essentials, like toiletries and over-the-counter medication. A few women were selling herbal remedies, and fresh herbs and oils, which meant there was a distilling station somewhere, perhaps an apothecary.

There were even artisans.

A large corner slot in the marketplace featured a middle-aged couple with carpentry set up, making furniture but also wooden art pieces. A boy who couldn't be older than twelve was currently gaping at the cybernetic android walk past him with those chocolate eyes of his.

Hayden then stopped at the sight of a long table covered in neatly folded clothes, flanked by a dirty-looking female redhead pinning an extended length of silky black fabric. Hayden checked out the garments for sale, noting only functional gear.

"Bugger," the redhead cussed and pushed a jabbed thumb in her mouth, having cut herself from hastening her task.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Hayden asked, appraising the multitude of sewing machines set up with quite a bit of workspace. "I am sorry for interrupting your labor per se, but I was hoping that you would be interested in letting me help aid your toil here. I am not asking much for points, only in return for using your overlock machine so that I can makeshift my clothing."

"Heh, I'd be needing ten fucking hands for this. That is if you can keep them tuned up." Came an irritated reply from the redhead, in a thick English accent that sounded like she had been doing this for years.

And just as she was about to turn her head, "You know your way around sewing...machines...?"

The redhead gasped at Hayden's appearance before he held a hand up. "Don't be alarmed, miss. I am here so that I can perform better worth of myself here in the Sanctuary. Now then, would you like any assistance from me?"

The redhead soon breaks out from her surprise and puts her hands on her hips. "That depends, why haven't you been bloody assigned to me then?"

"Although I am still supervised by most of the members here, I want to-"

"Of fucking course you are." The seamstress waved him off as she huffed. "Get out of my workplace, whatever you are. Besides, if you're getting supervised, they won't give you shit. You can't just walk up to any old person and ask for a fucking job."

"No need to be aggravated, ma'am. My only objective of being here is to require attachable material on the clothing for my...appearance. To do that, I ask of you to let me make my cloak here. However, I perceive that you wouldn't want any freeloader here, so for that, I shall assist in helping you repair any clothing." explained Hayden, watching the redhead look at him curiously.

"So, you don't want me to sublet my points?"

Hayden sighed again, "Simply put: give me something to work on, and I will prove my usefulness to you."

"Usefulness, eh?" the seamstress motioned to the pile of garments on the workbench. "Fine then, here's the deal. Those need repair. Get 'em done and I'll reconsider my thoughts about it."

"Thank you very much, ma'am. I hope our cooperation will benefit us all." Hayden nodded, causing the seamstress to roll her eyes with annoyance.

"Just shut up and get to work, okay?" She said, walking away to go get a pack of cigarettes for herself.

Hayden began to kneel towards the table's height and strode around to examine the old serger on the back workbench.

It was time to work.

...

...

...

After what felt like almost 20 minutes, the seamstress, whose name turned out to be Nabby, was impressed yet surprised with all the neatly folded stack of pants and shirts that Hayden repaired.

Especially how fast it was for the towering android.

"You weren't kidding," The redhead examined the perfectly neat little stitches that Hayden had hand-sewn.

He had undoubtedly fixed all the gaping holes and missing buttons on the garments, and Nabby made noises of pleasure as she sorted through them. "Alrighty then, I gotta' hand it to you tinman, you've done very well. Clean up the workplace, and you'll be on your way."

Right now, Hayden had been obtaining another discarded, severely damaged piece of clothing he could find at the marketplace and starts adding it to his makeshift, hooded cloak. The thing looked almost terrifying, but it could pass as a cheap costume for a cape with a monstrous size, which was the angle the android was going for right now.

"Thank you again, Nabby. I look forward to our next meeting soon." Hayden said.

"Whatever. Simon will be around here sooner or later to check on you." Nabby scoffed and strode away.

The towering cyborg almost chuckled to himself, knowing that he had won this round. Hayden already knew he is staying here for now, and he will make sure of it. Besides, he needed to make sure he was useful while showing enough to people that he was masterful.

Hayden needed to impress Negan, and the trick was to figure out how much more after meeting the man himself. So, Hayden decided that key-people who are close to Negan would be his ticket inside. He wasn't sure how far up this would go, but Hayden figured he was going to be well known.

After cleaning up the bits of thread and excess fabric from the workspace, Hayden bid farewell to Nabby as he made his exit out through the marketplace.

As Hayden looks around for Simon, he soon became lost in his thoughts about this whole place here. The worldwide network of the internet here was ceased, giving Hayden no other help around that point.

The alternate Earth here was much odder and outright absurd than he could've ever suspected. Plus, it ensured that no matter how unusual he might have seemed to the Saviors, he hardly did anything unheard of in this world. Which secretly included dimensional travel.

Something had been wondered.

Hayden definitely _could_ use this world's technology, which can get linked with his expertise in physics and perhaps let him unite this world with his own. Though, Hayden concluded, that he wouldn't just retreat there if he gets a chance.

After all, _this_ Earth was in a terrible state. It was shredded by _war_ and internal _quarrel_ , tormented by whatever was the case of some humans and spontaneously manifesting seemingly undead creatures. Not unlike _those_ possessed by _**demons**_ , terrorized by power-hungry maniacs, and the mindless hunger that these dead creatures had.

If Hayden ever managed to reach _his_ world.

 _His_ base of power.

He would bring the UAC's vitality here to heal this _Earth_ and its _people_. To install a more permanent social order. One which was not so clearly overlooked by individuals randomly granted supremacy over other humans, and to eliminate the walking dead.

After all, it was painfully obvious that the dead need to perish. They, for all pure intents and purposes, wreaked havoc on humanity just like the demons did on his own Earth. And any other power-hungry human needed to meet the same end the dead met, especially since there could be particularly powerful adversaries.

Aside from that, the Saviors here seemed too out of place.

Too odd.

Too powerful.

Integrated and hell-bent on creating humanity with being just a group of randomly ruthless figures.

The Earth here, for all its power, _can't_ match against the demons, nor could these humans kill the demons. However, Hayden had assisted develop a much _higher_ , more _dominant_ civilization once before already. And he was fully committed to _achieving_ that again.

He _still_ had the Crucible, after all.

Hayden could provide this Earth with _infinite_ power, grant humans mass-producible developments that could put them on par against others. Hayden tried figuring out ways that people here could use them in more productive and logical ways so that he could use them to their full potential. The android had the power himself to change this world as he changed previously. To advance _this_ humanity above the beastly threat of demons or humans in general. But there were more immediate concerns as well.

Negan, for example.

The figurehead.

The one who established the group, as well as its rules and systems.

In the form of paying taxes through different resources, Negan uses his position and workforce to subjugate other groups into doing that. Making heavily-handed rules to carry out brutal punishments of his own for violations, Negan remained away from the subservient districts, allowing his lieutenants and subordinates to appear on his behalf. As a result, some communities did not realize that Negan was a real person until he presented himself to Rick Grimes after the residents of that mentioned outpost got slain by Rick and his people.

The man seemed to have forgotten, or willfully determined to develop the Saviors on what _his_ rules are worth, and he might believe Hayden is only going to get in _his_ way. All Hayden gathered was that the Saviors' truce and anonymity were inviolable. More anxiety remained noiseless, concerning the thought if there ever becomes a demonic incursion on this Earth. Furthermore, Hayden couldn't determine whether or not those demons still were confined within Hell.

Or possibly the Crucible caused a more stable dimensional bridge to get opened, and he currently had no equipment to investigate further. Pretty much, all of these emotions inside outlined some clear short-term goals. Hayden will have to guarantee that no cultists could stretch the portal with blood sacrifices on _this_ Earth; if there even is any. The cyborg will require infrastructure and technology for establishment.

Sure, the Sanctuary contained _slight_ useful resources, but building up from that would take him literal decades to reach the height of his capacity. Though that's the only choice he's going to have to make. He needed the Saviors' resources and support, but they would undoubtedly not welcome the android with open arms, not without further examination.

Maybe, just maybe.

Hayden then decided that the most suitable course of action was to establish himself in their eyes by helping them with patrols and supply runs. No matter how wasteful and outright foolish the idea of patrolling would be, he _will_ support them in their fights. With his course of action crafted, he then heard a sound from behind.

"Heh-Heh-Hey! Wow, and what is with the raggedy-looking dress, tinman? It's not like you're running late for church or something like so." A voice emerged beside Hayden as he turned around to examine a man coming over.

It was Negan's right-hand man Simon, who had dark-grey balding hair, a handlebar mustache, and a confident yet creepy grin. Walking behind the man were two more Savior members; Gary, a bald-looking black man with a short beard, and David, a dirty-blonde-haired white man with a stubble beard as well. Each of the two male Saviors gazed at Hayden with uncertainty and an eerie vibe received from what he wore.

From what Hayden's could reconvene, Simon was a part of Negan's inner circle composed of his top lieutenants forming the governing council of the Saviors. They are in charge of designated outposts and soldiers overseeing subjugated communities. Some of them may not work for points, and free access to assets and a higher quality of life are allowed. Hayden could see that Negan seems to have his group of intimates within every reach he could muster, but the cyborg did not go so far as to call them trusted confidants.

Not all of them can have faith in the likes of him, anyway. If anything, Hayden knew people like Negan would have to keep a wide variety of personalities around him. Especially if some of his lieutenants hold clear directions, making it simple for Hayden to understand why Negan has allowed them into his Circle of Trust.

Others, however, in terms of their intent, may not become as easy to comprehend, which leads one to ask why they have such revered positions in the elite sanctum of Negan. It is quite evident that Negan is a man who can both navigate the big picture and the smaller picture seamlessly. There is virtually no doubt that he has justification for keeping people alive, and Hayden can bet that much of it includes tactics.

"You must be the man Negan has mentioned to me about. Simon, is that correct?" Hayden asked, towering over Simon alongside David and Gary, who both stood back in wariness.

Simon chuckled softly, "The one and only, doc. Up until recently, I couldn't help but notice how you've accommodated Nabby's little dilemma without correctly becoming assigned to doing such. But I'll let that slide for now. Change of plans, doc. You're coming with me on a grand tour around our humble home."

"Hmm, I can see what you're affirming. Well, as long as I am allowed to ask questions throughout the tour, I don't see any problem as to what you or Negan fancily desire in the Sanctuary. After all, I am a _guest of honor_ in this exploration that's worth remembering." Hayden said with a single nod, stepping aside to let Simon guide him forward. "Lead the way, Simon."

"Well, you must be so eager to start this tour. I can assure you, doc. The Sanctuary is one of a kind indeed. It will be an unforgettable experience." Simon spoke with a wink, escorting Hayden through the marketplace.

As Simon was busy explaining the Sanctuary's lifestyle, Hayden pondered about the high-ranking Savior and his unnerving sense of humor. Simon seems like a peril to the way of life at the Sanctuary. Because unlike Negan, he doesn't look like he plays by clearly defined rules.

Hayden can probably see why men like Simon are what Negan troubles about sometimes.

Not so much for a right-hand man of Negan's troops, despite Simon's extreme loyalty to his leader. The most helpful thing to do around this group of Earth survivors would be on learning to know their advantages and disadvantages. Hayden was able to acquire information about Dr. Eugene Porter, a prized addition to the Bullet Factory Outpost located in an old machine shop.

Not only was he the one who made a bullet to kill Negan and unexpectedly resulted in striking Lucille, but he was also the one who made the bullet that almost killed Negan. Therefore, the obtained knowledge to make bullets in this environment is what preserved his life, becoming useful to Negan ever since.

Hayden knew that with the Savior leader's fascination, he could rely on Eugene and knows how to play Eugene. Negan knows Eugene wants to survive, and he recognizes someone in Negan that will secure him.

That said, reminding Eugene of the precarious situation he is now in, Negan knows how to do away with intimidation. Eugene understands the scenario that is facing him. He'd become finished if he's not making progress.

But maybe Eugene, to Hayden, has been in some sticky moral predicaments, and he has found ways to navigate through them. Overall, since he is helpful and he is harmless, Negan keeps Eugene around. For anything, Eugene now realizes that if he is going to make it out alive, he must defend Negan at all costs.

Hayden was best known for investigating further information, perceiving more than he already does. He felt it will benefit him to understand this Earth and the Saviors around him. Though, some of the male/female Savior members hereabouts avoided his appearance. During the entire time, there had only been small flinches that were barely noticeable.

Most of them had become caused by the towering cyborg walking past them, and Hayden didn't just feel fear in these moments from the eyewitnesses, but he felt resentment. The people's divisiveness toward anybody strange as Hayden continued to release itself. Only a few people recoiled from Hayden's monstrous height, making him still very much present and quite visible to all.

Hayden had an abstract yet unworldly display that made everybody's world turn upside down, and it made every day an odd day indeed. Although not one person could see Hayden's face underneath his makeshift hood clearly, most people could tell that this gargantuan cyborg was exchanging a fear inducement to some of the observers remarkably.

It felt too surreal for something like Hayden to be occurring in their sights since giving a glare didn't seem like an action that Hayden could take grievously, so he walked alongside Simon through the hallway into the rest of the grand tour. Again, more people here looked not very forgiving on Hayden, for they began murmuring in the shadows.

_"Where the hell this thing come from?"_

_"That thing scares the hell out of me."_

_"How does a freak like that manage to survive this hell hole?"_

Noting the fact that people were whispering almost audibly, Simon whipped around with a gritty frown until he snapped, "Hey, knock it off."

"Pfft, Negan must be wasting his time with this scrapheap," David muttered with an unremorseful demeanor, to which Gary suppressed a sarcastic snort.

"Well, what do you think this junkpile's got what we don't?" Gary asked incredulously.

"Probably nothing more important to do than sit on his ass all day," David joked with a cynical smirk.

"I heard that you two. Go mess with the workers outside or something! I got to take Samuel here around our little neighborhood." Simon shouted, walking off in another direction with Hayden alongside him. "Seriously, though, don't take any notice of them. Those two knuckleheads are just funny around new pe-err, robots, I guess."

A thought came to Hayden. "Tell me something, Simon. How far has your organization been developing since the outbreak had begun?"

For once, Simon suddenly felt taken aback by such a sophisticated question to be asked. Hayden's inquiry became entreated so plainly that Simon had to consider it for a second.

Respectfully, his expression earned back his smile before he began to explain, "For starters, we weren't much until Negan came along and improve what our substandard ways of living are. Back then, we used to have multiple leaders, where one would be taking place after the other. Our past leader was clearly...an _incompetent_ leader."

Hayden begins to listen intently about the other three communities; Alexandria, Hilltop Colony, and the Kingdom.

In Hayden's perspective, Alexandria felt more like an assembly of communalists. Rick Grimes and his company are the primary leaders, but mostly because their people recognize him as such, same at Hilltop. Ezekiel wields more official authorization over his people, but even then, he manages by permission of the governed.

Placed under the Saviors' control by threat of force, the subjugated community jobs are to produce or scavenge rations for the Saviors. Such materials would be gathered or transported to an outpost by soldiers, from which time the supplies will become transferred up the chain of command and distributed as Negan sees fit. Based on how much they tolerate the Saviors take charge, the communities become given a differing degree of freedom.

Hayden discovers how smoothly the Kingdom falls in line and is allowed to possess firearms, but every week they still pay a small, varying tribute. That way, the Saviors don't come within the walls. Simon also mentioned how Alexandria wiped out a Saviour outpost before the Saviors knew about the community. As a result, their weapons and ammunition had gotten seized once Alexandria was under the rule of the Saviors, and Negan personally led a group to take whatever services he felt got deserved to him.

Mentally composing notes without any further pauses whatsoever, Hayden also got to apprehend more aspects about one of the Saviors' escapees, Daryl Dixon, who had brutally murdered Joseph, more commonly known as Fat Joey with a metal pipe. Many more stories began to arise as Hayden attentively listens to Simon's every word. Though, some of them were starting to become a bit senile as well.

For example, Negan killed his past doctor.

How idiotic can a man be?

It was almost stupidly inevitable in this world where you utterly execute doctors on the spot with weak evidence like that. Doctors are such a valuable commodity, even in a ruined world like this. And now, Negan is only letting his people get killed who might suffer from wounds or injuries that a doctor could have attended.

"Most of those communities have provided us a steady stream of food and so many other goods to follow along. We have kept our reputation very heedful to the other communities, yet also secretive in which we make our location as unknown. It'd be hard enough to have a bunch of jackasses on our tails, am I right?" explained Simon, who chuckled a bit as they go up the stairs into the hallway.

Simon had told Hayden that he was in charge of the Hilltop Colony, but he didn't seem to care about it at all.

They both gaze down through a wide outlook. "Look at that view, huh."

As Hayden began observing, it was weird inspecting the area he was in from this perspective. Lots of people walking, doing work, and queuing up for resources. It was only making Hayden a bit disapproving of Negan's character to the very least.

Nothing felt consistent here.

"I can see that they work for you, correct?" Hayden asked, earning a nod from Simon.

"We take them in, but for them to earn a living, they have to work for it. I mean, do we want people here to do nothing at all? No, sir. That's why they have to be here to help the Saviors grow stronger. Strengthened our community, you see." Simon grinned at the view.

"Do they take delight in it here?"

"Of course they would. They should be damn-well grateful we saved their asses. Could have left them for dead, that's for sure. Let's go." Simon walked down as Hayden followed.

The android sensors picked up on a warm wave of air, and it suddenly became almost scorching. Hayden looked around, he and Simon strolled down a long, narrow corridor, where the door's either side as if it were a hotel before entering a titanic entrance. The cyborg glanced the hall of despair at sight. Furnaces, fires, and ovens were scattered around with people slaving away at them working. The people here seemed innocent and helpless. As Simon and Hayden walked by, a few onlookers stared curiously at the cybernetic appearance of Samuel Hayden, as if they have never seen a towering robot on the ground levels before.

"These are the commons," Simon told Hayden, "They work for us, and in return, we don't kill them or their families."

The cyborg's singular-lined eye flashed before the anxious workers, towering over them in a frightening gesture before walking off with Hayden through the hall. He took the chance to gaze at the people here, where some looked too venerable to strive, as others were much younger than regular adults. In poor clothes and their faces dirty and sweaty, they seemed scared and forced.

The prisoners exhibit people who got captured from rebellious communities and possibly people within the Saviors that break the rules. They perform dirty and hazardous jobs such as cleaning all kinds of waste and maintaining the Sanctuary's walker fence. Most have no freedom, forced to wear dirty clothes with large spray-painted letters identifying them as slaves. When some of them are not working, they get locked up in dark, unfurnished cells.

The android suddenly caught eye contact with a boy, around the age of twelve, who looked at me with nerve-wracking eyes. They told a story, a helpless miserable story, as Hayden felt remorseful for the youngster. He looked away from him, soon exhausted by the foul atmosphere. Once Hayden and Simon passed through the main hall, they went up some rattly metal stairs before trailing along with another hotel-like corridor.

"There's nothing much around here. Just our rooms." Simon continued onward until they both paused at one of the doors. "Now, this is one of Negan's finest parlors."

Simon brought Hayden to the doorway of another beautifully furnished room. Inside it looked like a cocktail lounge from a hotel. There were at least half a dozen women, all wearing little black dresses as if they were presenting at an auto expo.

"If you don't mind me asking, but who are they?" Hayden asked, turning over to look inside the room.

"Negan's wives." was Simon's only response.

Of course, married women would throw themselves at the leader, and any strong personality will be able to pull off what Negan has done, especially in a world overrun by the living dead. Hayden would believe that this is kind of how dictatorships happen. Looking back at the girls in the room, the cyborg couldn't help but see the misery on their faces. In a way for Hayden to figure out undoubtedly, they agreed to marry this man out of fear and survival.

Hayden looked back at Simon, "Wives? So, now polygamy is legal here as well?"

Simon glanced over at Hayden, expressing a look of agitation before rolling his eyes. "Yes, wives. And there's no such thing as legal terms around here. Jesus, you are new, doc. Negan has several wives, and they are spoiled rotten. But I guess the leader of the Saviors himself should have perks. Negan is fit, but it's unlikely enough that these ladies are up here for any reason other than not having to work like the rest of us."

Simon then nods to Hayden before entering the room. "Greetings, ladies."

They all gave him a dirty glare and looked away, causing the high-ranking Savior to chuckle innocently.

"Women; always in a foul mood. Ladies, I would like to introduce you to Negan's guest of honor," Simon's voice boomed in the small room. "Show him some tranquility, treat him with a matter of the utmost respect, because unlike the rest of you pretty things," he grinned with unyielding pride, "he is not even a human being anymore."

Just as the women were about to question Simon, they heard a forceful sound as Hayden cramps into the parlor. It caused quite a shock in their eyes upon the towering cyborg. Many of the women within the center scooted away in fright at what they saw of Dr. Samuel Hayden.

"W-What the hell is that _thing_?!" One of the wives, a dark-brown-haired woman named Tanya, squealed while witnessing an eyesore for how Hayden appeared.

"Woah-ho-ho! Don't worry, ladies. Hayden may not be from around _here_ , despite his intimidating feature at most solid, he is as calm and gentle as a mere lamb." Simon reassured, holding his hands out in a defensive gesture.

Hayden stood straight with his craft-made cloak covering most of his body and then walked forward with a mechanical hand held out. "Please excuse the inconvenience for my cybernetic presence, ma'am. My name is Dr. Samuel Hayden, and it's a pleasure to meet you ladies in person." Hayden answered with a slight bow.

The women here did not have to work for points, became allowed free access to many resources, and can order soldiers around if needed, mostly because they do not have to engage in combat. Once they become married to Negan, they must not have close ties with anyone else. And they are seemingly suitable to leave the status of wife if they decide to, but they will have to return to work for points.

Hayden's behavior soon caused another wife, a ginger-haired woman named Frankie, to cringe at his voice synthesizer. It had a confident reassurance to it like people were able to trust him. The female group looked visibly worried, but Frankie smiled at the towering cyborg for being polite. Seconds later, she begins to relax as she casually walks up to Hayden.

"I'm Frankie," the woman reached out to shake his mechanical hand. There, his lanky fingers felt cold and surprisingly ominous that could shiver up Frankie's spine.

"The man seems to have a talent for finding elegant women, correct?" Hayden inquired, examining everyone who gazed at him.

Frankie nodded somberly, "Unfortunately. What stroke of bad luck brought you here?"

"Bad luck?" Hayden tilted his head as if confused, "Not necessarily, but I did get myself into a little mishap with one of the Savior Lieutenants' patrollers, but I've always managed to redirect the entire situation diplomatically. Two of the Savior members. Laura and Mark were both strangely curious about my origins. Please don't ask. It is a long story."

"Oh, please!" Tanya scoffed before asking Hayden, "We're all bored here already. So, we got the time, right? Where did you come from?"

Another wife, a young-looking blondie named Amber, sat up with a concerned look, "Mark? What was he doing out there?"

"Cool it, Amber," Frankie turned to her, "He's not your boyfriend anymore."

"But what-?"

"Now, now, ladies. Let's not be hasty to our guest of honor. Besides, your husband would want you to treat him with respect, right?" said Simon, putting hands on his hips.

A scared nod came from all the wives.

"We'll leave you, girls, to it," Simon said before he and Hayden were both off again, leaving a few wives to huddle in fear of the android.

As Hayden and Simon are walking along the hallway, they saw a scarred blond man with a crossbow.

"Dwight."

From the sound of Simon's voice, Dwight stops to observe Hayden with shock and surprise.

"What the hell!?" shouted Dwight.

"Dwight, lower your voice for God's sake." Simon rolled his eyes from all this unnecessary fear. "Meet Dr. Hayden. Hayden, meet Dwight."

"Greetings to you, Dwight." Hayden bends down to face in front of the blonde man.

Dwight frowns after eluding his state before asking, "Where did he come from?"

"Don't you already know, Dwight? He arrived earlier with Laura and the others from patrolling the area." Simon answered, narrowing his eyes. "And guess what? Negan has declared him as our guest now."

Dwight raises his eyebrow. "...Oh."

"Well, aren't you gonna' say anything perhaps?" Simon asked, his eyebrow now raised.

"I...I gotta' go." Dwight then hurried off.

As Hayden observed Dwight moving off in a hurry before departing, he couldn't help but tilt his head to the side about that strange behavior of the scarred man. Speaking of scars, Hayden could already recognize that Negan did a lot more corruption here than just outside the Sanctuary. Meanwhile, Simon rolled his eyes with boredom from Dwight's sudden departure.

Simon laughs a little. "Let's go outside."

Hayden then followed Simon as they went outside and Simon leaned on the balcony.

Down below was a hoard of zombies with workers chasing them and keeping them at the fence.

Understandable that different settlements may demand different things, but some of these make no sense whatsoever. It may seem a tactic to have a citadel surrounded by zombies on spikes and bounded in chains to ward off outsiders, but it feels fundamentally shallow in a way for defense. What if somehow there's a breach in the inner fence rather than the outer fence?

Hayden hummed before asking, "Tell me something, Simon. Laura told me about the fences keeping dead ones intact. But they are also getting prodded around by people in grimy sweaters that had orange symbols. Are you sure if that method is safe for their sakes?"

Simon followed Hayden's stare before putting his tongue between his teeth and chuckling. "You see, that right there is somewhere you don't want to end up inside."

Hayden hummed cynically, twisting to face Simon, who continued to stare in another direction, not acknowledging the cyborg.

"I've had a glimpse of this earlier. Laura and Dean told me these people help keep the security maintained." Hayden said, watching the view below.

"That's right, doc. Nice to see that you're catching onto what we stand for. That's why the Sanctuary is a secure area. No one would dare pass by these sons o' bitches." said Simon, looking back at Hayden.

"What about the workers, here? What if the dead attempts to gnaw at them?" asked Hayden.

"Oh, well then, RIP to them! They should have been more careful with themselves in the next afterlife. Come on, this way."

Simon leads Hayden back inside as they walk down the hallway. Not before long until Dean came over with his arms folded.

"Hey, you! Negan wants to talk with you again." Dean spoke to Hayden.

"I see..." Hayden uttered before gazing towards Simon, "I hope you don't mind that we discontinue this tour of ours, while I go see what Negan wants to discuss with me."

"Aw, it's cool. I gotta' go do stuff myself, doc." Simon said, earning a handshake from Hayden.

"Thank you for the tour."

"No problem. Now, gotta' shoot."

"Goodbye for now," Hayden replied.

"Bye, Sam." Simon chuckles and then leaves in another direction.

Hayden observed the man as he walked away, before turning around to face Dean again. "We can go now."

"Come on." The man ordered, gesturing to the hallway as a signal to move it.

Hayden obeyed and went out to follow Dean, just as the beanie male Savior walked alongside him.

For what became associated with Negan and the Saviors, especially the nexus they have toward the other communities in this world, Hayden doubts the Savior leader will get any more expansion for the Sanctuary in the meantime. From a look at its history by what was explained by Simon, deranged people can get a large following on this broken Earth.

Negan, would promise those who are in need, and delivered things like safety and food. Although people would follow somebody like him, they do feel as if they aren't self-sufficient. It might represent a problem for not only Hayden but also Negan himself.

Everything here is a large organization and has reasons enough to convince Hayden that there are survivors than just soldiers. The people here are working for points, who are honestly janitors, as well as the working class.

These people don't go out and exploit others.

They take care of things in the outposts that the soldiers don't want to take charge of doing. These likely make up the majority. The people Hayden has seen the most of, the soldiers ( **"I am Negan"** ), are the ones who do all this terrible deformation. Elevated from mere workers by declaring their allegiance to Negan, they become used as a military force to oppose humans and the undead, keeping subjugated communities in line by the threat of force. Much like the lieutenants, they do not work for points and are allowed free access to resources and a higher standard of living.

Hayden couldn't assume that _every single person_ at the outposts is like them. From what else that Simon told Hayden, Negan offers this opportunity to people that he sees as potential, like Daryl Dixon, but they have to be willing to become _Negan_ and do atrocious sins.

Negan isn't unfair, that is for sure, but he is just brutal. In return, they get to live like kings. Of course, this will attract certain kinds of people.

The _good_.

The _bad_.

And the _ugly_.

All of this would mean that the people in the warrior caste are more likely to be soulless bastards than the others in the working class. Hayden wouldn't call them mercenaries outright. Yes, some of the enforcers here fall into that category, but while they don't seem to have a uniquely self-sustaining establishment, what they do have are numbers.

People who can refine raw products into things like bread.

People that can go out and scavenge in large groups.

People that have know-how skills can become _utilized_.

And finally, people willing to _intimidate_ and _kill_ to get supplies of whatever kind.

The likely scenario in Hayden's opinion is that they came upon the factory while they were still a relatively small group. All they had to do was fortify it, and made a couple of really lucky scores, like maybe a couple of big box stores, and cleaned them out, putting them in a position of strength that they then maintained by force when coming into contact with other survivors.

Much of this reminds Hayden of when a lot of people don't give credit to the UAC's armed forces, especially the Elite Guards.

They are selected individuals picked by UAC when shown that they are anything but incompetent. The Earth back in Hayden's dimension was equal to special forces or much better than previously. Plus, their attributes become augmented and given their armor to modify the categoric pieces and pattern, primary and secondary colors, dirt and scratches for the armor itself, and weathering for the coloring.

These men have seen serious havoc before they have gotten picked. Besides, the UAC is costly, and they won't hire fresh out of boot camp soldiers for their best. With the UAC, fighting and restraining demons is something they are used to, and they did so very successfully with tactics to thwart demons. It was only the expedition to save the Slayer that had them slaughtered in the end when the demons defended with extreme ferocity. Better yet, Olivia considered them to be serious enough of a threat to flip the kill-switch with the Lazarus wave.

So, given the kind of scenario, Hayden believes they are not that implausible at all. They are extensive and not quite so dense, thankfully, willing to take in outsiders that may not have a lot to offer other than labor. For a man who adores bashing in skulls with a baseball bat, Negan is also someone who values life.

Hayden knows at this point that Negan is a challenging leader, and he appears to appreciate that nobody ever what he is going to do next. Negan is someone who supports conventional ideas, such as sheer determination. He likes people who are doing their duties to the greatest extent and those that do not feel his wrath.

Hayden knows the Saviors can still help aid in his plan of action for future events, but he would have to need Negan's trust for that to happen. Hopefully, Hayden's next meeting with Negan doesn't go anywhere south from here on out.


	8. You Best Watch Yourself

Nearby the front gates of Alexandria, the RV had gotten loaded up with some remaining firearms and ammo the group had already found before the Slayer arrived here. There were also a few other necessary supplies they might need if stranded away from their community longer than intended. Aside from the trailer vehicle, Rick is also bringing along the van on this trip to Oceanside. It offered plenty of room in the back for conducting any more weapons for the group.

Meanwhile, the Slayer was busy cleaning the guns and inserting the bullets into the magazines. He still kept his helmet on for nobody to witness his facial appearance again. The Slayer already knew these people have become fascinated by the weapons he had maintained, and on the usual level, the Slayer felt like they wanted to see how they work.

But these people didn't know how ballistic the UAC-based weapons were. Even if they try, it's wasn't safe for them to handle. Besides that, the Slayer didn't want to waste his ammo for any practice. The Slayer did the best he could to keep them away from his weapons by either scowling at them or solely waved them off without any physical conflict like what happened earlier today with Daryl.

Previously today, the next meeting took place at the Monroe family's empty townhouse. It remains the only place acquiring a lot of different maps of the area, every ounce of Virginia as a whole.

The Slayer was still able to return and become informed about the group's plan of action for Oceanside, whereas he wasn't going to let himself into Monroe's house for good reasons. VEGA thought it would be a good idea if the Slayer keeps his distance from the residents here. Daryl was there, still staring balefully at him like the Slayer was his prey. The same went with Michonne, who didn't want the Slayer to be near Rick at all. Everyone else just seemed to become much better off with the Slayer not present around the group when there's a meeting.

At the gathering, it wasn't just those who had been present with Rick earlier, in which Tara was explaining about Oceanside's security. Most time got spent examining a map after Rick's group drew up a detailed plan for arriving in Oceanside, especially what we're going to do once we get there.

After hashing out every last detail, it was decided after some back and forth of exchanging arguments and agreements. Nobody would waltz right into Oceanside's property to talk it out first and then ask for the guns. It became considered upon what Tara had also mentioned to them about the Oceanside leader.

Her name was Natania, the leader of the matriarchal community. Natania's paranoia about the Saviors and fear of becoming unstoppable has resulted in one thing. The woman has ordered that if any outsider appears and confronts her assembly, they get shot on sight.

When the Slayer thinks about it, he could somewhat honestly relate to the Oceanside leader to his unyielding hate for demonic creatures that defiled the only thing that made him human in any shape or form. Because no matter how much they begged and pleaded, death is what takes them away during the Slayer's path of perpetual torture.

Alexandria still had hoped to approach Oceanside as a group. They aspired to promise a better world for all by joining together with Alexandria, the Hilltop Colony, the Kingdom, and even those trashy Scavengers.

" _It would somewhat inspire Oceanside to take up arms with them against the Saviors. Though, we weren't holding our breath. For one, the Scavengers weren't trustworthy at all, thanks to Rick's stupidity. Secondly, the Kingdom hadn't even agreed to fight yet. It would take more convincing. And guns. Probably a lot more guns than usual._ " The Slayer pondered to himself.

After the meeting, the group decided who was going and who was not. Rick had notified the Slayer that he was still coming with the small group journeying to the Oceanside community. After all, the Slayer was the one who told Rick about Tara's secret in the first place. The Slayer's head ached from irritation, but his mind remained determined as typical. As of now, the Slayer had gotten used to some of the residents for the past few hours.

Aaron.

Eric.

Tobin.

Francine.

Scott.

And these two other newcomers, Jesus and Enid, who the girl was probably around Carl's age in tow.

" _These two Earth survivors from the Hilltop Colony came to join in on the mission. Jesus and Enid had arrived in Alexandria not long after the whole Oceanside discussion with Rick's group and the rest of Alexandria's residents. Rick or Daryl had must have called them in on this arrangement. Rick introduced them to me after we greeted and exchanged handshakes, yet they were a bit suspicious about me like the rest of the survivors._ " The Slayer contemplated.

Surrounding the RV and a few of the cars required for this mission, several Alexandrians were all currently getting prepared to journey to the Oceanside community. In a sense, they were passersby to the Slayer as some got shown either staring or avoiding his direction. A discomforting sensation signified the area of people still keeping their distance from the Slayer. Watching everyone make their way toward the vehicles, the Slayer saw Rick turning over to Tara as they talked.

"Are you ready if this goes south?" asked Rick.

"It won't," Tara assured.

"If it does, you don't need to feel bad."

"I do feel bad. I will."

"Tara…" he trailed, looking at her and then toward the vehicles. "You don't have to."

With the others, shown nearby with their materials prepared, some of their faces immediately showed fear as they saw Tara making her way over to the Slayer nervously.

"Um, hi again." She uttered a bit, trying to speak up.

The Slayer's head turned over, giving her his full attention and a heavy grunt. Daryl and some of the residents became quite aware that Tara was around the Slayer, which Daryl persisted to do anything if things go wrong right now.

"Listen, I never got to thank you for the whole, you know. The stuff that I had to get off my chest. I didn't know whether I wanted to tell Rick about Oceanside or not, but I am glad you tried looking out for me by telling Rick and Michonne. I-I also wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted back there. I only wanted to keep my friends as safe as possible. So yeah, you know. Thanks for the help, big guy." Tara said, awkwardly looking away.

The Slayer's eyes fixated on the ponytail girl with a hint of interest, but still barely cautious about being buddies with these Alexandrians. Outwardly, his arm raised over and made an enormous fist to limit respect that followed with a single nod. Tara soon commemorated this newfound friendship with a fist of her own, gently bumping onto his with a smile. The Slayer then completed it with a rock-to-rubble finger-waggle to show his softer, gentler side.

Strangely enough, this caused a snicker to escape Tara's lips at how silly the Slayer was when humorously twiddling his fingers. Everyone else, including Daryl, observed this exotic habit like the Slayer hadn't acted so clownish before. Before the Slayer thought he could go back and do his business, he then saw that Tara was sitting down next to where the Slayer remained. He raised an eyebrow with puzzlement at what she was trying to do until the Slayer heard her speak again.

"I just thought, maybe, I could start over this whole bitter behavior I had towards you. Though, I was wondering where Rosita went off. Rick told me she didn't show up on guard duty. Did you happen to see her?" Tara asked, looking at the Slauer as he glanced back.

The Slayer's eyes slowly rolled by themselves without his consent, already aware of Rosita's past cold attitude about him subsisting in Alexandria to help win their senseless war. Despite the Slayer's annoyance, he went to grab his notepad and marker before scribbling down each word possible to understand.

_**TO HILLTOP** _

_**TRAINING PEOPLE** _

_**DID NOT BOTHER** _

At that moment, Tara began to raise an eyebrow, "How come?" she asked.

The Slayer shrugged as his permanent response just before Tara silent down a bit afterward.

"So, big guy, back at Jadis' hideout hours ago..." Tara almost trailed off when the Slayer started to shift a bit uncomfortable, "...I didn't think you looked that bad without the helmet. But I guess Jadis is always a total bitch like before, and I couldn't blame you. I just thought that you were living under a rock or some shit. But yeah, it's the end of the fucking world. We're living in an apocalyptic shitstorm filled with the walking dead. Still, though, what I don't get is how you manage to scare the living shit out of everyone when she told us off. And your eyes..."

The Slayer slowly sighed before scribbling down the next piece of paper, saying:

_**BEEN THROUGH MUCH** _

_**DON'T REMEMBER MUCH** _

_**NOT WANTING TO AT ALL** _

Tara sighed, "Wouldn't you want to remember other things in life? Friends? Family?"

" _With what Tara had just said to me, I didn't have long to think about those two tough subjects. I know I would be too quick to reply about any lost remembrance, and I still wasn't emotionally prepared to confront her about it._ " While inspecting the Praetor Suit's textures to the visor, the scratches on his breastplate, despite bearing a powered exoskeleton, the Slayer looked at Tara. She was too busy examining the Slayer's Praetor Suit with curiosity and the markings that originated alongside its protected armor.

"Man, you looked like you've been through some tough shit like us, huh?" Tara commented, showing a raised eyebrow.

The Slayer wasn't going to answer that judgment of hers, but most likely the other question. After scribbling down another reply, the Slayer's tired eyes slowly glanced at Tara before showing his notepad.

_**I DID REMEMBER THINGS SPECIAL TO ME** _

_**ALL INNOCENCE LONG GONE** _

_**BUT I STILL REMAIN** _

_**ALWAYS HAVE AND WILL** _

_**I SEND MYSELF FIRST** _

_**AND FIGHT FOR EVERYONE** _

_**FOR THE EARTH** _

_**UNTIL EVIL IS DESTROYED** _

Tara glances at the Slayer with a tilted head until she notices the tiny chain on his left hip, where he carried around Daisy's left hindfoot. When the Slayer became finished, he put away his notepad and continued to prepare each weapon that got acquired in the van. Tara remained puzzled by the Slayer's mysteriousness and looked down to where Daisy's hindfoot dangled on the chain of his hip.

She could think back to all the people that were considered family is now gone forever. Tara's family's cries echoed in her ears, and her sister and niece's final moments kept replaying in her mind. It wasn't fair. Tara went through training at the police academy and felt so sure she could protect her family. But she failed. She couldn't even stop Brian Heriot from getting Lilly and Meghan killed. Tara was also hoping that Heath was somewhere out there safe, perhaps. Afterward, Tara begins to stand back up to her feet and looked at the Slayer once more.

"Thank you again for helping us, big guy." Tara smiled, "We may have lost people of our own, but at least it's good to be around those who can understand what that feels like in a way maybe. I hope Rick and everyone else here will accept you."

Just as Tara left, the Slayer could've sworn he notice Daryl glaring at him a few seconds ago before scoffing somewhere else. Shaking his head, Daryl didn't want to believe it at all. It all had to be a facade to him.

He frowned, then began thinking in his thoughts, " _I don't trust that man. Not one bit. But even if Tara trusts him, he's not going anywhere near the others._ "

Afterward, the group was now about ready to hit the road. While most fit comfortably into the RV during travel, the Slayer got himself cramped in the back of the van with all the guns. Michonne was at the wheel while Rick acted as a navigator with the map Tara had outlined earlier. Aaron drove the van with Gabriel, Eric, and the Slayer as his three passengers. Lastly, Daryl rode solo on his bike alongside the RV.

It was quite a long journey.

The journey was quiet.

Rick's plan became simple. They wait at the outskirts of Oceanside, then plant explosives to distract the women and children. They could hide or avoid Rick's group, depending on what the Oceansiders chose to do.

Everyone all focused on the car in front, following where Tara is leading them. They traveled the distance from Alexandria to Oceanside, and it wasn't a short drive either, but the group here had enough patience. As for the Slayer, he was mentally preparing himself for the assault on Oceanside. Though, the Slayer didn't become prepared for what was waiting for him in his subconscious. During all of that waiting, the Slayer's head leaned against the left side inside the back, thoughts overly processing each time. And for the first time in a long time, the Slayer soon fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_I didn't know how much time had passed._

_For all I knew, it could be days, weeks, months, or maybe even years._

_But the day after I sealed myself in Hell, I hadn't aged._

_My weapons had long ago run out of ammunition and got shattered after being used as clubs to begin my genocide of the masses of demons surrounding me. Eventually, my luck ran out after endless fights and piles of bodies. I collapsed after taking out another group of monsters using just my fists._

_The fatigue and injuries I suffered gradually caught up with me. For any lingering demons in the field, I was easy to pick, but I ended up falling into a series of runes carved into the activated ground. And just like that, teleporting me from Hell and taking me to an unknown location._

_My next memory was waking up to somewhere entirely different._

_I was on my own two knees, firmly held between two knight guards of the Night Sentinels, who were a warrior caste of Argent D'Nur. There was a stone-metal platform we were descending on like an elevator. After a few seconds, it stopped once it reaches the bottom, where I got dragged down a short passageway. The walls and flooring all around were covered in golden-colored sigils and ornaments. The knight guards brought my weakened self before a pair of high-ranking priests, wearing armor-mixed garbs and head-dresses who were holding staffs._

_"We found him in the valley. Just outside the castle walls. He was badly wounded and wearing this." The knight guard on my right spoke, handing my dusky abraded-looking helmet to one of the priests who accepted it to examine over with suspicious eyes._

_I breathed heavily, despite my injuries, before speaking in a tense, broken tone. "...Guts. Huge guts!"_

_I stared blankly at my bloodstained gloved hands, memorizing the internal organs of the Tyrant in which I pulled out, the red tubes from the torso that powered the beast, balling up my fists._

_"Kill them...must kill them all!" I finished, gaining the attention of the two priests as they looked down upon me. It gave them the sense that I was a real fighter and rightfully so._

_"Hmm, he still has some fight in him yet!" exclaimed one of the priests, chuckling like he was impressed._

_"Despite his injuries." The second priest added on, observing the wounds and gashes all over my body. They handed my helmet back to the knight guards. "Take him to the arena. Let him become judged like the others."_

_With that said, from the priests, I was then dragged back down the corridor by the knight guards. The world around me going vague as the scene changed._

_Now, I was standing in a circular arena, where a dozen other men laid sprawled out around him writhing in pain or simply knocked unconscious. There was one standing in front of me, staggering as he swung another fist at me. At an instant, my hand shot out and blocked this man's strike before I delivered a strong right hook to shatter his jaw, blood gushing from the man's face as he got tossed to the ground._

_"He's not even human!" One prisoner exclaimed weakly._

_"Taking that tone with me. Do you want to die!?" Another prisoner growled, shifting from the ground._

_I kept an unintentional gasping breath as I stepped sideways throughout the battle arena used for engaging in hand-to-hand combat. For whatever strength I had left in me, I was confronting my opponents, having just now thrown two of the muscular men, who were almost twice my stature, to the ground._ _Warping his face in pain, a large build of a man, sensing he had used up his energy, went limp. Near him, two other prisoners spread out miserably, having already fainted._

_"Damn you! I'm going to beat you to death!" Another prisoner growled._

_While also astonished at my sheer brutality, the robust man's face turned as red as a lobster as he threatened me. The giant of a prisoner looked like one of the deadliest hand-to-hand fighters in this arena, recognized by the quantity of strength. Spontaneously, there was a sudden movement as the giant man confronted me. He gave a crafty smile as he drew near me with a quick step of his seemingly bovine body._

_The right hand of the giant prisoner struck out at me._ _However, that was a decoy. His left arm swooped down on me like a tree from outside of my field of vision. There was no telling how that got seen and brushed away so coldly by the likes of me. The big arm got knocked away fruitlessly. And then, I appeared to vanish suddenly. Slipping underneath the giant man's bosom, I sent a springing uppercut that smashed into his jawline._

_Saliva and blood flew out together with a groaning voice from the man's lips who had a statue like that of a bear. His eyes wandered around in a daze then peeled back white in intense agony. The heaving of his jaw joined his broken teeth at an unnatural angle. The giant prisoner had crumbled onto the floor in an unshapely way with just one blow. The other prisoners present, including a few Night Sentinel soldiers, shuddered, realizing the situation. The fallen giant's jaw had become destroyed in a massive pool of blood and gore._

_"RIP...AND...TEAR!" I hissed coldly, through clenched teeth, my voice echoed in the battle arena._

_A shudder, like a chill, crept up from everyone's feet and ran up their spines._ _Some collapsed onto the ground as they raised cowardly shrieks._

_Another priest, different from the other two from previously, approached me with a snigger. "...Nfufuu. You'll make a fine addition to the front lines, stranger."_

_"The demons, they are everywhere. Must...kill them all!" My mouth rambled in a growl, my blood boiling wildly in my veins._

**_*VMMM*_ **

_An immense hum occurred within the battle arena, where the priest, along with me, turned to see what it was. The figure appeared to be a towering angelic figure, reaching around twenty feet in height._

_**"Dress his wounds and bring him to us. I want to know about the others he speaks of."** _ _The figure spoke in a raspy, feminine tone of voice._

_The priest bowed his crowned bald head to her, "Yes, your grace."_

_Things have improved significantly from that moment on, finding out that I had gotten teleported to a completely different universe and to a world called Sentinel Prime once my rage had dulled enough to allow me to think straight again._

_I became treated for the injuries I had sustained in Hell before being sent to Argent D'Nur after proving myself to the Order of the Deag and the Khan Maykr. The homeworld of the Argentians, an empire built on strength, reminding me a great deal of the Greek past of the Spartans._

_People saw me as unusual, exotic, calling me by the name Outlander, and they didn't conceal the fact that I'm not trusted. But because I had shown the priests and the heavenly being they served my strength and ability, I had become inducted into their military for training._

_I made a name for myself amongst the soldiers as time passed. The brutality I had demonstrated had drawn the attention of many higher-ups, including King Novik, the ruler of the Argentians, considering me worthy of joining the Night Sentinels, an elite group of soldiers._

_Though, an Outlander joining their order did not appreciate the Night Sentinels, making it their mission to either break me or boot me from their ranks. I did not waver, however, and proved my power in equal measure, whatever their efforts to get rid of me._

_Then it happened._

_Hell's armies assaulted Argent D'Nur, and I did not hesitate to launch myself into the battle. As I burst through their lines with utter disregard, my rage blazed like a supernova. I wouldn't let the demons do to this planet what they wanted to do to Earth, defending the people of this world despite treating me like an outsider._

_The same order that treated me with disdain now treated me like a comrade-in-arms when the war ended, seeing how I proved myself in equal measure by defending their homes and their people. The battle between Hell and Argenta had only just begun. The demons emerged and threatened a variety of territories, but the Argentians, unlike Earth, served for war and did not yield an inch._

_Hell had sent one of their highest-ranking demons to Sentinel Prime during this one battle. A Titan that was known as the Dreadnought. The gigantic size and power became too much for the Night Sentinels to fight back, even bringing the Icon of Sin's influence to disgrace._

_When everything seemed impossible, I was confronted by a Maykr, clad in a long robe, dubbed the Seraphim by several Argentians, who told me that he had a solution for someone like me to annihilate the Titan. I accepted the Seraphim's proposal, wanting to end the struggle and eliminate the Dreadnought._

_I got led into a large chamber with a bizarre-looking machine set up in the center. The building around me, known as the Chapel of Purity, flourished with the uproars of rapid gunfire, massive explosions, and fiendish roars reverberating from the outside. Before I could think of anything else, the Seraphim drifted past me, across and toward the chamber._

_**"We must move quickly. There will be those who would seek to stop this."** The Seraphim said, where both of us advanced to the man-shaped pod centered in the elevated platform that unveiled on their approach._

_**"I offer you a gift."** The Seraphim said as we stopped in front of a console beside the pod. **"Take it. It will give you strength. Help you on your journey."**_

_After a few seconds of observing back and forth, I climbed inside without hesitation. Glowing pylons were stretching around the chamber, in which the pod I remained inside leaned back and began to seal itself. As I glanced over to the Seraphim, a brilliant light began to swell my vision. His face stayed hidden beneath the shadows of the hood as an angular-looking hand reached out to the console._

**_"And now, they will fear you."_ **

_The light grew brighter to blind my vision, where I could feel molten energy surging throughout my entire body. Rage fueled my body until it ached instantly, remembering the only thing in my life that I cared about other than slaughtering demons. When I recalled back to a particular demon releasing what looked like a wad of wet fur onto the ground with a slimy thud, I became thoroughly confused until I noticed a tiny leg jutting out from the mass._

_My eyes grew widely enraged when I scooped up the bloody mess, trying my hardest to catch the strings of intestines that fell from a hole in its stomach. They killed Daisy, my pet rabbit. She was all I had left, the personification of good and innocence in my life. I pulled back to whatever was existing inside my mind, to remember the day I first found her on Earth._

_With both her two fluffy bunny ears on the top of her head, she was a tiny ball of wet fur shivering in the cold rain outside. Daisy seemed like a tamed-looking rabbit, meaning that she must have gotten abandoned until recently. Daisy would always sit to nuzzle on my shoulder, nibbling lettuce while I watched football and drink ginger ale. Sometimes, I regularly reached up to pet her each time, but then she disappeared when the demons invaded my hometown._

_Seeing as to what her corpse remained as of now, I would gently run my hand down her side if she were still alive. Daisy's soft, plush fur became torn to shreds on one side. All of her bones stood crushed with a bite taken out of her backside. And lastly, yet worst of all, her head was missing. My muscles tensed up, and the tears welling up in my eyes began to flow down my cheeks. Then, I gritted my teeth together, seething with sheer rage. Those demons will regret everything as of this moment forward. I will make sure every single last monster would suffer for what they have done to Daisy._

_Entering the image to the depths of my very soul, I tilt my head back, unleashing a terrifying roar that makes the whole void shatter like an earthquake. The dark realm of silence begins to crack, unable to handle my sound. Black crack lines are forming on all sides. I continue to roar as the realm proceeds to fracture until everything shatters within me._

_I became infused with energies beyond the mortal realm within seconds. I got stronger, faster, and much more ruthless than I had been before. Once I stepped out of the Divinity Machine, I became granted with a sword, a Crucible, an energy blade that was said to be wielded only by the Sentinel Kings, and the Dreadnought was beaten._

_My newfound strength helped me quickly end the battle, weakening the Titan after I drove the sword through its torso, penetrating its heart. And the existing hordes fled to Hell when the Titan collapsed._

_As I stood on the corpse of the Dreadnought, the civilians who survived the attack were in reverence. A beast that neither of them could scratch, that I fell under my own. I became praised as a warrior from that day onwards, a favored hero of the Argentians. That day, they gave me a name as well. To be remembered through the Sentinel realms and etched into historical tablets, I became..._

_... **The** **Doom Slayer**._

* * *

"Hey, wake up!" Eric shouted as he shook the marine with concern in his voice.

The Slayer sat straight up, gasping roughly as he almost fell from his posture. His eyes were blazing and fists clenched with a rapid heart slamming into his chest. One of the Slayer's hands went on his throat as he struggled to breathe. The Slayer's face turned as red as a tomato from the lack of oxygen.

**VEGA: {Deep breaths, Slayer, deep breaths.}**

After listening to a few seconds of what VEGA stated to him, the Slayer's breath hissed through clenched teeth while his mind was still reeling itself back from what he had just felt and witnessed. It took almost several long minutes before the Slayer began to calm himself down. The Slayer's heart rate slowly eased back to its natural state, relaxing his clenched fists. Everything began to catch up with him now that the Slayer was starting to think once again. The Slayer exhaled heavy puffs of air as he laid back against the van's side.

"Big guy, are you okay!?" Eric asked, seeming concerned. "One minute, you looked like you were taking a long cat nap, and then the next thing we know, you started screaming your lungs out! You freaked Aaron out while he was driving to follow the others! Did you have a bad dream?"

The Slayer began to blink stupidly, noticing Aaron and Gabriel, who both looked just as worried as Eric is right now. " _That was another panic attack I just had. I must've fallen asleep again. With every nightmare I've been having, I keep holding onto these panic attacks of mine. There was no time to sleep through this right now. I'm already trapped here in this different dimension of Earth, and here I am, sleeping as a typical human would do._ "

" _I abandoned my old self ages ago. I buried it all beneath my rage and fury and became the extreme predator that would seek and abolish every single one of those monsters. I can't sleep through it, not even for a mere moment._ " Though, after a minute or two, the Slayer couldn't help but wince in his mind for all that he began to remember back then when he was living in Argent D'Nur.

"I _t was as if all those dreams I've been having were starting to come back to me now. Like someone took a steel rod and began smiting every side of my brain for more clues._ " Gingerly, the Slayer's head hung down a bit and tried not to show any sign of vulnerability in whatever sort of action.

Since now that Eric in front of him is way too involved with how the Slayer had acted seconds ago, two of his friends will become uncertain as well. For a few seconds, the Slayer looked at Eric and then nodded, waving a hand to show that he was fine. Despite the skeptical expressions on their faces, only Gabriel decided to calm down afterward.

"Do you want us to pull over, big guy?" Aaron asked, looking again to see that the Slayer shook his head. "Are you sure?"

The Slayer nodded, aggravated by the whole situation as it is now.

"You gave us quite a fright," Gabriel added, brushing a hand against his bald head, nervously sighing in relief.

The Slayer gave the men a thumbs-up to appoint that he was fine, for now, at least. But the Slayer also noticed that they have stopped.

The road has ended. Now, it was all water up ahead. The group had currently reached a small, glorified creek that became marked off on the map. Everyone already pulled their vehicles over and began loading up the lone boat at the water's edge.

Tara already got out to help with the boat. "We'll use this to go across-"

From the van, a few observers began to notice the Slayer's actions when getting out. Daryl, who looked at him with a frown, became confused about what the Slayer was doing right now. The Slayer was hastily enough to use both feet to open the backdoors of the large van.

Immediately after the Slayer exited out of the van, he made his way over to the stream of water as his hands speedily clicked and took off his helmet before dropping it. Tara and everyone else witnessed that the Slayer's helmet was now off again, giving them a vibe of uneasiness from the look on his expression.

Without a moment or two, the Slayer's knees collapsed on the bank alongside its river. He dips his gloved hands for a cup and splashes water onto his face. The Slayer looks into his reflection in the river, noticing that his face is back to normal. After releasing a deep sigh of relief, the Slayer soon became aware that a few onlookers were gazing their attention onto him again. The Slayer didn't give himself any sense of concern for their frozen looks, as all he could think of was the dream he just had ago.

Or more so as a vivid memory the Slayer had so long ago.

He remembers everything now.

As the years started to pass on Argent D'Nur, the war against Hell's armies soon continued to rage on, with the Slayer supporting each campaign. With the power given by the Seraphim, the Slayer was allowed to keep going for hours on end, possibly days, without tiring or breaking a sweat. The Slayer kept growing more powerfully built by the count of every demon he has slain. Despite how the Night Sentinels were serving King Novik, many looked to the Slayer for leadership whenever they were in the heat of battle.

And every time, the Slayer led them to victory on every front.

The expression on the Slayer's face almost felt like he wanted to scream audibly from the next thing he remembered. He soon learned a terrible dark truth during the war against the demons, that the Khan Maykr had made a deal with legions of Hell. They started to build factories in Hell to harvest mortal souls and convert it all into Argent Energy to feed into the Maykr's homeworld of Urdak.

And worse of all, many Argentians sided with the Khan Maykr. The unexpected announcement had sparked a civil war on the Sentinel worlds, making the war against Hell more complicated than the Slayer thought.

There were many shameful turns, but then an opportunity emerged to end the war against Hell. The Deag Priests provided them with information that might help deter the demons. They could finally put an end to their bargain with the Maykrs in their tracks. Under the Slayer's orders, he assembled the Sentinels, and they went into the abysses of Hell with vengeance and hatred blazing in their souls.

Gritting at this next idea through his teeth, the Slayer had no means of knowing that it was all just one big scam. He had gotten betrayed to Khan Maykr by the Deag Priests, sacrificing each of the soldiers in Hell so that they could finish the civil war in their interest. The group did the only thing we could, surrounded by persistent armies of monsters.

They attacked.

The Slayer learned too late that his gifts from the Seraphim would become a curse as he witnessed his comrades die one by one. As the Slayer struggled to fight on, he could see each of them pulled apart and gobbled up by the demonic hordes. The Slayer's fury took over once more as he demanded action for any fallen comrade.

Over time, all that existed was the Slayer and his second in charge, Valen. Yet another terrible fact was discovered by the man who had been like an older brother to him. Valen used to have a son that the demons had killed. In exchange for the means to conquer Argent D'Nur, the unfaithful Priests promised his son, empowering Hell to seize not only the core of the Argentians but the Elemental Wraiths who gave their realms and their influence to the people.

Valen received his request in the end. His son got revealed to him, but Hell's darkness had twisted his body and mind. The bastard had betrayed his people and comrades for absolutely nothing.

The latest discovery caused the Slayer's resentment to overcome him. He smashed his fist into Valen's face and marched onto the Umbral Plains, leaving the self-imposed exile of his former Second in Command as the Slayer embarked on a genocidal spree that almost ripped all of Hell apart.

There was nothing that could ever become saved from the Slayer's rage. Before the Slayer, from the lowest Imp to some of the most dominant of the Titans fell. The demons have come to dread the Slayer for a long time, many seeking to battle him out of desperation to slow him down as much as possible.

As the Slayer ripped them apart, he reveled and started enjoying the carnage, anticipating their fear and their agony. " _Twice, they've cost me my new life. First that day on Earth with Daisy, and then again to Argent D'Nur. I intended to crush the demons and their realm until nothing remained. Everything this dream meant about me and the painful feeling that I keep forcing deeply back into my mind._ "

The Slayer's eyes have stayed reddened, stinging from all the immeasurable pain and love he had for Daisy and his deceased comrades. " _I had never been a man of tears. And even if I had been, being a Marine wouldn't have been my job. My name wouldn't become the sole reason behind someone's shivering whenever they hear it. However, my name was already a legend. A curse that can produce trembles in the lips of every person who dares to say it._ "

An incalculable period had elapsed.

The Slayer had forgotten any effort at even figuring it out for a long time. Instead, anywhere he went, he just left piles of bodies stacked high, no longer caring which way the Slayer was going as his feet began to travel forward.

" _I know now, however, that if I had been in my right mindset, I would have remembered the demons had begun to prepare something. By then, it was too late for me to pursue a small horde into the hands of a blood temple, where several Titans had destroyed the mountain under them and buried me alive. I became robbed of my Praetor Suit by the demons and imprisoned inside a stone coffin littered with runes. With no escape, they held me in solitary confinement, though I wasn't sure of what was unfolding. They were unable to kill me, so they locked me up, hoping to hold me that way forever._ " Vigorously, the Slayer lifted his elbow to wipe his tear-stained eyes while gritting his teeth until his ears were so rash to regard something coming from behind him.

"Hey, are you alright-?"

Suddenly, the Slayer's instincts had gone wild just when he felt as if somebody was reaching their hand out to him, causing his own to shoot up and clasp that one's arm at lightning speed. Pulling himself up to each foot, the Slayer began to turn over and confront the person with so much as a gleaming toxic aura in each of his eyes, nearly considering it was a demon or zombie.

Still, all there was before came to be Jesus, the Hilltop's scout, whose helpful smile had turned startled like the rest of the group. Everyone else has not seen what was underneath the Slayer's helmet. Apart from Rick's crew and the garbage people's experience became utterly perplexed.

Daryl jerked his way over to aim his crossbow at the Slayer menacingly, only for Rick to stop him abruptly. Daryl glowers at Rick in anger until the leader shook his head disapprovingly.

"No..." Rick whispered in demand, perceiving that if the Slayer engages violence on Jesus, he will let Daryl shoot him.

The seething redneck felt even more aggravated by the fact that the Slayer was presently grasping Jesus' arm tightly as if he looked like he was going to break it in half.

"Big guy, stop! Let go of him!" Tara's voice yelled as she went over to reassure me, but got shook from the way the Slayer's eyes scrolled towards hers.

"It's okay, big guy! Nobody needs to get hurt, please. Jesus didn't mean to scare you like that." Eric attempted to console the Slayer, frantically coming over to cease his overwhelmed reaction toward Jesus.

He cautiously held the Slayer's armored forearm to prevent him from doing anything dreadful.

"Please," calmly replied Jesus, not knowing whether to use his combat and self-defense skills yet.

After the Slayer stared the two men down, burning holes into each of their hearts with his fiery eyes, he twitched an eyebrow up before regaining his composure at last. Everyone received a clear view of the Slayer's facial expression as he scowled a bit more roughly until a realization had got to him, beginning to let go of Jesus' arm, who started pulling back in a mix of awe and confusion.

The Slayer's eyes slowly looked away from another direction, scoping to spot everyone gawking on at what his actions have prompted so much. He almost started freaking out on one of their most intimate allies, and then all of a sudden, they witnessed that the Slayer was finally calm and soothed after that weird display of near dispute.

Both Eric and Tara then sighed in relief that the Slayer didn't do anything harmful to Jesus. The naturally-gifted man couldn't help but practically raise an eyebrow at the Slayer for the bizarre manner he had been presenting.

"Uhm...thanks for not crushing my arm?" Jesus said, feeling a bit unwieldy.

The Slayer hummed in response, making a low, steady sound like that of a bee.

Eric turned his head to Jesus, "It's okay. The man had a bad dream while napping on the way over here and was probably still experiencing a little aftermath. Aside from that, you didn't do anything wrong to try and help here."

The Slayer ignored them while he searched around for his helmet, which was already picked up by Jesus.

"You dropped this over here. I'm sorry if I had startled you just seconds ago, big guy." He said, though curious about the Slayer. "I was seeing if you were feeling okay and not looking startled as a dog getting attacked by a coyote."

The Slayer's blue, soulless eyes dropped to the man's namesakes and only managed a single nod. A deep chuckle came from the Slayer's dry throat as he could remember something from the man.

The fact that this man's name was Jesus had begun to excite the Slayer's gut into complete laughter, throwing everyone off guard all around, including Jesus in front of him. " _When I found out that this guy was called Jesus, I became almost so tempted to laugh some more at these ridiculous names. First, the trashy lady with the bad haircut, and now this._ "

Rick and Michonne noticed this new action from the Slayer, almost like he didn't laugh for years to come.

When Jesus notices the Slayer's grinning face, he frowned. "What's so funny?"

The Slayer tried his best to hold against the laugher, but Jesus didn't become convinced. He began to scratch his head with an index finger before taking out his notepad to scribble his words in marker again.

**_IS JESUS YOUR NAME?_ **

**_IT CRACKS ME UP_ **

After examining, Jesus shook his head with a slight smile. "No, it's my nickname. My real name is Paul Rovia. Besides, I quite like my nickname, and it suits me better than my real one."

The Slayer shrugged with a mere nod, agreeing with the man just as he wrote down his next words.

_**YOU DO LOOK LIKE THE MAN** _

Jesus couldn't help but smile a bit more, "Exactly. And people do say I'm similar to him."

The Slayer exchanged another chuckle before he gave him back the helmet, and then the Slayer placed it back on again. Not before long, he started noticing Enid, who was coming over to check on Jesus.

"Is everything alright, Jesus?" she asked.

Jesus eventually waved a hand to dismiss, "No worries, Enid. Eric had told us that the big guy here had fallen asleep and woke up in a cold sweat. Just needed a little splash of water and some sort."

Glancing back at the Slayer again, Jesus asked, "That is if you're still alright, hmm?"

Only a thumbs-up from the Slayer was his single reply, causing him to raise an eyebrow but eventually lets it slide.

Enid looked over at the Slayer, nervously smiling, "Rick has told me about you. Thank you for helping us fight."

After the Slayer gradually nodded, Enid understood as she goes over to speak with Carl. So far, everyone here seemed good people. Though, the Slayer was still wondering about Daryl. Just as the Slayer watched Rick calmly reassuring Daryl and walked off to work with him, Father Gabriel came and stood with the Slayer.

"I can see that you show hints of attention about Daryl. You may not have known this, but he is a very damaged man," he said, looking at the Slayer as he glanced back.

The Slayer wrote down on his paper for Gabriel to read:

_**WHAT HAPPENED?** _

After reading, Father Gabriel soon sighed as he begins explaining, "Daryl got kidnapped by the Saviors, and I believe they truly made him devoided of sanity. He had become much more quiet nor social than usual now. Trust has become something that he struggles with now. They made him more broken than ever. Luckily, he managed to escape, but all he wants now is revenge. Rick, out of all the people here, has seen how Daryl had changed. He has known Daryl for the longest time since he's one of Daryl's closest friends."

The Slayer looked at Gabriel with sheer disgust at what Daryl got brought through. " _The more I keep hearing about the Saviors, the more I started to loathe Negan. I know how Daryl feels about becoming a wounded, caged animal._ "

The Slayer wrote down on his paper again:

_**CAN NOT BLAME HIM** _

_**WANTING REVENGE** _

_**I DO THE SAME** _

Father Gabriel nods. "I understand that he's a bit malicious around you, but if you just give him time, he will accept you eventually."

" _As much as I understand this, it's not like I'm after Daryl's business or anything from him. I'm only here to put an end to this undead ordeal and might defeat the Saviors afterward, too. But aside from all that, Daryl can talk to me only when he's ready._ "

Minutes later, the group took three trips across the water, with one person remaining each time in the boat, to ferry the first group across, return for the second group, and repeat the process with the third and last. Each group conducted a small number of supplies they required for the task ahead, namely rifles and some dynamite. After the third group docked along the water's edge on the opposite side of the small river, they joined the others who waited. The Slayer was the last to get picked up. But if going for that choice, the boat might probably break due to the weighted Praetor Suit if the Slayer did.

Without any second thought, the Slayer ran across the water and dove in speedily. His armor embraced the water and began a rapid stroke towards the group onward. Though for about three meters, the waterway went down a bit, the rest of the journey was a path straight up. The Slayer breached to the surface. With a slow gasp, the Slayer strived his way to a small bank of the lake, where a couple of trees stood. The lake felt minimal, but it would serve the Slayer well.

The water dripped away from the Slayer's Praetor Suit in the sun, scrolling his eyes towards Rick's assembly. Most of the Earth survivors blinked at what the Slayer's somehow hilarious actions did. Rick and Michonne deadpanned at him when the Slayer united back with the group, noticing Carl and Enid covering their mouths from laughing.

The Slayer rolled his eyes after they noticed he became drenched. " _Only that it wasn't. The river's water did an excellent job of getting rid of blood stains, grey matter, and other fluids on the surface of my armor. I didn't know my suit could shine that way. What a nice service._ "

Daryl frowned at the Slayer before going over to Rick. "You trust him, Rick?" Daryl said with a look of disbelief.

"Yes, I do."

"But you hardly know him."

"I know that, but the big guy has answered me truthfully. He's not with anyone." Rick said, looking back at Daryl's unconvinced face.

"You don't know that. That man could be a spy of Negan." Daryl scowled.

"He didn't know who Negan was when I asked him." Rick persisted.

"Yeah, but any idiot could say that they don't know the bastard."

"Look, I don't know either, Daryl. But the man looked like he generally doesn't know. Hell, he didn't even know about the other communities either."

"But still...he could be taking advantage of you," Daryl said dryly.

"Daryl..."

"Nah, Rick. He comes running around out of nowhere, acting like he's some psycho who looks as if he could kill most of us easily. He doesn't even want any of you to touch his guns. He had that gun up in my face before he went and almost choked you. Hell, you saw him almost going to break Jesus' arm in front of everyone. The man, or whatever he is, might hurt you, or Carl, or Michonne..." Daryl finished, glaring a bit at where the Slayer was with Carl and Enid.

"Daryl," Rick said in a demanding tone, causing him to stop and look.

"Just because I let the guy in doesn't mean I'm not watching over him..." Rick whispered before peering back to where the Slayer remained. "I got my eye on the man. I'm watching every move he makes."

Unknown to them, the Slayer's ears were far too keen of ever ignoring Rick and Daryl talking about him. His lips almost curled into a frown just as they continued.

"One wrong move from him, then I'm going need you and everyone else with me to back this up. He'll get a bullet to the head if he hurts one of us." Rick remarked, not aware of the Slayer eavesdropping on him and Daryl. "You gotta' trust me on this, Daryl."

" _Great, now I'm furthermore on Rick's kill list aside from this Negan guy he had mentioned before. I'm a little ways past the whole deal with everyone desiring for me to keep away from their friends and loved ones, but now, this is just making things a bit too tacky if Rick's going to kill me because of issues with treating me as a liability. I understand this guy needs to be extra cautious, especially after whatever trauma everyone has been through, but that doesn't seem like he's reassuring people well-enough. Rick may not be all that great of a leader, but he wants to bring people together to achieve whatever goal these people fucking desire, even if he has to kill or hurt in the process of doing that._ "

"But we'll already get what we need for ourselves. Why would we need that man?" Daryl asked, almost growling.

"Because he looks like a fighter, and I want people who can fight. The more fighters we gain, the better when we win." Rick's face began to darken. "So, don't you do anything to him. It's my choice if the man lives or not. Not yours. Got it?"

Daryl's face soon darkens, but he gave Rick a slight nod. "Fine."

The Slayer sighed at Daryl's last reply, causing him to look away from the two men without any more harsh opinions of him going on later.

Tara soon comes over. "You guys ready?" she asked.

"Yeah...yeah, we are," Rick answered, following behind Tara as she led the group through the woods ahead.

Before the Slayer could go along ahead, he soon began to attend to VEGA's update.

**VEGA: {Slayer, I have been identifying a series of strange energy signatures throughout the area. Whether or not it is true, it could transpire undead proximity, or possibly the demons achieving a portal from Hell to this world's Earth.}**

Up until recently, VEGA kept in touch with the Slayer on the HUD after he mysteriously detected some unusual energy throughout the surrounding area. The Slayer shook his head furiously at this, triggering a nearly sharp manner of his own. The Slayer became intensely aware of the stress he had been feeling. Struggling to keep his composure, the Slayer managed to drown through a few deep breaths in him for an escape from this panic.

Throughout the ages in battling the forces of Hell, not once had the Slayer considered showing mercy to those demons. Despite VEGA's integrity, the Slayer felt like it was a trick at its daintiest work. It was his nature to be cautious and skeptical. With every rational instinct telling the Slayer to freak out, he couldn't do this now. But if they are here on this version of Earth, then Hayden was here too.

Overall, the Slayer had to agree with VEGA that the energy signature seemed realistic. It was almost as if it was trying to tell him something. Just as the Slayer strings back along with the others through the wilderness, he still kept his caution with him on this short walk.

Back on the opposite side, a few shrubs stirred a bit. It soon became silent presently as several grim figures revealed themselves out of their hiding spots. There were glowing eyes with their exact razor-edged teeth, frightful croaks in their voices, and a ghoulish, demonic presence.

Each one of them was in different shapes and sizes. Various traits of strengths and weaknesses. Apart from what they became considered to call themselves from their home called Hell. The demons were all here for this Earth and to conquer everything that comes their way.


	9. I Am With You

Hayden did not even give a glance to Dean when he escorted him back to Negan's office. On the way over, the other Savior members in the hallway started to notice the state Hayden was within. They began whispering amongst themselves, why the cyborg was wearing something so distraught. They began jumping to conclusions with Hayden devising a scheme of some sort.

" _Hey, it's that_ ** _thing_** _again. What the hell is it even wearing?_ "

" _Why the hell did Negan bring something like that here?_ "

" _I don't know, but it must be something bad._ "

" _That robot guy is a real creeper._ "

The cloaked android received dirty looks from a passerby or two. Hayden's hood kept almost all of his face hidden if not for the glowing blue line streaking down his face. His head almost whirled sideways, nearly accusing, just daring someone to come forth. The pattern repeated down the hallway until Dean sighed with huge frustration to break the silence. The male Savior knew he was getting watched because of Hayden alongside him.

"What the hell are all of you dumbasses gawking at? Get back to work! Nothing to see here." Dean snapped at any of the observers, which they immediately obeyed and continued what they were doing.

"I can perceive that you are aggravated about doing this, Dean. I can proceed on my own towards Negan's office if you don't need to accompany me..." Hayden said, trudging alongside the male Savior next to him.

Dean shook his head with annoyance before glaring, "How I'm feeling right now is none of your damn business, robot. Let's just do this and get it over with already. Dealing with stupid people today is so fucking annoying."

Hayden seemed to sigh at this, already aware of Dean's temper and grave manner previously from Laura. Dean threw his gaze away from the bipedal android as they continue walking through the hallway. Hayden knew that he didn't want to make trouble against the Saviors, but if he needed to survive this half-abolished dimension, the least he could do is understanding those around him.

"I apologize for intruding on your sentiments towards me, Dean. But I do not concern myself that you and your people have an issue with me exhibiting within this facility. Especially when it comes to Negan letting me remain here." Hayden looked at Dean, who seemed a bit too annoyed by all of this.

Dean soon paused and glared back at him again. "I don't give a fuck what you think about everything we do here. Because I don't trust you, or that annoying shit that you keep pulling up on us around. There is something not right, and I know it. You wouldn't just end up in our area for no reason."

"I have already told you-"

" _ **Stop**_." Dean glared sternly.

That made Hayden quiet for a bit, observing Dean's stern look.

"You may have claimed yourself as some robot tinkerer scavenging for shitty material, but you're still hiding something because you must've come from somewhere. You wouldn't just appear out of nowhere."

" _If only you knew..._ " Hayden had thought, in which he ponders a bit more. " _...but would any of you believe me?_ "

"I smell trouble...and you reek in it all." Dean frowned as he looks away, ignoring the tall cyborg's gaze while observing him.

Hayden then sighed, "Please don't misunderstand the situation, Dean. I only adjoined with you and Laura because I am uncertain of the location I'd been wandering through these past hours. You may believe that I am nothing but a spy with a secret agenda, yet you have mistaken. The only motive I pledge forward to is attempting to fix humanity from terrible destruction upon the world. I am not here to harm you, Dean. Not physically or mentally."

Hayden's explanation started to catch Dean off guard a bit, noticing that his face started faltering, but soon turned his back into a frowny mask.

"For now..." Dean hissed. "...but how the hell can you withstand Negan while being calm about the whole thing? I saw the way he _looked_ at you. We rarely see _that_ look. He only does _that_ look if he's fond of you or something."

"I do not have anything towards your leader, Dean. Besides, Negan seems to try and only be acquainted with what's best for the people alive here." Hayden remarked, looking at Dean who seemed to catch onto what he's saying.

"Yeah, but you could still take advantage of him." The male Savior said.

"Why would I?" Hayden asked.

"You know, to save your ass? Getting away with murder?" Dean said, rolling his eyes with a hint of discomfort.

The android soon came to regard this unusual behavior from the man, but also questions why Negan hasn't gotten killed by anyone that loathes him with such desire. Most expected because Negan is overly-extending himself from his personality rather than what is personal about the man. The man is now trying to manage an entire operational base, leading an untold number of outposts with three enslaved settlements that Hayden does not apprehend.

That's a frankly absurd amount of commitment given the limited resources that are at your disposal. The inconsistent policies regarding settlements. The fact that he's not planting Saviors at any other settlements permanently, this entire affair might quickly become too _unwieldy_ to manage.

Hayden thought patiently on what he was about to reply next, "I believe that should be answered by the Saviors here, such as yourself, Dean. You should understand that Negan's eyes are more extensive than his gut when it comes to maintaining as a leader, especially that between his ruling style."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked, who began snorting. "We _can't_ stop Negan, because _we are_ Negan. From eyes to ears, and nose to mouth. The man is far too ruthless for any of us to step up against his game. How the hell can you think you can step up against his rules? Rules have kept us alive anyhow."

"Because I trust that you, of all people, can survive far beyond those that are deemed terrorizing. Furthermore, I can help you and your people on becoming more stronger than what your regular attributes offer." Hayden removed his hood as he looked at the man's confused expression.

"You're trusting me...?" Dean uttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "What are you even saying...?"

Down the corridor, the door to Negan's office room opened.

"I'm not a fan of the truth, Dean, but here it is: there will be threats calling in some of this world's debts, and your leader might have to bet everything to keep the Sanctuary alive. His outposts, your home, everything. You may think I'm a problem to you all, but wait until something more utterly dangerous takes away all the power you enjoy; to oppose, to have as many offspring and assault rifles as you like, and to even have a spot in any afterlife of your choice. I can perceive within you that you'll think about what I've said, yes?" Hayden looked down at Dean, who doesn't respond to him.

Instead, he was just _confused_. In the past few hours of exploring the Sanctuary, it was as if Hayden had become both familiarized with this place's society and acted like he was some progressive god. The robotic scientist himself had gotten out of harm's way from being punished by Negan somehow and has become the guest of honor. It would have to be a rare experience that somebody outsmarts Negan in any conceivable way.

"Y...Yeah." Dean managed to speak up, returning to his default manner after they reached the door. "Off you go, Sam."

"Thank you again, Dean." Hayden nodded to the male Savior. "I can assure you that you're not a terrible human to me, but in many ways, I understand how you feel when it comes to either saving people...or killing those when you've got no choice left."

Dean watched Hayden crouch and gently entered back into Negan's office room, closing the door to leave Dean in a mixed jumble of thoughts right now. Currently, Negan was in the same place as if he were contemplating something else earlier on after the first meeting. The tyrant remained sitting on the same chair while stroking his barbed wire bat, Lucille.

His face lights up when Hayden comes in, a deep drawl that could send an involuntary shiver down anyone's spine though Hayden attributed that to fear more than anything else. "Welcome back, Dr. Tinman. I can tell that you've had a-! Well, I don't even know what the fuck you're wearing? I almost forgot what you looked like ago. It isn't a church or some shit here, you know?"

"Hello again, Negan," Hayden answered, ignoring Negan's taunts as he kindly closes the door behind him.

"Good, you haven't forgotten that. I'm guessing you missed me so much, Dr. Killjoy." Negan gestures to the beanbag chair that was closest to him. "Have a seat, doc. I hope you don't mind about it, but you get what I've said before about being a robot."

"It's fine." Hayden walked over and managed to settle himself down onto the beanbag chair. "Now then, are you desiring to continue off where we've begun previously?"

"Eh," Negan replied with his usual lazily drawl. "Believe it or not, we're going to go forth on a new change of pace here."

Hayden's sight wandered a bit around the room, then finally settle on Negan. "I see..."

Negan leaned forward, with his eyes narrowed. "The reason I called you back here again is that I'm seeking your opinion on something that had happened recently with one of my lieutenants, Gavin, and his men. You see, Gavin stays in charge of his number of weekly tributes from the Kingdom community. Though we always keep things secret for those royal wannabes just so they're oblivious to our super-cool shit, you know what I mean?"

As Negan chuckled, Hayden endured stoically as usual, "Of course, I can understand that you and your men wouldn't want any more intruders following you back to your headquarters here. Much like I did myself, perhaps?"

A grin appears on Negan's face, reclining back in the office chair, propping his feet on the desk, and crossing his ankles. "Aw, lighten up, doc! Besides, you're a guest now, and be proud of it too!"

Hayden knew that there was more to this story than what Negan has told.

"If you're asking me of something to resolve, how does that answer why you've convoyed me over to your office? Did something severe transpired?"

Negan's grin vanished, his boots dropped to the floor, thudding on the concrete as he stood up, walking around the desk. "That's what we're going to find out when Gavin gets his ass over here."

Hayden looked and notices that Gavin hasn't arrived yet. "Where is your lieutenant?"

***KNOCK-KNOCK***

"Come on in!" Negan called out, which Hayden turned his head over and saw a curly-haired male Savior Lieutenant.

" _So, this must be Gavin. He's one of Negan's four outpost leaders. Simon has told me he's in charge of weekly offerings from the Kingdom. He looks kind and reasonable, but I am well assured that this man has a cutthroat mentality for those who don't live up to his standards._ " Hayden pondered while in a state of trance, expecting an amount of severity that Negan shows.

Not before long, the android watched as Gavin kneeled to lower his head, hiding his eyes from Negan's view.

"Who are you?" Negan asked by the time he sat back down on his chair.

"I'm Negan," Gavin said aloud for Negan to smile.

Hayden was sure that he could see the shudder as he stared, the way Gavin tensed up, dread digging into his skin.

"Good." The Savior leader smirked, motioning his finger for Gavin to stand up. "Over here with me is Dr. Samuel Hayden, and he's just going to be an audience for you, Gavin. Now, explain to us what you and your men found today."

Gavin hesitantly nodded, though due to witnessing Hayden's robotic appearance for the first time, he rubbed the back of his head while his eyes shift to the side. The way Gavin saw in Hayden was as if he felt unfamiliar fear coursing through him, making his hands clamp and shake slightly. But on the other hand, Gavin couldn't help but feel astonished by Hayden's presence as a light blue glow emitted from his singular eye. Gavin looked almost concern as if Hayden was going to do something to him.

Instead, Hayden waved his hand forward. "No need to be alarmed, Gavin. Explain to us carefully and take your time thoroughly."

Feeling a slight bit of reassurance, Gavin begins to explain, "T-Thank you...well, here's what happened: _something_ killed two of our men."

Negan's grin fades as he picked Lucille up from her resting spot beside the desk. Hayden kept most of his composure as to what killed those two Savior team members.

"You mind explaining a bit more specific, Gavin?" Negan asked, shrugging his shoulders, "Cause you look like you've been sweating on some creepy shit these days."

"Well, sir...while we were driving back from getting our recent tribute with the Kingdom, one of my guys Rodney, pulled over to take a leak. Another of my men Jackson, came with him just so there aren't any of those dead ones around to-"

"Chew his dick off? Sure..." Negan interrupted, rolling his eyes with slight boredom. "...and then what?"

Gavin slightly gulped before continuing, "We heard a...a scream. We all thought it was just those dead ones, trying to eat our guys. Though, there wasn't like any other rotter growl...it was...like a _ghoul_."

Hayden proceeded to observe Gavin's sweaty yet slightly calm expression, "Describe to me what you've seen, Gavin."

Gavin looked back at Hayden before nodding, "When we got over there, there were no dead ones...only our two guys and their corpses. All grey and skinny-like...like they got sucked out of their lives. Each of their limbs got torn and ripped apart like they were toys or something. There were these large claw marks and Rodney's skull was crushed. None of the others saw anything else in the area retreating. After that, we had to leave them there and come back to warn you, Negan."

Negan soon began to frown at this, remembering back to what Laura and Dean had mentioned to him previously. Aside from that, the Savior leader carefully listened to all of this information in a puzzled manner. His people, turned into grey and rawbone?

That seemed unbelievable. Why and how is this all possible? Negan did take note of Dean's explanation about the deserted town becoming a zombified-filled extravaganza way before this android came along. But later further on, right after Hayden got found, every dead creature and else within its space was just gone. Nowhere to exist from or roam the other side of Earth again.

"Christ...well, I don't know what to say, Gavin. On the other hand, this is just like what Dean had told me about that small town you've spotted, Hayden." Negan quickly spoke, scrolling his eyes towards Hayden next.

"That is true, Negan. Although this displays as a believable point that one person couldn't have defeated an entire horde, several bodies of that swarm have gotten annihilated into headless ragdolls." Hayden replied.

"Of course, doc...you've been out and around those parts if you had longer than most of us did. But who do you think could've caused all of that slaughterhouse mayhem? Hell, I would've thought a giant-ass robot such as yourself could come around any uglies, then plainly fuck them up like they're nothing to you. Then again, I believe you know better than to get yourself in a shitload of trouble like that, right?"

The last part sounded like an order. Hayden knew he couldn't tell them the truth. They wouldn't believe him if they would think he was mentally crazy then god knows what the Saviors might do to him. Maybe, Hayden can make a few changes to the story. He would be telling the truth, but not the whole truth. Hayden would have to talk about VEGA, Olivia Pierce, and **_him_**.

Hayden gazed over to Negan, "That is... _correct_. You see, back when I was scavenging throughout different parts of any state, there is no doubt I believe so sure that I've seen rare sightings of these creatures when I've been acquainted with this **_man_** that I've supported years before."

"A man...?" Negan asked, with his raised eyebrow. "...you've never mentioned anything about this guy before, you know? I thought you were by yourself during all this shit?"

"I was, that is until I had met the man myself. He remained ceased from my thoughts when I had begun explaining to you about my cybernetic body," Hayden replied.

Negan almost frowned before then until he snorted, "Oh well, proceed."

"The man used to be a part of the marines, in which he made me underestimate his brute inclinations. He had never spoken, glanced, or cared for anything when I helped him. To me, he was quite _terrifying_. Although I didn't criticize the marine for not patronizing me, his methods upon dealing with the creatures have become considered... _lethal_." Hayden continued to explain further in another way regarding the entire truth.

That almost caught Negan off guarded, considering his next thoughts more wisely at this point. Hearing the explanation from Hayden, this guy is supposed to be _lethal_ and _terrifying_?

" _Bullshit_..." Negan's thought made him shook his head before speaking, "Man, a guy like that needs to take a chill pill for once in his life."

Hayden only sighed in thought, " _You'll find out soon enough what that man is capable of._ "

After that becoming told, Hayden continued, "During that point, another one of my allies by the name of Vega, assisted the marine throughout mass-destruction upon those creatures. At the same time, I did encounter one of my previous students named Oliva Pierce. She was a first-class honor in biomechanical, as well as genetic engineering throughout her extent up in Strasbourg."

"Vega? Olivia Pierce? You must've had quite a posse, I might say. It's not so hard to talk about the people you've met before once in a while, right?" Negan said, twiddling with his barbed wire bat with such interest.

"Indeed I did, Negan. Though..." Hayden almost trailed off.

Negan raised his eyebrow, "Though, what?"

"...things began to collapse so suddenly. Several days later, Oliva began deluding herself into madness and believed that the creatures required nourishment, despite their undead state. We attempted upon reasoning with her to gain back her trust, but it only led to her death for when we've witnessed her converting into one of those _things_. The facility we remained inside became deemed unsafe for any human survivors to come across. Vega had sacrificed himself to preserve me and the marine from any more of those creatures that attempted to seize us. To do that, he used himself as bait to create an explosive meltdown and destroy every creature within the area." Hayden answered for him.

Disappointment is almost reflected in Negan's eyes. "Damn...life sucks in every way possible, yeah? I mean, it's hard losing the right people in this world. I am sorry about what happened to your friend there. He must've been a straight-A badass at any point, perhaps."

"Of course, I couldn't stop Vega even if I'd attempted upon doing so, but in the end, the marine and I went on our separate ways until one of us will see each other again." Hayden finished.

Even though Negan somewhat believed Hayden and he sounded convincing, but he still felt something else was missing. There was a part of the story Hayden wasn't telling him such as what had happened to this man.

Why is all of this so complicated? How did this marine survive so long by just taking it all out on all those creatures? For Hayden to end up in this part of the forest, those creatures must've been near here. But how come he or anybody here didn't know about it?

"What was the name of the man you were with before?"

Hayden then sighed, "The man had never informed me of his name, nor did I discover anything from him. However, he would perpetually be known as the Marine."

"Just the Marine?" Gavin asked like they were all contemplating a real issue.

"Correct, Gavin," Hayden nodded his head. "All I know of him is that he was to remain nameless and silent as possible. But on certain occasions, he may have a murderous temper and a relentless urge to mutilate anything he comes across that makes him ironically the most endearing. For what I can tell you both is that this man is hard as it may be to believe about him."

"I can tell that you're not kidding about this, doc," Negan asked, almost looking amused at first, though, Negan surely wasn't.

He felt like he didn't know whether or not this android was lying to him of all people, but something about this " _Marine_ " kept going over and over in Negan's head. It was like it's something he _should_ be afraid of? Whoever this Marine was to Negan, he sounded like some crazed bastard. He sounded like someone that Negan knows that he wouldn't like. After all, Negan punishes or kills if he needs to, but this guy Hayden has mentioned. It seems confusing whether he picks on the innocent or not.

Although Negan feels like there is more to this story, a part of him wanted to find this son of a bitch and show him who the real boss is around here.

" _The whole truth will come out of this tinman eventually, but I don't want someone around who could be more fearful than me. I think I might need to track this Marine and show him what true fear is. Then, he'll go down on his knees and like the other communities. He will have to work for me._ " Negan pondered, glancing at the android.

Negan would want this Marine to work for him for a simple reason: to gain more supplies and resources. Plus, because of how he has treated Hayden here with aggressiveness, Negan would make this man suffer since it is one of the things Negan is good at doing.

"No, not exactly," Hayden replied again, still emotionless as always. "Though, I still ponder about where the man is right now. A few of my theories rely on the other communities you've mentioned."

Negan then nodded. "Okay then...what about these _things_ Gavin was talking about?"

Hayden was beginning to process all of his thoughts together. If Gavin had said that these things sucked the life out of each Savior, it had to be a **_Harvester_**. The type of demon that can drain the life of its enemies. But also those claw marks Gavin had mentioned, and the crushed skull, that had to be a _**Prowler**_. They are known for traveling at an immense velocity, as well as their brute strength.

So, it is true, the demons are here after all.

"I believe that Gavin and his company have first witnessed a whole new threat to this world. Though I also give credence to the point that we'll have to warn the other communities about this unusual situation. If these bizarre creatures are as dangerous as Gavin said they'd be, then we'll have to act quickly before anything else happens to more of your people, Negan." Hayden explained thoroughly.

Gavin eventually begins to nod in agreement, "The doc might have a point, Negan. We can't ignore all of this when it just happened recently. Hell, Simon and his group are also out there too."

Negan leaned back in his chair, taking in all the information. Not before long, he almost felt like chuckling after this. But he wasn't going to. He of all people helping alongside those other communities made him like he's somewhat weak. They all loathed him to the very core, and he knew it very well. Besides, if he starts going to those people for aid in this dangerous situation, he won't deserve their help.

"You know, you're gonna have to lose that fucking attitude of yours, doc. I'm sick of it." Negan said finally.

Negan wasn't smirking or grinning this time. No signs of any funny business. His voice overall became cold as ice and grave as it sent a shiver down Gavin's spine and his eyes narrowed. Negan's whole body language changed, giving Hayden a nonverbal warning.

"I don't understand-"

"Doc, you're fucking testing me, you know that?" He chuckled out while pinching the bridge of his nose. "You know you can save all this for something else, but this shit will all work out in the end. It'll pass at any point sooner or later. Besides, none of those communities will give two shits on helping us fight if they had even tried. After all, I'm trying to teach that stupid little prick, Rick, a lesson about doing reckless shit; he'll soon regret going against me."

Hayden and Gavin fell silent after what Negan had just said. Neither of them didn't know whether Negan was becoming an idiot right now or if he just wanting to let this problem work on its own.

Hayden shook his head and gazed back at the Savior leader in confusion, "Excuse me? Negan, we can't just let this sit and wait for the time being, and how will it ever be beneficial for you and your people's sake? You're just making it seem like they're all expendable."

Negan eyes the android before resting his arm on the table, leaning a little closer. "I have a feeling that you're questioning my leadership, huh doc? Do you think that? Because those are some fancy fucking words coming from someone who's becoming a real pain in my fucking ass!"

Hayden shakes his head, "Don't misunderstand the point, Negan. I am not questioning your authorities. Gavin had just explained to you that there is something worse than those undead creatures you call rotters, correct? Here you are, ignoring the problem like it's oblivious to you rather than initiating on gathering help from the other communities-"

***BONK***

Negan hits his barbed wire bat on the table, interrupting, " ** _HEY!_** Their only job is to _work_ for me! To _provide_ for me! With any supplies and resources that we require! They can handle themselves just fine."

Hayden shakes his head again before talking in a controlled manner, "Whether or not you believe that the remaining communities could defend themselves is irrelevant, Negan. What if this new threat soon makes its way upon the Sanctuary by accident? Or Hilltop? Kingdom? Alexandria? Nobody here besides Gavin possibly knows that these things exist here, and it just might catch them all off guard."

"I don't give a flying fuck if those pussies are riding goddamn unicorns, I'll own the HELL outta' them. Cause we are fucking them the fuck up. They'll know what they did isn't fucking cool. If not, then I'm going to mushroom stamp each of their fucking foreheads with my giant cock!"

Gavin just sat there silently as he watched these two go at it like a bunch of wolves thrashing and pulling the biggest meat yet. Negan was becoming more and more irritated with this android's "common sense" of the situation, but it all felt like it was almost too oversimplified.

Still, though, Hayden wasn't trying to make any relapses upon Negan.

"Pardon me, but do you know why these other communities are desired to get informed of this current situation? Not only will neglecting the problem ninety-nine percent of the time, would make _your_ people here reprove upon your leadership, but it also gives _us_ the disadvantage of ever ceasing this new threat once and for all. Yes, it could cause any widespread panic, but they must become prepared for the worse. Otherwise, your connection with each settlement for obtaining any resources will all enter its downfall. We must act now, Negan."

"It ain't about playing both sides, doc! You don't know these people more than I do! Do you honestly believe that I have to go and throw in a welcome mat for those people who wanna' kill more of _my_ people before!? THAT AIN'T FUCKING COOL! I've done way more than what those worms have ever done!"

***BONK***

"THAT!"

***BONK***

"IS!"

***BONK***

"HOW!"

***BONK***

"IT!"

***BONK***

" ** _WORKS HERE!_** "

Gavin looked away for a moment just when he observes Negan and Hayden having a stare-off at each other. Hayden remained quiet, displaying no emotion of backing down from Negan unleashing his anger. On the other hand, Negan didn't know where or how this android goes off on telling him what to do, and he also doesn't know what Hayden is capable of against him. If they were going to fight now, they would've done it. But nothing is happening.

"I am not going to fight or kill you, Negan. Nor am I attempting to overthrow your administration of power as various Saviors would mention. But you can't change the fact that I'm here to help save all your people from calamity. We may not come transversely through our motives alike, but we do care about people's lives here. That is why I must put my trust into you for us to benefit this world together, just as you'll put your trust into mine as well."

Of course, Negan knew very well that Hayden didn't want to fight or threaten him. More likely, this android hasn't even threatened anyone at all during his time here. But why? Why isn't Hayden scared of him? The android showed Negan how he struck up an argument or conversation through his likeness. Negan almost believed he had shown fear into the mechanical heart of Hayden for quizzing his " _successful outcomes_ " that the Saviors have pulled off, but none of that came true to the cocky leader as Hayden stood his ground firmly.

What could be the only thing Hayden was afraid of? If anything, the Marine had must be the jackpot to Negan's dilemma. If Negan could locate this Marine merely as Hayden had mentioned, he might make this android think twice about interfering with his ways of doing.

Maybe those other remaining settlements are another way of finding out Hayden's true motives. After all, Negan still wasn't sure if this android's past whereabouts would be known, but maybe Negan could test Hayden a bit furthermore.

Negan stared at him a moment and shook his head, rasping. "Who the hell do you think-?"

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

Just as Negan was about to speak more, he got cut off by his walkie-talkie beeping and then a female voice sounding through.

[ _Boss! We have an orange situation and it's a big one! We're gonna need you!_ ]

The woman sounded very startled, and she had a nervous undertone. That means whatever is going on is for sure going to piss Negan off even more, than he was right now. Then, Hayden's mind drifted on if it was about demons or not. Or possibly the other settlements? But aside from that, the android wasn't sure what an "orange situation" resembles.

"Arat, what is it? A grab-n-go?" Negan asked, slowly piercing his lips together.

[ _Yeah, but it's half the medical supplies, two chickens, and a couple of our motorcycles. Also, two men are down._ ]

Hayden heard Arat take a deep breath before explaining to Negan all of this, indicating that she was nervous and scared to tell him this. Hayden could've sworn he saw Negan's eyes turn red and steam come out his nose.

Now, this was terrifying to witness from the dangerous leader that Hayden heard Laura's group tell him about that Dean also told him, came alive before his face. The android almost began picking up the same vibe he did that time when he eventually met the Doom Slayer himself.

From the look on Gavin's face, he was truly terrified just by Negan's facial expression and his body language. When Laura said Negan isn't anyone to take advantage of, she meant it. But what terrified Gavin the most is that Negan scares his people by not doing anything but changing his mood. Hayden feels as if Gavin has bit off more than he can chew.

"I'll be down in the main hall in the sec, Arat. Meet me there and gather some people to load the trucks up and have them wait up front." He ordered.

[ _Alright, Negan._ ]

After Arat had answered him, he clicked it off and put it back in his holster, running his fingers through his hair before he lets out a deep sigh. Hayden felt like his lightbulb came on as an idea instantly rolled in his head. All of this is a perfect opportunity for the android to not only get out for a while but also earn back Negan's trust again.

Negan didn't notice as Hayden got back up from his beanbag seat. "Listen to me, Negan. I want to apologize for our disputation seconds ago, but I-"

"Work for the better of humanity and jackshit, we get it!" Negan growled in irritation, but then he decides to calm himself down. "You keep talking about that fucking shit twenty-four-seven like it's a turd on the bottom of a boot, waiting to be scraped off."

Hayden didn't speak, his head catching sight of Gavin who stood up. "Negan, you need to go," he said to him.

"Gimme' a minute, Gavin..." Negan sighed gravely, looking over at Hayden, "...and just take the doc outta' here-"

"Sir, I inquire if I'd accompany you on this parable that your people are taking measures concerning something. I could-"

"No. I think _fucking_ not, Sam."

"Why not?"

Negan glared at him, "Because I say so, that's why. What do you think I am? Your teacher and some shit?"

Hayden right now was starting to feel like a lost cause, but he had to keep pushing because he can also regain Negan's trust again.

"I understand how aggravated you are of me asking you, in particular, I've made a critical error in my judgment. But please, you must let me help the rest of your Saviors in return for my appreciation for bringing me here. As much as this Sanctuary resembles a level of welfare to me, I feel like I shouldn't be enclosed within the facility for the time now. I'll do whatever it takes to help cease this group from stealing any more and..."

"Whoa, whoa..." Negan cuts off Hayden who asked, "How do you know it was a group? No one said it was a fucking group of...?"

Hayden walked over to Negan, which made him stop in mid-sentence. "It's common sense, basically..."

As if questioning if this android had anything to do with it. Hayden nearly cursed himself. It was a ridiculous question, of course. The android knew what Negan meant and answering his question with another one can further Negan's suspicion.

"...Arat had just explained to us that a few motorcycles, half of the medical supplies, and two of your Saviors are down. I believe that's beginning to articulate another assembly. After all, one regular couldn't have achieved it by themselves. Especially not stealing your fowls, I suppose."

Negan and Gavin looked at each other before the Savior leader spoke up, "Fine, I guess you're right, doc. Come on, let's go."

As Negan stood up, Hayden stepped back for him to walk past him, followed by the android coming with him afterward. Though, Hayden couldn't believe how easily Negan gave in. All of this could be his only chance, so he walked beside Negan to the door. Closing it behind them, Gavin and Hayden came up with Negan who was already down the hallway.

"Hurry up before I change my mind, and try not to do any mischief on the way." Negan looked next to him, watching Hayden nod.

"I assure you that I will do no such thing, Negan."

As Negan looked forward again, he said in an odd tone Hayden couldn't quite make out. "Don't make me regret this shit, Hayden."

Back in Negan's thoughts, his mind still wandered about this Marine person, looking forward to meeting the man himself one day.

* * *

A short while later, the group had picked up their supplies and weapons while following Tara. The Slayer was presently marching in the back, where a few people could get a glance at him. He kept his Combat Shotgun within his hands, despite how everyone assumed about how the Slayer keeps his firearms to himself.

As the assemblage strolled through the forest, the Slayer's mind went through what he knew. " _I remained somewhat stoked to understand what the dream I had indicated previously. The only things that I remembered of my past were when I drove back the demons into Hell and waking up in a sealed stone coffin at the start of meeting that asshole, Hayden._ "

The Slayer deliberated some more about the dream, " _Now, it's starting to get different. I had long since vowed to terminate not only Hell's realm but also the Deag Priests and the Khan Maykr herself. During my time trapped inside that stone coffin, I knew I had to focus my rage and sharpen my mind so I wouldn't fall for any more traps like before._ "

Sometimes confusion was on his mind at times, but it was soon put aside and substituted by an insatiable fury, not just against the demons, but against himself. The Slayer didn't know how he could have become so blind as to notice the trap laid by the Deag Priests, despite how it certainly cost them one of their sacred blood temples to imprison him. " _Though I couldn't help but still wonder how long I've became imprisoned over time? Hundreds if not thousands of years? All of this is a pain in my ass._ "

" _I also wondered what was coming next since I knew I was going to be freed and fix whatever stupid mistake by the UAC so far. Then the day came when I awoke within that UAC facility during a demonic invasion on Mars._ " The Slayer furrowed his eyebrows at his contemplation.

Back when Hayden sent the Slayer away somewhere, it still gave him the furious urge to fight against the restraints for wanting to rip that traitorous machine of a doctor limb from limb to retrieve the Crucible. Hayden truly believed that humanity was backed into a corner and had no other way out of it all. Regardless of what Rick's group wanted to do here, the only thing the Slayer could do was march onward alongside everyone else.

"Heads up, walkers!"

Just before the Slayer could think about this new information some more, the sounds of rustling bushes began to share six walkers waiting for the survivors. Tara must have informed everyone since she and Rick were at the front.

"Use your knives. Try not to draw fire on any-!" Rick tried to speak further until a zoom went past him and Tara.

Rick's group soon became alerted not just of the walkers, and just before one or the other unsheathed their blades, the Slayer immediately reappeared aside Rick and Tara to grab the first one by its throat.

Not wasting bullets onto these zombies, eyes followed as the Slayer choke-slammed the walker to the ground before stomping on its head. The Slayer's heavy boot splattered the undead creature like a grape as he sprung over and punched through the next two walkers that came near.

"Holy shit, man." Tara cursed out a whisper at how the Slayer fought like a maniac.

The group's astonishment of the Slayer's course of action soon relinquished as Michonne took out her katana and plunged its blade into a walker's skull. Nearby, Rick took out his hatchet and started swinging through another walker's forehead. The last zombie shambled forward, causing the Slayer to backhand its face until breaking its neck. Daryl's eyes focused on how the Slayer moved, just like everyone else, something to show remarkably how lethal the Slayer was when it comes to killing the walkers.

Finally, the Slayer grabbed its shoulders, bringing it down to smash a knee into its head with enough force to obliterate its skull. Everyone paused for a moment, looking back to observe everyone witnessing the carnage that the Slayer had just unleashed. They could see the blood splattered on the Slayer's armor. And again, the Slayer did not feel any remorse, guilt, or even disgust at what he had done.

Glancing to the side, Aaron and Eric looked like they wanted to express gratitude mid-sentence, but a look from the Slayer's half-lidded eyes stopped them. The Slayer then slowly gestured a hand as if telling them that he didn't need any appreciation. VEGA's avatar appeared on his visor screen, causing him to ignore Rick and Michonne's stern aspect.

**VEGA: {The Oceanside's border is just a few meters ahead. I will mark its location on your HUD until you are approaching your arrival time.}**

The Slayer nodded at VEGA's statement, still not caring if the others behind him kept watching about his actions just now. He gazed back at Rick's group, not minding most of their obscure stares, motioned them with a wave of a hand before marching back to the original route.

It was only a matter of time when the group finally came to their exact location from what Tara had transpired. On the other hand, Father Gabriel became the only person here who followed alongside the Slayer. Though, the Slayer could also take notice that Carl was next to that Hilltop girl, Enid.

It almost looks like they somehow grew fond of each other before the Slayer came into the picture. " _Nice to see the kid finding love. Man, this lovey-dovey drama shit is just too fucking obscure to me. Sure, I've only felt love upon killing demonic entities and sabotaging their armies back through Hell, but this was a different love, I think. Two partners, like Rick and Michonne. At certain as if I'd met a woman to care for myself before, didn't I?_ "

The Slayer purposely shook his head to push away these stupid thoughts in his head. " _It all didn't matter to me right now. It was in the past, and I shouldn't care about it every time I come across these people._ "

The group drew near the outskirts of Oceanside's perimeter, in which Tara would volunteer to sneak in alone and repress Natania as quietly as she could.

It might take only a small amount of time to persuade somebody to give up their guns and fight, especially if one only wants to be left alone with no trouble from outsiders. Once Tara gets in, the group would wait to advance afterward as soon as the signal was there. But only if Tara couldn't convince Natania in time for the group to move in. Though, if she could, Rick and the rest of us would enter Oceanside, and some little reconciliation would begin after that.

"I _still can't get all this out of my mind about having to kill the surviving women, and especially that statement VEGA had mentioned earlier. What if something is bounded to happen on this mission? After all, Rick said it himself because even though he trusted me, he still is going to try and kill me if necessary._ " Thinking back to what VEGA said about any demonic presence in this dimension, whether or not he is wrong, proves the Slayer's point about the situation at hand.

The disgust and fear these people put upon me, the demons entering through this dimension, and the issue with Rick, wanting to put the Slayer aside as if everyone owes him nothing at all.

"You sure you can do this, Tara?" Rick asked, looking at Tara in a stern tone.

"I'm fine, Rick. Just give me a chance to try and convince them." Tara answered, trying to be confident.

"Yeah, but we don't have enough time. I can't give you too much time to talk with the leader, you know?"

"I understand."

"If you fail, then I have no choice but to go with my plan."

"I understand."

"If anything happens to you. I won't hesitate to go with my plan."

"Rick, I understand."

Tara checked her surroundings and at her surrogate family as she took in the woodland scenery all around.

Her attention came to a standstill upon where the Slayer stood with his Combat Shotgun in his hands. He was examining the area without doing so much while several eyes were onto him. The whole situation with him almost freaking out over some insane dream has put some people on edge. Tara became a bit concern yet confused about the way the Slayer acted toward Jesus. With everyone now signifying the Slayer as more atrocious and beastly than ever before.

Despite receiving all of the ill will, anger, or hostility between the Slayer and Alexandria, he didn't feel any pity or concern for his actions. Tara knew that there had to be something wrong with the Slayer due to his sudden unfoldings.

Tara needed to find out herself. The ponytailed woman fell silent as she walked right over to the exact spot where the Slayer remained safeguarding. The Slayer checked everyone around until eventually giving the next glimpse at the woman.

"Hey there, big guy? Are you okay from, you know? I was glad things didn't go so wrong when you were charging out of that van. You looked kinda tensed back there." she urged in an awkward tone but tried her best to show kindness.

The Slayer's hollow eyes slowly rested on Tara, feeling somewhat comfortable with having her around him, which is more than many others would say about who the Slayer was to them. The Slayer wasn't in the mood of apologizing about his anger going out of control, although it may seem well-deserving in the eyes of those who view the Slayer with contempt and suspicion.

After a short minute, the Slayer finally gave Tara a nod to confirm that he was okay for now, maybe. Then, the Slayer took out the notepad and marker from one of his belt's pouches, letting her watch him write down his words.

_**IT DOES NOT MATTER** _

_**ARE YOU READY FOR THIS** _

"I'm trying to be, big guy," Tara spoke, turning away to gaze onward. "I sometimes forget that I've stayed around Rick's group, considering what has happened back then. So, you probably don't know what I have been through while surviving through."

The Slayer merely shrugged as a response, with a deadpanned expression. " _It's not like you or anybody else has been talking to me recently, Tara._ "

"My sister and I had to do everything we could to survive, even if it meant killing those who try to harm my family. Lilly and Meghan were with me at the time after my dad passed away due to his cancer. It was where we met him." Tara began to speak until her tone became toxic a bit.

" _Oh boy, here comes another psychotic asshole._ "

Tara continues, "The guy claimed himself as Brian Heriot, and he started to help us, but really, he was a monster. He told us to attack Rick's people before I met either of them, and he killed Maggie's father. I was scared, and I didn't know what to do or say. Everything felt like it was my fault for even considering that asshole's word, and I wanted to die because of it. Lilly is gone, Meghan too, and I am all that's left of it."

The Slayer's expression turned dark as he grimaced the thought of so many lives that are lost.

"Glenn was the one who kept me going, and I tried to make my amends by helping everyone. I never expected to be forgiven that easily. But now, things are bullshit. Glenn and Abraham are dead because of Negan. So many more people were just gone." Tara said in a slightly sad tone before becoming determined. "But no more are going to die next, and I know we will take the Saviors out. I trust Rick's word that Negan will get what's coming to him."

After Tara's length of mouthing off about who knows what, rustling a bit while looking down at her densely, The Slayer couldn't help but have some harsh sympathy for her various bits of survival. Through this talk of hers, the Slayer begins to remember Valen when he divulged Argent D'Nur for its son's soul. But Tara didn't know about Rick's group at that time, so she didn't betray anybody. She was just somebody in the wrong place and time to almost get herself killed.

The Slayer watched as Tara starts checking her watch before looking at him, "That's my cue, big guy. Wish me luck."

Tara then raises a hand for a fist-bump, in which the Slayer respectfully bumped his fist against hers with twiddled fingers in a manner that could only be called whimsical. Tara released an inhale she had been holding and let out a chuckle.

Just as the Slayer watched Tara begin to run off, he observed Rick helping Michonne up into a tree and watched as she climbed carefully up into it. The Slayer could see that the tree is supposed to be a watch post, where she would use the scope on the rifle she carried up with her to take out any walkers. Plus, she could keep a general eye on the surrounding area.

"Once you're up, watch for the signal," Rick said to Michonne, who was breathing heavily from climbing.

"What time does the clock start?" She asked, holding her sniper rifle while up in the tree.

"Soon as Tara gets in, Michonne. Are you good?" Rick replied, looking up at his lover.

"I'm good enough." Michonne acknowledged, only to give Rick a sober look. "You should check and see if the big guy's following through with the plan."

"I'll get that covered," Rick responded to Michonne, though becoming thoughtful about the Slayer's near disturbance earlier.

In the middle of the forest, Rick had been ordering people to begin planting the explosive dynamites. Not to mention that the Alexandrian leader is keeping an extra close watch on the Slayer at the moment as well, ensuring that no problem ruins this mission. Any way or other, the survivors here remained prepared for either upshot. But everyone seemed to be more prepared for conflict, and preparation for that fight would get undertaken just after Tara had gone off alone. Aaron and Eric were kept on watch together, making sure they weren't interrupted by anything undead amidst their cautious task.

As the Slayer was nearby, he heard Aaron and Eric talking to each other.

"I'm glad you came. I know it's been hard. I know you don't want this..." Aaron wanted to say more.

But Eric interrupts. "I didn't want this, but I'm starting to understand what's on the menu now. We can hide like these people, we can keep trying to serve the Saviors, and I can watch you get randomly beaten every so often, or else we can fight. So, here we are. And being with you, well, it makes abject terror tolerable."

Just as the two Alexandrians saw the Slayer nearby, he walked around briskly, giving off an unstable aura that would leave the two pondering about his impatience.

"Are you doing okay, big guy?" Aaron asked, causing the Slayer's head to snap over to him with a thumbs-up gesture.

"That's good," Eric nodded calmly, "I'm glad nothing serious happened after that whole mixup you had with Jesus earlier today. But still, you almost worried us all."

The Slayer rolled his eyes, not desiring to go through with this discussion again. he walked away to check on everyone else in the area. Jesus and Daryl worked together, rigging up the explosives they'd be using as part of their plan.

"I should've tried harder to stop Rosita and Sasha. If they'd have just waited one more day." Jesus said, walking around Daryl with a box filled with explosives.

"Well, Sasha's a good shot, and Rosita knows how to take care of herself," Daryl remarked, untangling the rope from its twisted state. "They're probably back at Hilltop right now. At least I hope so cause we're still going to need them. There's a whole lot of people still got to die."

Momentarily, the two survivors saw the Slayer coming around to inspect around listlessly at the flowing tree shrubs. While Jesus raised an eyebrow at the Slayer's unusual movements throughout the forest's expanse, Daryl only glared, bringing his hands to the ropes while clenching them into fists. He hated this situation with the Slayer. He hated that he did not know what could be done with Rick trusting the Slayer.

It was all that was in his mind.

Hatred.

"Hey, big guy," Jesus called out to me, gaining the Slayer's attention as he eyed over. "Watch your step around the dynamites. So you don't get your feet tangled or drag the explosives across the ground before they set off."

The Slayer narrowed his sight to recognize where each explosive was getting arranged, thanks to VEGA on the HUD. After that, the Slayer looked back up to Jesus to give a thumbs-up before wandering away. Daryl let out a growling sigh of anger. He wanted a plan formed already to try and kill the Slayer if trouble comes to his group. And his mind got set in that motion.

Jesus turned his head over to Daryl, who silently continues his work, "I can see that you don't trust him, and even I can't figure him out myself either."

Daryl could only grunt in response to Jesus' statement, as they both went back to their original layout. Everyone else, meanwhile, had begun to encircle the outskirts of Oceanside's perimeter. They could access in from all various directions and enclose the community, catching them off-guard.

While the Slayer was quietly scoping around the scenery, Rick comes up to him with his default expression. "Listen up, big guy. I've given Tara a certain amount of time. If she fails to convince them within the next few minutes, we'll have to take what we need by force. Do you think you can handle doing this?"

" _After what Rick told me, I didn't know whether I had been in this situation before or not. Hopefully, none of us were going to kill these women by malice. So instead, I think the more chance for me was to knock them unconscious or something perhaps._ " The Slayer slowly gave the man a single nod, keeping his gaze upon the Alexandria leader that returned the same gesture.

"I'm sorry things got complicated from the ordeal back at the church, but I mean it when I say it, big guy. Negan is a bad man who has killed most of our friends; good people, too. I didn't want to think you would shoot Daryl with that big gun of yours, but I had to act for everybody's sake. Everyone else may seem like they'll shun you because of something else, but they will soon accept you, and the same goes for me, too. I wish things could've been a little different, but I'm telling you this so that you know. You have to trust me on this, big guy. And I will trust you too." Rick walks up to place a hand on the Slayer's shoulder, doing his best to manage his faith in the likes of him.

The Slayer stared silently at the way Rick's short lecture moved around in his judgment, to see why everyone looks up to him as a leader for others to follow. He may not be the smartest everywhere else, but he's a flawed man whose very committed to his people, which the Slayer can respect himself. Rick makes hard decisions when needed to and doesn't hesitate. It's not something to enjoy or be proud of, but it's what he needs to do for his people. The Slayer then uses his marker to scribble on his notepad to show to Rick.

_**LISTEN** _

_**WE WILL NOT KILL THE WOMEN** _

_**TARA TRUSTS ME** _

_**AND I WILL TRY TO TRUST YOU** _

_**I DID NOT WANT TO KILL DARYL** _

_**AND I ONLY DEFENDED MYSELF** _

_**BUT I WILL DO WHAT I CAN** _

_**TO KEEP YOUR FAMILY SAFE** _

_**TO SAVE EVERYONE HERE** _

After reading the piece of paper, Rick gave the Slayer a gentle look as if he understands sincerely, nodding, "Thank you for telling me that. And remember, we're only scaring them so that they would have no choice but to do what we ask. Give us what we want. I know you don't like it, and neither do I, but sometimes you have to be cruel to get your way. We'll ask if they want to come with us and help fight the Saviors too. Do you understand?"

The Slayer let out a low sigh as he nodded again and then gave a small shrug on what to do now.

"Now, we just have to wait." Rick looked at the Slayer with his fierce eyes while the Slayer just blankly gazed back at him. "Use your shotgun when you need to, alright?"

Eventually, the Slayer nodded afterward, " _Hope to see how this one goes._ "


	10. Change of Plan

The sun wasn't as blinding as the day before anyone could step out without covering their eyes. Except it didn't do much to Hayden just as he and Negan were outside the Sanctuary's front. Surrounding the main gate was a vast gathering of male and female Savior members, wielding firearms and daggers in their pockets. From where he stood, Hayden could count about twenty to thirty men and women all prepared for what they are dealing with a fugitive group problem.

The cyborg couldn't help but ponder the assumption that Negan could be running out of Saviors. There are workers mixed in with Saviors at the outposts Simon told about, but Hayden thinks this latest group he has, is regularly workers who remain in the Sanctuary.

Negan broke Hayden's contemplation with a booming voice, telling his men what to do. "Alright, listen up all you fuckwads! Arat has already filled in the whole story for us and better listen before you start to piss your pants. When I slit the throats of those fuckers who take things for granted, I want to take my time and enjoy it!"

As Negan continued to explain to each of the Saviors, Hayden escorted himself over to Dwight, who leaned on a truck listening to Negan's address. But the android can tell that he's not into it at all, especially when discerning Hayden who appeared before him.

"Hello again, Dwight. I can see that you're not so enthusiastic about what Negan has to spiel on about." Hayden approached, tramping close as he stood his ground as well next to him.

"Hey." He replied, reaching casually into his pocket to pull out a packet of cigarettes.

The scarred man continued to tug out his lighter, placing the cigarette skillfully between his teeth. His lips pursed around it, hand cupping around the flame as he lit it. The intoxicating sensation of smoke made him sigh, letting his muscles unwind. He risked a glance at Hayden, who was looking at him with a tilted head.

"I'm sorry that we didn't get to discuss much beforehand, though, I'm expecting to question where you received such cuts and bruises. I would have guessed that Negan..." Hayden trailed off.

But Dwight interrupted, a tone creeping into his voice, "You did a bad thing coming here."

"Well, It's not like I had a choice to come here," Hayden replied, wording his statement as carefully as possible.

Even while the android said that he kept his singular-lined eye firmly placed on Negan, who was presently lecturing on to the group of Saviors in front.

Dwight then sighed, quite exasperated by Hayden's reaction to his statement. "No, I mean, do you trust Negan?"

Hayden looked down at Dwight before answering, "I do not have much means to trust Negan as you would say, but involuntarily, we'll have to let bygones be bygones so that everyone on this Earth is safe from the new threat."

"You shouldn't trust him at all, Hayden," Dwight whispered to him, looking around him so that nobody was listening to them talking. "Negan is a monster, and he'll try to..."

Hayden then interrupts the scarred Savior dismissively, "I am completely aware of what Negan is capable of, Dwight. There is no need to explain to me why you believe I shouldn't trust the man at all. Simon has told very much about Negan's leadership around every domain he seeks people and resources upon."

The android received a confused look from Dwight, but it only lasted a few seconds before turning back into a scowl, "Then why aren't you going to-"

Again, Hayden calmly cuts him off, "Why am I not killing him, you ask? That's simply because all of these people trust him quite more than what I could arrange. He may have considered me as a guest of honor, but in my skepticism, he has additional plans for me in the following future for which I can not allow. However, in opposing terms, I'm not going to kill Negan or dethrone his leadership."

With fear in his eyes, Dwight stared at Hayden with expectations that he will report to Negan about this conversation, but only the opposite happened.

Hayden held a hand up with reassurance, "I'm not going to speak to Negan about this, unless..."

Dwight breathed slightly, "Unless what?"

"...unless you could explain more to me about Negan and all that he has done over the past." Hayden finished, just as he soon spots Negan walking over to him and Dwight, who became slightly relieved.

Negan walked up to the two with that same cocky grin and the barbed-wire bat resting on his shoulder. "Let's get this show on the road! You, Dr. Killjoy, you're going to have to move over into the back of that box truck."

Without a second thought, Dwight chooses to speak, "Mind if I watch over Hayden in the back, Negan?"

After a long, pregnant pause, the Savior leader looked at Dwight with an eyebrow raised, "Oh...?"

"It's so I can give you anything on Hayden's actions on the way over to find that group. Besides, we wouldn't want him to do anything funny while we're finding this group that stole from us." Dwight finished explaining in a direct tone.

Negan leaned his blank glaring face to meet the blonde Savior's avoiding expression, ending only with a single smirk from the leader of the Saviors.

Negan let out a small chuckle before opening his mouth again, "Alright, then. But really to warn 'ya, Dwight. Dr. Tinman's got a smart mouth when it comes to chewing the fat out like it's no big deal. Make sure he doesn't do anything else on top of it all, you understand?"

Dwight quickly nodded, "Yes, sir. I will, sir."

Negan gave the blonde Savior a hard pat on the shoulder, smiling over to Hayden, "Haha! Now, that's what I'm talking about! You see, doc? With me around, everything here will get under control in no time."

"True, and we'll see to it by the time we arrive back afterward," Hayden said calmly, as though he understood. "Now, which box truck would you want me to stay admitted to?"

Negan remained defaulted as he looked back with Dwight, "D, show our guest where he'll be seated. Me and Arat will get started on splitting some teams and get on with tracking the bastards down."

Quickly enough, Hayden spotted Arat, a dark-haired woman with a blonde dye, solely looking away from the android with a scowl. Hayden then attended next to Dwight, who is given the task to guard him during this time. Dwight obeyed with a nod just as he and Hayden made their way over to one of the white box trucks.

Opening the roll-up door that reveals enough space in the back, Hayden climbed himself inside, proceeding to rest himself in a sitting position. He turned to face Dwight, who came on board alongside the android and was already ordered to not only guard Hayden but also present and receive some insight about the whole situation.

Time went by fast as the box truck ride was nothing but a few runarounds on end. But at least Hayden and Dwight were able to discuss one another about what Hayden has missed, especially becoming aware of Negan's advantages and disadvantages. From all that Hayden has gained of Dwight's knowledge, the blonde Savior had begun to explain over the details.

Negan had supposedly founded the Saviors by the time Dwight was a survivor of the outbreak. He was once a member of Negan's group, the Saviors, along with his wife, Sherry, and her sister, Tina. Beforehand, they were trying to escape a massive undead horde. Two other survivors, Carla and Delly, were separated from them. For them to kill the swarm, Sherry decided to set the entire forest on fire, but it all resulted in Carla and Delly's deaths. Up until then, they finally met Negan, who offered the trio service in repayment, to which they agreed.

That, however, all ended when Negan became entitled as a tyrant. So, they stole a truck full of supplies and escaped the community. Dwight and the girls got away from a few Saviors, thanks to the man that Hayden heard about previously, Daryl. At first, Dwight takes Daryl hostage but eventually begins fighting alongside him. Later on, the four of them find a greenhouse where both Carla and Delly's burnt corpses remained. But then they emerged as undead creatures and killed Tina.

After burying Tina's grave, Daryl invites Dwight and Sherry to come live in Alexandria with him. But instead, they betray him and steal his crossbow and motorcycle. Dwight returned to the Saviors compound, the Sanctuary as if it was their best chance for survival. As punishment for the death of Tina, who was soon-to-be one of Negan's wives, Sherry agrees to marry Negan in exchange for saving Dwight's life. Deciding that this isn't quite the punishment to go, Negan then brands the side of Dwight's face with a hot iron, thus transmitting himself to become one of Negan's top guys and divorces Sherry.

Sometime after this, Dwight accidentally kills Alexandria's doctor, Denise Cloyd, while aiming for Daryl. Though he is a member of the Saviors, Dwight distrusts Negan in multiple tenfolds. After Daryl got captured by the Saviors, Dwight's ex-wife, Sherry, helps Daryl escape. Negan taunts Dwight by implying he may have helped. In an attempt to get back into Negan's safe side, Dwight volunteers to go find Sherry. And when Dwight returns, he claims that he had killed her, but frames the Sanctuary's doctor, Emmett Carson, for helping her leave. When the doctor got brutally murdered by Negan, Dwight has decided that it's time for Negan's tyranny to be put to an end.

Dwight proceeds on, a tired look on his face, "Negan doesn't save people, he terrorizes them. He makes them work for him. It's true, we do take people in and give them food and water, but there are rules. And if you break the rules..."

Dwight touched the half-burnt side of his face, reminding him how he got that. "...you know."

"So, Negan did this to you after you broke the rules? And you had to frame Dr. Carson just to save yourself from Negan's awareness?" Hayden suddenly asked, sounding mildly disappointed.

Dwight nodded, looking away in shame, "My life felt like it was on the line there, I had no choice! Negan was going to think that I was lying about Sherry's death, and I needed somebody to take that place. That's why I set him up by planting Sherry's letter in his office. He got burned alive inside a furnace after being thrown in by Negan."

Hayden sighed a bit, shaking his head, "I'm sorry about what happened to your wife and sister-in-law, but do you know how valuable a doctor is when you see it, Dwight?"

Dwight swung his head and gazed back at Hayden, "I know, but it doesn't matter right now. You're almost at risk if you stay here, but if you escape as Sherry did, you will be fine. Besides, no one here is as they say they are. Simon may have been friendly with you earlier, but that's only one side of him. You haven't seen his real phase; the same goes for Negan. Negan has a part of him that can scare the shit out of people, and he's already brought other communities down to their knees."

After Hayden listened to every word Dwight had just explained, he couldn't help but process this discussion for a few moments now. It all comes clear upon the android's opinion about Negan, and what the man does that has the means to be necessary. If Dwight here was trustworthy enough to keep things to himself, then Hayden could consider letting the blonde Savior join in on the commission to preserve this Earth.

Dwight then checks in with the walkie-talkie, "How far ahead are we now?"

[ _We'll get there in a half-hour, Dwight._ ]

Hayden hummed for a moment just as he watches Dwight put away his device. He knew he was going to need help in this.

"Listen, Dwight, there's something I need to tell you, but you're going to listen very carefully now," Hayden said, taking in the next few seconds.

Dwight blinked as he looked up at Hayden, "What are you saying, doc?"

Hayden begins to speak again, "I do not come from this Earth, but I belong to a more distinctive world, much like yours. Let me grab this out, just in case."

The blonde Savior watches Hayden reaching something in confusion, "Wait, what the hell do you mean b-by...?"

The words remain caught inside Dwight's throat, watching Hayden pull out the Crucible. It was sparking sinister red energy, a faint aura flashing in his robotic hand. Dwight observed the Crucible's handle that looked like a skull and the lower part modeled by the eye of a creature. In other words, it looked terrifying as hell.

During Dwight's shocking discovery, Hayden held out the artifact with such ease before speaking, "Go ahead and grasp it, Dwight. Then you'll know what I'm about to explain to you now."

Slowly and scarcely, the blonde Savior continued to stare at the Crucible before him, then allowing himself a feeling on the grip, until his eyes suddenly glowed red in a brilliant light. Dwight could finally see it all around him, trembling in fear and shock.

* * *

_It was Hell on Earth._

_Here and thereby seemed like it was in its mass consumption to become extinct. The demons and monsters fell into the used-to-be idyllic city and easily captured any human that was not fast enough to retreat into their homes. Dwight could see groups of demons and monsters ganging up on said single women and men as their cries echoed down the already destroyed streets._

_Monsters were attacking and mutilating other survivors, as the screams of terror commenced on above and beneath beyond. From all surfaces, the demonic creatures descended upon the already overwhelmed group of humans. Giant, gaping maws swallowed the civilians whole. Talons slash through clothes and flesh sharper than any blade, utterly eviscerating their victims. Horns impaled others right through, making their bony growth run through the blood before drinking it down._

_All at once, everybody was yelling._

_In terror, sorrow, and utter pain, men and women screamed while the demons roared in joy. This hell, to the monsters, was paradise. It was an opportunity to seize them with human flesh and revel in every fight, every kill, every minute of this torment. All of which leave the inhabited city and block-sized buildings everywhere into complete ruins. Many unlucky victims elicited a war cry of their own, challenging any demon near them. They stood like men who had just accepted their fate._

_Dwight found himself unable to react at first. A demonic beast had bitten three men in half, and all he could do was stare at the environment surrounding him. The nightmare itself grew more abhorrent, and Dwight's heart began to beat wildly at an unnatural sound._

_Four other sufferers were in front of a monster that looked to have a one-eyed expression. Sharp teeth sprawled from the sides of its maw, which became used to gobble up three men before any of them could even raise a weapon to defend themselves. The last man's legs trembled, and he felt like he soiled himself._

_As the demon chewed them to bits, the sight of the faces of his friends being distorted and contorted would do that to almost any man; no need for him to feel guilty about his reaction. After licking the blood from its mouth, the creature emitted a grumble, and it turned its eye on him. Tears and mucus ran down everyone's faces as they started to run._

_There was no way any of this was real._

_Yet there were monsters on both sides, everywhere the people fled, and they were eating them alive. They came, feeling their sticky, putrid breath on the back of their necks, making their hair stand up, ready to fly out of their bodies. Each survivor feels their eyes on each of them from their sides and from behind. On each human being, they gorged themselves, chewing off heads and limbs, tearing them open to devour their carcasses._

_Some of the victims were women too, but as the Imps closed in even more and every woman could feel their hot breath filling their nostrils, it was enough to make their skin crawl. Many of them opened their mouths, letting their slimy, disgusting tongues hang free. They were revealing their foot-long cocks to the women as they helplessly stared at their erected shafts. Almost with some degree of intelligence, the Imps started tearing at their clothes, being careful to try and not scratch at the women._

_Faintly enough someplace else, Dwight's attention suddenly grew weary at the sound of cracked moans and high-pitch gasps. Soft crying and whimpering greeted Dwight's ears as the sight before he filled his expression with horror, disgust, and rage._

_What he saw were a bunch of women and children getting turned into little more than whores, nympho freaks solely in their desire for some hot, glowing demon-juice._

_Unfolding before the scarred blonde Savior, Hell's demonic cohorts' twisted deeds and sins became laid bare, as were the women and children's torture through depravity. Once, the lively place now turned into a ruined place full of filth and corruption. Anguish and despair were the only things that could become felt all around._ _The pain was excruciating to the women. Most of them were crying, as their bodies started to hurt more and more. Yet surprisingly, they could still hold up. In no time at all, the Imps quickly and eagerly sunk their hot pillar of flesh into each writhing woman, taking their innocence, without them being able to do anything to protest._

_A Hell-Knight started to pound a woman hard, ramming more and more of its long rod into her with every forceful push as it spread her apart. Every woman had no idea what was happening to them as their entire being got filled with burning lust while crying out in delight from the rough treatment. Each demon or monster kept humping the women like a machine and loosening their cooter up nicely for every brethren to use._

_A woman could feel two Imps hammering her hips inside her, while she could only scream helplessly, much to her embarrassment, as her tongue hanging out of her mouth while getting taken by monsters for hours on end._ _Both Imps continued clamping around her waist as each hammering thrust filled both of her holes up._ _Suddenly, her walls were painted with a warm load of semen, making the woman climax as she felt it in each of her openings. The two Imps that jumped away from her body were already replaced and started senselessly pounding the cross-eyed harlot._

_One of the women was about to scream, but an Imp nearby cut her off as it lunged in for a kiss. The young woman was too shocked to react as this strange fleshy object suddenly roamed her mouth, licking all of its walls before it found her tongue, and playfully wrestled with it. Without noticing, the young woman accepted it and wrestled with the Imp's tongue while her cheeks flushed a light red._

_As the Imp pulled back, the female slave's tongue followed. A thin trail of saliva connecting both of them. The Imp cackled evilly with a triumphant grin, pushing on her back with another heated kiss. The young woman resigned herself to her fate. Nothing was stopping these creatures, seeing as every other woman, daughter, sister, niece, and granddaughter were currently busy being taken by the mass of horny demons._

_Another Hell-Knight quickly came up into a young woman's face, seemingly getting impatient and wanting to ride that innocent face of hers and stain it with its seed. The woman could only gasp in surprise as her vision became filled with the muscular brute. This gasp was enough for the Hell-Knight to stuff her maw with its musky cock, making the woman gag as it was large enough to enter her throat and form an obscene bulge in her neck._

_The woman's legs quivered violently, and she had to spread her legs wide to get a safer stance as not to break down while the Imps battered away at her body with their precum leaking rods._ _A loud, muffled cry leaves the woman as she suddenly felt her orgasm wash over her._

_An Imp took her violently and shook her body as her snatch clamped hard around the massive shaft that pierced her. The Imp that clung to her rear end relished in the warm juices that splashed against hits is groin area, continuing to thrust into her. The Imp's now drenched balls slapped lewdly against the woman's aroused clit, bringing her new waves of pleasure she now craved._

_It did not take long for the Imp to end this as it exploded inside her and sent a warm spray of semen into the woman's virgin tunnel. She could only coo at the feeling of having her walls plastered with the corrupting and hot seed of this demon. Said demon instantly hoped off, while another took his place._

_The Hell-Knight kept thrusting her face into submission and enjoyed the ride as the throat walls of their new bitch squeezed its rod tightly with every plunge into her wet gullet. The brute quickly reached its edge and flared into the woman who was moaning out like a whore as she felt a batch of sperm defile her insides._

_Chained to the walls were a dozen women, all of them of various ages with their clothes either carelessly torn or completely naked covered in blisters and cuts where their skin became exposed. Some of the older women stayed huddled around younger girls who looked to be in their early teens, striving to shield them from the sick games the demons had been doing to them for who only knows how long. Meanwhile, the demonic brutes were making their newly brought sex slaves cry and moan against their will. Tears streaming each woman's blushed face as their torturers ignored their pleas._

_The other demons, catching on, whistled and hooted like wild apes. Lips swiping across their tongues, grabbing and rubbing their crotches as several more demon pigs stared impassively for their turn, snarled at one another for cutting next in lines, and whistled at their comrades, mind-breaking the human female population._

_Women were drawn into a demonic crowd, groping their bodies until pulled by one demon to the next. Each one took turns stroking each female as they could feel hands on them. There were mouths on the women's bodies, smelly rotten breaths on their faces, and the back of their neck._

_There were thousands of human corpses._

_Blood and gore were splattered all over the place, and total mayhem raced everywhere to wreak havoc upon Earth. Numerous buildings in the city lay pulverized, forgotten, defiled, and demolished. Bones and dust laid scattered along every street and in every doorway. Ashes still hindered on the ground to be kicked up with the smallest passing. These were the last portions of what was once here. It was a mountain of remains decayed long past recognition. But above all of the survivors was something else, or more like, someone else._

_Dwight heard gunshots around him, not knowing whether or not they were real at all. Dwight then soon witnesses a shadowy figure, leaping tremendous heights to unleash its ultimate brutality upon each demonic creature. No matter how small or big they were, the person would not cease any of its destruction. Dwight's eyes widened after witnessing the horror commenced, but it didn't end until he saw the figure's face._

_He wore dark green armor, possessing a muscular figure built for strength and speed. But the scary thing about this man was his eyes. His eyes were purely ghoulish, and they each spelled the word hatred. A surge of tainted blood stained his visor as the man was down below the darkest and lowest depths of Earth's invasion._

_The beasts swarmed the man like an abundance of locusts. Their desire to devour his brave soul. Eager to put an end to his unconquerable barrage, and as well as his endless thirst for savagery. Did they believe that this man was no different from the others that had fallen in their clutches?_

_Deeply behind all that impenetrable armor lies an all-powerful storm of fury and wrath. A force of nature: ever could and would not be stopped. Recognized as a champion of Heaven, the man's only motive was keeping Hell in check and making sure that Earth's balance is getting upheld and preserved. And now, there stood fellow groups of Earth's survivors shooting and discharging their weapons everywhere. Blood, guts, and bullets were all flying around in a repetitive limbo._

_The man would forever fight back an invasion of hellish armies to the point where both their dimensions ultimately take the battle to Hell itself. Leaving trails of brutalized carcasses and remains of each monstrosity hidden in the darkness, the man would slaughter anything that attempted to cross his path without any second thought. No matter how many that became destroyed or came right after, that man would never tire. Never to sleep nor rest until all of them remained crushed under his righteous fist._

_Soon, there were hundreds more._

_Several in different shapes and sizes._

_But this time, that had advanced-looking cybernetics for limbs. Although some variants of Hell's demons have risen from the ground, there was something else soaring above the heavenly yet dark skies. A mysterious angelic entity bestowing fire upon the planet of scorching life._

_Dwight could hear the man's heart beating faster and faster, seeing millions of people screaming in pain. His blue eyes sharpened into full slits, watching the demons flying around with the humans like play toys. The man's lips curled into a sickly evil yet angry grin, noticing all of the survivors gawking at him funny._

_Now, the man got surrounded by walls, enclosing within him like a tiny box, trapped back into a strange tomb. All Dwight could testify are the human eyes of contempt and despair, hatred beyond its course that became threatened upon the man. All of this became humanity's "thank you" for trying to save the Earth and put a stop to Hell's devilish gain. Having grown so greedy and power-hungry that they have tapped into what wasn't theirs in the first place._

_Argent Energy._

_A source that was so divine that it doesn't belong with humankind. Heaven didn't want to be in the hands of humanity's errors for long either. It became the sins of humanity. The purpose of observing this invasion on Earth as its natural course of the event, merely for the balance restored in the universe._

_Once it is all done and said, humanity would give this Argent Energy to other civilizations and repeat the same mistake over and over again. No matter how hard the man tried, he began thrashing left and right, breathing heavily before letting out a piercing screech._

* * *

Dwight gasped back to reality before backing away with such a fright; his eyes widened at the possibility of these visions becoming real. He swallowed harshly, feeling slightly unsteady from what had just happened. He was terrified as hell.

"W-What the fuck is that!?" Dwight shouted quietly, scared at what he saw.

"As you can see, Dwight, this is one of the reasons why I need your cooperation because of the crisis that's gotten brought upon both our Earths. They have somehow been able to cross each other through a dimensional rift. I believe it existed by the Crucible; a powerful _ungodly_ artifact wielded to absorb tremendous quantities of _demonic_ energy."

Dwight's blood had already started to run cold by every second, "D-Demonic...?"

Hayden quietly nodded and continues explaining, "Correct, for it is unfortunate enough to already come down to the conclusion that this new threat resides upon the demons of Hell itself. What you've witnessed inside those visions is the oppression of your world's future and its cries through eternal agony. Negan will not listen to me very readily at the time being. So, until he does, you are the only one deemed to perceive all of this. That is why I shall stretch out my hand and further support the Saviors within this Earth to smite all of these creatures."

"What...!?" Dwight breathed out a bit, with one hand resting on his gun. "I don't understand...what, what are you talking about!? Why!? How are these _things_ coming here, and who was that, that _man_ I just saw!? Y-You're fucking crazy, dammit!"

"I know this is a lot to take in," Hayden said, his voice attempting to soothe Dwight's emotions peacefully. "But it's true, Dwight, these demons have the power to destroy your world and remake everything into theirs, greatly worse than what Negan plans on doing. For all I know, nobody's aware of these demons lurking around the area, but that's why I'm going to help you if you do the same as well."

For almost a minute of tremendous solitude, Dwight's expression had begun to look lifeless a bit in thought. He rubbed the back of his head tensely while Hayden just stared at him and showed no backing down. Scenarios played out inside of Dwight's mind as he could only think about his wife Sherry, being alone out there with those demons running around. No other considerations could get filled within Dwight's mind, plainly as he starts to speak once more.

"J-Jesus Christ, Sherry is out there with those _things_ around," Dwight cursed and whispered, the memories continuing to taunt him and fan the flames of fear.

Hayden only nodded before speaking cautiously, "There is no doubt that Sherry will lead herself into serious trouble, which is why I require your assistance in this time of calamity, Dwight. I couldn't share anybody about my world or the Crucible, not even Negan, because they will take it on the wrong terms and become overly-powered by such a vast quantity of Argent Energy. It has made me more convinced that the Slayer himself would want to retrieve this weapon for the better."

Dwight looks back at Hayden with fear in his tone, "The Slayer...?"

"The marine that I've mentioned goes by the Doom Slayer now. That man has been transported here because of an interdimensional tether chip in his Praetor Suit. He has awoken from an eon long coma, impossibly ambushed inside of a sarcophagus in his past battles against Hell's demonic oppression. From my previous encounter with him, he has defeated and claimed victory against the forces of Hell during an invasion of the UAC's Mars Facility. He is the _only_ flesh and blood to walk between dimensions, between _our_ worlds, and _theirs_." Hayden affirmed, watching as Dwight's face paled at the thought of such a being existing in ways indescribable.

"I-If all this is true, why tell me now?" Dwight almost stuttered.

"You didn't believe me when I already did seconds ago. How would you think Negan could've felt?" Hayden answered, tilting his head to the side.

Before Dwight could say anything else, they both felt that Negan finally stops the box truck.

[ _Alright, you chicken-shits! I want a good and clean inventory around the area for those freeloading pussies. We'll make sure to find their ringleader as soon as we can. Move it or lose it, ladies!_ ]

After Dwight and Hayden listened to Negan's last call, they heard what was believed to be Negan and Arat hopping out of their seats, slamming each door behind them.

Hayden quickly hides the Crucible inside his cloak while Dwight spoke quietly, "We don't breathe a word about this conversation to anyone. Do you understand?"

"Understood, Dwight." Hayden nodded.

As the roll-up door elevated open for Dwight and Hayden to exit, Negan held his hand up to halt Hayden.

"You're staying here, tinman, " He said in a weird and unreadable tone, making it rough as if it got laced with venom.

Dwight and Hayden both looked at Negan with confusion before the cyborg asked, "Is there any reason-"

Arat interrupts, "Negan wants you to remain here to make sure if any of the runners we're tracking down will attempt to ambush and steal our ride."

Before Arat could say more, Dwight chimed in, "Wait, I thought we only brought him here to keep him on the preserve. Why are we changing things around?"

Negan's eyebrow perked up at that. Dwight never had this much confidence in himself before, causing the Savior leader to chuckle.

"Well, Dwight, my boy!" Negan said, patting the blonde Savior's back hard. "I'm already aware of how truthful the doc's been about wanting to save _our_ people, but we don't wanna' make this first impression of yours just yet, Sam. I'm going to leave you here with a few of my soldiers to help you guard our rides here."

Somehow, Hayden could already detect that Negan didn't fully trust him at all, only that he wasn't showing his dislike for the android, that is. It might just seem that the Savior leader is keeping Hayden away because it was Negan who is supposed to be feared by everyone, not some cyborg who is way above his average height.

Such arrogance coming from Negan.

"We'll call this a test of loyalty if Doctor Tinman's words are true as his super-genius says he does. And besides, it's not like he's going to have much fun watching us lay waste on these guys and their smug asses if they thought of escaping under my thumb." Negan explained before gazing upon Hayden again, that cocky grin back on his face in an instant, "That is if you're willing enough to play the game as it follows what's on the table, right?"

Dwight and Arat both watched as the android stares down at Negan, before replying with a nod.

"How riveting of you, Negan." Hayden began to speak, though he couldn't bear to let these Saviors get themselves killed, "I will act exceptionally only if you allow me to do so, and let me assure you, try not to qualify yourself as so predictable when it comes to me being within your presence."

That almost started to make Negan's blood boil in front of Arat and Dwight, to which one or the other has never seen this side of Negan.

Not before long, Negan's lips curled into a smile before chuckling back, "Alright, doc. Are _we_ doing _this_ or what? Because dead or alive doesn't matter and at least the ringleader would count as a win."

Negan lends out his hand, to which Hayden took it as they started shaking. Arat couldn't help but shake her head in reluctance while Dwight only gazed hesitantly, thinking all about Hayden's secret and the Crucible. Afterward, Dwight looked back at Hayden just as he walked off with Negan and Arat, disappearing in the woods.

While examining that the two Saviors and their leader left, Hayden took out an unusual type of UAC technology that was revealed to be a tethering device. One that would be used to retrieve things remotely, and one that remains installed inside the Slayer's Praetor Suit.

Anxiety had almost succumbed Hayden to the thought of bringing the Marine back to him, risking the chance to explain himself, resulting in the death of Negan and Dwight for being Saviors, and getting robbed of the Crucible that he too had stolen from the Marine previously.

Hayden sighed as he puts the tethering device back in his storage, "I have to...I must. He is the only one besides me capable enough to destroy those demons."

"What do you got there, tinman?" A sly male voice called out to him, causing Hayden's alarmed manner.

Hayden speedily pulled his head up, looking over to see a couple of male and female Saviors coming over, questioningly. A bald yet bearded male Savior named Holt, came up to take a glance at the tethering device that remained hidden in Hayden's hands.

Soon the cyborg begins to take a step away from Holt, "What is the meaning of all this-?"

"Answer the question, robot! We saw what you have in your hand!" A female Savior spatted, interrupting Hayden, an annoyed look on her face.

"I promise you. It's nothing, ma'am," Hayden answered reassuringly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to guard our numerous vehicles like the rest of you, onlookers."

Just as Hayden was about to turn around, he was then met up with another trio of Savior members, aiming their pistols at him sternly. Hayden looked around as he noticed that he became surrounded by several more Saviors, who were all staring at the robot sharply. Holt stood in the center alongside Hayden with his eyebrows crossed, and his eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm becoming cornered for a reason?" Hayden asked, scrolling his eyesight back to Holt, who snorted in response.

"You know, we've just about had it with your little mind games. Still, it would be a damn shame if Negan found out about you turning on us all." Holt had a flash of irritation, letting out a fake sigh.

"You must be joking," Hayden said nonchalantly.

"Do we look like I'm joking?" Holt asks with such finality, spreading his arms out to exhibit the numerous Savior members surrounding him and Hayden. "You can't fool us, robot. Neither could you do the same with Negan. If you show us what you're hiding from everyone here, I'll see that your life still prevails." He finishes with a smirk, holding his pistol.

Hayden stood still for a moment before sighing in defeat, "Fine, you win. What I have in my hand is most likely dangerous for any of your people to obtain. The tethering device here is my closely-guarded asset, and it has the means to pull people back from-"

Before the android had time to explain, a female Savior ran up from behind Hayden to smack the remote-controlled device to the ground, sliding to where Holt had his foot underneath it.

Hayden attempted to react in such a way but was shut down by Holt pointing his gun at him. "Give up the act, this charade is over."

"Stop! You don't know what you're all doing!" Hayden voiced out, trying to clarify with a stable performance of fairness.

Just as a couple of Savior members chortled at the cyborg's sudden weakness, Holt presented a sickly smirk, "I don't care about a worm like you. Or what kind of scrap metal you waste our time with your bullshit. It's not like we're going to need you here and now, once Negan finds out how we've exposed you for the double-crossing prick you are, robot."

The cyborg watched as each Savior member positioned their feet a bit farther behind them, aiming at him to shoot him down. Hayden kept his ground as long as he can right until his sensors detected several ghoulish growls, the kind that belonged to a demon. Surprisingly enough, only a couple of Savior patrollers had begun to discern the rustling sounds before checking it out. Before Hayden could try and prevent them from going any further, Holt still had the android at gunpoint.

"Ah-ah-ah~! You're not going anywhere without our answer, robot!" Holt said with a snort.

"Everyone stop this foolishness now!" Hayden demanded, "My sensors were able to detect a demonic presence at unsafe levels coming towards our location."

"What the hell are you chattering about this time?" Holt asked in an even tone, keeping his eyes on Hayden.

"That robot's lying to us," Another Savior told Holt, "It's trying to use the opportunity to distract us and make an escape."

"Maybe so," The next Savior chimed in, "But this robot is trying to surrender so quickly. Have you ever seen it give up without a fight?"

Hayden attempted to reason with the Savior group, "That's what I've been doing this entire time everyone-!"

But Holt disrupted, "Shut up, you! Don't you all see that this robot is trying to trick us? You have managed to fool Negan the last two times, and you will do anything to take whatever-!"

"AAGGH! NO, GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME-AGH! NO, NO-!"

***CRUNCH***

All of the Saviors in the square stopped as they heard the agonizing scream that echoed throughout the area. All of their heads turned to notice something tossed over and lands rolling over in a puddle of blood. It was a Savior member's decapitated head, drained in fluids with dead-stated eyes.

"Woah, what the fuck!?" Holt yelled in fear as he slowly turned around to face a single bright red fireball that drove it right through his face, who didn't even have a chance to cry out before he exploded in gore.

***HISS***

As the Savior members were in full panic now, Hayden recognizes many serpentine-type hissings coming out of the trees and bushes. Presenting themselves, were some Imps, in a more muscular, bulky stature, sporting sharp spikes in many locations on their bodies with brighter, red-colored glowing eyes and darker brown skin. Before any of the Saviors could say anything, one lets loose another screech and charges at the closest onlookers. Hayden knew he had to act fast, preparing himself for the battle alongside every fellow Savior nearby against their newest threat.

The Demons of Hell.

* * *

In Oceanside, the leader Natania, an older lady with blonde hair, was walking around. It became stressful how the past played again with her. A few days ago, the girl named Tara secretly followed Cyndie back to the campground and is now on the loose with an awareness of Oceanside's hidden location. Even though Cyndie had told her that Tara promised to keep them a secret, but Natania frankly can't underestimate anyone in this wrecked world.

Before Natania could think furthermore, she soon recognizes one of the young members, a brown-haired girl, holding up a bag containing a fish.

"Ooh. You catch that yourself?" Natania asked.

The girl nodded, "Shit yeah!"

"Rachel..." Natania said firmly.

"I mean, yeah." Rachel then chuckled, "I'm gonna go and clean it."

"Okay." Natania smiles, giving Rachel a motherly pat on the shoulder before moving on.

Natania sighed a bit before going back to her house. If a single point in time when the community here could be in trouble, she had to step up as the strong leader to those in her group. Right after the older woman enters her own home, she was met with a gun from a familiar face.

"Hi."

Natania froze in shock as Tara grips her gun while she is aimed at the older woman. Right now, there would always come any person who takes people's kindness for granted and utterly husk the person out the window.

"Stay quiet and put your hands on your head," Tara spoke as she comes forth.

"We should've just killed you in the village," Natania said with a hint of fear and venom.

Presently, Tara continued checking every part of the older leader's body for weapons or some sort that could go against her.

"You're gonna be glad you didn't," Tara replied.

"You're not alone, are you?" Natania asked.

"Sit," Tara ordered.

"What do you want?"

Tara points at the chair. "I want you to sit."

Natania sighs as she then sits down...

***URRR***

...before noticing the door that opened again.

A dark-skinned woman with long wavy black hair came in oblivious that Tara was there.

She came in with the laundry, placing it on the table, and starts taking out the clothes to fold them.

"Hey, Cyndie."

Cyndie paused by the sound of the familiar voice before slowly turns around, feeling betrayed.

"You _promised_ ," Cyndie whispered lowly.

"Yeah. I _did_." Tara comes over to her while pointing the gun at Natania. "Put your hands on your head."

Cyndie soon obeys, watching Tara do what she did to Natania while she also checked her for weapons.

Tara gave her an apologetic look, "I didn't have a choice."

"Why are you here?" Cyndie asked, lowering her hands before going over to stand next to Natania.

"I said I didn't have a choice, but you do; both of you do." Tara nods at the leader, pointing at both of them. "My friends are out there right now, and they're gonna take this place, hopefully without firing a shot."

Cyndie's eyes widen before speaking, "What? You're-You're going to take this place? What are you talking about?"

"We need your guns," Tara said finally.

"What?" Cyndie blinked in confusion.

"We're gonna' fight the Saviors. You should join us."

"No," Natania argued back, scowling.

"The Saviors killed your fathers, your brothers, husbands, sons, and you ran from them. I thought we got rid of them. Beatrice said there was more out there, and she was right. They came back. They killed my friends. They killed my girlfriend. They took us over. They took everything from us. We do whatever the Saviors tell us to do, and they think we're still doing that, but we're not. We're gonna fight them. And we have other communities beside us, and with Oceanside, we would have an army." Tara explained, looking so entreating.

"So, that's it? 'Thanks for the guns. You should join us'?" Cyndie said, looking very much betrayed than before.

"If we fight them together, we can beat them. We have to try." Tara persisted a bit more.

"They'll win, Tara. I've seen it. So have you." Natania spoke, looking disappointed.

"Just talk to the leader of my group, Rick. Just talk, and we don't have to take over this place. We don't want to. I can give them the signal to stop this, but you have to tell me right now." Tara said after she looks at her watch for the remaining time.

Natania sighed as she looked away while Cyndie glanced back at Tara with tiny hints of contempt and sadness.

"Listen. We're not just hiding in the woods. We're doing something. We're not giving up. I didn't want to break my promise, Cyndie, okay? But the world can belong to good people, to fair people, if we're all just brave enough to try." Tara insisted with almost a break in her voice.

"We are not good, and we are not brave. Neither you nor me. She is. That's why we're in this mess." Natania stated, looking up at Cyndie before gently rising to her feet. "Look, Tara, if you take our guns, you might as well be killing us all. That's what you'll be doing."

"We should talk to them," Cyndie suggests to her leader.

"No," Natania said, disagreeing with her granddaughter.

"We can try to stop this."

"No. Cyndie!"

Tara checks her watch one more time. "It doesn't matter..."

The look of defeat appeared on her face. "...you can't."

* * *

Back in the woods, Rick began to check his watch before sighing grudgingly, "Times up. It's our time to do this."

The Slayer felt a fuse burst in his head when he heard the last part of Rick's words. The Slayer looked back at Rick, utterly sighing in a reluctance of desiring to hurt these isolated women and children. " _Despite being hostiles, they were just scared survivors. Besides, what a bunch of women with weapons could do to my Praetor Suit? Sure, these women may have killed on sight, but they were only fearful and lost throughout this world of the dead. There is no way I was going to argue Rick out of this one. But I also wouldn't have him or his group standing in my way._ "

"What? Wait, give her a bit more time." Francine begged.

"No," Rick said.

"Rick. Negotiations are not easy. They take time, but maybe Tara will convince them. Just give her a bit more time." Eric chimed in.

"I'm sorry, but no. We don't have any more time left. I've already given Tara time to convince them, and she's failed. We're doing this my way now."

"Eric, I know violence is not gonna' help, but we gotta' do this if we want a future," Aaron said to Eric, who looked back at him quietly.

Eric sighed, "Okay."

"Get ready, everyone," Rick called out, turning to walk off and give out signals.

The Slayer checked his Combat Shotgun for the remaining shells he had. It should be enough for what he needs right now. As much as the Slayer didn't want to do anything with raiding these women and children, but he will make sure there is no other undead presence around here. He would have to hold back most of his strength enough to knock any woman unconscious. Hopefully, that will make sure Rick or the others won't suspect having to kill somebody.

As the Slayer trooped alongside Aaron and Eric, he could have sworn his eyes were getting frustrated by the sun. Still, the shore afar has its portion of the woods connecting, especially when several trees were believably shielding at the sun. Except for several spherical, one-eyed objects levitating past the sun in the distance. The Slayer's confusion soon turned its way into a complete realization until the HUD popped up just as VEGA's symbol appeared.

**VEGA: {The results have been told correctly. There is a demonic presence within Oceanside's perimeter at unsafe levels. My calculations were uncertain by the time its effects have come together. I suggest that you move about east from here for further examination. If the explosives begin to detonate during Rick Grimes' plan of action, then the ambush is going to backfire and will only lead the demons to Oceanside.}**

The Slayer knew now that this depraved world where an army of lust has risen requires his specialties. From all that the Seraphim has told the Slayer, these godless sinners have not just committed multiple atrocities like rape and murder. But have also consorted with creatures and monsters of darkness. The prayers and cries of the innocents, men, and women of all ages have reached the Slayer's ears, seeking salvation.

Upon thinking of such horrible things, the Slayer could feel his blood boiling, even though it always was and has been ever since he woke up from his stone coffin. The Slayer's hands trembled on his Combat Shotgun, knowing that the Saviors are weaker than the demons of Hell that the Slayer has faced. Yet they won over this Earth's communities, seducing and pillaging innocents and turning this world into a living nightmare of lust and filth.

The Slayer popped his neck piercingly, earning some obscure attention from Aaron and Eric. Now, the Slayer knows what needs to get done. The Saviors or the demons may continue as brutal, twisted, and even ruthless. But he will become worse than them all, or any other of the communities like Rick's group. The Slayer will bring light into the dark pits, tearing through the unworthy flesh and make his name a curse to evil.

The Slayer will brutalize them all and make them remind themselves that he will wait for them every day, making death mercy to them. All of this fury within made the Slayer think about Oceanside and its female survivors. The thought of them all becoming cornered by the legions of Hell. They would be drooling, licking their mouths to step closer to the terrified woman and children who will soon be murdered and raped.

***CHUK-CHAK***

After the Slayer began pulling back a hammer on the Combat Shotgun, his sprinting pushed him straight for the east as he ignored the cries of shock and surprise from behind him. The Slayer could even hear Daryl's shouts of anger and frustration towards him come sounding off. All the power that the Slayer became blessed with had made his duty clear. The legions of Hell can not be allowed to breathe in this dimension's Earth.


	11. All Hell Broke Loose

Pacing within the forest that dominates nothing but tall trees, Dwight and Arat kept both of their guns out for any suspicions. While they are focused, Negan maintained a sturdy look with his barbed wire bat on his shoulder, as usual, walking through the clear trails before him and his two Savior Lieutenants.

Negan's thoughts played back after ordering Hayden to stay behind during the hunt, scowling a bit from the way that the android reacted to his fear inducement. Still, he already knew that Hayden wouldn't just head for the hills right now and get done with it. Many people look up to Negan because, in many ways, he represents what many others want to become. An individual who is intelligent, confident, uncaring of what other people think. And is liberated from the burdens of life in many ways because they are above everyone else.

The only thing questioning Negan more was how much Hayden knows when strategizing and reading situations so smoothly. Probably because Hayden was and always is an intellectual; aside from the smart-ass manner that is. After the first two meetings with Hayden back at Sanctuary, Negan was laid bare in forced to confront himself in the situation where he had to submit to a scenario created by someone else. Negan couldn't open up any snark to escape because doing so will still be him, in this powerlessness in the face of someone else.

It was new for both Negan and the rest of the Saviors. It was a departure from the dominant formula that Negan had laid out. And such discomfort demands reaction and reflection. Some of which will be negative as Negan's past discussion with Hayden forces the ruthless leader to self-reflect.

Another thing Negan thought about was Dwight's hidden confidence all of a sudden. If Hayden had talked to Dwight about something during the ride over here, then could it be that his Savior Lieutenant knows something that he doesn't? Walking through the middle of the forest, Negan made his way along a few trails, and then towards Arat.

"You sure those limp-dicks went around this side of the forest? You did tell me that the ringleader's got several people working together." Negan asked, walking across as his eyes took a quick scan.

"I am sure of it, Negan," Arat asserted to the Savior leader while keeping her gun out for any sudden assaults. "But one of the patrollers have sworn that they saw two of the people carrying assault rifles."

"Great, looks like we're going to do this the hard way with...uh, what were their names again, Arat?" Negan asked, running a hand over his face with annoyance.

Both Negan and Arat were busy discussing more of the female Savior's explanation upon each runner's name, and where they went off during the grab-n-go. Although Dwight seemed to eavesdrop while on the entire exploration, he couldn't help but think back to what Hayden had told him.

On one side, Dwight didn't want to buy into Hayden's words and judge him like some lunatic with a problem, even when the things he'd stated are shockingly valid. But that's also the other side of this situation, Hayden _is_ telling the truth, and it's still shocking enough from getting introduced to the Crucible.

Especially that man called the Doom Slayer. But if this guy is also here like Hayden previously, could he destroy the Saviors alongside the demons as well? Still, though, what about him? Dwight could get killed by the Doom Slayer if not careful, but he knew he deserved it for everything he's done. Not before long, Dwight started hearing an audible voice calling out to him.

"Dwight!"

The blonde man jolted a bit before his eyes gazed over to Negan, who continuously glanced at him with a boasting smirk.

"For a second there, I thought you were already dead in the head there, Dwight." Negan said, poking on one side of his head and then begins to prob, "You fantasizing about the doc's bod behind my back or some shit?"

Dwight shakes his head, "N-No, Negan. I was just...checking out to see if I had spotted something nearby."

Negan chuckles, "Cute, but I was wanting to talk to you about Doctor Tinman becoming aware of things when I'm around. So, I need to know if he's been behaving like a good boy without a sneak peek on his early present for Christmas."

Dwight looked down at him and nods, "He's fine. No trouble, no nothing. Listened to every word _you_ said to him and obeyed just like that."

Negan's face became inactive for a moment before showing a fake smirk, "Well, now, that's damn for sure fucking sweet and all, but I can't help noticing how you have been sweating as if you had a wet dream by accident. Anything Tinman had spoken about?"

Dwight gives Negan a doubtful look while the Savior leader's expression turned dark for a moment. Dwight had begun to open his mouth to explain, only to be cut off by a scream of terror. A small number of shots fired, and a loud ghoulish hiss from afar.

As both Dwight and Negan turned to look in the direction of the sounds, Arat glanced back at Negan, "What the hell was that?"

Hearing upon that unearthly noise, Dwight immediately began to recognize that it didn't sound like any regular walker.

It had to be those demons.

Negan cursed to himself, "This fucking day just keeps getting better. Arat, Dwight, come with me." he ordered.

Arat halted Negan, "Wait a minute, what if this is a decoy from the ringleader? They could be trying to lure dead ones into a trap and have us surrounded."

Dwight sighed, "Arat's got a point, and we do need to think about Sam-"

Negan barked back at Dwight, "We don't need to think about him helping, Dwight! The sound would've already drawn another of our groups out here. Besides, we don't even know if those fuckers got caught in their traps like it's a dead feast. Now, come on!"

As Negan starts marching his way in another direction, Dwight and Arat looked at each other reluctantly before following their leader as well. Dwight's attention became too drawn by his surroundings, almost acting a bit anxious from what Hayden has mentioned about the demons to him. While Arat checked back with Dwight, regarding his uneasiness, she was going to tell him to knock it off before caught off-guard by the sounds of groaning. Negan could see the silhouettes of what appeared to be walkers approaching their location.

"Fucking hell, do you guys keep correcting me with shit like this?!" Negan asked in a rude tone.

Arat ignores Negan's comment, lifting her handgun alongside Dwight, "We have to get past them, sir." She said in a tedious mood.

"No shit," Negan said sarcastically, glancing over at the confused Dwight, "Hey, D! Get your mind out of your ass and start helping, will you!?"

The additional walkers set up a collected groan as they noticed their three preys, and four revised courses to charge towards them. Dwight turned around, drawing out his pistol yet again. He fired, failing on his first shot before firing once more, this time, he killed an undead woman on the left through the eye. The walker fell to the ground beside Arat. She then shot another round to hit a more open walker in the forehead, who dropped back onto the dirt. Before anything could be said, several walkers began approaching from multiple directions.

"Shit! Come on, dammit!" Negan yelled as he and his Savior Lieutenants ran towards another side of the forest.

Dwight and Arat began sprinting behind Negan but stopped and looked towards the direction in which they came through. The forest had picked up to the point where visibility was limited.

"Boss, what the hell is that!?" Arat began in a confused tone, pointing somewhere else.

Dwight turned over to see what seemed to be a walker coming around. But this one wore a welding mask and some typical safety attire for workers. Uniquely about the possessed engineer, it looked even more mangled, with a distended belly and multiple gas tanks projecting from all over its body that spouted flames. It became plain to see that this walker was a Cueball, originating from UAC workers in Hayden's dimension.

"Woah, what the fuck did that fuckwad ate?!" Negan exclaimed in shock before Dwight notices the Cueball's trembling mood.

"Negan, it's going to blow up-!" Dwight shouted aloud before the detonation had happened.

***KA-BOOM***

Suddenly, the force of the explosion threw each Savior member back as Dwight and Arat rolled against the ground, coughing from the impact they have felt. Both their worlds have turned upside down, attempting to get up and search for Negan if that were the case. Unfortunately, Negan wasn't anyplace in their sight after Cueball's eruption.

"Where did he go?" Dwight asks, looking at Arat who glanced around.

"Follow me," Arat motioned before they both went off to chase Negan.

Dwight and Arat began zipping between trees and bushes. A few more walkers came around from the trees, with notable pentagrams on each forehead. Checking each cannon fodder, Dwight switches his sidearm pistol with Daryl's original crossbow to aim and then shoots down a walker. He makes his way to ram a knife onto the zombie's head, piercing through its albino skin.

Blood spurted out of the head as the zombie fell to the ground. It was a gruesome sight, but when everybody's in the zombie apocalypse, they get used to it. Arat squinted her eyes, aiming her gun, and shoots down the next walker. The last walker lunged out in front of Arat, whereas she kicked the walking corpse in the torso, causing it to fall before dealing one stomp to the forehead, it didn't get back up.

Arat observes one of the walkers having a pentagram on its forehead. "Dwight, I think Laura told me something about a weird symbol on these dead ones."

The blond man comes forth to inspect the fallen zombie nearby and nods, his thoughts knowing full well what's going on. "Yeah...I see that."

Arat glanced over at Dwight suspiciously, who he just looked around while following her. She knew that the Savior Lieutenant was busy guarding Hayden hours ago on the way here, but Dwight was acting strangely enough that something's going on.

Along the way, Arat took out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "This is Lieutenant Arat to Group B. Do you copy?"

A few seconds later, nothing.

"Lieutenant Arat to Group C! Do you copy?" She repeated.

[ _Group C has copied, this is Lieutenant Wade!_ ]

"We got ambushed by a couple of dead ones. We found one that had some explosives attached to it and we lost Negan somewhere. Where are you right now?" Arat asked firmly.

[ _W-We finally caught up to those runaways you told about, and o-only a few of them tried gunning us down, b-but Group B took care of it and captured the ringleader. B-But..._ ]

Arat's face became stern. "But what? Wade, you're seriously starting to piss me off if you're joking-"

[ _Something else came and attacked them, and we had to retreat as quickly as we could! They jumped down out of nowhere and started killing everyone in sight! Some of us tried to escape, but I saw Jonah and Lars got caught by those...those-_ ]

"How would you know that? It could've just been those dead ones-"

[ _They weren't those walkers, dammit-!_ _ ***HISS***_ _Oh, shit! They're coming!_ _ ***BANG-BANG***_ _No, NO! AGGH! GET AWAY FROM ME, FUCKERS!_ _ ***GROWL***_ _UUGAGGGG-!_ _ ***CRUNCH***_ ]

Just then, static was the only thing remaining on the other side.

Wade was gone.

Group C and B were gone.

Arat's face dropped, "What the fuck...?" she mumbled, trying hard to pull herself together.

Dwight's expression flickered scarcely between fear and resolution. Whatever these demons desire else in this world, it surely isn't going to be beneficial for his sake of getting rid of Negan. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, gazing back at the dark-skinned female.

Dwight almost failed to keep a straight face, "C'mon, we gotta' find Negan before _something_ else does."

With a slight nod, Arat followed Dwight as they continued with the mission, or more like a slaughter festival by the time they arrive there. The two Savior Lieutenants ran across the woods to stick together with where Negan went. From where the noise had come from, in which Arat estimated, Negan must've decided to go east, far away from where the Sanctuary was located. Arat couldn't feel her heart pounding hard, cursing one more time, and it will pop out from her chest.

It continued to beat so loud that she couldn't even hear her labored breaths or any rational thoughts. Dwight gritted his teeth as he stopped when they both came across a house; large and dingy, sure, but of course, because it's old and had a broken-down car that was near an unholy-looking, animate object that stood high.

The Gore Nest.

Arat's jaw hung open in shock, which became unsafe as the dark-skinned female could not determine whether she was about to throw up or not. Next to her, Dwight just stared at what seems to be several life-guzzled corpses surrounding the area.

"The hell is this...?" Arat uttered with her wide eyes gazing at the scene of horror.

There laid the dead ringleader along with a couple few people, as well as two or three Savior members of Group B and C on the ground lifeless. Both stepping forward gently, Dwight kept his gun out while Arat continued examining around for Negan. The two of them kept as quiet as possible for any surrounding walkers, or whatever attacked each of their search parties.

A strong and musky scent of sex permeated the air as Dwight and Arat saw a few dead female Saviors with their clothes torn off and surrounded by blood and cum puddles. There was a steaming hot load of spunk all over each of their skin, tainting them with slimy demon seed. Just the scent of semen seemed to drive Arat to the point where she urges to puke.

"What the fuck is this?!" Arat's face immediately fell into an expression of disgust.

Most of their limbs had gotten plunged around the place, and enormous bear-like slashes happened to get shown visibly on diverse parts of their bodies. Dwight continued to remain calm before he heard the clomp of heavy feet that came from inside the old house. Arat did her best to ignore the sickening display of her former comrades fallen on the ground, either ripped apart or raped to death.

Arat almost felt her heart racing before whispering with determination, "Cover me, alright?"

After a single nod, Dwight observed as the dark-skinned female trudged forward, and made her way up on the porch with no front door. Dwight followed Arat from a few meters behind, checking back to both their surroundings with a gun in hand. The house laid discarded, hunching forlornly amidst large shrubs and trees, vines trailing up the dry walls unbridled. Wooden boards had remained nailed across a few of the windows. Soft-hued tattered drapes gleamed at them from one of the lower windows, peeking out from the yawning darkness inside. There were no signs of anyone or anything, but they approached the porch cautiously.

The house inside looked torn and falling apart, no doubt at one time it had been the home of some by-gone family, who enjoyed living off the land. There was tangible evidence of former times existed here. A burned fashion doll, a poorly sewn-up teddy bear, a coffee table with sparse faded and yellowed books on it, the desiccated remains of a dog. It was ghostly, in that once, there were people here, living their lives and not fearing to get eaten alive by the undead.

"Let's make this quick, alright?" Dwight whispered loudly.

"Shut up, I'm thinking..." Arat's words trailed off.

"What?"

The dark-skinned woman then felt confusion wash over her until she spotted something in the house that caught her eye.

"Arat?"

"Dwight," she finally managed to say. "I need you to check this crazy shit out, right now."

The blonde man had already become afraid of this moment as his eyes perceived where Arat crouched over. In the open, on the floor were red-glowing claw marks, causing Arat's curiosity to become her greatest weakness.

And at this point on, Dwight's eyes and expression soon turned up into a horrifying shock. Because just after Arat makes the first move to examine the ungodly claw mark, a muscular and agile-looking figure stepped from behind the wall and out the kitchen's threshold. It was a Prowler ready to attack them both.

"ARAT!" Dwight yelled audibly, shooting at the Prowler which caused her to finally notice.

But it was already too late for the warning.

"Wha-?" Arat uttered, witnessing the Prowler unleashing its leap attack upon her, roaring.

Time started to slow down for Arat, her eyes enlarging while further intensifying this sudden fear. The Prowler was already on top of her. Before pulling anything, the Prowler struck Dwight in the abdomen that sent him flying and crashed against a wall. The blow would have killed a lesser man. But somehow, Dwight was still conscious enough to see Arat struggling and kicking away the demon. The Prowler licked its teeth with a craving to violate Arat right here and now. The Prowler's face got met with a sudden barbed wire bat named Lucille, mainly handled by none other than Negan himself. Both Arat and Dwight surprisingly glanced over at the Savior leader with shock, uncertain of where and how he got here.

Negan used his barbed-wired bat to push against his enemy's throat and threw the Prowler against the exterior wall. Negan stepped on the wooden planking of what's left of the house's floor, yanked the Prowler to its feet, then punched the demon in the stomach. The Prowler snarled back as it strikes Negan a few feet away from the demon. Determined to fight back, Negan pulled himself together and staggered to his feet.

"Fuck, _you_ are just _ugly_ as _shit_!" Negan said, with an insane grin plastered on his face before it darkens. "You know, you fuckers are usually expected to go and shred the shit out of a few unlucky fucks or rats in shit, but I saw what each of you ugly fuckwads did to those women! A lot of you all are nothing but sick, motherfucking, rape-loving FUCKERS! You are so going to regret doing that shit while I'm still alive and around! Oh, FUCK YEAH YOU WILL! Now, come here and let me mess up your UGLY FUCKING FACE even more!"

The Prowler quickly got back up as both Negan and the creature charged at each other, ready for another round.

* * *

***KA-BOOM***

The first explosion had already gone off _loud_ and _clear_ , as explosions typically were. It was met with terrified screams of women and children, echoing throughout and off the trees from within Oceanside. The women of Oceanside immediately drop everything, running as quickly as they could to somewhere safe.

"Go! Go!"

Until, a moment later...

***KA-BOOM***

...the second explosion goes off.

It was the cue for Rick and the others to move in and initiate the ambush plan. More women scream as a few grabbed a dozen children, aiming to find cover from this attack. Two of the guard women; one short-haired (Beatrice) and one with a ponytail (Kathy), stared over to where that second explosion came from.

"The arsenal!" Kathy uttered to Beatrice, causing them both to scurry through the crowd of frightened women.

***KA-BOOM***

Then the third...

***KA-BOOM***

...then the fourth...

***KA-BOOM***

...it just kept coming.

Various numbers of women and children moved towards the entrance. They got pushed with guns shooting towards them, causing them to duck and run the other way. Some even tried to go into the woods where most of the demons were when VEGA was located to find them. However, the detonations went off outside the walls, only required to prevent anyone from escaping in that direction. Especially to alarm them too, but just a little bit.

Michonne, hiding in her post up on the tree with a sniper set to work, observed her scope to follow the two female guards that are hurrying their way toward their firearm stockpile. To prevent them from reaching it, Michonne shot at the ground a few feet in front of them; to lead the two women toward a specific location the group wanted them in.

After each round got discharged, Kathy and Beatrice jumped in surprise, turning to face four of Rick's men coming towards them.

One of the men, Daryl, aims his crossbow right at them.

"ON THE GROUND, NOW! THOSE HANDS! PUT THEM ON YOUR HEAD!" Daryl yells at them, scowling.

Carefully, Kathy obeyed as she collapses to her knees with hands up, while Beatrice hatefully glares at the four men before Jesus comes next to Daryl.

"Please," Jesus said calmly, keeping his assault rifle at aim towards Beatrice, who grimaced.

The short-haired woman didn't want to do it, but she had no choice since they had weapons aimed at her. Beatrice grudgingly decided to accept her defeat as she sunk to her knees. Then, Daryl, alongside Jesus, Aaron, and Eric, advanced to subdue the two women, binding their hands together in restraints before they start leading them toward Oceanside's center. Eric glimpsed around behind to check if the Slayer was around the area, in which Aaron soon began to notice his boyfriend's behavior.

"I don't see him anywhere," Eric said, looking nearby a few trees for any eyesight of the armored trooper. "I don't know what happened or why he reacted like that. It was almost as if he found something out here besides us in Oceanside here."

Daryl could overhear Eric talking about why the Slayer ran off, scowling a bit before he waved a rag at Michonne's hiding post. Even Michonne was just as confused as they are as to where the Slayer went and why. More questions began to develop in Michonne's mind as she tries to observe the area for the Slayer's armored presence, cursing the fact that he neglected them during their need for assistance.

Aaron frowned, "I know, Eric, but we can't think about the big guy right now. We need to meet up with the others."

Eric glances back at Aaron, giving him a brief nod while Jesus finished restraining the two women, still in thought about the Slayer sprinting off into the woods. Daryl's seething anger grew uncertainly, tightening his grip on the crossbow he's wielding. The Slayer was supposed to help with the band of survivors, yet he had taken the dirty path instead.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch, wherever he is now," Daryl kicked the dirt ferociously as he grumbled angrily, "I don't care if there's no explanation coming out of that fucking mouth of his! He's fucking dead, dammit! And Officer Friendly had to go and trust him like it's no big fucking deal! Fucking gullible idiot!"

No one else spoke as the group looked at each other, questioning the Slayer's motives, whereas the two already cuffed women felt mildly confused about who they were talking about now. Daryl wouldn't go as far as to say that he was annoyed with Rick's decision, given that he trusted him, but he was displeased. He thought that his brother in all but blood would understand what strangers would do to hurt his family. And now, Daryl didn't know whether to allow more resentment to build up inside him, search for Rick about this, or wait a little longer. All Daryl knew was his contempt for the Slayer's sudden negligence, hoping that he or Rick will kill him for it soon.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Slayer kept his pace just as rapidly as possible, having to use the Delta-V Jump-Boots to dash his way through the forest at top speed. The emotions of unbridled hatred the Slayer had felt for the last few minutes have come yet to return. As the Slayer's Combat Shotgun began to aim onward, he pulled the trigger twice in succession for striking two walkers square in the face; large chunks of their flesh and brains flew off with the shot. The Slayer fired one more shell off, hitting another undead creature in the jaw, tearing it off before slamming a fist right through.

" _It was all coming back to me right now, especially leaving my service when I was supposed to help Rick's group. Tara had snuck into the Oceanside community to speak with their leader. While Michonne had taken a post in one of the trees, Daryl and Jesus had laid out explosives outside the Oceanside walls to cause a distraction. My job must always come forth and protect everyone here._ "

Not before long, VEGA had detected a small group of children running, following the one older girl who secretly had a pistol of her own. The Slayer couldn't help but grimace at the thought of these kids getting ambushed by any demons nearby the area. So as always, the Slayer had prepared for this regardless of the brutality he can commence. The Slayer kept his Combat Shotgun at aim and walked right through the forest, while VEGA continues to pursue how many heat signatures there are. His eyes narrowed forward, left, and right, and the Slayer couldn't hear a single sound aside from the crickets with their ceased chirpings.

**VEGA: {Slayer, the children remain camouflaged to your left.}**

"I think he heard us." A youthful voice whispered.

Halfway down, the Slayer caught a few whispers to his ears, arising from the bushes nearby. The Slayer stayed convinced that those undead bastards would get destroyed from all of his mass destruction in the area, but he needed to make sure that the Oceansiders here are safe.

"Be quiet." Another young voice whispered back.

The Slayer's legs paused, then scrolled at the shrubs to walk over and lean over it to see that the voices were children. A group of young girls, who looked petrified, seized by the Slayer's armored appearance as if they couldn't run away from him. Their watery eyes met the Slayer's blue ones as he stared down the children into submission while tilting his head in confusion. Though that confusion only brought a hint of sickness in some way, the Slayer hated seeing kids scared.

"Please don't kill us...!" One of the girls sobbed.

The older girl named Rachel glared daggers as she aimed a pistol at the Slayer. "Stay away from us, asshole," Rachel warned coldly, glaring with no emotion in her voice.

All the Slayer did was stare back at the children looking upon his towering height. Each girl's fearful eyes widened in shock, and their blood ran cold as they checked out the Slayer's Praetor Suit. His armored appearance channeled an unstable aura of red flames visibly around him, almost real to the naked eye. All the girls couldn't help but realize the Slayer's ambiance felt so dense that channeling all of that was causing it to become noticeable.

Aside from the Slayer's killing intent, his eyes narrowed at the effect of getting called an _asshole_ by Rachel.

" _Well, that's a new one. Never have I ever seen a kid like this one with enough guts and call me something like that. But I didn't care if the girl had a gun on her. She wasn't much of a threat. More like an ill-tempered brat, if you would ask me. I know Rick said to alarm them, but I'm not scaring these children._ " The Slayer lowered his Combat Shotgun to write down on his notepad with the marker, flipping it over for them to read it.

_**I WILL NOT HARM YOU** _

_**I AM NOT THE SAVIORS** _

_**YOU MUST LEAVE NOW** _

After reading, Rachel shook her head with a frown, "Bullshit! Your friends are attacking our home."

"Are you going up against the Saviors?" The second girl asked.

The Slayer wrote again for the children to read.

_**YOU ALL MUST GET TO SAFETY** _

_**RIGHT NOW** _

_**BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE** _

"What do you mean?" the first girl asked.

"We should do as he says..." the third girl spoke, much to Rachel's anger.

As the three girls come out from their hiding spot, Rachel glared at them, "We're not going with him! It's happening again!"

The Slayer groaned with annoyance at this girl's stubbornness, not wanting to have to go through this routine once more until he heard the HUD several times, and VEGA's avatar reappeared.

**VEGA: {Slayer, you must not waste any more time. There is a demonic presence in the area at unsafe levels. Provided that you must advise the children to leave here immediately.}**

Without any second thought, the Slayer held out his notepad and marker again before writing down the words:

_**GET OUT OF HERE NOW** _

_**GET YOURSELVES TO SAFETY** _

_**FIND YOUR LEADER** _

_**THE DEMONS ARE HERE** _

_**TO HURT YOU** _

Rachel's face converted from anger to confusion from when the Slayer had just mentioned demons. She kept her aim at him before backing away from the Slayer out of the bushes, slightly scowling yet very confused.

" _What is this guy talking about right now? Is he crazy or some shit?_ " Rachel thought, not knowing whether or not she should shoot the Slayer now.

The three girls glanced at the Slayer with a hint of puzzlement, where one of them asked, "What do you mean-"

The girl's voice trailed off just as they heard a devilish hiss getting followed by the children's whimpers, and a humanoid creature lands right where Rachel was a few feet away like a monkey. Rachel's neutral eyes turned around before they widened instantly by terror. The three children gasped in horror at what they saw. An Imp was the one demon that the Slayer got so annoyed with back then. Rachel witnessed the creature with its dark beige body, glowing eyes, pointed teeth, and razor-sharp claws.

Rachel almost stuttered into a scream, "W-What the-!?"

Right before she could act, the Imp struck the poor girl, along with her pistol, down to the ground. After that, several more replicas of the first Imp sprung out from their hiding spots. Other monsters that appeared were a fused mess of flesh and metal, looking like burn victims that had parts of their bodies replaced with armor. Their right hands fused with weapons, flashing with evil energy that gave way to more monsters.

Revenants were the large demonic skeletons, reanimated through cybernetic armor, equipped with two shoulder cannons that fired both regular and homing rocket missiles. There were also muscular-looking behemoths without eyes called Hell Knights, snarling with a desire for violence as their clawed fists released evil explosive energy. Finally, there were these monsters called Pinkies. These hulking beasts wore pink skin, glowing eyes of hate, covered in bone-like armor, and possessing stumpy limbs with clawed hands and massive teeth. Rachel began to crawl, hurrying away in a silent panic from the Imp, who let out a lustrous growl.

Rachel nearly froze as an intense urge to flee took her. She just knew somehow that if she kept going toward the Imp, she would get herself killed. The Imp would have no mercy upon her and tear her limb from limb. She fell back again, landing on her butt with an outcry of fear, and scrambled away from the Imp as quickly as she could. Her entire body was shaking as she turned herself around and tried to push herself up off of the ground.

The Imp raised its claw, ready to gut the terrified girl until the Imp's collarbone gets trapped by the Slayer's massive grip. And with the Slayer's other hand to curl a fist, he punched the Imp in the face so hard. Its head exploded with gore before letting it go, booting it to the ground, leaking off strange blue and green energy as the Slayer absorbed it.

Suddenly, everything stopped as all the demons turned to face the Slayer, their bodies freezing due to their intense alarm by his presence. His eyes slowly turned to face the horde, not making a single sound. Rachel's nervous eyes peered at the Slayer while the other girls could not believe what they were witnessing.

That one brutal action had seemed to cause everything to stop. Then Rachel felt it, a feeling radiating from the Slayer. The one emotion she'd always felt, but never this intense. There was pure, ungodly, horrendous rage unfaltering from within the Slayer

Rachel shivered violently, her gaze turned to the many demons, and she noticed something even more unbelievable. Each of them was subtly shaking. Though Rachel couldn't tell by the look at their hideous faces, she knew the truth. Every single one of them was terrified of him.

Without a moment or two, the Slayer's Combat Shotgun had disappeared, and he had whipped out his Chaingun. It became a sign for every demon to either attack or move to a better position. The Chaingun's several barrels soon divided into three separate circles before they began to spin, spewing hot lead at a rate Rachel could not even conceive.

As the hailstorm of oxidized metal tore through many of the demonic legions, Rachel got up as quick as she could before dragging the three girls with her back to Oceanside, hoping to warn everyone of this horrifying discovery. There was something else worse than the undead, far worse than the Saviors themselves, or Negan himself.

* * *

Located deep in the forest on a hill in southern Alexandria, in the Virginia region, the Hilltop Colony is a farming community of outbreak survivors that was formerly led by a man named Gregory and is currently managed by none other than Maggie Rhee.

During the 1930s, the Barrington House was given to the state by a family that owned the place, becoming a museum later. Elementary schools around the time made field trips to its gallery for years since then.

The terrain of the Hilltop offers fertile land and crops. And being on a hill, twenty miles from the Alexandria Safe-Zone, provides the survivors with an advantage over oncoming survivors and the undead. They use the surrounding trees to build a massive wall around the colony's perimeter.

Jesus, the Hilltop's supply runner, managed to steal Rick's truck one time. But Rick and Daryl caught up to Jesus and brought him back to the Safe-Zone as a hostage. However, Jesus managed to create an organization with Rick's community, and the two began exchanging food for weaponry.

The Saviors had shown up and demanded half the Hilltop's resources provided to them, where they would attack and destroy the community. After a past confrontation that left a teenage boy dead and one of their doctors taken captive, Hilltop agreed to Negan's terms. The Hilltop residents don't trust the Saviors and decide in taking them out, in which Rick executes a lone male Savior for declaring to be "Negan" himself.

Dr. Carson had advised Maggie to stay for the rest of her pregnancy at the Hilltop. After saving the community from a walker attack, Maggie and Sasha gain the loyalty of residents of Hilltop.

Simon arrived at the Hilltop, asking Gregory if he knows anything about one of their outposts' assault. Later on, Jesus prevents Gregory from turning Maggie and Sasha in by changing their hiding spot. Enid soon sneaks out of Alexandria to check on Maggie at the Hilltop, with the accompany of Carl, where they first kissed before he left to attempt an assassination upon Negan. Maggie emerges as a leader amongst the Hilltop Colony, where they start organizing and training a resistance against the Saviors, intending to defeat them, for good.

Rosita arrived early at the Hilltop to recruit Sasha in killing Negan at his compound, without telling anyone or Maggie. Led by a group of Saviors, Simon comes to the Hilltop, ordering Dr. Carson to replace his brother, the former doctor of the Sanctuary whom Negan had killed. Simon gave Gregory a note, allowing him to enter the Sanctuary if he ever needed their help. Outside almost afar beyond the Hilltop walls, all alone, Maggie was currently digging up a blueberry bush.

Today could become summarized in two sentences.

Dr. Carson got taken by Simon.

Sasha and Rosita left somewhere else, for no reason at all.

After the Saviors had left, led by Simon, she felt discouraged yet resentful that they've taken Dr. Carson in use for another doctor to get wasted at the Sanctuary. It's safe to say that Maggie isn't wasting any time at the Hilltop. Among adopting Enid, teaching colonists how to throw knives, developing new weapons in stock, and staying up-to-date on medical visits to OB/GYN.

Despite losing her only family and husband, Glenn Rhee, for all that has happened to Maggie, she realized one thing that it wasn't time to merely give up and become ashes. It may have left her grief-stricken and depressed, but overall she was determined to fight against the Saviors and kill Negan for her husband and Abraham's cruel murders.

She's too busy to be miserable.

That's probably for the best.

Maggie has plastered herself as the de facto leader of the Hilltop and personal Colony Mom of the community. While Gregory makes a better distraction than he does a leader, Maggie's concerns have pressed on about Daryl during his time hiding at the Hilltop. He wouldn't talk to her, look at her, nor anything for that matter.

During Gregory's long exchange with Simon after the Saviors' unannounced arrival, Daryl and Maggie manage to evade the Saviors' prying eyes by hiding in the dark compartment of a cellar.

Maggie would not have blamed Enid for losing the promise to prevent any Saviors from wandering into Daryl and Maggie's hiding place. Then again, Maggie had to hold Daryl back from killing an unfavorable Savior, Roy. At that moment, it hit Maggie hard as Daryl broke down over Glenn's death, repeatedly saying he's sorry.

Although it is clear that Daryl's presence evokes Maggie of painful circumstances, she does not hold him accountable for the death of Glenn. Not that anyone would blame the pregnant widow for the closest, most guilty person getting lashed out.

The point is, Maggie doesn't blame him, whether or not it's Daryl's fault. Negan may have killed Glenn because of Daryl's punch, but nobody can't blame him for that. If anything, Daryl probably expected he would be the next victim, which makes more sense, given that the attack came from him.

Negan was an asshole, and the fault lies with him alone. Daryl only acted as any person would in that situation, and Maggie knows that.

She remembered those exact words that were said by her to Daryl,

" _You're one of the good things in this world. That's what Glenn thought, and he would know, 'cause he was one of the good things, too._ "

Maggie needed people, and she needs Daryl too. It's clear that Maggie gets her head in the game and can look beyond her sadness to become the leader Deanna saw so long ago in her. Before Maggie's thoughts could ponder off, even more, her ears start to grasp onto a few trudges coming towards her. The older man in clean dressed clothes, Gregory, came in and approached Maggie with ease.

While birds were chirping and insects buzzed, Maggie turned to look at Gregory before presuming to her task, "Don't think I've seen you outside the walls." she said.

"Well, I built these walls to use them," Gregory replied in an odd gesture, slightly shifting a bit. "If I want greenery, I eat a salad."

Maggie scanned back up to face Gregory again, slightly stern, "Then why are you here?" she asked.

"I was hoping we could talk, and then I saw you come out here alone," Gregory answered, glancing at his surroundings before looking back at her. "I was concerned. Where are your friends?"

"They went out," Maggie said, striving through her garden work. "They're looking for something they need."

Now, Gregory raised an eyebrow, asking, "Without you? Now, I'm just wondering why you still here, Maggie? Hmm?"

Maggie wanted to continue her work, wishing she would overlook Gregory. But again, there became no end to his absurd lectures. She did not trust Gregory; she just couldn't.

"I mean, with Carson gone..." Gregory trailed off.

"I heard you were going to get him back. That not true?" Maggie asked, gazing back at him with the same look previously, proceeding with her digging, "Or was it just something you said?"

"Maggie, you've got to start trusting me." Gregory held hands on his hips with his smug yet concerned tone, indicating his hand around, "You know, people are tense, they're worried. Everybody would be a hell of a lot better if-if we could present a-a united front."

The cap-wearing woman held her gloved hands on her knees, "It would be a lot easier if we were a united front."

"You're right," Gregory said, swaying his hands in defense and knelt slightly to Maggie. "I need to be more open to working together. I apologize. I never intended for things between us to come to this point."

Maggie scanned Gregory for any so-called justifications for his actions but also wondered if she would believe him or not. Though, maybe some people only need time and effort to change themselves for the better.

"I appreciate that." Maggie said, showing her encouragement to the older man, "It's never too late to change, you know that?"

Gregory just stared at the woman with no hints of aggression or proudness, and nothing fazed for that matter.

Maggie then resumes her job as usual, "If you're serious, I'll come by later, and we can talk more." she said.

"Fine. Great." Gregory said, smiling.

***SNAP***

Maggie thought she could lower her head, but she jolts her face up where that twig snap occurred. Same thing Gregory, only that he almost saw something afar somehow.

"I thought this would take a second." Maggie looked at Gregory again, doing her work once more while asking, "Would you mind keeping an eye out while I finish up? Could you do that?"

"Happy to do so." Gregory complied, sieving out a small dagger as he waited.

While Maggie recommenced working on the blueberry bush, Gregory began to glare down at her in an unusual way. Like he was attempting to sneakily corner and stab her right on the spot.

Maggie had taken out all of the Hilltop Colony's loyalty to him, and especially took Jesus' trust by having him call out on Gregory for deciding to kick out Sasha and Maggie. Sure, he may be apologizing for intensifying their hostility upward that it is at and wanting them to become a unified front, Maggie already knew Gregory would start to ooze out bullshit at the beginning of their conversation.

Gregory felt humiliated. But still, the thought of stabbing Maggie in the back had started to make Gregory think otherwise. His reputation and position would get busted. Nobody would trust him anymore, except for the Saviors, maybe?

Gregory sighs, making him think twice about how the whole ordeal can play out. He looks away for a minute, holding a hand against his face only to drop it down, feeling weakened before turning around to spot a figure emerging distantly. Judging from the figure's cone-shaped skull appearance, it looked towering, emaciated, and had peach-skin with grotesque and decayed-looking features.

"Oh, we got...o-one...?" Gregory's voice seemed to have escaped instantly, eyes widened, feeling aghast like never before.

" **heh, heh, heh, heh, heh...** "

When Maggie's eyes peered up to observe what Gregory had found, they slowly became wide as her face froze in a mixed confusion. From the aspects of the figure, there was no flesh around the abdominal area, revealing some of its ribcage and spinal column. It also had yellowish-white, bone-like plates under which gore and muscle tissue can become seen. It was no ordinary walker, but a beast that emitted a peal of high-pitched laughter, gold-glowing, fire-wreathed hands. And an expression that would haunt a human daily.

" **heh, heh, heh, heh, heh...** "

The Arch-Vile.

" _What the hell...is that thing!?_ " Maggie asks herself in thought.

It was beyond imagination, like something from a horror movie. The area around the two became eerily quiet as the demonic creature stared at them motionless, tilting its head remotely. The moment Gregory unconsciously took a step back, it only caused the Arch-Vile to snigger while trudging towards Maggie and Gregory steadily.

They gazed at the creature, recognizing that look all too well whenever they saw themselves in the mirror. The Arch-Vile's gleaming eyes showed lust for _vengeance_. An emotion that welled up within Maggie that she secretly exhibits herself.

Maggie made a sudden yet fearful whisper, "Gregory, we need to warn everybody-"

"No, NO! Get away from me!" Gregory screeched out of fear, then turned away to sprint back to the Hilltop, running as fast as his legs could carry him.

Maggie turns her head with an audible shout, "Gregory, no!"

" **Ree-Hee-Hee-Hee-Hee-Hee!** "

With a high-pitched, distorted laugh, the Arch-Vile then starts raising its arms and clasped both hands together.

***WHOOSH***

It causes a swirl of fire to erupt beneath the stretch of terrain where Gregory almost hurried over, causing the fortunate older man to heave himself onto the dirt with hints of agony. Maggie became bewildered at what she was witnessing as the Arch-Vile turned its attention onto her.

However, the humanoid demon observed that Maggie began rushing towards Gregory and helps him up quickly. Snarling maliciously, the Arch-Vile proceeds with its assault, until it notices a passing group of the Hilltop's supply runners spotting the creature from the road. One of the four residents, Oscar, his eyes grew with horror when they briefly stop to see Maggie and Gregory retreating away from the powerful demon.

"Jesus Christ, what the fuck is that _thing_?!" Oscar sputtered out of confusion, in which three other people behind him could agree with the same thing.

"Oscar, don't fight that thing! Get your team out of there! Warn Kal and Eduardo to get everybody ready now!" Maggie ordered in a loud voice, though she had some fear in the tone.

" **R̶A҉AAĄU͡U͟UGGGG͜H̷H̡HH!͢!̨!̴!̛** "

The Arch-Vile lets out a battle cry from the sidelines, the gust of firey flames blew fiercely around it as vexation permeated its being. A dark shadow cast on its face, a killing intent blasting the trees towering over, the danger was imminent. The Arch-Vile jumps from its spot and goes on the attack, confronting the humans head-on while leaving a massive crater where it was standing moments ago in the process.

A Hilltop resident, Alexander, speedily exclaimed, "We have to get away from the- **EEAGH!?** "

***CHNK***

Alexander's eyes widened and gagged as blood choked out from his mouth at what happened.

" **heh, heh, heh, heh, heh...** "

A blazing claw of the Arch-Vile had impaled through the man's torso and quickly incinerated him into nothing but ashes.

Suddenly, the Arch-Vile could see that each human close to it had expressions of shock and matching horror on their faces, with Maggie helping Gregory, who was struggling to get up leaning his head upwards, likewise with emotions of sheer fright. A female Hilltopper, Justine, jumps over with a sharp-pointed staff in hand to stab the Arch-Vile.

"You...YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Justine screamed angrily yet fearfully.

But then again, the Arch-Vile remained too durable as it speedily swats the woman's staff and swipes a slash of pyro through her torso, instantly killing Justine on the spot where her corpse burns away into pure dust.

Without a moment to spare, Oscar quickly began to use enough force to shove the demonic creature down to the ground, yanking out his dagger to try and cease the Arch-Vile's destruction. Except it was way too active to stop, having Oscar follow where the Arch-Vile's foot kicks him beyond the fields, leaving the third male Hilltopper, Cole, by himself to make a break for it across the area with panic in his mind.

All of this became futile just as the Arch-Vile held out its clawed hand, summoning something else before Cole that wasn't sparks of flames. Coming in front of Cole was a demon, but it had two canine-like heads and long black tongues on each one. The back was hunched while consisting of two large, tumor-like bloody stumps with withdrawing barbed bones extruding from them.

This demon was a Maggot.

The Maggot was approaching the timid human on all four limbs, walking upright on its back legs while two of its smaller insect-like claws were razor sharp. Oscar, from afar, manages to get himself back as he winces in pain, but then took notice of Cole getting cornered by several more of that two-headed demonic creature.

Before Oscar could shout out to Cole, it was far too late for the poor guy until two Maggots leaped from their positions. Cole quickly used his staff to struggle against the Maggots, trying to hold them off as much as he could until he could figure out a way to get out of this situation.

"COLE! GET OUT OF THERE!" Oscar shouted as he looked around, trying to see if there was a way to help him.

Regrettably, there wasn't a way for Oscar other than getting ambushed just like how Cole was now, and even if there was an option, then it was already far too late for his friend. Maggie and Gregory continued to watch as the Maggots immediately began to pounce on Cole, their growls quickly being drowned out by the man screaming in agony as a pair of the creatures sunk their claws into his arms, ripping out some chunks of his flesh. The sight of this was purely horrific to all of the witnesses.

But these creatures weren't eating Cole, they were killing him for _sport_.

"NO!" Oscar screamed as he watched his friend getting beaten to death.

Cole proceeded to try his hardest to fight off the two-headed beasts that were trying to beat him to death. His limbs were covered in blood thanks to the wounds he received from these monsters, but despite the agonizing pain he felt in his body, Cole started punching and kicking the crazed demons as much as he possibly could to fight through them.

"GO! GO- **GUAGGHH!** " Cole shouted up to Oscar and Maggie with agony, in which she came over to reluctantly pull Oscar back to the Hilltop Colony.

Sadden, yet terrified by this, Maggie spoke to Oscar, "We need to get inside, Oscar! I'm so sorry, but we have to leave him!"

Oscar thrashed a bit to try and save Cole, but soon gave up as he stuttered, "T-They're all dead...!"

Cole screamed from the torture as the Arch-Vile comes over, using its blazing claws to rip the man's appendages off of their stems that already had bites on them. But Cole still managed to use what's left of his power to try and charge the Arch-Vile, who hastily decapitated him that the group couldn't see him anymore. His screams of sheer agony and horror suddenly went silent.

Maggie knew that they couldn't stay any longer. They had to retreat or end up in the same position as those unlucky residents. Sadly, the group pressed on and resumed to run back to Hilltop from the crazed monsters, leaving the dead supply runners behind to those _things_.

The Arch-Vile's attention glared over to witness three of the other humans it hasn't killed retreating off to the Hilltop Colony, where there's more of _them_ to slaughter. The Arch-Vile almost cooed with high-pitched laughter before raising its arms outward again and begun summoning Imps for their next invading target.


	12. Desperate Measures

"Holy shit, that thing killed Holt!" A botchy-looking man said with a scream before, faster than he could fathom, an Imp pounced into him from across the road, grabbing him by his head and slamming it repeatedly into the ground as blood spattered over the surface.

From each spot behind the Imp that was turning one's brain into mush, fear almost started to cripple the remaining Savior members who were witnessing the demons for the very first time. Some parts of them wanted to retreat as far as they could ever achieve on doing, while some of the rest thought about killing this creature from harming the soldiers next.

The Imp soon halted, grinning like a madman as it turned to face its new victims, rushing toward the next person close by and lunged at them. Before one male Savior knew it, he screamed as the Imp was already on top of him and went like a dog shredding out the innards of a stuffed animal. A male Savior member glared at the Imp before picking up a rock, and as hard as he could, he smashed it across the Imp's skull with it. Just like a stick, it shattered into bits with the Imp's fractured head, falling to the ground lifeless like the fallen corpse beneath.

Fewer Imps whipped around with a death glare in their eyes, in which one of them quickly reared back its left claw, and it pierces through the man's face intently, sending the stabbed corpse falling back a few feet towards the others. The group of Imps quickly charged forwards, not wanting to wait for their other companions or to share any more than they had to. Some even wanted some fresh fuck-meat, with no doubt that the Saviors here had all sorts of females for them. Some of their cocks were already hardening at the thought of making each woman here their bitch.

Two of the fallen Savior's buddies were dumb enough to try and fight back, but another Imp blocked an attack from one and slammed a ball of fire into the man's jaw, tearing it through as blood sprayed out. Followed by a front kick to the abdomen, the dead Savior got flown back several feet, winded badly as a lifeless body. The other one tried to blind shot the other Imp, but another one whipped around, placing a spiked-forearm block inside his attacker's arm.

The man lets out a wail of pain, seeing his blood gushing everywhere, much to the Imp's delight from hurting its opponents playfully. While still excited, the Imp then rams its claws right into the male Savior's stomach. The force was enough to split through the man's gory entrails. He doubles over until he fell to the blood-soaked ground, clutching his intestines before his life slowly fades away.

Back where the bushes settled, every other Savior members had spotted several more of that same monster scrambling together to surround them while launching fireballs. The Imps were such a fascinating enigma of biology, living, demonic organisms whose very cells could shape and utilize pure Argent Energy. It became a shame Hayden would have to kill those presented here by using self-defense.

Conveying enough energy to his actuators, Hayden sprung into motion while yielding a few hits, despite having superhuman reflexes and coordination for his massive height. He went to bend over and snatch the tethering device off the ground from where Holt's boot planted his spot.

"What the fuck are those things?!" A ruffled-haired woman yelled in fear as more Imps slowly turned around to face the woman, her fear reflecting in their red eyes.

All of the Imps glared at the Savior soldiers jointly. It was as if the humans nearby were new playthings they could easily rip apart for kicks and giggles, like how a dog can shred through stuffed animal toys. Fewer Savior patrollers wasted no time in hurrying themselves out of the way while others backed away from the creatures in fear. With the Saviors trying to have distance away from the Imps, soldiers decided on using their guns for the job.

"Shit, everyone! Start shooting!" A runty-looking Savior yelled at a couple more riflemen.

"These fuckers are making a big fucking mistake attacking us here!" A beefy-type Savior shouted as he starts shooting at the Imps.

Several of Negan's men snapped out of their stupor and opened fire on the demons with their guns and rifles, causing each Imp to scamper all over the area at an excessive pace. The Saviors unload their magazines in a futile attempt to kill the demonic creatures, who are all at this point, skipping a beat. One Imp screeched pitch and flung onto a woman nearby, dragging her across the ground before driving both of them through the side of a truck nearby.

Another one of those Imps saw a male scout charging after, but the creature just raised an arm to stop him from embedding bullets on its face. Then, it slashed a claw into the man's diaphragm, shredding the air from his lungs, and reaches with a sleeper-hold arm around the neck to squeeze hard. A feeble crack came as the Imp snaps the man's neck, killing him instantly before he dropped.

"Get off of me!" A long-haired woman yelped in fright, thrashing as she could on the Imp's tight grip grasping her hair.

Just as the Imp who was targeting the woman, prepared to advance further, suddenly got grabbed by Hayden. He twists the Imp around to land a solid kick into its face, launching it back a few feet away. Finally, he ended the creature with a dash forward and a robotic fist through the mouth abruptly, chunks of gory flesh spreading across the road. The woman was at a loss for words, whereas the other members began to notice how the cyborg saved one of their own.

Flexing his hand with silence, Hayden activated the Crucible into a large red sword with curved ends. The Imps jolted in surprise at the sight of Samuel handling their weapon that belonged in the Necropolis. Especially a few Savior members stood there astounded by what the android acquired for himself, even after they criticized him for attempting to betray Negan.

"Anyone who does not want to fight, leave, and get yourselves to safety immediately. Head back to warn everyone in the Sanctuary." Hayden sounded as if he were a leader of a rebellion, "Negan is still exhibiting within this part of the forest alongside Dwight and Arat. I am going to find them and protect them at all costs. Those of you who are a soldier, willing enough to stay and fight the monsters back, then you are accompanied by me to help end this Hell invasion once and for all."

While the Imps remained snarling at Hayden for handling their Hell artifact, the remaining Savior members that are alive looked shocked and undetermined. The cyborg was acting so calm and confident. He is willing to put his life at risk to get his point across to those who criticized him earlier. One Imp began to growl before it sprints right at the towering cyborg, greedy to get its sharp claws onto Hayden. Unknown symbols decorated the blade just as the cyborg charged right in and sliced the amateur Imp into halves.

Before any more attacks could get thrown his way, Hayden caught up to the second Imp, ripping its torso from its legs, and launched the now limp body parts at the third Imp. Right after the monster tried to get back to its feet, Hayden was already there, waiting for its demise. The android seized the Imp's head and ripped it off its neck.

More fireballs have gotten heard behind a group of Saviors, so they ran to the side and felt the heat of a large explosion as it torched them all apart from which they had stood only seconds earlier. Guns and rifles crackled with power as various Savior members fired right into two or three Imps, sending them staggering back as bullets embedded through them. The monstrosities of Hell looked at the humans with piercing hisses, but their attention shifted from them to Hayden, who was slicing and dicing each Imp to get the Saviors' trust.

Immediately, Savior members were rushing to their cars and trucks to hurry off, after only several of them had fled to another direction, wanting no part in all of this craziness. Fortunately enough, five or six more Saviors were staying here to commence battling alongside Hayden. Another fireball hit him in the shoulder, and this time, it slightly hindered the proper function of one of his actuators. Before any more could contact, Hayden swiftly crouched with one hand firmly planted against the ground, and then the android surged forward at another Imp.

Impaling its chest with his metallic fingers, Hayden clutched onto the beast's heart before crumpling it in his deadly grip. Before a second passed, Hayden was already moving towards the next Imp. A fastball of hellish fire struck his leg and forcibly jerked it off mid-step, causing him to trip. Hayden contrived to regain his momentum by moving into a roll, but extended movement along a single axis caused him to undergo another hit. Imps demonstrated themselves to become more irritating and critical than Hayden ever thought they were.

Two or three Savior members took cover by the cars and trucks while discharging their firearms. Another male Savior, looking like a nervous wreck, scrambled away through the forest to escape from the nasty horde. Then suddenly, a tentacle came from within a fleshy, toothy hole in the ground. It stood covered in teeth, with the tip housing a giant claw. It impaled the unlucky man before dragging him back into the dark depths of the hole.

"Eat lead, you fuckers!" A male Savior roared in rage before he took off after an Imp, firing his assault rifle as he tried to hit one demon to the next.

One of the Imps soon approached the male Savior, who responds by punching it away from him.

"Tony! Get up, man!" The man yelled aloud.

He then shook one of his fallen buddies but wasn't answering, as if they had gotten wasted by the impish demons of Hell. More Imps drew close before the man started punching and kicking the creatures to get away from him. Soon, another Imp pounced on him as the rest began to swarm him.

"Get off me! Get off me-EUGH! NO! NOOO! AUUUUGGGHHHH...!"

The man and his crazed shouts shortly turned into wails of agony, until it ceased a few moments after by the sound of ripped flesh and bones.

A female Savior grabbed a machete as she began to chop off the jaws and heads of the Imps. But one sneaky demon was already biting her leg. She shifted as she began focusing on that one. The woman was having extreme difficulty trying to kill the Imps. Another one soon grabbed her left arm as she soon turned to deal with the threat. But then, she was becoming overwhelmed. Another Imp grabbed her by the head and proceeded to spin her head around until the neck snapped.

"AHHHHHH-URK!"

***SNAP***

Her scream cuts off as she couldn't move anymore, tumbling down to the ground. More Imps came to join by tearing out some of the dead woman's entrails. Then, another Imp had torn out her left arm, beating the remains of the woman like a club.

"Watch your back, guys, they're gaining on us!"

"RUN! RUN!"

"Shut up, you idiots!"

Somewhere on the other side of the forest, seven or ten Savior members yelled out from excitement and fear as they weaved in between the trees to dodge the fireballs being fired at them, trying to get the demonic creatures over to a point where they could run them all down with their guns. One Imp fired an orange fireball that shot up a wall of flame in front of the Savior members, forcing them to turn and deviate from their path.

"We're TRAPPED!" A female Savior exclaimed.

A Savior's eyes opened in horror at the sight of a new monster ambushing them on the other side. It was a grotesquely bloated humanoid with flamethrowers instead of forearms, going by the name of Mancubus. There was a foul odor that characterizes its presence, a stench that can be devastating if inhaled quickly.

"Wh-... What is that thing?!" One member stuttered in fear.

"HURRY, KILL IT!" Another member shouted rushingly.

While slowly moving towards the fearful gun-wielding Saviors, they aimed and began to open fire upon the Mancubus insanely before one man realized that their bullets didn't budge the behemoth. Before anyone had become fully aware of what was happening, an enormous gust of fire blasted all of them. The hellish flames reached the left side of their bodies, going from each face to the end of each torso.

_**"GGGAAGAGGGHHHHHHH!"** _

Every one of them staggered back to wail a piercing scream, as the pain was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. It burned so badly they were sure their whole bodies lit on fire. It was so intense that they couldn't bring themselves to get up. Before any of them knew it, the world turned into a blur, and all they saw was darkness.

It is plain to see that this was not Hayden's first fight against demons. The cyborg had held his own against a much more powerful specimen when he was retrieving hellish artifacts. Though, now seeing them on a different Earth, hurling projectiles of fire without regard for the woodland infrastructure around them and humans made Hayden understand the Slayer's dedication a bit flexible. He was right in the end, and everyone all had to die if humanity was too prosperously unchallenged. None of that was going to happen this time, not on his watch.

Most of the Saviors that survived saw it all over; dead bodies, the foul smell of rotten corpses in the air, speedy devils, the screams of people getting eaten or beaten to death by the undead, or those things Hayden has mentioned. A couple of dead women here and there were in rather undignified positions, with their legs widely spread and hiked high, as the semen was overflowing from each of their spread front bottoms.

They all heard their crew members unleashing the blood-shrieking screams, making everything scary all over from head to toe, and they didn't like it at all. A group of five Imps came rushing towards them. One of the male Savior members became alarmed and gripped a blood-dripping machete, shouting angrily to the demons as he slashed them. There, Hayden saw another gathering of Imps coming toward them, and he began charging with the Crucible slicing through several more.

"Let us hurry. There is nothing but death if you all stay here." Hayden calmly informed, motioning with an arm out toward the forest's trail. "Quickly now."

"Fuck, everyone, we have to get out of here now." A short-haired man told three of the other remaining crew members.

"We can't go with that thing, Leo! We can't take risks like this, not even with that robot!" A defiant frizzy-haired brunette glared.

The shaggy-haired man with a short beard next to the bitter woman exclaimed, "Zia, didn't you see those monsters killing everyone?! Hell, they tore Brooklyn apart! And you saw those things killed Corey, Huck!"

The swarthy woman with the braided hairstyle, Huck, approved, "Nelson is right; we have to get the fuck outta-!"

"AAAAUUUGUuHH!"

At that moment, a male scream had become heard.

"What the-?!" Leo blurted out before Hayden steps ahead of him.

"Everyone, follow me," Hayden ordered before he begins scoping the forest around.

Hayden detected an Argent signature of another Imp hiding inside the forest and stormed through its shrubs to reach the demonic creature. Hayden had four other remaining Saviors hesitantly following him throughout the wilderness. Immediately after spotting Hayden, the Imp moved into a combat stance, facing the cyborg on bent legs, with its right one put forward, and an almost-dead male Savior dangling in front of him as a form of a meat shield.

The demon was just about to reach him until Hayden overhand-tossed the Crucible's blade, going directly into the eyes of the last Imp's face. Blood gushed out from the wound. Watching the Imp fall limp along with the dying male Savior, Hayden calmly walked over and pulled the Crucible sword from the demon corpse's head.

The android's head scrolled down towards the man whose eyes go wide with shock, immediately coughing until blood erupted from his mouth. The man couldn't move for when he attempted to do so, which causes his torn limbs to scream in angry protest, that there was no hope for him to survive.

"G-Get away..." The man coughed violently, "...get away from me!"

Just as the four Savior members caught up to Hayden, Nelson immediately recognized the man, "Holy shit, Argus! God, your fucked man."

Leo's eyes widened in horror, "Jesus!"

Zia looked just as shocked as the others, but was cynical, "Oh, my god..."

"Do not speak too much further, sir," said Hayden, who knelt to examine Argus' wounds that looked terminal.

The man coughed out some blood and stuttered out, "P-Please..."

Hayden then sighed, "Argus, your wounds have made you fatally unable to nourish yourself at this point. I will end your life as painlessly as I can, but I've never killed anyway before."

Argus stared at the cyborg for a moment, knowing it was the end for him either way and nodded weakly. Everybody else stared in shock at what Hayden has stated, silencing them as they dropped their heads in defeat over the loss of Nelson's friend. Though, Zia couldn't help but glare at Hayden. With a single nod back to Argus, Hayden readied the Crucible while the male Savior laid back and closed his eyes before it all went black for him. Hayden looked on with no other word. There was no time to grieve just as the android begins guiding the Savior members through a clear trail, continuing his search for Negan.

* * *

Taking a look around, Samuel Hayden sighed to himself. The group was currently marching their way through the right side of the dense, quiet forest. Hayden moved abruptly through the area, not admiring the peaceful scenery around him. Or much of anything, for that matter.

"Fuck, it was a massacre back there. Poor Argus." Leo whispered, trembling at the thought.

"No kidding, well, lucky points for us," Zia said in a scornful tone.

Huck glared at Zia, "Argus was our friend too, Zia."

"Look, guys, there was no getting to him." Zia crossed her arms, "We almost lost our lives back to whatever those monsters were back there! Besides, you guys were always worrying about your own damn lives, right? And now, here we are, walking all over the place because of that robot there!"

"Zia, it was our call as a group to follow him. And he saved us, too!" Leo argued, looking stern.

"Not even my call, Leo." Zia turned her head with a raised eyebrow, "I'm telling you all, that robot with that sword or whatever, is going to-"

"Guys, just shut up, will you!?" Nelson exclaimed out of anger before saddening with a sigh, "I don't want to think about it anymore."

Hayden's thoughts lodged upon killing Argus in the most brutal yet merciful way he could apprehend. As much as he wanted to save the poor man more efficiently, the demons here had got to him first, and therefore, things had to become done the worse way possible. It was understandable that humans with demonic injuries could be fatal at best, and it was also inadequate that this dimension would have any possible medical remedies for the worse part. But at least the male Savior finally had peace.

Huck placed a hand on his shoulder, "Nelson, I'm sorry about Argus. He was a great guy to all of us."

With each mechanical leg trudging with a hum, Hayden practically stops behind a nearby tree to scan around and beyond the forest area. "Everyone stick close. I'm only inspecting the area if there are any other Saviors besides you four," stated Hayden.

There was no sign of any other Savior member across each tree, or Negan, at least. Overall, it was empty, save for a patch of trees that are enduring throughout the constant warfare that Hell might ravage on Earth. The ground was mostly dirt, but plant life had already begun to grow in this forest.

Hayden should have known that the Saviors got themselves lured into a trap by the demons of Hell. It's also heavily implied that Negan didn't trust his words at all, figuring to believe this "new threat" as a lead to misconception.

Hayden didn't cause Negan to question his self-worth. Negan was in the wrong, simply because of how he went about it. Even still, Hayden said his opinion could further impress or aggravate somebody as prideful as Negan. He did something that no other Savior would do to a man like Negan.

Hayden made Negan hesitant as not only a leader but as a human being himself, especially if inaction could turn out to be a conversation as well. When Hayden magnified his optic camera, he could see a desolated area far ahead to the east. It appeared abandoned, but war-torn didn't seem to become the right phrase to describe it at this point.

It positively looked like a hellish ruin. The group slowly left their hiding spot and walked towards the area of early conflict. Hayden could have dashed his way there, but he opted to walk so he and the group could look over to inspect if any Saviors are around.

"And why should we listen to you?" Zia crossed her arms with a huff, "Just so you know, you haven't even told us anything about those things back at the road, or where you even got that scary-looking sword of yours?"

Presently, Hayden's cloaked appearance showed cuts and scorching marks on his metallic covering from what looks like it would belong to hellish fires. The android stays silent, gripping the Crucible as his organic mind droned about his early encounter with Hell's monstrosities, especially the _first_ human he has _killed_.

"Hey, uh," Leo approaches Hayden, "I might have to agree with Zia's point about that, too. Where _exactly_ did you come from, doc?"

Huck chimed in, "Yeah, we don't know who you are or what you did, but we had this sneaky feeling that you were hiding something bigger than you'd like to admit."

Hayden became silent at first while examining the area around, but instead speaks, "From what I should say to you all now, I'll have you know that I don't belong in this dimension of yours. And please, do not try to attempt smacking my tethering device again this time. Because along with the Crucible here, it is another one of my closely-guarded assets."

A long, awkward silence took over the group until Zia fixed the cyborg with her most baffling glare, "Wait, you can't be serious."

" _Very_ ," Hayden said before turning away from them, leaving the four remaining Saviors to themselves. "From where I've come from, I am a former Chairman of the Union Aerospace Corporation, as well as Project Director of the Argent Facility on Mars. Far within a future time of my world, we lived in an era when humanity has begun to span the cosmos. Society had created and progressed in various civilizations throughout Earth's history. Planets within the solar system parts of celestial bodies have developed through frequent terraforming, and have spread our influence throughout its gravitational bound system."

Silence filled the group's vicinity as drops of sweat fell from each hairline. The group stayed following behind Hayden, trembled their entire body with bewilderment to the extent that it made each member dizzy. With what had become said now, as Hayden got watched curiously by them, the Savior members were far from thinking that the cyborg was joking around. Every man and woman appeared to have lost their will to protest in this confused state. They seemed to have a quizzical look in their eyes, unable to think of anything by their lack of understanding.

"M-Mars?!" Nelson was the first to exclaim quietly, his eyes widened with nothing but pure shock.

"No way..." Huck gasped, her eyes grew with feelings of amazement and confusion.

Whirling, Hayden looked over to see Nelson, alongside everyone else staring at him over a minute, their thoughts grinding to a complete standstill, then watched Hayden nod as his short answer. "Yes, that is correct."

"That is... _impossible_. Isn't it?" Zia shook her head at Hayden, seeing as he turns away calmly.

"For your world, yes," Hayden continues, "Spreading humanity throughout the expanse of space had naturally brought about a transition in human history. With terraforming technology becoming more advanced, the range of human activities has expanded to the entire solar system."

"What happened?" Leo cautiously asked, keeping an eye on the cyborg that was currently guiding the group.

"Beforehand, we formed amongst a project to terraform Mars and its two moons, Demios and Phobos, into a living habitat for humankind. After conducting inter-dimensional experimentation with help from the military, our success leads to the creation of the Union Aerospace Corporation, which manages the excavation of Mars. It wasn't long before the next situation backfired-" Hayden stayed on topic.

Suddenly, the cyborg stopped in mid-sentence, and he turned his head as he began to scan around for some reason, causing Leo and the others to blink with confusion about what Hayden was doing.

"Are you alright?" Huck asked.

"We might just be pushing our luck too soon about finding other Savior members," Hayden answered, gesturing with the Crucible, "Stay close, everyone."

Huck likewise rose an eyebrow as she and the group kept their guard up to listen for whatever happens. More focused on his search for Negan's safety, the android made his way slowly to his destination despite showing boredom and unveiled contempt. When the group had arrived around the area where Group B and C would remain located, they were nothing but mutilated carcasses.

The Savior group was now in shock at the destruction that occurred in this part of the forest. No longer were the trees arching that exposed to Earth survivors and Savior crew members alike present. They lay in rubble and war-torn trees.

"Holy shit...!" Nelson's jaw almost dropped at the horrible sight.

"Man...this is terrible," Leo muttered to himself.

Going into the trail of chaos with just their bare essentials, pistols, rifles, and whatever knives they could practically carry, each Savior patroller marched on through alongside Hayden. The entire wilderness revealed burning grounds and smoking corpses. Various trees razed to the ground, where sap is oozing from stumps like blood. And there was blood on the grass along the bushes spreading around the area.

It felt like each Savior member were nearly defenseless. So many had died in the first wave of demons. Some ran, but most died, those unfortunate souls, the ones who stayed and hid in the forest for their survival. Hell's mass seemed to have already begun.

"What do we do then?" asked Nelson, who looked around the area along with Zia.

"We'll probably just have to find Negan before we get attacked by any more of those...uh, what did you call them doc?" Leo asked, gazing up at Hayden, who looked back with a simple answer.

"Demons of Hell."

Nelson leaned forward, just as much in shock as the others as he stared at Hayden unblinking. "Hell...is real...?" he asked in a muttered tone, not wanting to believe it.

Zia narrowed her glaring eyes right over to Hayden, "So what, that you're saying that we'd gotten attacked by demons? Let me guess, Satan himself has started a full-fledged riot too? That's just bullshit."

"Zia, he's serious." Leo glared back at the woman before looking at Nelson and Huck, "Guys, come on, tell her what you saw out there, dammit. Those things started shooting out fire from their hands and tore through nearly all of us into mush if we hadn't gotten away."

"And you think going with the robot over there was our best chance at getting away from those things?!" Zia argued back at Leo, crossing her arms sternly. "Goddamn it, Leo, you can't let that robot go and control us for whatever fucking purpose it's got!"

Hayden ignores Zia's accusations of him, investigating closely around the area, "Everyone, we still have yet to look for Negan until we retreat to the Sanctuary."

Huck gave Zia a baleful expression, "Nobody is doing ANYTHING wrong, Zia. Besides, Hayden here saved our lives."

"Shut up, Huck! And YOU," Zia turns to Hayden, "Shut the fuck up. Those monsters will find us and will get us here if we're in the open, and none of us will fucking matter to the robot. Right now, we're about to become nothing but live bait if we stick around with this asshole! Unworldly or not, I'm not going to let you get us all killed from your bullshit!"

Hayden began to shake his head unnerved, but he kept most of his confidence with him. "It doesn't seem like Negan, or Dwight and Arat have stepped foot around here. Thankfully, I should be able to search for their heat signatures before anything else happens..."

Zia could do nothing but growl at the cyborg, clenching her gun as she aimed towards him, "I'm speaking with you, asshole! You're going to give me that stupid-looking sword, and you're going away for a very long time."

"Dammit, Zia!" Leo frowned, attempting to reason with her while she returned a stare, "Don't you see that you're only shouting out in the open? So you have an excuse to bitch about our deaths later on after? We are not going to die! Now, get a FUCKING grip-!"

***GROWL***

At that sudden noise, the group almost grew in panic as their eyes examined the area around him. A dozen demonic creatures called Hell-Razers came out that somewhat resemble Imps in many aspects, but stood formidably armed with an energized beam that replaced their right arms.

As the rest of the Savior members pulled out their firearms, Zia scoffed with an angry smirk, "Told you so."

The android had very much research about these satanic bestiaries in the UAC report files, with their best known efficacious beams of unrefined Hell energy. Hayden did not answer or so much as move, remaining calm in front of the demonic creatures before he drew his Crucible sword to begin the battle. The Hell-Razers snarled with a sneer at the assemblage, but as the wicked posse stepped further towards them all, they started to detect outcries from afar. The commotion of wood crashing and opponents screaming filled the forest.

* * *

***WHAM***

"RGH! COME ON, YOU UGLY FUCK!"

It had only been a few minutes since the fight started. With Negan loudly cursing as he swung Lucille across the Prowler's face again, the demon had begun to fight back against Negan, to which the Savior leader is currently avoiding any attacks. The Prowler only straddled back an inch with no real damage; a few marks or contuses, much like Negan did himself.

Negan wiped the red splatter off his bottom lip, swaying side to side, "A dick-chomper like you isn't going too far without my permission, and I'll make sure you have a lot of blood in your gourd." he said, grinning right at the Prowler that snarled back ghoulishly.

Dwight couldn't distinguish what was happening as the imposing nightmare of what Hayden had told him is fighting their leader. Gently lifting herself off the ground, Arat didn't know what to think anymore because she knows there is no escape to this. Her eyes barely moved as she witnessed this demonic beast for the very first time, just as Dwight and Negan do too. The fight rages on for a minute or two as the Prowler charges at Negan once more.

***BANG-BANG***

Gunshots went off right after Arat had her weapon raised, and the Prowler felt the bullets embedded within its rough skin. Shrugging each shot as if it was useless, the demon glared at Arat, whose mouth was agape as it took a step forward.

***HISS***

The Prowler hissed lowly, in which Dwight's eyes snapped over to it and shouted, "Stay back!"

Another step.

It was getting close just as Dwight aimed at the monster now. The gun clicked in the blonde's hand as he pulled the trigger. Before the surprise could even register, the Prowler pounced towards Dwight and struck him in the torso, sending him flying back outside. Arat attempted to shoot the demon once more, but the Prowler was quick enough to try and swipe her across the living room.

Suddenly, Negan lunged forward at the Prowler, missed, and then hurriedly lifted Lucille to block the incoming strike. "You are one tough motherfucker!" Negan gritted his teeth before his lips curled into a smirk, "But you have forgotten who you're fucking with right here and now!"

He then moved inward and kicked the monster in the knee, before swinging the barbed-wire bat upward to smack his opponent in the head. The Prowler staggered back, before raising its claws to block the Savior leader's overhead strike, and then moved inward to batter him in the chest with clawed fists. The demon then knocked Negan to the ground before stomping down into the ground, but he rolled out of the way just in time.

Negan went over to help Arat up, "Get up, dammit, and find where that fucker hit Dwight's ass around at!"

Without any second thought, Arat charged forward and dodged the Prowler's big swing.

"Fucking A!" Negan cursed audibly, as Lucille clashed against the demon's claws up and pushed the way down.

The Prowler tried to swipe at Negan until his response was a swift kick to the demon's crotch. The Prowler screeched in pain just as the Savior leader went for the kill, and while the demon dodged the first attack, it got bashed in the head, which causes the creature to fall to the ground.

Meanwhile, Dwight currently laid on the ground coughing in agony while Arat came up and grabbed a hold of him. "Dwight, get the fuck up, and let's get Negan!" Arat shouted.

Dwight looked at her, "That's.. not it... Arat."

Arat glared at him, "What are you whining about?! We need to-!"

"We can't kill it, Arat! Neither can Negan or our guns will!" Dwight continued to look at her, his coughing now gone though he was still feeling the pain.

Arat wasn't going to believe that though. What woman would while in an angry state? That was when Dwight saw the dark-skinned female looked at him with hurt and angry eyes. Dwight shouldn't be surprised at her sudden pack of emotions. Now, he wondered what exactly it would take to break through her tough exterior and see what was lying underneath the sharp scowls and controlled attitude of Arat.

It was _fear_.

She just continued to glare at him, "Then what are we supposed to do then?!"

Dwight looked at her, still holding onto his chest in pain, "I don't know, but we need to find Hayden fast before some other shit happens to us here."

Back in the house, Negan stepped back before noticing a few scratches on his barbed wire bat, glaring back at the demon in pure anger.

"That is a big no-no! You have fucking ruined Lucille's luscious curves, and now you made her look like she's a scarred old bag, you son of a bitch. How am I suppose to look at her and them sexy barbed tips after what you just did." Negan said harshly, letting a grin cross his face at this moment.

As Negan knew that the Prowler would get up quickly, he grabbed a broken piece of two-by-four lumber and hurled it towards the downed monster...

"You are going to regret doing that to Lucille. Oh, fuck yeah. I got some more _real_ wood for ya'-!"

...but it grabbed Negan by the hand and flipped him over to impact against the wall.

"SHIT! You honestly don't fucking give up on biting my ass now, huh?!" Negan said scornfully until his face drops once he notices the demon.

The Prowler got up and tried to kill Negan with its claws again, but he used the lumber to collide with each clawed hand. The two struggled back and forth, except the monster was stronger and tossed Negan across the living room.

Negan grunted, turning to see the Prowler roaring with fury as it recklessly charges at him with full force.

But the Savior leader was prepared for this as he grabbed Lucille on the ground.

Negan smacked the Prowler's head with the tip of his barbed-wire bat, and then parried claw slashes from the demon. It continuously swipes its large claws at Negan, who immediately took the chance to sprint aside, cautiously using his other hand against the wall to push back and tried hitting the Prowler's legs.

The Prowler quickly jumped away from Negan before releasing a barrage of fireballs from its clawed paws. Negan immediately ducked, avoiding the first one, but was met with the second one streaming towards his face. He barrel-rolled to where the defective-looking stairs remained, instincts saving him yet again. Between running up the stairs in fear, Negan made his way up the hallway. But a bright light flashed where the Prowler teleported and was in front of Negan.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me right now!" he shouted, searching for any signs of trying to destroy the Prowler.

Instantaneously, Negan pulled out his pistol to fire upon the Prowler while it lunged after him, whereas Negan zipped into another room before slamming the door shut behind him. He found that he was breathing hard, panting, even. Negan could tell that the attacks were coming too fast. He almost had no chance to stand back up and fight. He was trapped.

Just then, Negan's ears began to listen to the sound and feel the intense heat from the Prowler as it growled. The Savior leader jumps out of the way until suddenly, a fireball shot through the door and nicked Negan's right ear. He could smell his singed hair while a hand flew to the side of his face to inspect the damage. With his focus broken, Negan almost didn't see the flaming orb flying behind him.

A mere inch from contact, Negan dropped to the ground to let the fireball pass over him, bursting through half of the room's wall outside. Negan thrusts Lucille forward like a sword and struck the Prowler in its tracks. He dragged himself back up to swing at the Prowler. The force wasn't powerful enough, just as the Prowler starts rushing towards Negan before he barrel-rolled to the right, letting the demon fall through the open wall that revealed outside.

Negan got back up to his feet with a feeling of exhaustion as he pondered, " _Goddamn that fucking rusted-fucker and all of this fucking bullshit coming together. Whatever he knew and said to Dwight on the way here, Hayden better tells everything or so help me I'll..._ "

Negan's gaze drifted for a moment, focusing on something else which made his eyes narrow. Around the area, the Prowler was nowhere to be seen, creating such tension in his heart.

Negan swallowed, his eyes went all over the scenery before him, "Fuck, where are they?"

Carefully and quickly, Negan knelt to the edge of the almost collapsing room to try and climb himself down to the ground. After hitting the grassy dirt beneath his boots, he had his pistol up and aiming everywhere that he could trudge through carelessly. Just before he could turn around, his eyes spotted Dwight and Arat searching around outside the house for him.

"What the fuck are you two fucking around for?!" Negan glared at Dwight and Arat, panting hard.

"Negan, you're alive," Dwight said in a hushed voice, his eyes widened. "How did you-?"

"Shut up, Dwight," Negan hissed, pointing the barbed-wire bat at the scarred man's nose. "Help me find wherever that thing is hiding, and let's go kill it."

"W-Wait, what!?" Dwight stuttered shortly.

"Sir, we can't fight that thing!" Arat choked out, her tongue felt too large in her mouth, as she took a few steps forward and halted, strangling her words. "You _can't_! That monster or whatever could be anywhere right now. We need to make a break for it before it kills us all!"

"Shut up! Yes, we can!" Negan replied harshly, pointing Lucille over to Arat. "Just give me some fucking hands on my shoulders here, why doncha!? We can't risk calling in for more patrollers or any other bullshit excuse you two dipshits can gather."

Without looking away, Dwight knew that they were all in some deep trouble unless Hayden arrives here or not. Right now, he and Arat felt their throats close up to avoid conflict after they witnessed Negan fighting a demon.

"Negan, we have to get out of here while we still can! We just need to find Hayden and we might just live!" Dwight yelled, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh, so you're saying that you trust Dr. Killjoy over my ass, do you?!" Negan said, his voice turned into a low growl before pushing Dwight away from his hold on him.

"I never said that," Dwight said, eyeing his attention onto Negan and Arat. "Hayden might as well be fighting these things right now. It'll give us the advantage to get the fuck out of dodge from these freaks we're dealing with right now."

Snorting out derision, Negan paused to think of a witty retort, "I'm not leading the fucking ugly shit back to our base, and the doc is fine where he fucking is right now! Get your guns out and start finding a weak spot on this fucker! We can finish it off until- Guaghk!"

Leaping high at an immense velocity, the Prowler lunged itself towards Negan, kicking him right into Arat as they collapsed onto the grass. Seeing both Negan and Arat groaning in pain, Dwight brought his gun up and started shooting at the demonic beast, taking note that the Prowler grabbed him. With all of its strength, the monster threw Dwight through the house's wall. Dwight hit the wooden surface with a sickening crash as his body slid to the ground.

The Prowler stood tall as it growled with annoyance yet amusement, watching Dwight writhe in pain. As the Prowler leisurely walked towards its fallen opponents, with opened clawed hands again, it looked down through the glowing imprints of its retinal blood vessels at the fireballs growing within each palm. Before the Prowler was ready to incinerate both Negan and Arat, it soon got embedded with several bullets that damaged the demonic creature.

"SHOOT IT DOWN!" A male voice called out.

Close by, Leo and the surviving Savior group had launched their attack upon the Prowler, growling in pain and hopped backward from more bullets. Dwight grunted a bit out of shock from a few Saviors that still survived. Though, he couldn't help regarding that Hayden was absent, soon making Dwight leave the rubble and join the group.

"What happened with Hayden?" Dwight asked Leo, who looked back at him.

Leo began to explain, "Holt got blown up by one of those demon things until more just started popping out and killing everyone back on the road. Hayden got us out of there before we could've gotten killed. We heard a scream coming from here. Hayden gave us a chance to go find where you guys were."

"Oh, fuck..." Dwight spoke quietly, shaking his head.

After a few seconds, the Prowler stood back, beginning to roar out in the open. Stretching out from a few bushes and shrubs were more of those demons. More Prowlers and Harvesters began to reveal themselves out of their hiding spots.

"Jesus, there's more of them!" Nelson blurted out.

"We've got to get the hell out of here!" Zia exclaimed as she held her handgun, threateningly aiming it towards the Harvesters.

"They're still coming!" Huck shouted while holding her revolver at another one of those demons.

The Harvesters were blueish-red skinned demons with a large yellow rune in the center of their chests. With their skulls similarly shaped like the Hell-Knights, they also included an open yellow eye and two long orange horns. Protruding out alongside the Harvesters were Hell-Soldier types called Blasters, each carrying a cannon on one arm that can fire charged shots.

Before the group could observe further, up above in midair, was a brown floating sphere called a Pain Elemental. It had one big red eye and two horns, a large mouth with razor-sharp teeth, and two hands with claws.

"What the fuck...?!" Dwight uttered after getting up, staring across the field upon each demonic creature.

The Blasters growled ghoulishly while each of their bright red eyes fixed over to see Negan and Arat getting back up. Now, they walk forward with disgusting smiles plastered on their faces. Negan looks ahead with no emotion but is very confused by each monster's advance.

"Oh, Jesus fucking Christ..." Negan stuttered out, perplexed.

Arat looked at each Prowler and Harvester seeping out with wicked inquisitiveness, where some of the Blasters had hands reaching towards their zippers with perverted smiles on their faces as they pointed their armed weapons at them. Especially the women that are present as their new _plaything_. While the Blasters dispersed vulgar snarls unanimously, they remained in a high-spirited mania for a while. A noisy excitement filtered out from each monster where some of them already had flushed faces.

"All of this can't be happening..." Arat said in a lost breath unheard by anyone. "...it just can't-!"

Tediously massive footsteps were making their way to where everyone is right now. A destructive roar suddenly sounded out of nowhere, just as the Savior members soon laid their eyes upon something so unreal. Revealing itself out of the forest, stood a powerful, high-ranking behemoth straight from the depths of Hell. Muscularly upper-bodied with a reddish-pink complexion and large cloven feet, it also possessed two black outward curving horns positioned near the forehead.

***GROWL***

Negan's thoughts died on the spot when he saw the demonic monster that marched in front of the group. His eyes did regard both of its hands radiating green, but what gained his attention was the green glowing orbs the beast possessed. The area shook under each Savior member while they stared dumbfounded as the behemoth halted; its cloven feet dug against the soil. Their flight or fight response got effectively shut down, and all they could do was quietly stare as the Baron of Hell towered over them in all its hulking, intimidating glory.

Arat's eyes flicker up and over at the Baron, terrified, "What...the...?!"

Before any of them could say anything, it let loose another roar and charged at the Saviors. Several of them ran as fast as their legs could carry them. While racing across the forest's open space, Negan tripped and fell. Looking behind him, he could see the demonic behemoth drawing closer to ravage him into waste. Arat turned her head back to see Negan sprawled on the grass, where loyalty caused her to halt in a complete stop. As for Dwight, his eyes looked back to see the dark-skinned woman going back for Negan.

The blonde's face contorted to anger and confusion by this point, unsure whether or not he should leave them to get destroyed by these demons. While Arat was busy grabbing Negan by the arm and picking him off the ground, the Savior leader had dropped his barbed wire bat in the process.

"LUCILLE!" Negan shouted out of fright and anger, pushing Arat away just as he went to grab his weapon of choice.

And before he knew it, something epic happened.

The Baron of Hell performed a massive leap that would slowly come to the two Saviors overhead, ready to crush their bodies like bloodied meat. Right until Negan and Arat saw their demise coming to them, a cloaked figure sped towards the Baron, delivering a devastating kick to the behemoth's stomach.

The Baron was sent right into the trees at an explosive impact, shocking the Blasters and other demonic monsters. Negan stared at what he saw. Even Arat had no idea what had happened just now, but Dwight could only look on with some relief that _he_ was here finally. The cloaked figure was none other than Samuel Hayden, wielding the Crucible that was a long dagger-like sword.

"Get yourselves to safer grounds. I'll stall them while you escape. I apologize for not coming so soon, Negan, but now this gets even worse as it is now," Hayden said, marching onward until his legs began moving into a high-speed piston-like action towards the other monsters. "It's time that you monstrosities return to your world of damnation!"

* * *

"Your people killing my people?" said Natania, scowling.

Both Natania and Cyndie remained still, constrained in their exact spots, while Tara had her pistol directed upon the two women. It was obvious that Natania would still be concerned for the other female survivors in the Oceanside community.

Tara thought that she would get a chance to try and reason with Natania, but no one believed the negotiations could go well. Tara also knew that she was supposed to believe in Rick now, but still, there must be a possibility for people to cooperate instead of skulking. Except when will that happen now or then?

"The bombs were outside the walls," Tara informed, pointing her gun at each of them. "You could've stopped this."

Natania and Cyndie glanced at each other, crestfallen.

"Look, I hope everyone is okay, I do..." Tara said, motioning the two women to come forth.

"They better be," Cyndie uttered, not leaving her sight on Tara.

"Now, stand up, it's time to move..."

***KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK***

Just after Tara made her way over to the two women, sudden loud knocks were coming from the door like it seemed frantic but very terrified.

"GRANDMA, ARE YOU IN THERE?! It's me, Rachel!"

"LET US IN!"

"PLEASE! THEY MIGHT BE FOLLOWING US!"

"THERE'S BIG MONSTERS OUT HERE! THEY'LL EAT US!"

In slight confusion, Tara left her gaze upon Natania and Cyndie during this full-throated abruption, which quickly gives the two women their opportunity to do so. Natania did her best to get up as swiftly as she could, causing Tara to notice.

"This stops right now," Natania spoke, inhaling sharply because of her legs.

"Whoa, stop, stop!" Tara warned, feeling cornered as the elderly woman stepped forward. "Back up. Back up!"

Speedily, Cyndie ran across the room on her side, making Tara's eyes widen at this course of action.

"Cyndie, stop-!"

Natania hastened to Tara and tackled the ponytail girl, pushing her down amazingly for an aged woman. A moment of silence went by as Cyndie came back with a pistol in hand, pointing towards Tara.

Tara assumed there could be a casualty, maybe even herself for breaking her promise to Cyndie.

Or perhaps Natania refusing to join her group in his war against the Saviors.

Chills started to run down her hands, but despite that, Tara handed over her gun just as Natania snatches it away.

"It's empty," Tara said, leveling up with her elbows.

"What?" Natania asked, mildly confused.

"It's unloaded," Tara replied again, seeing Cyndie's baffled expression. "We didn't come here to hurt anybody."

"Cyndie, give it here," Natania asked, gazing back at the wavy-haired girl's puzzled look with a frustrated scowl. "Now...and let Rachel in with the girls."

Once Cyndie reluctantly passes the pistol over to her grandma, Natania gives Tara's gun to Cyndie just before she walks over to open the door...

...receiving desperate hugs from the three sobbing girls.

"Cyndie! Grandma! You're still alive!" Rachel choked out as she comes in, eyes widened and trembling.

Natania kept her pistol aiming at Tara, scowling, "Did anyone find you?"

"Please, Natania, just talk to Rick-!"

"Shut up." Natania persisted to keep Tara's mouth shut, glaring. "Now, Rachel, what has happened to you-"

"Grandma, something came out of the woods and it attacked me! I wasn't bitten, I swear. It was a monster, and-and then there were more of them!" Rachel stuttered in her words, which Cyndie did her best to soothe calmly.

"Rachel, deep breaths!" Cyndie advised, looking somewhat confused, "What are you talking about? I don't get why you're like this? If it was just those rotters, then you should've-"

"THEY WEREN'T THOSE ROTTERS, CYNDIE! THEY JUST CAME OUT OF NOWHERE, AND THEY LOOKED DIFFERENT!" Rachel yelled loudly, with her eyes watery.

"Rachel..." Cyndie mumbled a bit, looking spooked out by her sudden behavior.

"It's the truth, and some big scary man found us and saved Rachel from getting eaten by the monsters!" The third girl chimed in.

Tara blinked for a moment, "A man?"

"The dude punched one of those freaks, and it just blew up! Then, it pulled out this freaking huge gun and started shooting them! We had to run away and tell everyone about this!" Rachel finished.

While Natania and Cyndie looked back at Rachel with both dumbfounded expressions, unsure whether or not they should believe in her word, Tara eventually spoke up, "You mean big guy found you four and saved you? Why was he even there-?"

***BANG-BANG***

The women and young girls began to listen to different noises coming from around and about, and then Tara soon gets up to her feet while the three children looked out the window.

***BOOM***

Cyndie didn't know what to expect from this as she looked at the door, then back at Tara, and asked, "What was that sound? What are your people trying to do, Tara?"

***PEW-PEW-PEW***

Tara looked at Cyndie, "I-I don't know, but maybe-"

***CRASH***

A tremendously loud impact came from outside upfront the cabin home, causing the three girls to gasp in horror as to what they just witnessed. Cyndie came over to bring the young children away from the window, only to see something else that begun to contort her confusion into fright.

"What is it, Cyndie?" Natania asked, keeping Tara in check with a pistol aimed at her.

"I...Wha...hu...?!" Cyndie's words began to crackle, followed by nothing but a frozen expression.

Outside was a corpse...

"It was _him_..." Rachel muttered almost quietly.

...and not just any corpse...

"... _he's_ going to _kill_ all of _them_."

...but a demonic Imp corpse.

* * *

Raining hot lead fired upon each demon stupid enough to attack the Slayer, eliminating the Imps and Possessed Soldiers. A Pinky that charged was able to overcome the storm of shots thanks to its natural armor. When the Pinky was almost charging through, the Slayer leaped over it, activating his thrust boots to make sure he cleared away, before switching to his Rocket Launcher. Not before long, a few thin, slim-built demons appeared in quick lightning speed, thanks to their two large, fleshy wing-like appendages hanging off each back.

" _Great, it's those Summoners again. They are more likely here to summon more resilient demons to assist in killing me._ " The Slayer pointed his Rocket Launcher at one of the Summoners that was still wavering nearby, only for it to teleport several yards to the left side.

Quickly enough, the Slayer tracked the energy and aimed again so that by the time he hit the ground, the Slayer finally locked onto those smug jackasses. He discharged three rockets that all hit home, causing the Summoner to stagger for a moment.

Switching to the Gauss Cannon while the Slayer looked down the sight, he charged the Precision Bolt to its maximum rate before hitting the demon in the head, tearing off the rest of its shoulders along with it before it exploded. It even took a nearby Imp down with it.

***SNARL***

The Pinky from before stormed at the Slayer once again until he rolled sideways to avoid the attack. The Slayer switched out for the Super Shotgun, turning to meet the Pinky's backside. Promptly discharging with both barrels, it eventually took the demon down while the Slayer started reloading. The Slayer drove himself into a running start and shoots everywhere like crazy, taking out only a couple of Imps and Possessed Soldiers nearby. For a short while, the Slayer narrowed his eyes and peered around the woods.

Two Hell-Knights swiftly jumped in midair just as they attempted to smash through where the Slayer was when he got close enough. Backing away and shooting the first Hell-Knight with the Super Shotgun, the Slayer slammed his right fist into the second one's stomach, followed by a spinning kick to its face, sending the brute back a few feet. The first one quickly recovered as it pushed from its feet and tried to strike the Slayer with a swinging hook, causing him to evade a few reckless swings from this slow dumbass.

The Slayer lunged at the Hell-Knight and grabbed hold of the fucker's head to begin prying its jaws open, but it claws at his head and chest for the Slayer to let go. The Hell-Knight rams into the Slayer and knocks him against a tree far back.

He saw the warrior beast race across the ground and winding its flamelike fist in an attempt to take the Slayer down, but he pushed himself into a barrel roll out of the way from the piercing demon. With the tree that stood behind before broken apart, a sharp-looking branch was at the Slayer's side after he pulled out and aimed his Heavy Assault Rifle to exchange a barrage of bullets onto the Hell-Knight.

The Slayer knew that the second one had to be getting up by now, just as he acted quickly by striking the Hell-Knight sideways with the broken branch and stabbed through its skull finally. Believing the Slayer had forced himself onto the defensive, he twirled around to block a vicious punch from the other Hell-Knight.

The Hell-Knight leaped into the air with both fists raised above the head in the effort to overthrow the Slayer but barely missed as he made a hard turn to the right, putting some distance between himself and his opponent. The Slayer pulled out the Chaingun and used the time to fire at maximum speed while surrounding the rushing Hell-Knight with trails of flesh and blood everywhere. The Hell-Knight groaned in pain as it stumbled to its feet, holding itself together in agony until the Slayer made his way over to punch it in the head three times, then snapping its neck.

Suddenly, rapid bursts of yellow and green plasma bolts came from about as the Slayer dodges them. Then the Slayer skips across a clear space to aim his Super Shotgun nearby to try and close the distance between whoever was shooting at him. Around the same time, the Slayer finally saw parts of a demonic brain on large mechanized legs in a narrow body structure. It was a spider-like cyborg monster, similar in appearance to Oliva Pierce's Spider Mastermind. But smaller, and its turret became transferred from its underbelly to the back of its body. There are also numerous launch ports on both sides of its brain, from where it can discharge grenades.

That was an Arachnotron.

**VEGA: {The Arachnotron certainly should have a weak point from the turret where it can become destroyed. You'll be able to disable its long-range attacks through extra damage in their abilities.}**

The synthetic-looking monster blasted out three more plasma bolts, and they were coming right at the Slayer. He zoomed to the left as the Arachnotron's projectiles hit his original spot, each exploding in dirted smoke, Though more kept coming towards where the Slayer ran. Switching out for the Combat Shotgun, the Slayer began firing a sticky bomb or two at the Arachnotron, which got struck by each of their explosive acts. The Arachnotron screeched before charging so that it headbutts the Slayer through one of the trees. He quickly summoned the Rocket Launcher and rushed around the spider-like demon with blistering speed, shooting a couple of projectiles as blood gushed and fleshy parts had gotten torn off.

Timing his movements just right, the Slayer quickly zoomed onward to bypass through a few exploding grenades from the Arachnotron past him. The Slayer took advantage of his opening and jumped on top of the Arachnotron to tear off its turret, silencing the spider-like monster's horrified cries when he plunged its key weapon through the middle brain section. Pulling and thrusting over and over again, the Arachnotron was instantly dead.

As two other Revenants screeched at me with projectiles launching in midair, the Slayer took a sprint forward with his right leg, springing off from the dead Arachnotron, and used his thrust boots to get closer enough to blast away the monsters with the Rocket Launcher. The Slayer soon impacts the ground and prepares himself but almost got hit by a massive round of shots fired by three Possessed Soldiers. The Slayer grunted in his response for VEGA to activate one of the Power-Ups, having him acknowledge on the HUD.

**VEGA: {Activating Power-Up: HASTE MODE.}**

At an instant, like some flick of a switch, a surge of energy coursed through the Slayer's veins where his eyes suddenly shot open, glowing yellow.

" _I knew this wasn't going to be a short event, but I'm going to draw this out for as long as I could so that Rick and everyone else in Oceanside is finally safe._ " The Slayer swept his hands back, slapping the Combat Shotgun against his back and feeling the familiar momentary sense of nothingness to his hands as the gun vanished, only to be replaced by the weight of HIS Heavy Assault Rifle.

The spot where the Slayer stood caused him to dash to the side before zooming across the field to fire his Heavy Assault Rifle and broke down two of them. The last Possessed Soldier tried to rush at the Slayer, but he blocked a fist coming at him until the Slayer caught on and spun the hellish attacker through a tree.

With a hand curling into a fist, the Slayer threw multiple punches in his attacker's face with the same hand repeatedly and then skipped to swing a boot that took its ass to the ground. The Slayer dodged one of its arm-cannons until he twisted the demon's arm completely, bending down next to blast its head into brain mush. Soon, one of the Revenants was sneaking up behind the Slayer. He spun around and unleashed another round of HAR bullets through the skeletal monster, spewing blood in the forest wherever it sees fit. Punching the Revenant until its head explodes, the Slayer then kicked it away to search for the other Revenant that tried to destroy him.

The Slayer's thoughts still dwell on Rick and the rest of the group. " _As much as I want to keep my hopes up on making my way over to them, I can't let these demons try and get past me to kill each survivor._ "

The Slayer steered the Super Shotgun, checking for any more demons on sight. A blast of rockets from a Revenant came from behind the Slayer, which he barely managed to dodge, only to get hit by an Imp's fireball through a few trees.

***HISS***

With a loud hiss, the Imp darted with enough speed and charged at the Slayer, baring its razor-sharp teeth as it prepared to tear out his throat. When the Slayer's meaty fist collided with its face, it yelped in surprise and tumbled onto its back. The Slayer shook his hand and grunted, popping his knuckles each time. The Imp writhing around on the ground had gotten back up, but the Slayer aimed a vicious kick at the demon's head. That sent the Imp rolling away and destroyed the weak bastard.

" _Things can't possibly get any worse._ " The Slayer pondered.

***KA-BOOM***

Fewer of the demons with their attention caught onto the third explosion, making the Slayer curse Rick's plan for using the dynamites to scare the Oceanside community to the center. " _VEGA was right; it was accurate enough that they're trying to get themselves killed._ "

Several different monsters began to rush their way over to where the noises were, but only a few remained where the Slayer was at plainly to finish him off. The Slayer saw the Revenant from before clutched to the roof of a nearby cabin home, deciding to teach it a lesson.

Speedily, the Slayer shifted to the Plasma Rifle and turned to the first Revenant, managing to land a decent hit with the Stun Bomb. As it hung in the air, shaking, the Slayer switched out for the Super Shotgun again. He fired two rounds at another Imp, managing to land one and reloads. Next, the Slayer raced over to the cabin home while only several monsters chased after him in a desire to destroy the Doom Slayer.

* * *

***KA-BOOM***

With the third explosion, a large group of women and children kept running for their lives, seeking a secure place to escape from the intruders in their home.

Suddenly, Tobin led a group out of the woods, which contained himself, Francine, and Scott, to enclose the women and children trying to retreat near that location.

"Everybody down!" Francine ordered, keeping her rifle directed at the Oceanside survivors.

"Put your hands on your heads," Tobin added, holding his weapon with a stern look.

"Everybody stays calm," Scott said, subduing each of the women and children from doing anything reckless.

Carl, Gabriel, and Enid appeared out of the woods then, as well, followed seconds later by Daryl's group, which was escorting Kathy and Beatrice from the arsenal.

"We don't want anyone to get hurt," Carl affirmed, directing his rifle upon the detained female survivors. "Stay down and listen to what we say."

"We want this to go as simply and as peacefully as possible." Gabriel soothed with calm words, hoping for Oceanside to not exact violence. "All of you can make it that way."

"Get down over there. Keep quiet," Daryl ordered as he and Jesus escorted both women toward the group of women and children already on their knees on the ground.

Some even had their hands on their heads as if they were hostages in a bank robbery. Well, in a manner of ways, they were. Coming up behind Daryl's group, Rick, Aaron, and Eric walked side by side.

"And then he just up and ran off without writing a paper of words or anything." Aaron continued to explain to Rick about this weird situation.

"We don't know what he is up to or what's going on with him, but do you think Michonne might be able to spot the big guy?" Eric asked, looking at Rick.

Right now, Rick suppressed a low sigh as his stern face looked down for a bit. He wished that there must be an explanation for the Slayer leaving his post. It was sure that Rick didn't want to have to kill the Slayer, but he became distrusted enough to continue through with his plan. Daryl knew that the Slayer was dangerous from the very start of arriving in Alexandria, and so did everyone else in that matter.

"I'll deal with him after we find him," Rick spoke calmly yet disappointed, "We're not going to skip this out because of him, and if he doesn't want to be a part of it, then it's already too late for his sake."

Aaron keeps walking while also asking, "What if he lies to you about where he went?"

Rick looked back at Aaron, "He won't lie to me this time, Aaron. Not now or ever. I don't know what it was that caused him to react in such a way, but this time, he's going to explain everything to me, or I will kill him." he said with such finality.

With Aaron and Eric, they both wanted to convince Rick that the Slayer could have some stable performance, but they know that they were afraid of the Slayer just as much as anyone else was in Alexandria.

"Listen, you two head back over and guard the storehouse where the community keeps their guns. If you see the big guy around and spot him doing something he's not supposed to do, then let me know. I will not hesitate if he tries anything else besides the plan right now. Understand?" Rick disclosed, earning two wary nods from Aaron and Eric.

Once the two men left, Rick made his way over to the surrounding group of Oceanside's female members. Some of their eyes deceived themselves as they thought something was hiding in the bushes.

"Now, we made a lot of noise. We wanna wrap this up quickly." The Alexandria leader called out to his group before approaching the Oceanside women and children.

All of this needed to work out, or Rick would not only take Oceanside's guns but also call the wolves on to these people when they were the most defenseless. Carl nearby knew the person his father could become, and right now, he wouldn't resist what he thought was necessary to do. The bandaged teen had every intention to keep this without any collateral damage. Everyone hoped that this wouldn't end as it did with Jadis and her tribe of garbage people.

"You can send people to redirect anything coming this way. Tara told me that your forests are relatively clear, but we won't take any chances. No one needs to get hurt." Rick added, stressing almost every word.

"All of this is just about what you have, what we need." Rick radiated a calm voice as he spoke, causing the women and children to huddle together in a sobbing fright.

They knew Rick meant business just as he was about to say something else until everything began to fall.

***KA-BOOM***

***PEW-PEW-PEW***

***POP-POP***

***CRASH***


	13. Hard Choices

With enough binding momentum, Hayden stormed his way across the forest's open extent and brought the Crucible Blade down to cut a Blaster in half. He moved his blade to deflect the shots fired by telekinetically pushing the other Blasters half away. Sparks shot up from the ground where Hayden's feet stood before leaping at great heights, spinning towards the Harvesters next.

Meanwhile, Negan and the remaining Savior crew members were all currently witnessing how much destructive capacity Hayden had been showing, after saving them from the Baron of Hell.

Leo and his assembly blinked in shock, eyes wide once Hayden began swinging the Crucible Blade, slicing off one of the Blaster's arms. The demonic creature took no notice of the injury, attempting to shoot Hayden as he stepped back. The cyborg sliced again, this time chopping off the creature's head. As its body toppled to the ground, Hayden noticed that more demons were quickly approaching him.

Both Dwight and Arat became startled yet amazed beyond disbelief. Right now, they were observing more of these monstrosities coming out of nowhere to exterminate everything that appears in their way. While Arat's eyes continued onward at how Hayden made himself resemble through a combative style, Dwight's expression didn't seem too surprised, but still conscious if any more demons were going to appear again.

As for Negan, his eyes wouldn't look away or at least the slightest bit of responding to any of his accompanied Saviors for that matter. He wondered for a moment about what Hayden has mentioned to him previously about this new threat. Upon learning this, Negan's heart swelled with such anger and contempt that his hands clenched into fists of irritation. How could he have not listened, assuming that all of this was just a bunch of bullshit spewing out from everyone's mouth?

Now, more people are dead, and it's all because of Hayden for lying to him of all people. Negan knew he must take full responsibility for neglecting Gavin's concerns and Hayden's so-called proposals. But it didn't make sense for Hayden to deceive him like that, especially hiding that strange sword away from him.

Throughout the whole engagement, Dwight could see from the corner of his eyes and spot a couple of deranged-looking figures exiting out from the Gore Nest. They wore mostly torn white suits with blue stripes and had pale, pinkish skin, including flesh growths caused by mutations. Some had steel implants on the chest and arms, as well as a single large hole that extends deep into each skull.

These were Possessed Scientists.

Once each zombified-scientist let out a constant snarling noise upon spotting the Savior members, Arat and Negan soon took notice of the weird creatures.

"Son of a bitch! What the actual fuck are those things?" Negan asked in a cursing mood.

"They just came out of that thing or whatever. They almost look like walkers to me." Dwight said, looking back at Arat who frowned.

"Shit. Those things are getting in, guys!" Huck pointed at the former humans, spilling more of themselves out of the Gore Nest.

"Then let's not waste any time!" Arat declared, aiming her pistol out before shooting at each Possessed Scientist smoothly.

Negan and Dwight did the same thing as the others had begun firing at all the approaching mutated monsters. Without any second doubt, Negan begins walking forward across the grass filled with dead former humans, and made his way in front of the Gore Nest, looking for a way to remove it from having more of those things.

Nelson almost gawked at the Gore Nest, blinking, "What the hell is that big thing suppose to be?"

Arat expressed confusion on her face, "Boss, what are you doing-?"

Negan frowned, "What does it look like to you, Arat? I'm trying to figure this strange cultic bullshit out and..."

Negan's eyes traced all over the extended eye-like pustule and saw its fleshy heart.

"...lookie what we got here," Negan drawled with a small smile, knowing exactly what to do.

Whipping out his bowie knife at ease, Negan then slams the blade right through the heart before violently ripping it out from the Gore Nest.

Negan shrugged it off as he smirks at the Savior crew members, "See, nothing to get your panties soaked as a-!"

**_"R͖̜ͅA̵̝̰̥Á̫̞̜̻A̝͍A̷͙͍̯A̗͉A̮͞U̞̦U̸͙̩̰U̸̦͖U̷̻͎̫Ù̫U̻U͇U̗̞͉̞UUU̻̭UG͖͖̰̪G̨̖̘̹͈G̜̟͔G͉G̱̞GG͚G̩̣G̛̬͖̲̩G̸͔͙͕G̷̞̣G̸̬̞̜G̸̹̫͕̯H̪H͉͙H̶H̦H̵̝͕̲̫̤H̷̤̼̬͎HHḪ̹H̙͕!͙̹̦!̠̟!̝̼̗̦!̺̤!̰͉!͍!̮̯͖̘!̭̜̭!̦!̤!̵̙̜!̺̬̘!̩̙͔͔!̶̦!̻͔̮!"_ **

Thinking that he took care of dismantling it, Negan gets taken aback surprisingly as the Gore Nest lets out an eerie, piercing scream that serves as a distress signal, watching it explode into piles of bloodied meat and carnage. Each of the Savior patrollers had their sensitive ears covered from the moment it screeched.

Zia, still covering her ears, asked in a disturbed tone, "What the fuck happened?"

"Okay, that was freaky as hell." Negan said with an abundance of honesty and a creeped-out expression.

While vibrating the sound of intense emotions, the android manages to use the Crucible Blade to block a Harvester's beam attack from absorbing his energy. Hayden expected no less from the Harvester, watching it jump a few feet away before unleashing its detonation attack, firing several large plasma shots.

"For a monster that comes from a terrifying place that will soon consume this world's people and their sins, you are trying to put up a fight." Hayden taunted and then sprints onward to jump over a couple of plasma shots, slicing only less than a few. "Unfortunately, I can not allow you to last as long as this."

As Hayden slashed with the Crucible Blade, he quickly cuts down one Harvester, then one slash later he had sliced through another Harvester. Prowlers parried against the frenzied cyborg's thrusts and strikes, but even with the Pain Elemental accompanying them by summoning Lost Souls. They were flying demon skulls ablaze intently with horns on each side.

A couple of Lost Souls began to soar through the air before becoming alert upon Negan and his Saviors.

"Fuck!" Negan cursed before pulling out his pistol to start aiming, "Shoot these things down, now!"

Instantly, the flaming skulls commenced charging towards the Savior assembly with open jaws, screeching demonically.

" **R̶AAAĄU͡U͟UGGGG͜H̷H̡HH!͢!̨!̴!̛** "

Just after everyone obeyed Negan's plan of action, they held out their guns and started shooting carefully at the Lost Souls, destroying two of them while the third one charges after Negan. He gritted his teeth before using Lucille to swing and bash the Lost Soul into total wreckage.

Everything right now with capturing that ringleader and its band of runners has become nothing but trouble for himself and his Savior Lieutenants. As much as he wants to interrogate and expose Hayden for what he did, but the Savior leader didn't think it would come out to become this. With his eyes narrowed over to Dwight, the ideas must lie within his scarred Lieutenant for the time spent guarding the tall cyborg. As for right now, they needed to leave.

"You know what, guys? All this was a bad idea." Negan turned to everyone, "We need to get the fuck out of here and to our trucks, now!"

Leo turned to look at Negan nervously, "Uh, sir, I wanted to speak to you about our cars. Some of them got blown up and smashed on a couple of crew members."

Negan shook his head while stomping his foot out of anger, "GRRR, Fuck, FUCK, FUCK, **_F-U-U-U-U-U-U-C-C-C-K-K!_** "

Dwight looks over at Negan to ask, "But what about Hayden? We need to-"

But Negan beats him to it with a slightly enraged face, "Didn't you hear what tinman said before; he's giving us time to escape, or else either one of us becomes shish-kabob for these whatever the fuck these freaks are! Are you trying to fuck ourselves more through than usual, Dwight?! Because I'm sure as fucking hell that Arat or any woman here doesn't want to become a fuck slave to their fucking demeans!"

Dwight's eyes peered over to see Zia and Huck cringing for their lives at that conception as Arat snapped at the blond male Savior, "Negan is right, now shut up and let's go-!"

***GROWL***

Arat fell silent by that familiar growl shortly beforehand, which both Dwight and Negan took notice that the Baron of Hell was getting back up massively. While showing no second doubt, the entire group began to make their escape across and within the dense woods. Following back to Hayden, his sensors then accumulated to where he noticed Negan and the Savior Lieutenants are retreating away, regrettably enough to see the Baron following them. Cursing at the thought, Hayden cleaved a Prowler by his Crucible Blade, sabering another few more in their torsos.

Each fell, gasping out a dying breath.

The cyborg only had a moment to check his surroundings, and then plasma shots fired past his face from Shielders coming forth. Hayden commences to avoid and block again and again by the troopers with fused arm-cannons.

Meanwhile, the remaining members of Negan's circle of Saviors found themselves racing for their very lives as the Baron from afar lets out a loud, mighty, heaven-splitting roar. Negan ran as fast as his legs could carry him while Dwight and Arat were too busy following their leader, looking terrorized by all the hell they were currently going through.

Negan was rather displeased than scared and shocked. It had only been a few minutes since their moment of escape had begun throughout the entire forest. Everyone followed suit and tried to keep up the pace, though Dwight was possibly the only one capable of doing so. Unlike Dwight, Negan and Arat had not expected the rage and ferocity of those monsters, but indeed each of them had underestimated Samuel Hayden's value with being here to assist.

" _This is bad! I don't know if Hayden will make out of those freaks attacking us, but he better not die!_ " Dwight seethes in thought about minutes ago, desperately hoping the robotic scientist would survive somehow.

"Come on, let's move it! We need to get there to the Sanctuary, on the double!" Arat yelled to the others.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Negan blurted out, moving as fast as he could alongside Dwight and Arat inches behind him.

"That _thing_ is a KILLING MACHINE!" Huck shouted, running in nervous anticipation for whatever was to come.

Zia quickly scolded in her panicked state. "Now, we're all going to die from an even bigger monster than those other ones before!" She gulped a little. "I don't even know how many more there are around here..."

Before anyone could say anything else, positioning themselves were a couple of Hell-Soldiers called the Shielders, with weapons functioning to a fused armed shotgun on one arm and a big, translucent blue energy shield on the other.

"Enemies ahead," Leo commented as he held his gun up.

"Nobody better get excited." Arat frowned, pointing her gun at the Shielders alongside everyone.

"Oh, what's this shit!?" Negan cursed in his gritted teeth, keeping himself at bay with a handgun.

Each Shielder began to hold aim upon Negan and his Savior members, but soon enough with a risky idea, their instincts caused everyone to start shooting at the Shielders. The Hell-Soldiers sniggered as they worked their blue-energized shields to deflect all bullets, but the impacts left minor cracks across the front. One prepared to aim the arm-fused shotgun at one of the Savior members until suddenly another round came firing from nearby.

***BANG***

The Shielder suddenly felt a sharp pain in its skull, but it didn't reach the brain to kill it. The Shielder looked back and was snarling at who it was. It was Dwight, noticing the piercing anger in his eyes. Negan used this distraction to his advantage. He ran up to one of the Shielders and swung Lucille straight into its face, instantly bashing through the nose. The Shielder yelled in pain and fell back. Negan growled in pure rage, the kind he felt was similar to the way he was when that Rosita chick shot Lucille, and there was only one way to stop his anger: beating the holy hell out of these dead ones.

Negan rose above the Shielder before he smashed its head with Lucille, and then again until he repeatedly did the same movement. The Shielder laid on the ground in a pool of blood with a face that wasn't recognizable anymore. Suddenly, a Blaster leaped up and knocked Negan off his feet. Fortunately for the Savior leader, the Blaster got taken down, and open fire by Leo and Nelson before it could do more harm to Negan.

"Fucking assholes!" Negan shouted as he pointed Lucille at the other Hell-Soldiers, "These fuckers got themselves some shields with them. Scatter and take cover, god-fucking-dammit!"

All of a sudden, everyone took cover while shooting their pistols and rifles. Negan then grabs Arat by the arm for the both of them to take cover behind a few towering trees. On the other side, Dwight ran across the forest area and trampled over behind a few trees, causing the Shielders and Blasters who followed him to search around eagerly.

Nearby, Zia looked up to see Nelson back away from the Hell-Soldiers while holding his left arm, "AHH! Shit, I got hit! I got hit!" Nelson exclaimed.

"Nelson, get out of there!" Zia called out from behind cover.

But it was way too late for the unlucky Savior's life as the Hell-Soldiers began to finish him. The Blaster pushed himself against Nelson, making sure he couldn't move. It grabbed Nelson's arms and began tearing them off one by one. Nelson screamed in pain but got quickly silenced when one Shielder shot him in the head. He then went to Nelson's legs and began breaking off his bones and flesh. Zia attempted to help, but she knew that she couldn't say or do anything to help Nelson now.

After ripping through Nelson's corpse from the stomach to the chest, the Hell-Soldiers violent opened up the two sides of Nelson's stomach, seeing all of his insides. Red glowing eyes wandered over with a glare, where each one grabbed Nelson's insides and effortlessly pulled them out. Saving for last, a Blaster looked at the heart and put its hands around to forcefully pulled it out. Blood squirted everywhere, but they didn't care.

"Idiot," Zia muttered, shaking her head before she ran straight away to find where the others hid.

One of the Shielders trudged slightly nearby to catch hold of any human fragrance. Dwight, on the other hand, kept his posture stiff as possible behind the various trees after witnessing Nelson's gruesome death. His eyes stopped at a small stone before quietly picking it up in his hand, preparing for the exact moment to unfold.

The groaning noise of a Shielder far off somewhere caused this one to turn around suddenly, and gnarls in a croaking tone. At that moment, Dwight's hand flung the stone off into the distance. The zombified troops became notified by the abrupt sound as only a few went and checked it out, leaving Dwight to himself.

"Dwight, over here." Huck's voice whispered out to the scarred man.

Carefully yet rashly, Dwight slogs himself over to where he'd lean over and recognize Huck and Leo hidden behind the straying tree.

"Over here, man," Leo chimed in as well, cautious.

Dwight rushes across an excessive mass of the woods to alert the Savior members, and unexpectedly, he got hurled against a tree where his eyes almost grew widely at the atrocious sight. Of course, they forgot about the Pain Elemental hovering above Dwight.

"Damn, it's that thing again!" Huck cursed before getting herself up.

"Guys, I'm going to need some help over here..." Dwight trailed off just until the one-eyed inflated monster began to open its mouth widely.

Just before the Pain Elemental could conjure a Lost Soul out of its maw, something blazing hot came behind and sliced the floating demon in one half. Hayden came leaping in just in time before he silenced the Pain Elemental's attack from occurring.

"Holy shit, I didn't even see you out here. Thanks a lot, man." Leo praised Hayden, where Huck nodded with a softened smile.

With a breath of relief, Dwight recognized the cyborg as he landed safely onto its metallic feet. "Jesus, doc, where were you?" Dwight asked, feeling hints of respite from the chase.

"I apologize for the unpunctual timing, Dwight. Where is..." Hayden turned his head to the side and noticed Negan's divisive yet calm expression. "Negan, we have to leave before the Baron-"

"You lied, Hayden."

With that just came out of Negan's voice of hostility, the android himself couldn't help but sigh at this difficult situation. "Negan, let me explain this to you later..."

But Negan continued with a dark chuckle, alarming most of his Savior members as he stepped forward while Hayden backs away. "Ohoho, you can start fucking explaining _now_ what the fuck you've gotten ourselves into with this shitty-ass charade you have been pulling out of _your_ metal ass!"

"Wait a minute, boss," Huck spoke up, "Holt was the one who started all of this. Well, that, and Hayden had been keeping things from us all."

"Do you think I _need_ you to answer _that_?" Negan snapped at Huck, who flinched like crazy. "So many of my people just got slaughtered moments ago. And there's no fucking way Dr. Killjoy here _,_ has a goddamn chance of running away with _his_ security this time."

Negan then glared back at the cyborg with an enraged tone of voice, "Right now, we were hightailing the fuck out of dodge by who knows what the fuckity fuck these shitheads are, and here you are pulling one big-ass fucking sword out of thin fucking air to fuck shit up! Thus, without so much as a goddamn thought of considering toying with the notion of telling me the **_FUCKING TRUTH, YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH!_** "

Leo tried to back Huck up, "But what are we going to do with-?"

But Zia interrupted, coming out from her hiding spot, "Nelson is dead because of that robot and its itchy trigger finger with getting everybody else killed! And now, we're just going to let him come back to the Sanctuary like that?"

"Wait, Nelson's dead!?" Leo asked in total shock and dismay.

"What!?" Huck cupped her mouth with her hands until she went and punched Zia's face, "Why the fuck didn't you help him, you fucking bitch!"

"There were too many of them, and he got shot for being a moron!" Zia held her bruised cheek from that punch, standing back up, "Would you rather have me dead alongside him, huh?"

Huck kept herself silent from Zia's outburst, clenching her hands into full fists as she glared at her deadly. Leo frowned at Zia as well, yet disappointed in himself for not saving Nelson when he was around.

"Yeah..." Zia looked away with a scowl, pointing at Hayden with a handgun, "Negan, that robot is a fucking menace ever since Laura and her group brought him here!"

Hayden couldn't keep quiet at this moment as he tries to talk some sense, "Everyone, the Baron-!"

Again, Negan ignores the cyborg as his attention goes along to Dwight, "And _you_ , D, already have a lot of fucking explaining, to begin with, what this rusted fuck-it-of-bolts has been fucking telling you about himself! Hell, you might have not fucking told me _where_ or _how_ or _why_ this thing is seriously here in the **_FIRST PLACE_**!" Negan shoved Dwight backward until the scarred man stumbled against a tree nearby.

Coming forward into Dwight's personal space, Negan's voice dropped to a standard volume, a tone laced with threats and venom. "Don't think I haven't figured you out fully, Dwight. I know you've been lying to me all this time. Maybe you even lied to me about killing Sherry. Oh, hell. You, for sure, fucking lied to me about that. And I especially know you're aching to go along with Doctor Tinman's shitty plans about chatting to Ricky and his piss-patrol of dipshits about this pool of piss we're paddling in like puppies. I'm going to make this slow and steady, so you can better repeat after me. They don't care. **_SAY IT!_** "

"No."

From what Dwight began to say, Negan's eyes sharpen into full slits as he grits his teeth with so much...

"They don't care."

...delight.

"Nice to put some _real_ sense into you, Dwight, my boy. But you're still a nobody in way over your head. You've cost me yet ANOTHER super hot wife, and I might have to burn the other half of your face off to make you look like a testicle with fucking teeth. Now, see, I thought about killing you, and then I thought maybe that'd be too dignified for a little fucking dirtbag such as yourself. No, Dwight, I got plans for you." Negan said, licking his lips with satisfaction before saying to Hayden next, "You need to write down some notes for what progress is from now on, Hayden. Because those notes are going to get repeated with an ' _I'm Sorry_ ' each time after your punishment for-"

"All of this, what you are doing right now, is _not_ progress, Negan," Hayden said defiantly, sounding disappointed.

"Ex-Fucking-Cuse me?" the leader of the Saviors sprouted a smug, yet dark expression, not at all affected with being interrupted.

"What you're doing is madness coming from your leadership's alleged reason for what you'll do for yourself and the Sanctuary's future at a later time." Hayden leaned over to face Negan down with no gesture of backing down, speaking further as he stepped around him, "Listen, I am natural for tolerance at best. So, I'm willing to accept that you're doing this if you're feeling to admit that you need to stop. Because going up against this world's new peril alone isn't something you should stay on the issue of devising."

***BONK***

Not at all amused, Negan smashed Lucille onto one of the forest's trees. "You better choose your words very fucking carefully, Hayden!" he spats, his teeth grating together, and nostrils flared while spit came flying from his mouth, "Cause Lucille? She doesn't appreciate your tone, and neither do I! See, Hayden, I've been paying attention to what you've been saying these past couple of hours. You've been pushing me here and there like it's no big fucking deal, or like you can know fucking shit about what I do. All that is supposed to help me understand something about myself?"

"Despite how you strive to manage the Sanctuary," Hayden rumbled in a calming yet critical manner from his voice. "You have still led themselves to their demise, just as Nelson had been because of the example you teach to your patrollers. Surely, you have the traits of what a leader should need. You have an economy in place, a system of rules determined by your very own government. Of course, if you didn't obtain such a contemptible persona, your people would lose their fear of you and revolt soon enough anyway."

Hayden then gestured an open hand for Negan to shake, expecting him to smack it away. "You may seem as if distrustful of how I try and manage things, but rest has become assured that I am not your enemy, Negan. Nor do we want to perform any terrible request for the other communities' attention or aid in this future catastrophe of your world. Soon, we'll be able to find the Slayer himself from one of those settlements and win back what is all of ours."

Surprisingly, Negan leaned away to pinch the bridge of his nose with his free hand, with a sharp smile on his face as he rubbed his chin vigorously.

"Hayden," Negan heavily sighed, pointing his barbed wire bat directly at the android. "This is why your method is going to suck balls both figuratively and literally. I don't believe the bullshit that you're telling me. You're saying that the future can _only_ be more of _this_ shit? That I have to go against everything the Saviors stand for and give up solely to create unity among those wannabes at Alexandria, Hilltop, and the fucking Kingdom? If I don't like anything about the world, I'd change it. And I don't think having to listen to some fucking agent of chaos say that I'm doing shit wrong is something I want for me, Hayden."

Negan walked around with his arms, lightly waving Lucille in hand, "Do you have any fucking idea how much work and resource I would lose? A gazillion bunch of fucking cool shit pooped out in the open that will get wasted later on by the time a bunch more people of mine get KILLED for it! And now, it's happening for FUCKING REAL because of you being so fucking stupid NOT to tell me about what you know than we do, you fucking, fucked up FUCK!"

For a long moment, Hayden kept quiet while his thoughts were about Negan's cursory reasonings, watching the man pace around him. "I would like to apologize to you, Negan, and everyone here affected by my actions. I've kept these secrets from you all because there was no other point to grant either of you, strangely when one of those artifacts remains heavily powered by Hell's energy." Hayden stated.

Negan blinked, parting his lips and formed an o-shaped mouth, "Uh, what?"

Zia took her chance to address Negan, "Sir, that robot came from another world, colonizing outside of other planets. Not only that, he even said that they made the planet Mars into a living..."

Zia didn't get the chance to finish, getting interrupted by the sound of Negan's frustrated yelling, "Everyone SHUT the FUCK up! I am dealing with Dr. Killjoy here. It's got nothing to do with either one of you dipshits, so fuck off, will you!?"

Negan then turns to where Dwight stood, pointing with Lucille, "Except for you, D. By the time I get done with Dr. Killjoy here, your ass is NEXT."

As Dwight winced at Negan's swift gesture, the Savior leader glares back at Hayden. "Doc, if Rick himself would want to join by my side on this conquest to save inch by inch of possibly the world, then he shouldn't have gone off and killed a bunch of my men for his prickly reasons in the first place." Negan walked around the cyborg, menacing with such irritation.

Hayden kept his gaze to continue following Negan's circular motion. "Reasons could be that this man, Rick Grimes, had found out about your community beforehand? One of your men had told me that the Alexandrians snuck in and murdered a majority of crew members, correct?" he wondered.

Negan nodded before clarifying again, "You see, Hayden, you weren't even here for what I'm about to tell you. I never even knew about Alexandria's existence right before Rick's shit came plopping down onto us by taking out one of our outposts. Rick's a pretty bad guy, but he has a lot of guts for showing up and doing stupid fucking shit like that to a bunch of my people."

Hayden watched Negan stroll around up in front of him, where Arat and Dwight behind their Savior leader kept quiet as possible for Negan's sake. The air was tense as their faces were alarmed yet knowledgeable that Hayden was going to backfire with getting Negan to stop this enslavement upon the communities.

Though, despite Dwight secretly supportive about defending Hayden, he did not want to break his loyalty enduring as one of Negan's faithful Savior Lieutenants. Arat, on the other hand, thought that she couldn't care less about Hayden and more about leaving this place before those monsters arrive.

"So, if you think I've done some pretty messed up shit before this moment, well, then maybe you've gotten yourself into a severe heap of rotten lemons beyond, doc." Negan finished before his eyes scrolled over to Arat.

"Arat, take away his big-ass sword," Negan ordered.

"Negan, wait-!" Dwight tried to speak.

"You've done enough, Dwight," Arat interrupted, noticing Zia nodding in agreement with a handgun, "Rules are rules."

While Arat complies to do so, watching her hold up her gun at aim, Hayden spoke this time, "Arat, you have a right to refuse his order, and I guarantee you will experience true fear that no human can witness without losing their sanity. Once you take the slightest grasp onto the Crucible here, your very presumption of reality will become obliterated."

"Yeah...what he said. Look, he's telling the truth you guys so back off for your own sake, Arat!" Dwight begged in defeat while Negan took note of this suspiciously.

"Dwight, it's you who needs to back down unless you haven't gotten it through your thick fucking head yet!" Negan barked back with a chuckle before witnessing Arat's face showing hints of anxiety. "What are you waiting for, Arat? Just grab the stupid sword, and we'll be done with the doc for fucking wasting our time soon enough. Zia, keep the damn robot at bay."

Zia complied with her handgun aimed at Hayden, "Yes, boss."

As Arat comes forth in front of Hayden to carefully touch the Crucible, Hayden sighed in annoyance, "Don't say I didn't warn you. Brace yourself."

With those words said, Arat had finally placed her grasp upon the Crucible's handle attachment before she began to twitch as her eyes glowed brightly in red. Arat started speaking falteringly and let out a piercing scream of fright.

From this point on, everyone was beyond confused straight as Negan glared at Hayden, "What the hell is going on with this shit?! Arat! ARAT!"

Meanwhile, Dwight just looked on with a calm yet intimidated expression as he watched Arat experience what he felt from the Crucible.

The Earth's destruction.

Demons attacking and mutilating other survivors.

Women and children receiving a chain of petrifying molestation.

The screaming terrors that commence on above and beneath beyond...

...and that _powerful_ man destroying every single demon in sight.

Wheezing out of breath, Arat automatically fell back to land on the ground, backing away with so much dread that even Negan couldn't understand what happened.

"Wh-What? How...How is that...? Gah...!" Arat faltered, shivering nonstop as she felt her heart constrict in the show of absolute fear in front of her.

Zia was not taking to this as well as everyone else did, "Son of a bitch!"

She pointed her handgun at Hayden and opened fire, only for a green force field to briefly appear, protecting Hayden from any damage. Zia's hand on the gun trembled, trying to make tone before all thought was lost and simply turned into mush. Everyone who was watching felt a shiver of fear running down their spine. Dwight, on the other hand, raised his eyebrow in surprise, he felt just a tad anxious that Hayden was almost going to die there if it weren't for that strange glow.

Negan blurted out in a fit of anger at Zia, "What the fuck did you do-?!"

Everyone took note of the massive uproar in stunned silence. Dwight and Arat's eyes widened, even Negan was shocked again at the display. Hayden then turned to the side before detecting the Baron's footsteps trudging around for the Savior members in the distance.

"We need to leave!" Dwight declared abruptly.

Dwight cursed to himself in thought as he zipped over, helping Arat by picking her up. However, she pushed the scarred man back out of fear while speaking in gibberish to herself. After a few seconds, Arat held her hand up to reassure her that she was fine, but decides to stay quiet about the whole thing for now until then. Negan looks over to see Hayden gripping the Crucible with two hands, his elbows pressed to his sides with the crimson blade held straight out in front of him.

"You can not stay here for too long, Negan. You have to retreat immediately, or else you and your comrades will die here. Dwight will be staying with me for now until we have everything else at the Sanctuary plotted." Hayden said, looking back at the Savior leader whose face became firm yet soft.

Just like always, Negan knew that he had been flapping his lips out loud for the whole world to hear, but here, he realizes that this dominating reign of his isn't going to make it for long. Especially now, that he has to deal with more of Hayden's unfavorable nonsense, a bit further than usual. Dwight's punishment will also have to get put on hold for now, considering the situation as of right now. So, he swallowed his pride and gave the cyborg an acknowledging nod before hustling alongside everyone else. Far away from their view, the Savior members suddenly spotted the leftover group of Shielders and Blasters shooting after them.

Hayden soon notices this as he lets out a cursing utter, "Damn them all."

But what caught his scanner is that Dwight was shooting back at the Hell-Soldiers with determination. It's as if the scarred man had started planning something for this moment right now. One Shielder of the possessed security rose out to try and strike Dwight but received a few bullets to the face before dropping down dead. After that, Dwight manages to snatch off a piece of metallic equipment attached to the monster's left forearm and placed it on, seeing it whip out a blue shield with awe.

Aware that the Blasters were storming in, Dwight uses the blue shield to cover himself while aiming fire at different Hell-Soldiers. With the Baron taking notice of this, Negan gritted his teeth with frustration for Dwight's reckless actions.

"Negan, there's more gaining on us! We got to leave before that giant thing comes after us!" Leo shouted to the Savior leader.

"Just get the fuck out of here!" Dwight yelled back while he kept shooting.

"Fine, just don't get yourself fucked, D! And Hayden, I expect a full detailed story of who you are and where you come from!" Negan grudgingly agrees as he and everyone else moved on through the woods and disappeared.

After killing another Shielder, Dwight then notices Hayden dashing over to him at ease. "Let's lead them off somewhere so that Negan and Arat can get away safely!" Dwight declares.

"Agreed. Climb up and hold onto my back area with that shield out to protect us from behind assaulters." Hayden said to Dwight, who most likely didn't know what to expect just as he clings both his arms and legs onto the tall cyborg's back.

Without a second thought, Hayden initiated a functioning mode to begin running at a fast pace while Dwight held on for dear life, almost regrettably for doing this insane stunt.

The Baron of Hell started turning its concentration upon Hayden racing off as he carried Dwight along with him. A raw radiance of green fireballs generated within each clawed hand, until the Baron opened sharp throws at the duo.

"Hold the protective shield up and prepare ourselves, Dwight. Barons are highest-ranking beasts in the order of the Hell Knights due to their destructive natural force." Hayden told the scarred man while running forward, bounding overhead some trees that got viciously mangled.

Dwight, regarded as the incoming green projectiles, raises his blue shield out and safeguards Hayden's progression. One fireball came and struck onto Dwight's shield as the color blue soon purpled. The Baron's attack was somewhat effective, only throwing them off guard before Hayden reaches through another part of the dense forest to mislead the Baron's sight on them.

And just like that, Hayden and Dwight were already gone out of sight.

The Baron came to a stop before bellowing out a roar of outrage, slamming its fists through the forest's soiled ground as it puffed out air from its nose. Annoyance soon turned into questioning as the monstrous giant gave a glance upon its left side's surrounding area, believing to have heard a noise somewhere. Desiring to know, the Baron of Hell commences onward through the woods, ignoring the fact that Hayden and Dwight were down below a steep hill with logs blocking their view.

"We need to get out of here and fast!" Dwight whispered as he got off from Hayden, who suddenly halted him.

"Dwight, the Baron seems to become intent on whatever he had just heard. We must pursue after the beast before it starts creating more chaos upon those who stand in its way." Hayden declared, placing a metallic hand on the scarred man that starts to back away.

"But we'll only risk ourselves to more danger if we follow the giant bastard! What's the point?" Dwight asked roughly, not liking where this was going.

"The point is that none of the other communities are aware of any demonic presence lurking around each territory. What if the Baron had suddenly appeared where the man Rick Grimes would be at Alexandria or the Hilltop Colony, or the Kingdom? We can utilize both our forces as an advantage to cooperate with any of the settlements, then destroy the Baron without dispute." Hayden finished explaining.

Once again, Dwight didn't have any other defenses to match Hayden's fortified judgment upon uniting each community with one another. He knew that there was no possible way for Negan to take on the demons of Hell, let alone brag about having Rick and his group stand alone for this one. So, Dwight swallowed his pride and decided to take the risk, "Okay, let's go. I know where to find the locations, so we'll only have to take that chance to stop and put an end to Negan's reign. I don't know if I'll be able to stay at the Sanctuary now that Negan has found me out about Sherry."

Hayden nodded at that statement but then spoke, "True, but I don't think that killing Negan will become an option for them anymore. The Saviors need Negan to lead them, and we need to put this conflict aside to approach the process of obliterating the demons. As for you, Dwight, you'll be safer with me when we go back to the Sanctuary. Negan wouldn't kill you even if he had the chance to do so. People are a resource, after all."

"And if this _doesn't_ work?" Dwight asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hayden became silent for a moment before answering, "Then the demons just so happen to have won your dimension altogether. It would most likely take Hell to conquer this Earth in just about a few days. Hell could even massacre the scores of this world's state before Negan or Rick could be ready. That's why I've decided to take action once and for all and have the Sanctuary's aid in formulating an interdimensional travel machine. Using the demonic Crucible and the tethering device that I hold, I can link their properties to network a power grid and open a portal. A doorway that leads from this world to my world."

Dwight frowned a little at this response but didn't show any doubt to back down from this future demonic war.

"Let's go," He said, determined.

Looking at each other with a nod, they exited out of their hiding spot and continued through the forest onto a clear path after the Baron until they disappeared somewhere else. Hell has overrun numerous worlds with more advanced civilizations than this Earth, so it wouldn't have made much difference how the people here could prepare. If they couldn't talk to Negan about working together to bring annihilation upon the demons from commencing Hell on Earth, then maybe talking to Rick Grimes is the way to go.

* * *

"Tara, what the hell is going on here?! And what is that _dead thing_ outside of the cabin?!" Cyndie shrieked out of fear, in which Tara had just become confused.

"I-I don't know, Cyndie!" Tara hesitated, "My friends and I only came here so I could talk you all in on helping us fight the Saviors, and now, this is all confusing the hell out of me!"

While Cyndie was too busy feeling alarmed about the whole situation, Natania was presently looking out the cabin's front window with a fearful expression. She had never seen a dead carcass look so shredded and ripped apart like from some wild beast. The older woman covered her mouth as she saw blood splatter everywhere on the dead-looking monster. Three of the young girl started hyperventilating as Rachel looked over at the window where the demon corpse sprawls outside.

"Rachel, tell me everything you saw!" Natania pried over to the young girl, "Whatever you and the children saw outside must be warned to the community immediately."

Then, Natania looked at Tara with a gun aimed at her, "As for you, Tara, you're coming with me-!"

"But grandma, we can't go out there! You can't go out there with those monsters trying to eat everyone here!" One of the girls exclaimed as they sobbed fearfully.

"No, you girls _stay_ in here and lock the cabin until it is safe to come out." Cyndie chided, looking at Rachel. "You grab one of the knives and the revolver that you have, so you can-!"

"No, I want to help fight! You and grandma can't go out there alone with those monsters...and **_him_**." Rachel refused, scorning at Tara who stayed calm.

" _Him_? You mean this man that Tara mentioned and saved you from one of those terrible things?" Natania drawled in a questioning manner.

"Yeah, and he scares the shit out of me! He punched one of those things, and-and they die like that!" Rachel cursed with a rapid nod, despite the disappointing looks from Cyndie and Natania about such foul language. "Sorry."

"If that's true, then maybe we should go find him and see if he knows what this is?" Cyndie asked.

"No, what if this man is just as hostile as Tara's group?" Natania argued, shaking her head. "There's a chance for us to get everyone back on our side and regain our guns to kick these people out."

Tara tried to but into the conversation and provoked, "Hey, wait a minute! We didn't mean to hurt anybody here-!"

A piercing jetpack sound came and thumped onto the roof from outside the cabin. The women inside were gravely surprised by the strange noise before Natania hushes the rest of the women and children in the room.

"Hush," Natania said quietly.

"What the hell was that noise?" Tara whispered, her eyes not leaving the ceiling.

"I said hush, dammit," Natania said again, hissing.

While silent as a group of mice, the woman, and children endured in their speechless behavior, where the thumping sounds were almost like footsteps. They all could recognize that there was something or someone up on the roof before the trampling steps suddenly stop.

Tara, confused as she ever was, maintained her voice, "Okay, okay. I'm starting to get crept out, and I'm not sure why, but my friends are probably wondering where the hell I am. Will somebody please tell me this shit isn't _real_?"

"No, _this_ is all _your_ fault!" Natania accuses, glaring daggers at Tara who becomes shocked.

"Wait, grandma, stop! It's over." Cyndie pleaded in a sorrowful tone, "Just talk to their leader, okay-?"

"It's not over, Cyndie!" Natania hisses in frustration as she walks in front of Tara, pointing at her.

" _Listen_ , Tara," Natania's voice became reassured fiercely, "I don't care what you and your people did, but we're not losing our guns, or _my_ people for some war that you will die later! Do you want me to talk so badly? Fine then! We're going to talk to _your_ leader about all of this _nonsense_ , and remind everyone what's happened to _us_ because of them! I don't care if I do this, and I'm going to die, but it's that important for them to open..."

***SNARL***

"...t-their e-eyes...?" Natania's voice broke into pure fright as to what she just heard.

From the corner of each female survivor's eyes, they glanced at this horrifying display of a Revenant hovering upside-down facing the window outside, glaring intensely at the women and children with eagerness for blood and meat bags to slaughter. The Revenant emits a loud, high-pitched, hollow scream before smashing its fist through the frosted glass window, causing the three girls to screech out of fright.

Without any second thought, Natania began to aim fire at the rotten-looking skeleton until it uses the sported jet pack to raise itself high above onto the roof again. But that didn't stop the older woman as her aim levels up to the roof where she keeps shooting to attempt on killing the monster.

Natania ceases fire as she narrowed her eyes upward to have faith that she killed that thing, where both Cyndie and Tara were terrified but amazed as to what happens next.

From outside of the cabin afar, their eyes had spotted the Slayer reloading the Super Shotgun at ease before dashing towards the small home and springing upwards. He grabbed the edge of the roof until the Slayer could pull himself up and presented the Revenant with two more gun blasts, making a red smear on the rooftop.

Not one to waste an opportunity, the Slayer leaped at the still stunned Revenant, grabbing it with both of his hands, and then took it down by driving his shoulder into the skeleton. The women and children from inside watched in shock as the Slayer impacts outside the cabin's field with that annoying skeletal fucker beneath him.

Following that, the Slayer positioned himself, so both of his feet grounded through its torso. He seizes both of the Revenant's shoulder-mounted cannons until the Slayer smashes them together, crushing its head during the process. Without keeping his anticipating off through the distance, the Slayer climbed back to his feet and stood where his back remained turned for the women in the cabin to observe. Suddenly, the HUD starts to beep until VEGA decides to inform the Slayer of something mattering.

**VEGA: {I am detecting small quantities of Argent Energy emanating from afar. There is an increased chance that several of the demonic presence has followed where your location is. We have a Gore Nest's signal locked within reach.}**

"Good to know, VEGA. Now, it's finally time to bring me back into the real fucking action." The Slayer considered as he popped one of his wrists.

Meanwhile, inside the cabin, the women were currently displaying expressions of shock and bewilderment as they watched the Slayer prepare himself for more of those monsters to arrive again.

While Cyndie and Natania didn't know what to think of the Slayer, just after the brutality he bestowed on that Revenant, Rachel sensed a hint of relief inside that they were going to be saved by someone else so compelling yet terrifying.

"What...the...fuck?!" Tara couldn't help but whisper to herself in a state of shock for witnessing the Slayer coming out of nowhere and destroying that skeletal-looking monster.

***GROWL***

The women inside shivered a bit with worried faces, while outside, the Slayer grinned with satisfaction. More monsters rose out from the interior of Oceanside's dense trees and bushes as if they all had fearfully anticipated his interference. Five groups of Hell-Soldiers, Shielders and Blasters, shot rounds of plasma at the Slayer while two more Pinkies charged out of their hidden spots within the woods.

Everything the Slayer was up against remained no match for him, and they all knew it. Regardless, it happened at once with the Slayer pulling out the Plasma Rifle again to fire a Stun Bomb. The Slayer managed to stun two Blasters who grouped closer together while jumping over the third group. He pierced his hand right through one Blaster, causing its blood to splatter all over him. The Slayer turned to kill another at his feet as three more Hell-Soldiers converge on him with their armed-cannons.

The Slayer's thrust boots allowed him to break the necks of all three with a swift strike to their heads each. The cracking was audible as they fell to the ground, lifeless. While still in midair, the Slayer whipped and hurled a frag grenade at the next group of Hell-Soldiers. The blast took out two of them and damaged the other three, which the Slayer instantly chose off with pellets of plasma, before lunging at the two still stunned Pinkies.

The Slayer jumped at the first, slamming an armored kick into its head on the way down, and then clutched both its upper and lower jaw until he began ripping its face in half. After that, the Slayer's hand swiftly grabbed the tusk of the other one, tearing it out to the point where he sliced its throat wide open. Switching to the Heavy Assault Rifle, the Slayer strafed around as the Blasters discharged more firepower, this time intending to kill the Slayer.

Holding the trigger, the Slayer began to notice that despite the fifty-caliber Devastator Ammo, hitting their target. Some of the Shielders' blue holographic riot shields were more sturdy enough the take a few hits, bouncing off like it was nothing. Soon switching the Heavy Assault Rifle to the Rocket Launcher, the Slayer aimed at the Shielders and pulled the trigger. Watching the rocket-propelled grenade fly out from the weapon, it made contact with Shielders, exploding and causing each of them to stagger.

Speedily enough, the Slayer zipped across the bloodstained field of demonic bodies before charging at the Shielders. The Slayer pulled out and fired his Combat Shotgun two times while continuing the attack, blowing the zombified head off the first Blaster, and sent it flying away until crashing somewhere in gore. Another Blaster got flung across the area by the Slayer's next shotgun blast directly to the midsection. The Slayer dodged a few Shielders before raising the Combat Shotgun with sharp pulls on the trigger.

Two more Shielders dropped down next, where the others leaped up at the fountains of blood spurting out everywhere. Another pair of former humans drew their arm-fused guns and fired where the Slayer stood but had already launched himself past each shot. One Blaster hadn't drawn its weapon by the time shotgun pellets found their way into the midsection and head. With a thunk, the Blaster dropped to the ground. The Shielder had time to widen its eyes and turn to block his attack before the Slayer's fist found a permanent home through its head.

The women, including Tara, who was in the cabin homes, stared at the Slayer in shock with dropped jaws. He seized another Shielder's neck with only his right hand, and the trooper began struggling to break free but can't from the Slayer's vice grip. He held a sincere but still bored expression. The Slayer's eyes have hardened like that of a veteran warrior. He then gazed to the left to see three more Hell-Soldiers charging from afar. So with one arm, the Slayer lifted the bastard off the ground, throwing his enemy at three others like a baseball with unrivaled strength.

The result was something the women didn't suspect. Behind the throw was such force, and after colliding with the others, they all crash through several trees. With a short grunt, the Slayer whipped out the Rocket Launcher and shot directly at the target. There was a big explosion, whereas the Slayer had his visor covering his face to block the debris flying every which way. When the dust cleared, all there was is carnage and gore from what used to be the Hell-Soldiers. The female survivors from the cabin were stunned at his power. But the Slayer didn't stop there as he saw about seven more undead creatures coming toward him.

"Christ, the big guy is totaling those freaks, like they're nothing. I'm glad he's on our side." Tara breathed fearfully, looks at Cyndie next, "Listen, maybe we can get past those monsters while the big dude's doing his thing, and we'll gather everyone up to defend themselves. I don't know what's going on, Cyndie, I admit it, but something tells me that we're going to die if we don't move at all."

Glancing back at Tara with a look of fear and determination in her eyes, Cyndie turned her attention back to her grandmother, "Grandma, Tara's right. We need everyone if we're going to survive, and Tara's group can help us as well if what she says is true."

During the Slayer's loud and bloodcurdling rampage, and while almost nauseous at the mere sight of what fear was to her, Natania held the gun that she had and reluctantly motioned it sideways.

"Fine. We can not stay in one spot here any longer." Natania declared, glaring at Tara. "We need to get everyone to the arsenal now. And Tara, just because we're helping, it doesn't mean you're going to have us give up our weapons!"

Tara looked at Natania with a straight yet tense expression as possible to avoid any opposition, "I swear, and I'll speak with Rick if we make it out of here alive together. Nobody's going to die here, and I'll make sure of it."

With that said, Cyndie drew out her dagger alongside Tara, who had one if any walkers were roaming around. Rachel and the three girls stayed huddled together, but Rachel, on the other hand, had still maintained her knife with a firm look. Cyndie knew that keeping the young female survivors inside the cabin while those monsters were out there claiming what's theirs could provoke anxiety.

Or worse, having the witness those things breaking through their homes and eating the children alive. Cyndie shook that thought off her mind as she and the rest of the women and children exited the small cabin. They rushed down and began making their way to the center of Oceanside Cabin Motor Court.

Back where the Slayer was, VEGA had responded to him about Tara's group.

**VEGA: {Tara is fleeting away alongside the Oceanside leader. I will track each of their heat signatures for you to pursue once you have to extinguish the remaining demonic presence within this area.}**

The Slayer's eyes became narrow as his HUD examines beyond the forest, covered by shadows of the dark, where three shapes commenced their advance. The Slayer redirected his attention when he saw a trio of Hell-Knights, anticipating to get a piece out of his flesh and bones. One of them lunged ahead, aiming a fist for the Slayer.

Luckily, the Slayer avoided the punch and grabbed its hind leg before using the rest of his momentum to swing the gladiator-like beast away. Another let out a roar from sheer rage, charging at him as well. But only this time, the Slayer was caught off guard until it pins him to the ground, eager to start hitting him with its massive knuckles. Thankfully, this wasn't the first time something like this had happened to the Slayer.

Grabbing the fist in mid-swing, the Slayer used his other arm to punch the Hell-Knight away. Not wasting any time, the Slayer jumped over and got it into a headlock. He immediately twisted and broke its neck, out of force of habit, but showed no mercy for any of these brawny fuckers. The Slayer quickly let the demon corpse go, and he almost charged at the third Hell-Knight lastly, before he saw the first one already up with its attention somewhere else.

It clicked inside the Slayer's head. " _I already knew what this fucker was going to find. The rest of the group was within the Oceanside's center of the place._ "

Jumping into a fighting sprint right after the Hell-Knight, the Slayer was then rammed abruptly by the other demon invader as he beamed at it in surprise for a moment before his eyes glowered red in annoyance. The Slayer mustered every strength he had within until his gloved fists performed a lightning-fast chain series of different hooks and a full-fledged uppercut.

The Hell-Knight got thrown back, and its body impacted violently through a couple of trees. Right until the burly demon was about to get back up, something caught its attention before glaring fearfully at me standing within inches above the Hell-Knight. The Slayer reached into his digital inventory, and with the speed of one who had gone through the motions a million times, pulled out the Gauss Cannon to blast through the Hell-Knight's facial and torso.

Blood, meat, and bones are just scattered all over the open space of the Oceanside. As far as the Slayer could see, he noticed that the Hell-Knight from before had already left to pursue the Oceanside center. The Slayer's eyebrows twitched violently once again. He has found himself getting annoyed with himself. Not only was the Slayer worked up over Rick's group, but that also wouldn't have caused him to bat an eyelash just a few hours ago. Putting themselves in danger has gifted the Slayer such haste and the overwhelming emotions tackling against his mind with all the delicacy of a battering ram.

**VEGA: {We will have to be completely honest to Rick Grimes and tell him the truth. Do not worry about explaining everything. That shall be my part to do so. I will automatically switch on the Praetor Suit's speaker status during the explanation. My proximity sensor should know if the entire group is listening to me.}**

" _I know that, VEGA. But their lives are worth it much more. I'm fully aware that this will put me in a tight spot with Rick and his people. But that didn't matter to me because saving everyone always comes first. Always._ " The Slayer equipped out the Combat Shotgun, now quivering with rage as he stormed right after the missing Hell-Knight.

* * *

Heavily alerted by several different shots fired, echoing all over from the greater distance, Rick and the rest of everyone here that includes the Oceanside survivors were in the middle of the center.

"W-What's going on?!" One of the children exclaimed in fright.

"Dear Lord, we're not safe here anymore! We're going to die!" An elder woman prayed to herself in a scared tone.

"It's the Saviors! I know it is!"

"Please let this end! Please!"

More feminine voices whispered and shivered in a panic for their lives. They are all now listening to what seems to be a blood-soaked conflict somewhere nearby. Numerous sounds got let off as bullets shooting, things roaring, painful-producing screams, and so forth.

"What the hell is this?!" Francine looked around, startled by all the different noises.

"Rick, it has to be that man doing all this, would it?" Tobin asked the Alexandria leader nearby, who showed confusion across his face.

Rick didn't know what the hell was happening right now while his eyes cautiously jolt everywhere, looking in between his people and the captive Oceanside female group. Daryl, too, was just as frustrated as Rick during his time scoping over his surroundings for any potential danger.

"I knew it," Daryl surmised roughly, shaking his head. "I knew all this has got to be that son of a bitch you took in, Rick. And now, he's shooting all over the place! We're putting an end to that fucker!"

Rick then grits his teeth while narrowing his eyes at Daryl, "Dammit...no, Daryl; you and Jesus go find where he is and bring him back here, alive! I want him to tell me what he's trying to do here. All of this isn't going to waste because of whatever he's doing out there-"

"RICK!"

The former Sheriff pauses himself just as his attention settled towards where he recognizes Tara's voice, accompanied by Natania, Cyndie, and Rachel with the three girls.

"You need to let everyone go and get to the arsenal, right now! We're all dealing with something far worse than what you're doing here at this point!" Natania demanded firmly, nudging Tara's shoulder with the gun, "Tell him now, Tara."

Nodding, Tara looks at Rick, her terrified voice broke down, "Rick, it was terrible! I went to Natania, and then Rachel saw these really strong guys, and then there were even more strong guys. AND THEN BIG GUY BLEW UP ONE OF THEIR HEADS WITH HIS OWN HANDS, AND THEN THERE WAS EVEN MORE STRONG-!"

"Tara!" Rick interrupted tersely, a silence lingering in the air after the pony-tailed woman stopped. "Calm down! You said something about the big guy shooting something around the area, and what do you mean these strong-?"

"Look, the whole plan backfired! We need to get to the guns at the arsenal and get everyone here prepared! There were these _things_ that just came out of nowhere and almost _attacked_ us, but the big guy is fighting them, and he's _ripping_ them apart like it's no big deal!"

As Rick became silent after what Tara just said, Carl comes up and asks, "What _things_ , Tara? Where did the big guy go?"

"Were those the sounds that were coming out of nowhere?" Enid asked Tara.

"What the hell are you talking about with all this bullshit?! He's only going to attract more of those walkers than we've just done! Tell me where he headed off and I'm gonna kill him, Tara!" Daryl questioned and was about to go further as Tara stuttered her words to try explaining.

"B-But, I-I-"

Cyndie interrupts with a yell, "Will you all JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN! There were these things Rachel saw, and they looked a lot like any of the dead but were _different_. The walkers had guns on their arms as if they got stuck together, and then there was a walker with a jetpack. It was on the roof to attack us, but a man in this strange armor came rushing up and killed the thing before more of those things were coming to attack!"

"Did you ladies snuck out and left when you did see them coming?" Jesus asked, coming forth if she knew anything else.

"Yes, but I don't know what's going on anymore! We can't stay here and argue when we'll only-"

***ROAR***

"GET AWAY FROM ME! AARON, PLEASE! HELP ME!"

***BANG-BANG-BANG***

To the shocked surprise of everyone, Daryl recognized Eric's terrified voice crying out for Aaron's name while gunshots became heard by the group. His impulses drove him abruptly as the gruff archer races off to the sound with Jesus now following behind Daryl through the forest area.

At that moment, Cyndie zipped over with her dagger to cut loose the restrained Beatrice and Kathy, "Listen, we'll all still help you here and now to get rid of those things!"

As the two female guards got back to their feet, Kathy was the first to speak, "But these people trespassed on our home, Cyndie. How can we trust either of them?"

Cyndie looks back at Kathy and Beatrice before answering, "I trust Tara and she'll trust all of you."

"Then what do we do?" Beatrice asked.

"Beatrice, Kathy! You two lead these people over to the arsenal and gather everyone all our weapons!" Natania directed, and then looks at Rick, "You can help us, but this changes nothing!"

"Alright," Rick bulldozed back into the leader he is at present. "Gabriel, you go along with Carl and Enid to make your way around Oceanside's perimeter to check and see if any threats come ahead. Tobin, your team will follow along with the two women at the arsenal and see if you spot the big guy."

Among everyone affirming their leader with a nod, Tara comes over to Rick, asking, "What about me?"

Rick was about to say, "You and-"

But Natania beats him to it, "Tara will stay here to help me and Cyndie evacuate any of the women and children here who don't want to fight."

"Okay, but what about the big guy-!" Tara tried to speak.

But Cyndie interrupts her talking, "That man from before can most likely take care of himself. Right now, we need to get everyone up and the children safe from those...those _demons_."

With that getting said, Tara affirmed with a nod along with Rick, who began to motion everyone around him to get to their assigned tactics. Gabriel, Carl, and Enid all raced onward to the Oceanside's perimeter. Then, Tobin leads Francine and Scott alongside Beatrice and Kathy, taking the group to where the community's arsenal remains located. Lastly, Rick looks over at where Michonne's hiding post is and got out his walkie-talkie to speak into it.

"Michonne, I need you to stay put and snipe for any oncoming threats within the area. Try to be safe up there, you hear?"

[ _I gotcha'. What happened to the big guy?_ ]

"I..." Rick tried to answer with words or even a sentence wouldn't budge out. "...I don't know."

* * *

Meanwhile, between Oceanside's arsenal and forest, Eric was busy running as fast as his legs could carry him before gazing back at the combative Hell-Knight, striving against Aaron shooting at its muscular back feet away. Aaron had told Eric to escape someplace safer than here while he could take on this monster alone.

"What the fuck are you-!?" Aaron spoke haltingly.

The man took a few steps back, almost tripping, and witnesses the Hell-Knight's hands ablaze as its hind feet pushed forward into a full charge upon Aaron. A loud snarl fills his ears just where the Hell-Knight unleashed a lunge attack towards Aaron, causing him to leap aside in avoidance of death.

Aaron, in a complete panic, jumps up and starts running the other way, his legs fly until he gets twenty feet. On the other side afar, when Eric hears his boyfriend's bellows of terror and gunshots. He stops dead, tears running down his pale face.

"AARON!" He turns back to help his partner.

Eric runs back, his heart pounding and gasping for breath again until he finds a deep puddle of blood somewhere, torn to shreds. Eric stares in great horror at what he saw were forms of demonic creatures lying around _dead_.

"Oh...my...go-URP!"

Eric immediately felt bile rising in her throat from the absolute horror and disgust at what he saw through the entire forest, causing him to run over to another side where he proceeded to vomit afterward. His knees buckled as he struggled to stand upright as he puked straight down on the ground. After he finished emptying the contents of his stomach onto the same spot, Eric wiped his mouth with his sleeve as he shuddered at the thought of what he just saw. That image would become burnt in his memory forever.

" _What happened here? What are those things?!_ " Eric asked himself in thought until a burning projectile came out of nowhere, causing Eric to jolt away in a rush as it incinerated the tree into nothing.

Eric's eyes scrolled over in more terror than ever to see a levitating, spherical, one-eyed monster shooting strange projectiles at the pale man.

It was a Cacodemon.

He gasped in shock as if he was going to collapse from such a vile beast, but he needed to get away and warn the others. Eric's legs took him to the other side and began running for his life, with the Cacodemon hovering after the man eagerly.

Hot heavily breathing beats below on Eric as warmth drips down from the Cacodemon while licking its mouth hungrily. As Eric looked back at the floating demon on the verge of his demise, he suddenly crashed against a tree and fell to the ground roughly. Shaking his head in pain, Eric gazed up only to look horrified as he became face-to-face with the Cacodemon's hanging maw, revealing multiple razor-sharp teeth and a bluish-glowing uvula.

Eric whimpered as he looked away with his eyes closed, accepting that this was the end of his life, feeling dreadful for what will happen to poor Aaron if he finds out about his lover's death.

***BANG-BANG***

Eric's terrified eyes shakily looked over and begun to widen in awe, witnessing the Slayer bolting around the area while discharging a few rounds at the Cacodemon. Its painful snarls became much more aggressive before whipping out its elastic tongue around the Slayer's ankle, speedily hoisting up in the air to attempt on catching him within its feasting jaws.

The Slayer blankly growled before he snatched out his Chainsaw and rived it up, purposely driving himself down in a spiral until the shredding chain-blades slashed through the Cacodemon's eyeball. The Chainsaw roared during the monster's agony. The Slayer beamed while spitting plentiful amounts of blue blood and intestines upon impact with the ground of clouded dust. At that moment, Eric covered his eyes from the large dust blasting around the forest at ease before it becomes transparent again. His eyes saw the Slayer coming forth with the Chainsaw in hands.

"Oh, my god..."

As Eric watches the Slayer switched from his Chainsaw to the usual Combat Shotgun, the marine hauled him by the arm and up to his feet. Before Eric could get a chance to express his gratitude, the Slayer kept the man with him as they began moving through the forest to find the others.

And maybe even earn a loud scolding from them eventually at an appropriate time.


	14. Diabolus Ex Nihilo

Arriving in the middle of a neglected parcel of vehicles and small buildings, a middle-aged, dark-skinned man with facial hair named Morgan Jones, advanced through the open street. He held a wooden bo-staff while presently pulling along the dead body of one of the soldiers for the Kingdom, Richard.

To Morgan, Richard became seen as this rugged, no-bullshit survivor who has only been very shielding of his way of life. Sure he was strait-laced, practical, and can be difficult on himself as he is upon everyone else, but he lost a lot over the years as Morgan did. Richard may even blame himself for not working hard to keep the people he once cherished. However, Richard wasn't going to make that mistake again.

That is, until now...

While dragging Richard's corpse by the feet across the ground to the urban lot, Morgan's emotions kept a stern and impassive expression after what has transpired. Every thought Morgan was experiencing continued to plague him nearly any time he breathed or blinked. All this time, Richard wanted to become this sort of martyr, sacrificing his own life in the desire to bring the Kingdom into war against the Saviors.

Here around the vacant area, Morgan could remember how Richard used the shopping carts to block the road and made the Kingdom late for their communal drop with Gavin's Savior group. Not to mention stealing the cantaloupe melon and hiding it from everyone else. And it all led down to where Benjamin took the fall for Richard assuming that the Saviors would kill him first.

For Benjamin's death, this has made history repeat itself, recalling back from when Morgan couldn't bring himself to shoot his undead wife, Jenny. Thus, it led his son Duane to die, and now feeling responsible for the death of the closest thing he's had to a son since. Plus, it had previously happened when Morgan randomly mentioned his son's name instead of talking about Benjamin.

After confronting Richard and learning of his plan to use this tragedy, something inside of Morgan snapped and let go of any relationship he had with Richard before strangling him to death. Morgan then repeats to Gavin, one of Negan's Savior Lieutenants, from what Richard told him. Morgan assured that he "gets it", and that the Kingdom will value their association with the Saviors. Morgan knew that he loathed Richard for causing Benjamin to die, but he doesn't want Benjamin's passing in vain either.

Morgan killed Richard to carry out the sacrifice plan, allowing Richard to have a victory of his own as well. Aside from that, by killing another human being, Morgan has compromised the path of peace that he's been on for quite some time. Furthermore, shifting in a new direction.

To a great extent, as far as what Morgan was doing, he knew he had no plan after killing Richard. As much as Morgan possibly could, he tried to resist what became inevitable to him right up until the end. Morgan asked Richard if he told King Ezekiel what he did, how he caused the death of Benjamin.

And when Richard declined that he hasn't, it became the final straw for Morgan. From what Richard attempted to do with the inevitability of war and the role of sacrifice, Morgan took him at his word. Morgan expected Richard to tell the other Kingdom soldiers that he hasn't done that.

Finally, after hauling Richard's body behind one of the brick-wall stores, Morgan then gently places the dead man inside the open grave with the labeled sign " ** _BURY ME HERE_** " where Richard previously dug to be buried in after his sacrifice. Morgan grabs the shovel, jabbing it into the pile of Earth, shoulders pinching as he tossed scoops of dirt into Richard's grave.

After a few seconds of shoveling Earth into Richard's grave, Morgan worked on scooping some more until his eyes spotted something else inside the dirt pile of soil. Looking curious, Morgan stabs the shovel tip first to the ground, pulling out what appears to be a little backpack bearing the name Katy.

It belonged to Richard's dead daughter.

Richard mentioned to Morgan that he was traveling with his wife and daughter until they found refuge in a tent city. Unfortunately, disaster struck when fire and brawl broke out, leading to Richard's wife's demise in the process. Three days later, at some point, Katy was gorged by walkers in front of her father. Ever since then, all that became left was her backpack in memory.

Morgan kept the shovel's handle grip on his chest, wiping the loose dirt off with his other hand. Morgan remained neutral yet desolate as he produces a sigh. He lowered the backpack onto Richard's grave, proceeding to conceal it with Richard. After finishing up, Morgan looked at the depressing sight of the burial place now sealed.

All Morgan could exhibit now in himself is regret, dealing with what he is capable of doing or not. When living in the Kingdom, he had the chance to become who he is now and not like he was before. But instead, all of that gain inside him had gone to waste when he killed Richard. Now, Morgan continued getting too closer to his demons than resuming as a peaceful warrior. And no matter what, it's probably safer for everybody around him if he keeps himself to himself.

If this is probably going to be his last opportunity, then it was also necessary for Carol to know what had happened today. Especially what Negan did to Glenn and Abraham. Because right now, Negan and the Saviors need to pay the price, even if it means that they will kill him afterward.

Just as Morgan begins to leave Richard's grave, the temperature of the breeze felt warm all of a sudden.

Morgan had only heard the noises of several walkers, shuffling and groaning in the urban lot, looking for living flesh to eat and infect. But for some reason, when Morgan returns to the middle of the street, there were pentagram symbols on each walker's forehead. Morgan's eyebrow arched higher as he silently arranged his bloodied wooden bo-staff to shoot off and swing a chunk of the first walker off.

After it fell, Morgan spun his bo-staff with two hands clutching firmly before stabbing the next walker in the face. Pulling out with gritted teeth, Morgan steps forth to the third rotter with a leap, followed by an overhead smash in a serve-like motion. Morgan lands on his feet with a scowl before twirling his bo-staff to cleave off another walker's face. Unbeknownst to Morgan, as he was too busy killing off the rest of the leftover undead creatures, something surging with electricity began to emerge in a clear area.

If it was something, it was like nothing Morgan had ever seen, as a ball of light pulsated and grew with each passing second until it exploded. Just then, a hellish crimson portal shot open and emerging from the inside looked somewhat like a humanoid demon with a skull-like head bearing large, prominent horns. The being exhibited bluish-gray skin and wore green suits of armored protection, presumably corrupted versions of Sentinel armor.

This half-breed of both man and demon remained encased in such ancient covering, looking more radiant and satanic, forged in the fires of Hell. His chest and abs were exposed, and the left spiked shoulder-plates were oversized. There was a faceplate covering his mouth, seeing as to how the monster's nose was missing with ridges on the forehead just above the horns.

He also kept a garland of skulls around his left thigh, indicating that the demon may act as a headhunter. Lastly, this monster was wielding what appears to be a double-barreled shotgun and a sizable metallic handle.

His eyes suddenly glowed a deep red, paying no attention to Morgan, who stepped away in pure terror and confusion of this demonic living thing. He was as if Morgan had never spoken a single word in his life. Nor could he conjure a sentence to say something to this demonic knight. But then the creature snapped his head toward Morgan so hard it was a miracle the neck didn't break. The gesture caused Morgan to twitch a bit from his body, as he could still hear this cold, mechanical voice.

" **Where is the Slayer?** "

Now, it was Morgan's turn to speak haltingly, "Who-What are...?"

The Marauder has finally come for him.

" **Then your life ends** ** _HERE!_** "

The handle roared to life with a single motion by the hand, becoming an Argent fueled Battle-Axe as the Marauder promptly flourished the first attack. It caused Morgan to back away in a hopping manner, still currently uncertain as to where this monstrosity originated. He then sidestepped from the Marauder and delivered a strike from his bo-staff, whereas the Marauder lifts a single arm to block Morgan's attack.

" **Feeble.** " said the Marauder before swinging an intense punch right into Morgan's chest.

Morgan staggered a bit and coughed up a bit of blood. Before Morgan knew what happened next, the monster spins his body around to present a kick onto Morgan's face, sending him crashing against one of the decaying vehicles. The Marauder approached the wincing Morgan and began speaking in his same demonic voice.

" **Easy yet tedious, human,** " The Marauder spoke in a rough, lethal tone that carried a strain of dominance as his hand snaked its way down Morgan's neck.

Morgan struggled against the Marauder's grip, " **Do you believe that you and your absurd stick would defeat me here and now?** "

"W-What are you even...w-where did you...?" The monster began to squeeze Morgan's neck and make him cough in pain.

With enough strength, Morgan grunted while using his legs to bounce off the Marauder and does a backflip on top of the vehicle. While Morgan impacted his body, the car alarm had started to go off as he was in great pain. Quickly and swiftly, the Marauder moved his Argent Battle-Axe upwards and swung down after Morgan, who luckily rolled off the car from getting sliced in half.

Gritting his teeth, Morgan saw as the car set behind him split in half, sliding away from its original frame with a hiss. Just as the Marauder pushed each chunk of the broken-down vehicle away, he turned his head and saw that Morgan was nowhere spotted.

After changing directions once more, the Marauder saw the end of a bo-staff smash into his face. Forcing himself to stagger a bit, the Marauder growled almost viciously as he sees Morgan charging after. The Marauder pushed himself forward with narrowed eyes, gripping with both hands to swing the Argent Battle-Axe. Morgan then jumps aside, and the hunter's Battle-Axe came swinging back at him.

The Marauder rose his Argent Battle-Axe and spun before throwing it like a tomahawk, starting a flight path directed by the Marauder's aim. Before Morgan could attempt another attack, the Argent Battle-Axe came at him at an instant. Morgan leaped out of the way, briefly face to face with the demonic knight that was going to slaughter him. After regaining his stability, Morgan knew this fight might persist longer unless if he can escape from the Marauder.

The Marauder then sees his Argent Battle-Axe reverting its shaft into his grasp. Morgan proceeds to avoid the excited slashes of the Marauder until he zipped straight at him and swung away at the demonic monster's head. The Marauder proved faster with a snarl, bringing his head back and lifted his left knee, and struck Morgan underneath his arm. Morgan became thrown unwary, leaving him open for the Marauder to hurl an uppercut in his stomach, knocking the wind and saliva right out of him.

Morgan only tumbled a bit and knelt nearby the Marauder as he spoke, " **There can only be darkness for YOU and only death for humanity.** "

Morgan grunted as he pointed the bo-staff at the Marauder, "W-What do you want from me?"

" **This Earth of yours is just the beginning for the Priests' reprisal upon you all.** " The Marauder came forth, unleashing a right hammer fist to Morgan's shoulder that knocked him back, his posterior slamming onto the ground.

" **They will have me command a** ** _great_** **and** ** _terrifying_** **weapon of consumption. And our armies shall sail through numerous worlds.** " The Marauder's voice oozed with a hint of malice and coldness, " **Until every light becomes** ** _extinguished_** **.** "

As Morgan picked himself up once more, the Marauder balled his left hand before back-fisting him into another busted vehicle. Morgan's anger increased as he bared his teeth towards the Marauder, who continued to bring his discourse to the final judgment.

" **You are strong, human. But I am beyond strength; I am the** ** _END_** **.** " The demonic knight then tilts his head until drawing the double-barrel shotgun upon Morgan.

Morgan grunted as he tries to shake out of his painful stupor. He followed up with a rapid flurry of swipes right in the demonic hunter's face. While Morgan's strikes were enough to stun the Marauder, but both his wrist and gloved gauntlets prevented any real damages from being caused.

Morgan grimly stared at the Marauder, sprinting onward from another direction instead of attacking the demonic knight head-on recklessly. He forced himself to dodge the rapidly oscillating Battle-Axe as the Marauder kept chasing Morgan. As they neared a few small buildings, Morgan was surprised by the Marauder's reappearance as he tried to swat him away with his bo-staff. Coming close to Morgan again, the Marauder drew his double-barreled shotgun to try and blast Morgan away. But both warriors parried each other as they sought not to break form and stride.

The Marauder effortlessly jumped high above Morgan before making a rough landing on the remains of a broken sidewalk nearby a small commerce center. Drawing out the double-barreled shotgun again, the Marauder opened fire at Morgan, with him dodging out of the way. Landing on his feet behind a different vehicle, Morgan tried to think of a way to get past the Marauder and warn Carol of the occurrence. Morgan knew he would have to stall this beast until the Kingdom soon becomes aware.

Peeking out before charging towards another broken-down car, the Marauder lunges onward until his Argent Battle-Axe sliced through and kicked away the chunks of the damaged car. Morgan growled through his teeth in annoyance as he could feel the Marauder rushing through him, followed by Morgan extending his bo-staff against the Marauder's Argent Battle-Axe. The Marauder's hand reappeared behind Morgan, grabbing and launching him up onto one of the buildings' roofs.

Morgan impacted on the solid concrete roof before hearing the Marauder sounding out, then vaulted himself to his adversary's position. But Morgan rolled himself to the other side's far end, escaping from the Marauder's brutal collision to create cracks all around. Morgan gets up to his feet only barely as he turned around to see the blast of aura surge in his way. Morgan looked to the Marauder, who was preparing for another slash of his Argent Battle-Axe. But Morgan rolled away to avoid the attack, and the swipe cuts through a large share of the building's roof.

The Marauder snarled in his response to attacking Morgan with the most destructive one he had ever shown. Casting one of the skulls in his garland, the Marauder tossed like a grenade until it rang a sizzling noise. Initially confused at what the Marauder did, Morgan took notice that the skull's green glow intensified and vibrated out of control.

***BOOM***

In a hurry, Morgan tossed himself over the ledge on the roof, an explosion broke out and tore a large half of the roof to pieces. He fell straight onto a dark green dumpster and then struck the ground afterward. Morgan coughed, his body shaking with emotions mixed between anxiety and excitement. His eyes looked around inside an alleyway and saw what appeared to be summoned by the Marauder, resembling orange spectral wolves. Those were the Hellhounds.

Hastily spotting a near-opened door close by, Morgan struggled to get back up on his feet and speeds his way over. He made his way inside before slamming the door shut behind him. Morgan got met with total blackness, and he felt his skin beginning to crawl in an emotional strain of what might be in the dark. Morgan cautiously made his way through as there wasn't much light available to see, but there were a few working lights still blinking. It must have been some sort of backup generator still working somewhere around the urban lot. The hallway was empty but scattered with papers and some chattels, not one of those bizarre-looking dogs seconds ago, and especially that monster attacking Morgan.

Just as Morgan hesitantly pushed another door open with his bo-staff, his eyes scanning across the room for any signs of threat. He had barely finished the thought when a buzzing noise caught his attention. Morgan readjusted the bo-staff in his grip fiercely, taking a few steps forward. In a few seconds, Morgan finally came to a door, above it was an exit sign in bright red. Nearly sagging in relief, Morgan's expression soon dropped dead when he saw what appears to be a wasp-like shadow. Soon, Morgan could recognize there were more swarming all around the walls like a pack of horseflies.

Only the worst part was that underneath these things, were resembling human babies with many changes to their bodies. On its back, there were these insect-like wings that generated the buzzing as each of their eyes glowed and teeth becoming sharper. While having stumpy limbs, the additional arms included large claws. Its lower body had the abdomen of a wasp, combined with a venomous stinger.

These were called the Fallen Cherubs.

Morgan's body shook as his eyes were witnessed all around in horror and shock until realizing that he has to leave. Suddenly, hovering in his way, a Fallen Cherub made babbling sounds until it screeches out of fury. Morgan soon screams with tension before swatting the demonic thing to the ground, stabbing it afterward. Several glowing eyes directed towards him, causing two or three Fallen Cherubs to dart straight at Morgan. With fire in his eyes, Morgan angrily used his bo-staff to thrust and fight off the Fallen Cherubs coming after him.

With no Eastman to mentor him, Morgan had permitted himself to murder and to maim everything in his path. And with none of his friends from the Kingdom to support him, Morgan brought forth misery and cruelty. As the Fallen Cherubs produced their guts, screeching, and violence to manifest, Morgan clenched his bo-staff and fought them to their last.

Morgan jumped forward towards a demonic infant, its claws aiming towards his head. But he ducked and zipped to the side. Morgan moved quickly, his face grim while the Fallen Cherubs screeched at him, charging back with another whip of their stingers and claws. A few tried three times to slash Morgan with such haste, but he dodged them swiftly within the motion of his bo-staff.

Morgan's first assault was performed, just as he has practiced since the day he met Eastman. But something else drove him ahead in his blindingly wild flurry of lethal motions with the bo-staff. Something within Morgan demanded more to _clear_. Something infinitely more devious than his former self.

" _Clear!...CLEAR!..._ _ **CLEAR!**_ " Morgan's thoughts shouted from the demonic incarnate that was within him.

Morgan swats several more of the Fallen Cherubs, twirling his bo-staff to channel more strength and speed. The more these things kept flying around at high-speed, the relentless Morgan was becoming. All Morgan could hear now were the pitch cries of agony and madness as he continued swinging, smashing, and socking until everything laid silent forever.

Morgan, who now became thoroughly saturated with blood, stood tall above the copious remains of the Fallen Cherubs. He was breathing harder than he ever had while his whole body shook from what transpired. Morgan didn't know whether he was hallucinating at the sight of demonic infants turned to wasps. Or the fact that there is a monster out there searching for him. Morgan wasn't sure how he had gotten into this situation as he set eyes upon the carnage surrounding him. All he knew was that he has to find Carol before that thing gets to her first.

Morgan shoots forward, shoving the door open with a troubled expression before getting hit by a blindingly bright light from the outside. He recovered once his eyes adjusted and made his way through another alleyway quietly. Checking his surroundings, Morgan cuts his way out and in through a grassy part of the forest to Carol's cottage near the Kingdom.

Obscure to Morgan, after he disappears from the scene, standing high on top of a building's roof was the Marauder. His glaring orbs kept an extra close watch upon the boundaries from where Morgan left. The Marauder then grunted, springing from the rooftop to plant his feet on the ground. Two Hellhounds each came to his side, growling demonically for their next order.

" **Track his scent down,** " The Marauder eyed one Hellhound on his right, then looking to his left, " **Gather the rest of the pack and avoid being caught. Your supper will come soon enough.** " He completed his sentence while looking at each hellish dog with a psychotic gleam in his eyes.

After seconds for the Hellhounds to understand what the Marauder proposed, they both dashed onward to fulfill their task at hand, paw-wise. The demonic knight himself reverts his Argent Battle-Axe into a handle form before progressing into the woods.

" **You have** ** _stolen_** **all from me. And your debts must be paid,** ** _Slayer_** **...** "

Sooner or later, the Doom Slayer will be right in the palm of Hell's grasp.

* * *

Daryl continued his traipse through the trail of Oceanside's forest. He swung his head all around the area he was arriving within, searching for a glimpse of Aaron or Eric. He knows that Aaron was skillful, daring, willing to jump out in front to risk his life. But Daryl didn't know whether or not Eric survived alongside Aaron. When Daryl first met Eric, he got injured quickly. Daryl had seen the fear in his eyes. Some people like Eric would never last long in this world. They were easy prey. They were the ones that got left behind while the others had a running chance at getting away. Aaron had been the one who kept him alive this long, and here now, Eric was much safer at home than being out beyond the protective walls of Alexandria.

"Daryl, wait up!" Jesus called out, catching up from behind the archer. "Did you find them?"

"Nah," Daryl answered solemnly. "I heard Eric scream, a couple of gunshots, and I just started running."

"We got to find them before anything else happens," Jesus said after a few seconds.

As they made their way around the grassy area so they could resume finding Aaron and Eric, Jesus seemed to question something, "What do you think happened with that guy Rick and Michonne found?"

"What about him?" Daryl's harsh tone said it all with a frown.

Jesus rolled his eyes before looking serious, "Look, I may not know what had occurred by the time he was brought in with you guys. But there was something about this guy that made me panic. When I was in front of him, it was as if his eyes were staring right into my soul. Like he knew about the different encounters I've faced alone before meeting you all. And I thought that something was going to happen to me sooner or later. Maybe death or hardship, until he let go of me."

Daryl stopped, his shoulders hitching as he takes a look at Jesus. "What difference does that make for him running off on us? I'm still going to kill him when we find him." He replied, his voice raised with anger.

Jesus realized what he had asked and looked for a second to speak, "Daryl, there has to have been a reason-!"

"What excuse would that guy have for almost breaking your arm?" Daryl shot back. "What the hell do YOU think happened back there? That kind of shit happens all the time everywhere, which is why we can't trust him. That's why Rick should've never let his guard down. Once you do, you invite in the chaos."

"But Rick stopped you, didn't he?" Jesus asked, looking at Daryl. "He knew the big guy wasn't going to harm me even if he tried."

"Only because he's a threat," Daryl said quietly, looking around the place for the gay couple.

Jesus sighed, knowing Daryl, much like everyone else he knew, did not trust me. Not long after coming to Alexandria, Jesus and Enid struck up a questionable curiosity with how the Slayer looked and acted when Rick and Michonne found him on the road. The Hilltop scout found out about the Slayer's actions among the Alexandrians and the Garbage People, even the lethal tactics he used to fight off the undead. The Slayer never stopped killing the walkers, nor did he tired out.

The Slayer just resumed his opposing self, doing what is needed to survive out in the open. Jesus also found out about Daryl getting pissed, and he wanted to kill the Slayer for almost choking Rick to death. Later, when Jesus talked to the Slayer, he didn't know what to describe him as but an enigma and determining whether or not he was worthy of helping them fight the Saviors.

Jesus begins to speak, "Are you sure it's-"

***BOOM***

But he soon got interrupted and surprised by what transpired next. A sudden scream caught Daryl and Jesus' attention alongside a few explosive, fiery sounds. Cautiously, Jesus studied the commotion going on out in the distance with his automatic rifle, and Daryl pointed his crossbow to step closer.

"That had to be Aaron," Jesus spoke after seconds of silence between them.

"Let's try to keep it down," Daryl said, looking around the area. "We don't want anybody else stalking on-"

" **RUN!** " Aaron's voice yelled out.

As Aaron popped out of the bushes and trees to run quicker, chasing him from behind was the Hell-Knight. It threw off flashes of inflamed fire from its fists and growled nastily, charging onward. Daryl's eyes grew in slight shock much as Jesus did, but he was more perplexed in mind of what is happening now.

"What the fuck!?" Daryl cursed, his tone was still rough.

"Get away from that thing, Aaron!" Jesus shouted, shooting at the Hell-Knight despite that it charged through each shot.

The action starts as Daryl aimed his crossbow and shot at the Hell-Knight, in which the demonic beast only roared and smacked the bolt away to continue following Aaron. Doubling its power, the Hell-Knight performed a massive leap towards Aaron, but he got tackled out of the way by his redneck friend.

"AARON, LOOK OUT!" Daryl shouted when he grabbed his friend from more harm.

The Hell-Knight's impact shook the entire ground amazingly, causing a crater to emerge widely. Using enough time to run the other way, Jesus opened fire on the Hell-Knight until it starts charging after him next.

"Oh, god..." Jesus almost stuttered at the sight of the Hell-Knight coming.

He hurried away while eyeing the vile beast sparingly, and then shrugged his backpack aside. The Hell-Knight's fist became coated in a scorching aura, attempting to deliver an uppercut punch onto Jesus. However, the man barrel-rolled to the side behind the Hell-Knight. Roaring in anger, the Hell-Knight sends forth a charge attack onto Jesus, who once again, dashed to the side to avoid getting rammed.

Jesus remained active as he fired a few shots at the Hell-Knight, who continued to snarl loudly, feeling more annoyed. Within seconds, the Hell-Knight could see that Jesus was so focused on his friends that he didn't notice its fist coming at him until the last moment. The sudden attack horrified Jesus as he felt his skin break under the force of the blow cracking and gushing blood as he got punched against a tree barely conscious.

Jesus hadn't had the breath to plead or warn Daryl and only struggled to watch the Hell-Knight blasting itself at Jesus. But he wasn't going down without a fight. Jesus tucked his legs in as best as he could with the Hell-Knight's blazing fist getting closer, pushing himself out of the way, and barrel-rolled away from his aggressor. The Hell-Knight's massive fist pierced through the first couple of trees, shattering chunks of wood that sent various trees crashing down. Twisting within the ruined part of the forest, the Hell-Knight emitted a destructive growl before sprinting right after Jesus once more.

Jesus kept struggling against the Hell-Knight, "Uh, guys! A little help would be appreciated!"

Not before long, another bolt from Daryl's crossbow stuck right into one of the Hell-Knight's hind legs to stumble its balance. A sharp hiss came as the Hell-Knight felt the stinging pain of its wound, but didn't recoil in defense or fear. All the Hell-Knight could do was slamming its fists into the ground and began to rush toward Daryl and Aaron.

"Shit!" Daryl cursed.

"We got to split up away from this thing!" Aaron suggested without thinking clearly about what to do.

Both men soon separated from each other as the Hell-Knight tackled Daryl into a tree before hoisting him up in the air with one hand. The archer struggled against the demonic goliath as he started to kick its face.

"Motherfuck-KURR!" Daryl almost choked out from the Hell-Knight's vicious grip.

"DARYL!" Aaron stops himself to help Daryl, yanking his dagger out to sink into the back of the Hell-Knight's neck. It caused the monster to roar before punching Aaron away. And then swings Daryl in a circular motion and threw him into Aaron, knocking them both down.

Growling lowly, the Hell-Knight stepped its way toward Daryl and Aaron to stomp on them to death, only to receive several bullets piercing through its muscular structure. Jesus held his automatic rifle directly at the Hell-Knight while shooting a couple of rounds.

Jesus kept shooting at the Hell-Knight, "GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

"Holy fuck, what just happened!?" Scott's voice shouted out of nowhere.

Until suddenly, Jesus heard Tobin's team arriving at the scene with shocked horror in their eyes. Francine, Beatrice, and Kathy stumbled back, screaming while Tobin and Scott both had their guns brought out and ready to shoot.

"Everyone, get out of here NOW!" Jesus pleaded with a shout of his own.

The Hell-Knight roared with fury, bounding over Daryl and Aaron to try and attack Tobin's team. Jesus looked on the verge of having a heart attack and tried to shout at them, until...

***BANG***

A shotgun blast came and hit the Hell-Knight square in its chest, as the tension in the area was thick. Neither Jesus nor anyone else on Tobin's team made a sudden move.

"What the hell?" Francine said in confusion.

The Hell-Knight screeched in agony while another two shotgun rounds pierced through, followed by the impact of the Slayer's boot arriving alongside Eric. He stood straight and charged at the Hell-Knight with his right arm raised, and then as on cue, the Hell-Knight assails the Slayer. He betted on the Hell-Knight's face and dodged the punch to the left, and with his right hand, the Slayer grabbed the left arm of the Hell-Knight to twist its arm unnaturally.

And just like that, ripping the Hell-Knight's arm out its socket, the Slayer proceeded to batter the monster down. Everyone present in the area couldn't believe their eyes, just as the Slayer discharged one last shot of the Combat Shotgun that tore through the Hell-Knight's head clean. Making the Hell-Knight's body go limp on the ground, the Slayer gazed at the surrounding area to inspect every survivor's surprised look. He stood nearby as Eric stayed behind him, and then he sees what appeared to be two of Oceanside's women.

"Everyone seemed fine, at least. Luckily enough, it doesn't look like anybody else got killed on my way over here." The Slayer pondered, eyeing everyone here.

"Christ, that is sick!" Tobin exclaimed in disgust, gagging softly at the look of the Hell-Knight's headless corpse.

"Who is that man?" Beatrice asked, looking shocked and surprised while Kathy eyed such an unusual sight to see.

The Slayer didn't care about how long they planned on staring at him like that. And once he disregarded them, the Slayer pulled Eric out by the arm and showed him to Aaron unharmed. Daryl and Aaron, who both on the ground seconds ago, gaped at how the Slayer finished off the Hell-Knight, unable to find the words until Aaron spots Eric.

"Eric, you're okay!" Aaron shouted with relief, standing up, and runs towards Eric.

"Aaron! Oh god, it was horrible! I didn't want to leave you with that thing chasing after, but there was this monster floating after me. I almost thought that was it for me like I wouldn't ever see you again. That is until the big guy showed up and saved my skin from being torn apart." Eric revealed in a slight whimper before embracing his lover.

Francine cursed in surprise, "Oh, shit, is that true?"

After hearing Eric's petrifying explanation, Aaron set his eyes over to where the Slayer stood to watch and shrugged his shoulder a bit.

"Oh, my god, thank you! Thank you for saving Eric, big guy. I don't know what I'd do if he weren't here." Aaron responded with a genuine smile.

The Slayer's eyes looked over to watch Aaron and Eric hug each other again, whereas Daryl glared right at him after standing back up. While the redneck hunter was pissed about the Slayer leaving his post, everyone else seemed thankful enough to be alive right now. Jesus soon rushed over to the Slayer to check if everybody was unharmed and safe, then glances back at him with a smile.

"Thanks for taking care of that thing, big guy," Jesus expressed his gratitude to me, "I didn't think if you were-"

Suddenly interrupting Jesus, a bolt shot off at the Slayer, who effortlessly caught it just in time to glare at the angry-looking redneck. Daryl roared, full of rage, as he launched his attack at the Slayer that previously fled from the band of survivors. Daryl's fist managed to collide with the Slayer's helmet without hesitation while he remained stoic from that punch. Daryl tried to hoist his crossbow before the Slayer smacked it aside and elbowed the redneck's torso. The next thing Daryl knew, he was on the ground. Daryl rolled back to his feet with a seething fury and shot a scowl at the Slayer.

"YOU FUCKER! RICK SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU!" Daryl aims his crossbow right at the Slayer once more. "I'll kill you right here and now!"

When Daryl's crossbow got into the Slayer's face, he stayed unimpressed as he did not flinch or back down from him. The Slayer eyed him dangerously and then leaned towards Daryl to make him back off. However, Daryl still gave the Slayer a fuming look, eyes shooting daggers. Fortunately enough, Jesus positions himself between both of them with arms spread to keep each one separated.

"Daryl, relax! We would all be dead now if it weren't for him! Plus, Eric's still alive too." Jesus opposed calmly, turning to the Slayer next, "Do you know what's going on here?"

Before Daryl could rebuke back Jesus, the Slayer activated VEGA's external speaker to communicate with the Earth survivors.

**VEGA: {Greetings survivors of Earth. I am VEGA, now the artificial intelligence that accompanies the Doom Slayer within his Praetor Suit.}**

Right now, VEGA's sudden introduction from the Praetor Suit caused everyone to flinch in surprise. The Slayer rolled his eyes in exasperation since he did not want to keep himself in this spot for long until VEGA's completed his explanation.

"D-Did you just say something, big guy?" Jesus asked as he was surprised a little bit.

"Who the fucking hell just said that? Are there two of you in there?" said Scott, not knowing how to make heads or tails of what was happening right in front of them.

**VEGA: {Negative. I speak for the Doom Slayer.}**

"And the _Doom Slayer_ , that's him?" Jesus asked, slowly pointing to the Slayer.

**VEGA: {Correct. Everything will get explained shortly. We can understand that you're afraid, in shock perhaps since this is somehow new.}**

Daryl did not seem surprised, only curious.

"Not really," Daryl growled, keeping his aim, "I want answers NOW!"

"Daryl, please!" Aaron soothes peacefully, his hand clasped onto Daryl's chest before turning towards the Slayer, "Okay, dumb question. Where do you guys come from?"

**VEGA: {The Slayer comes from what I can only assume would be an alternate world of Earth, and within that realm, he had just escaped from Hell. The area inside Oceanside's perimeter has dangerously become infested by demons. One of them that is dead on the ground is a Hell-Knight, a towering brute built for combat deep in the bowels of Hell.}**

Everyone else looked at the Slayer as if for the first time, leading to where Francine begins stuttering, "W-Wait! Wait a minute! You're saying that Hell is REAL?"

"Oh, my god..." Aaron said silently.

"Demons? From _literal_ Hell?" Tobin asked skeptically.

**VEGA: {Correct. We live in a world filled with the undead. Would it be that difficult to believe?}**

The Slayer watched as both Francine and Tobin didn't have any answers for that one, but Jesus became a tad query about this himself.

"If that's true, VEGA, then how did they even get here?" Jesus asked, curiosity piling up into a conversation with VEGA, causing the Slayer to grunt in agitation for how much time is wasting.

**VEGA: {I'm afraid I can't answer that question right now, considering the Slayer's urgency for Oceanside's safety if the demons are not stopped just as the undead when they arrive.}**

"So, you're saying that there's more of these things everywhere, and they came here to kill us just like the walkers?!" Daryl asked VEGA, almost outraged for everyone's sake.

**VEGA: {Worse than you could imagine, Daryl Dixon. For how much time is left, the Slayer's mission is to destroy the remaining demonic presence. The Gore Nest is what's bringing more undead creatures to Oceanside, so if we act quickly, we might save its people.}**

The group took a moment to take that information all in like a bowl of alphabet soup, "If all of this is happening, then we have no time to lose now! We need to make sure that Rick and the others are all aware of this!" Jesus said.

"Wait a minute, Paul," Tobin commented, "We still need to get to that weapon storage so that we can keep this place safe."

"Damn straight," Scott agreed, with Francine presenting a single nod.

Both Beatrice and Kathy looked at each other reluctantly before Kathy pointed at me, "What about him?"

Slowing down for these guys didn't sit well at all with the Slayer. By now, the survivors were centering the Slayer as the attraction in this group. VEGA could elicit what his motives are when working together with humans. It would seem that the Slayer will have to do what he can to keep the remaining survivors from being harmed by the demons. The Slayer gave everybody a dead expression in reply before calmly nodding to VEGA as his consent with coming along.

**VEGA: {The Slayer will accompany you all in order of searching for the weapon storage. But please try not to get in the Slayer's way of destroying the demons nearby.}**

"Good enough for me," Jesus replied with a smile, turning to everyone, "Right?"

The Slayer's eyes kept guarded as each survivor was nodding at each other. Daryl, on the other hand, simply gives the Slayer a doubtful scowl like he didn't want to trust him at all. But he knew that Rick and everyone else would be in serious trouble if they don't move right now. After a few seconds, Daryl slowly descended his crossbow with ease and gave a consented huff as his mutual response.

Without a moment to lose, the group began following Aaron and Eric in front of them. They moved down the trail with most of the survivors either nearby and behind the Slayer. The group was all advancing their feet roughly together, keeping each guard up for any more demons along the way. After a minute or two, the Slayer didn't have a chance to blink as Jesus came next to where he remained.

"The Slayer, right?" Jesus asked between uncertainty and curiosity. "I know this sounds insistent to you and all, but I certainly didn't expect your name to be called that."

**VEGA: {In a way, much of the Slayer's past life still resides as obscure. He doesn't discuss it with people he has just met. But back to before, we were on Mars, and the Slayer got sent to Hell a few times.}**

"So, he's dead then?" Daryl stated, almost confused at the moment.

**VEGA: {No, the Slayer is very much alive. He is the only being ever to set foot into Hell with free will and escape through victory.}**

"Why were you on Mars?" Eric asked, curious. He oddly didn't seem as frightened as everyone else was of the Slayer. Moreover, Eric seemed a bit interested than scared. After all, the Slayer did save his life just an hour earlier.

**VEGA: {Because the Earth in our universe was declining from an energy crisis. Due to a fatal error, the planet was combusting until it neared a total extinction event upon all inhabitants. The Union Aerospace Corporation set up a research facility on the planet Mars and attempted to draw a source known as Argent Energy from Hell. After purification, it would provide us with unlimited, renewable energy.}**

Eyes began to grow wide from the news and a chorus of "What?" and "How?" echoed around the group.

"You dug a hole into Hell so you could get some of their energy?" Beatrice commented, walking alongside Kathy, simplifying what VEGA had stated.

**VEGA: {Essentially, yes.}**

"S-So… what happened?" Kathy asked, almost stuttering in awe.

Before VEGA could reveal more about the UAC's story, there was a sudden snarl as the Slayer started to detect two Cacodemons hovering from above Oceanside's weapon storage. Daryl and Jesus both widen their eyes in shock at the sight, where everybody else paled as well.

"What the fuck are those things!?" Daryl gritted his teeth, aiming his crossbow towards the one-eyed demons.

"It's them again! NOT AGAIN!" Eric trembled in fear, shaking his head rapidly as Aaron kept him from harm.

"Everybody, be on guard and keep yourselves at bay." Jesus held his automatic rifle up before turning to the Slayer, "VEGA, what are these-"

**VEGA: {You all should stand back for this. The Slayer can handle dealing with the Cacodemons.}**

Before Jesus could question anything else, the Slayer glowered in determination once his feet pushed him off and dashing towards these floating one-eyed demons. One of them begins firing projectiles at the Slayer, causing him to dodge and pull out the Rocket Launcher to shoot a couple of rockets.

Each impact caused one of the Cacodemons to stagger only slightly, giving the Slayer a chance to use the Delta V Jump-Boots to jump in midair with another small upward thrust. The Slayer gripped tightly onto one of the four stunted limbs that are now useless, making him swing backward and forward with the Cacodemon shrieking in panic.

Flipping underneath to the back of the first Cacodemon, the Slayer pressed his feet to launch himself back toward the second Cacodemon. Unlucky for the first one-eyed demon, the force from the Slayer's feet caused it to be penetrated through the mouth and killed by a protruding tree branch nearby.

Back to where he was, the Slayer switched to the Combat Shotgun again and fired a Sticky Bomb in the creature's mouth shut. As the Cacodemon gulped before bloating from the Sticky Bomb's explosion, the Slayer used his thrust boots once more to drive his fist into its glowing eyeball. The Cacodemon's wriggling and agonized shrieks had little effect as the Slayer was now leaning his entire body over.

Fortunately, this didn't become increasingly difficult; it almost came tumbling down and causing the Slayer to grunt. However, after a tug on the switch, the Slayer was able to get his Chainsaw alive with a petrifying buzzing noise. And with it, the Slayer raised and drove the Chainsaw down until blue blood scattered on the Praetor Suit.

Just when the Slayer's feet went and shivered the ground, the Cacodemon's bloodsoaked corpse toppled another spot nearby. As the Slayer turned his head to check on everyone, all the survivors were still staring with absolute astonishment and aversion at the scene. Their pupils stretched to their maximum area. Shrugging his left shoulder, the Slayer soon ignored them, putting away the Chainsaw and dug out the Heavy Assault Rifle. Afterward, the Slayer checked in with VEGA's scanner to track any demonic proximities, gaining a notification from VEGA's symbol.

**VEGA: {Demonic presences are lurking within the center of Oceanside. I will try to lock into any heat signatures upon Rick Grimes and Oceanside's leader on your HUD.}**

***HISS***

Just before any of the Earth survivors could utter a single word or even move. The rush seemed to repeat itself as the Slayer witnessed three or four more Imps sounding their way towards the group. Daryl took sight at one of the Imps chucking a fireball after him, causing him to quickly move and shoot a bolt right through its left eye, killing it.

"Everybody! Spread out! We got to get to the guns!" Daryl shouted out through gritted teeth as he reloaded his crossbow.

Watching as the survivors moved from their original positions, the Slayer whipped out the Plasma Rifle before shooting small bright blue spheres at two Imps. Each shot melt through their skin and tore chunks of meat from their bodies, followed by rushing over to where another few Imps were blocking the weapon storage. When the Slayer reached them, he swung at an Imp to the left first, bashing its nose and caving his other fist through the skull next. The Slayer twirled his leg to kick the second Imp, knocking its ass to the ground. Then, he gifted several shots of the Plasma Rifle to disintegrate its body to bloody mush.

Quickly enough, Beatrice and Kathy came along as they went and opened the weapon storage door. It revealed a haul of military-grade firearms in all varieties. " _I can admit that everything here looked quite impressive since any demon is vulnerable and able to die from any sort of gunfire if powerful. There were RPGs, submachine guns, PDWs, carbines, rifles, pistols, shotguns, and even miniguns too._ "

The two women began to pick out whatever weapon they could get their hands on tightly until the Slayer's sensors picked up on an enhanced lifeform heading this way. Swiftly enough, the Slayer spotted an Imp swinging from the roof of the weapon shed and tried to kick him, to which he blocked with both forearms. Then by grabbing two of its legs, the Slayer swung the fiendish devil over and thrown it against a tree. The impact caused the Imp to stagger a bit before Beatrice fired a shotgun in its stomach, followed by the Slayer rushing over to uppercut the demon until finally buried a knee into the dead Imp's face.

Several more Imps screeched out at Kathy as she opened fire on two Imps with her assault rifle and then evades another Imp who tried to slash at her but received a dagger through the skull. Reaching from his hip, the Slayer pulled out the Super Shotgun and leveled the close-range weapon towards a few Imps. The next thing one of them felt was a shotgun blast in the chest, causing its body to crumple to the ground. Kathy and Beatrice were both surprised as they watched the Slayer step over a few carcasses and charged through. The Slayer then aimed and blew off a couple of heads.

One of the Imps lurked around from where Kathy remains, springing right out to leap and present her with a sharpened swipe. Luckily for her, the Slayer's head turned so fast, everyone could hear the bones in his neck pop and grabs the demon by the throat in midair. Afterward, the Slayer stuck his Super Shotgun down to use his other hand to rip the Imp's jaw off. The results became gory as the demon got tossed to the side, where it began lying in a pool of blood. Kathy stepped away, looking pale, then watched the Slayer pick up the Super Shotgun and pushed on past her and Beatrice.

Tobin, alongside Francine and Scott, kept firing upon a few Imps that escalated from the trees. Jesus, who was with both Aaron and Eric, couldn't help but hear something crawling and slithering at an alarming speed nearby.

Before Daryl could know whoever arrived, he saw the Slayer leaping right in front of them to now pointing the Plasma Rifle at what appeared to be a strange-looking demon. It was a cybernetic snake-type monster with two thin horns curving up and backward over its exposed brain head. Its arms seemed to have long, black gloves while wielding a chain whip ending in a curved blade. From its abdomen down, the monster's anatomy remained cybernetic and snakelike.

**VEGA: {The demon is called a Whiplash. From what I could analyze about this serpent creature, it appears to be Hell's latest conception with the UAC's cybernetic augmentations. It will get into positions to use an advantage against you. And it will try to attack you intensely with its energy chain-blades and energy blasts.}**

Everyone else who was witnessing this snake-type demon became shocked at the sight. A moment later, the Whiplash hissed ever so spitefully until beginning to twitch, slithering onward at a quick pace. In response to the demon's sudden action, the Slayer glared with a burning determination before pushing himself forth at the same speed to finish this battle against the Whiplash.

* * *

Somewhere just outside the Kingdom territories, there was a small, simple cottage surrounded by an iron fence and a graveyard inside. Settling herself on the couch was a middle-aged, gray-haired woman named Carol Peletier. She sat back relaxed, reading one of the books from the shelves as a log began to split, cracking in the heat of her fireplace.

Evolving from a quiet, meek, and abused housewife and mother, to a stone-cold sniper covered in blood, Carol learned through medical experiences, and she became an advisor to Rick. She could not only kill walkers professionally, but she was able to make tough calls about killing living people as well.

After the Governor and Rick, not all of the decisions she had made were the right ones. Killing Karen and David to prevent the flu outbreak back at the prison didn't stop it completely. However, the agonizing decision Carol made to kill her adoptive daughter Lizzie probably was the right call. Lizzie proved herself to be irredeemably dangerous when she killed her sister, Mika. Some of the people Carol has killed weren't hard choices at all. Especially when she took out members of the Wolves.

Those Saviors from before would have also killed her, and then finding their way to Alexandria if Carol hadn't taken them out. And killing the cannibals at Terminus was a no-brainer. Even if they weren't that difficult, Carol's agitation and actions made her exile herself to avoid destroying more lives. Losing her flesh-and-blood, as well as her adoptive daughters, may have pushed her further into the darkness, but she still tries to manage for herself and the people she cares about dearly.

Carol looked up from her book in silence for a time, watching the dancing flames in the fireplace. Carol's mind began to wander to thoughts of when she met the so-called Shakespearian 'ruler' of The Kingdom. Born somehow into the world, the community has grown into a medieval culture with a kook at the wheel. And even better, he has a tiger too. Morgan had told her that she had been out for a couple of days. The place had gardens, children sitting in a classroom-type environment on an open porch, deserted school buses parked around, and guards stationed with spears. Even though Carol had to stay for a few weeks to recuperate herself, it didn't jive with her plan to get away from everyone.

When Morgan presented Carol to the King, he was sitting on his throne in the middle of a school building's auditorium. At his side was an enormous tiger, Shiva. At his back, he had a jolly-looking bodyguard named Jerry. In this situation, Carol was no doubt baffled by what she had witnessed, while not so much by the tiger. She was this kind of woman who knew how to handle the sadistic, imposing types of people in the world.

But by King Ezekiel's eccentricities, she did get a bit annoyed by this. With calling himself the King, his speeches and mannerisms drip with the flamboyance of a Shakespearian acting troupe. He was chattering like a Don Quixote for that matter as if some person's brain has become warped by enough fairy tales and believing that fictional worlds exist. Despite how Morgan's been contributing to this newly discovered society, everything about Ezekiel and the Kingdom was all just make-believe and playtime.

Not before long had Carol got to learn more about Ezekiel by the time he dropped his regal persona. He was nothing more than a regular zookeeper who attended Shiva when she wounded herself inside her cage. Shiva was lucky enough to be one of the only animals left alive in the zoo. And from then on, it sparked a connection between man and animal, protecting each other ever since then. Carol could remember the words he said to her back at the Kingdom before she left.

" _Where there's life there's hope; heroism, grace, love,_ " he says.

As Carol's eyes played along the lines of the room and set before her brick fireplace, she had also thought of Daryl too. Staying with the group would have meant being forced to kill again. And if Carol did that, she couldn't live with herself. Carol knew she could still engage against the Saviors, but even if she did, there would not be much left of herself after that. All she hopes right now is that Daryl and everyone else back at Alexandria is safe for now. But something still tells her that Daryl has been hiding something from her when he visited her after Ezekiel's. Especially when Benjamin...

She sighed to herself and rose from her spot after putting away the book, leaving frustrated through the door out back behind the cottage. Carol could remember how everything turned out when Benjamin bled out from his wound and ultimately dies. Benjamin was entirely too pure for this world, and Morgan had to put him down before he reanimated. Before Carol would have pondered more, her eyes became slightly alarmed by a tiny sound from across the forest area in the backyard. It's a good thing Carol had always brought her rifle along with her whenever she came outside for her reasons to survive.

Another vibration came to be like somebody was rushing toward Carol's cottage, causing her fingers to twist through with her rifle raised. She bit down on her lower lip, listening as something came closer and closer. Every passing second, adrenaline flooded her systems, pumping and beating like it's trying to escape. Carol held the rifle with ease as her finger brushed the trigger. But she didn't shoot for when she sees Morgan appearing before her.

Morgan's breath was ragged and irregular when he uttered, "Carol..."

By now, Carol could only see that Morgan looked like he had been through a bloodbath. But before she was able to speak or do anything, Morgan was already on the move as he quickly checked their surroundings. He made sure that there was no sight of that demonic knight, or especially any of the Hellhounds lurking within the area for him.

"Morgan, what happened to you?" Carol asked.

"There's no time! Did you see anything out here!?" Morgan questioned so seriously that it made Carol flinch, "Any wolves that were glowing or babies turned into bugs!? They might be coming here right now unless I get you as far away from here as possible!"

Morgan's rambling was beginning to upset Carol as she replied, "Morgan, what are you talking about?"

The dark-skinned man halted his words for a bit and begun to speak once more, "Listen to me, Carol. It's not safe for you to be out here at this moment. I got attacked by something else. It wasn't a walker, nor did it feel like a living person anymore. I managed to get away from that thing and come to you first before anything else might've happened."

Carol soon became just as sincere as Morgan was, "Wait, what's going to happen-?"

She was soon interrupted by a long, loud, demonic sound of a wolf howling somewhere, causing Morgan to recoil and clutched his bo-staff while searching around. Carol, who remained involved at this point, kept her rifle tightly in her hands. She walked closer to Morgan when his back kept turning each side before her and raised the long-barrelled firearm nearby.

"Carol, no," Morgan said, preparing his endurance for the battle that was bound to happen. "Whatever comes out from here, I want you to get as far away from here, and warn the Kingdom of what's happened. I'm going to hold them all off. But I do not want you, or any of them involved in this, or they'll all die."

"Morgan, I'm not leaving you here-!" Carol tried to speak.

But of course, Morgan quickly interrupts, "The thing that attacked me spoke. And it told me that there's more of them, coming here to kill the weak, the strong, and more to come afterward. You have to leave me here, NOW!"

Suddenly, a demonic canine growl had emitted from within the shadows of the forest, until several more soon followed. Just as Morgan swung his bo-staff forward in the process of fighting the Hellhounds, one of the orange spectral wolves popped out to take a bite out of him. But as Morgan had already sensed its presence, twisting and struck the Hellhound by the skull, disintegrating itself. Barks soon appeared as a couple more Hellhounds sprung into action against Morgan, who bested on avoiding a few and swatting two or three away. It wasn't until another Hellhound snuck behind him and pounced onto his back, unleashing a burning sensation as Morgan cried out in pain.

***BANG***

The sound of Carol's rifle went off and pierced through the Hellhound, which had just gotten the other devilish wolves' attention, and gazed at her next. One of the Hellhounds stepped forth and rushed towards Carol, but Morgan quickly came and stabbed the Hellhound to fiery pieces. Then he went and smacked another, followed by an overhead strike down onto the next Hellhound.

"YOU HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" Morgan shouted at the older woman.

But before Carol could do anything else, her eyes widened at the sight of a shadowy figure approaching out of its hiding spot. The Hellhounds growled at Morgan and Carol before noticing that their master had just arrived.

" **There's no place to run and no place to hide.** " The Marauder's voice sent chills into Carol's spine, scrolling his red eyes down to the Hellhounds, " **It seems that your supper has arrived.** "

"STAY BACK!" Morgan gritted his teeth in defense, pointing his bo-staff at the demonic pursuer.

" **Your efforts are useless,** " The Marauder let out a grunt, walking in a smooth rhythm, " **We have already won. The vulnerable state your Earth is in now only invites attack-!** "

***BANG***

Carol's rifle went off just before the Marauder snapped his head to the side, causing the bullet to sail past him. The humanoid demon glared at Carol as she stood with her weapon raised, mouth agape as he slowly raised his head back upright. Everything went very quiet, as Morgan and Carol weren't able to form words having just seen the Marauder dodge a bullet.

Not even bothering to address Morgan, the Marauder's lustrous eyes narrowed at Carol, " **You have put me in a foul mood that I might spoil supper. Sad, isn't it?** "

Morgan then felt his head pounding after the Marauder simply sprinted toward him and swung a forearm strike to the face. Morgan got sent stumbling within his balance and fell to the ground. Carol attempted to shoot him but abruptly shoves her rifle upward until grabbing Carol by the throat. The Marauder lifted the older woman and slammed her against the cottage's wall, causing her to become deprived of air. Carol struggled to break free from the armored demon's grasp but found just how strong he was.

" **Pitiful woman,** " The Marauder uttered, all while his gleaming eyes glared into her soul, " **I can see through everything now. It's too late to have any help while you're still alive.** "

The Marauder's grip tightens on Carol's throat, her heart drumming fast as he clogs her access to breathe. Unable to take a deep breath, Carol looked at the Marauder's eyes. His burning crimson eyes remain trained on her, his jaw rigid as she couldn't help but observe beyond this monster's disturbing emotions. Carol could only shiver as the Marauder pulls his face mask down to unveil his ripped flesh exposing the fanged teeth and jaw bone. She felt his black tongue graze over the side of her face, tasting her skin with a demonic hum before setting up his face mask again.

" **Mmm, a woman like you might just do it for me,** " Just as the Marauder lifted his ignited Argent Battle-Axe, casting an eerie red glow over his features, a gunshot came and bit through his skin. " **GRGH!** "

Morgan had sneakily grabbed Carol's rifle to shoot at him, "GO NOW!" He screamed.

The Marauder dropped Carol with a painful snarl from his side, whereas Morgan zipped in front and bashed one side of the monster's face with the bo-staff. Coughing harder than before, Carol reluctantly picked up her rifle that Morgan left for her and ran off through the field that led to the road before her cottage.

The Hellhounds decided to give a chase after the older woman as Morgan drew back from this, "CAROL!"

The Marauder became opposed to Morgan pursuing after her but was stopped by a fist to the face. Stepping back alarmed, Morgan kept his bo-staff pointed toward the Marauder, who had also copied the same gesture back at him.

" **Enough running, human,** " The Marauder growled at Morgan, who began to encircle with the demonic knight around the backyard.

For a few moments, Morgan silently agreed as he twirled his bo-staff before finally facing the tip forward to where the Marauder stood. Morgan knew that Carol is a survivor, just like the rest of Rick's group, only if she has what it takes to escape the Hellhounds. As much as he wanted to help Carol in any sort of way that is possible, Morgan knew he couldn't escape this battle against the Marauder scot-free. Aside from that, it's pretty much the only solution he had to buy Carol some time to arrive at the Kingdom.

And he's willing to die if it meant so.

After all, to injure an opponent...

...is to injure _yourself_.


	15. Unfriendly Faces

All Michonne could hear, everywhere she turned and looked, were demonic screeches and loud gunshots. While carefully hidden in a tree on sniper duty and concentrated on her task, Michonne didn't know whether or not her mind was in the right place now. When she had noticed that the Slayer was no longer present alongside everyone else, Michonne had become confused and angered by his reckless action, hoping that he wasn't doing anything that could put her family and friends in danger.

After all, the Slayer had almost choked Rick to death back at Alexandria before this mission had started. How could she try and forgive anyone that is a potential danger to the group? Sure, anybody would make mistakes as any regular human being does, but the Slayer was more different than everyone thinks. Sliding back the bolt, Michonne slid a bullet inside before closing up the gun again and raising it to her shoulder.

As Michonne was checking every angle to find anyone at gunpoint, her eyes then grew wide at the sight of shadowy creatures zipping across another direction. She watches along with narrowed eyes but doesn't dignify herself with a response to start shooting. Michonne almost caught the sight of several white bony spikes on each body while their blood-red eyes radiated within the bushes. Michonne tries to stay still and silent. It works for a while until a sudden realization came by where these humanoid shadows were heading.

She kept looking on for a few moments, expression flat in discernment, and uttered, "Oh no...Rick...!"

Michonne then held out her walkie-talkie with a crackling sound, "Rick! Come in, Rick! Something is coming towards where you guys are! Where's Carl and-!"

***GROWL***

Michonne gasps, and before she looks behind, it came to the point where her leg got seized upon and dragged down with a scream. The walkie-talkie had been dropped out of Michonne's hand and onto the ground, crackling with Rick's voice on the other side.

[ _Michonne! What's coming? Where are you? Michonne? MICHONNE!_ ]

The growing horror in Michonne's face as she took her eyes off the ground to see a Hell-Razer, after bringing her down to train an energized beam arm towards her. The demon shrieked with rage as Michonne jumped to her feet, eyes widened until swinging the rifle's butt across the Hell-Razer's face.

Not taking this too lightly, the Hell-Razer barraged Michonne with one arm to try and pummel her back to the ground. A demonic snarl left the Hell-Razer as it clutched her by the throat, but Michonne instinctively spun her rifle around to shoot the Hell-Razer in the chest, leaking out Argent Energy like hot, running lava.

Michonne let out a cough afterward but then manages to dodge the Hell-Razer's constant red stream of Argent Energy that obliterated a few trees nearby. Her eyes luckily spotted her sheathed katana sprawled on the ground, rushing her way to grab it first hand. As the Hell-Razer charged its next attack, Michonne quickly aimed for the chest one more time until firing, letting the bullet burst through the Hell-Razer's wounded body.

The Hell-Razer staggered backward, hitting itself against a tree while clutching its dripping wound. Michonne narrowed her eyes into a fury, followed by unsheathing her katana with enough speed to stab through the face once until swinging off the demon's head. She moved away as the Hell-Razer's head went one way, and the corpse went the other direction. Michonne, with a grave look on her face, couldn't help but witness the demon's remains beginning to evaporate like a streak until she saw its skeletal structure.

Before Michonne could even comprehend herself as to what happened, she didn't budge her expression once she heard several hisses approaching her. Hastily, Michonne looked around with her katana drawn forward, until just then, a rustle soon sounded off within the bushes behind her. That was as far as she had gotten as an Imp blurred from its spot, reappearing behind Michonne to try and gash her back with a vicious claw.

"Big mistake," Michonne's voice darkened, with a twinkle in her eye.

Upon using both her hands, Michonne's katana twirls over her back to stop the slash aimed at the back of her neck. The Imp's eyes showed the shock it was feeling, never to expect the woman to be able to follow its speed.

Michonne, for her part, didn't have a hard time detecting the Imp now that she knew what to expect for the most part. Predictably, the Imp growled once again before going for her one more time. Michonne, anticipating this, was already in motion by launching a backward kick to the demon's torso that sent it staggering a bit. Wasting no time, she pushed herself by using enough momentum to spin with the flow of her body and sliced through the Imp's unguarded body.

Leaving a tremendous swipe that drew quite a lot of blood, Michonne watched as the Imp staggered, trying to clutch itself until falling apart like a mutilated carcass. By implicating the other Imps as well as any other creature, they thought Michonne would make it seem like she was going to get killed by them afterward. But to Michonne, she wasn't going to give up on Rick or Carl during this battle. She was busy inspecting around the area and prepared herself for any horrible outcome, which had started to piss off the Imps.

Thus popped out of the forest's bushes were a mixture of brownish-orange Imps as several screeched at Michonne, who tried not to look fazed at this development. Some of them gave out a creepy vibe as they simpered viciously at Michonne, each demonic creature drooling at her with so much eagerness upon another alluring woman to satisfy their every intention. Bluntly enough, she became determined at this point. So much so that she looked on with a stone-cold stare before dashing onward to flourish her katana across the first demon she sees, receiving splatters of blood and outcries of anguish and fury.

* * *

At first glance from the survivors, a bundle of wide-range blasts from the Combat Shotgun came flying speedily towards the Whiplash, who varied through to avoid any shots fired. The Slayer looked at the Whiplash with VEGA calculating this thing's movements and pace. The Whiplash slithered back to evade the next few rounds of the Slayer's Combat Shotgun. Just when the Slayer scowled, he saw as the Whiplash aimed its clawed palm at him and fired one of the energy chain-blades.

Aaron shouted, "Look out!"

As fast as he possibly could, the Slayer swung his Combat Shotgun to smack the energy chain-blade sideways before his hand grabbed hold of the chain and roughly hauled the Whiplash to him.

Though the action caused the Whiplash to snarl harshly, it didn't get the chance to avoid the blow of the Slayer's fist right in the face. Blood gushed from the Whiplash that looked back at the Slayer. As the Whiplash pulled back its blade-protruding palm to attack, only to get punched in the chest, throwing the Whiplash off-guard as it backed away from the Slayer.

Not before long, a couple of Revenants came and appeared unexpectedly from forty feet in the air until descending to the ground. Some of their glowing green eyes narrowed towards any of their victims, gnarling in a beastly manner. Daryl eventually fired at one of the Revenants, a bolt plunging straight through an eye socket to cause the Revenant to screech in pain.

The Slayer came upon the first three skeletal demons like a wolf pouncing on sheep; their jet-pack armor did little to stop his Chainsaw as he swung and tore through one's lower half. Daryl kicks a walker and sinks his knife through another one's head, and then goes back to aim a bolt right through another Revenant's face. Two more Revenants got shot down by the Slayer's Combat Shotgun and then switches to his Gauss Cannon to aim and fire steel flechettes at another couple of Revenants.

The Slayer charged over to the last Revenant in the area and lunged forth, using both of its homing rocket launchers to smash its head into bloody gunk. After that, the Slayer felt as if something lengthy wrapped around him. Suddenly, he got dragged to the ground by the Whiplash as it takes off climbing one of the trees, taking him along. Hitting against branches and twigs up to the top, the Whiplash used enough strength to hoist the Slayer in a swirly fashion before launching him into the air.

A few eyes spotted the Slayer as a Cacodemon appeared out of nowhere with its mouth opened wide to try and gobble him up like a dog. With people fearing for the worst, the Slayer activated his thruster boots to avoid the Cacodemon's sharp teeth. Landing on top of the Cacodemon's head, it growled with so much irritation that the Slayer gripped onto the side and drove his knee into the Cacodemon's eyeball.

The Slayer pushed away with both of his boots as the Cacodemon exploded in a gory goop of midair carnage. Meanwhile, Daryl aimed his crossbow around the area before taking note of a Prowler lunging from the bushes after the redneck hunter. Fortunately, Daryl scooted himself aside in a ducking position to avoid the melee demon's claws, cursing a bit until the Prowler skids itself to zoom right back at Daryl with a claw swipe.

Aaron and Eric commence forward, shooting at the Prowler when it got close to Daryl, allowing him to fire a bolt that stuck into the Prowler's face. Soon, Jesus charges in to present a kick into the Prowler's torso, taking it down as Daryl finally sinks his knife through its skull.

Having no time to thank each other, the Whiplash from the very top of the tree previously dives down to assail the four other survivors. The snake-like demon slithered its way across and battered both Aaron and Eric away from it, swinging one of the energy chain-blades at Jesus before avoiding instantly. During that time, the Slayer was back on the ground, reloading more into the Combat Shotgun to fire at the Whiplash.

More shots came after as the Whiplash disappeared from its position in a burst of speed, avoiding the Slayer at all costs. Daryl nearby had enough of this and launched another bolt at the Whiplash's head, to which it gracefully slithered aside and countered with a slash attack.

Daryl dodged by rolling to the side, meanwhile using his crossbow to strike at the Whiplash from behind. The impact nearly tore half of the Whiplash's face if not for one of its horns. The Whiplash whips its mechanical tail sideways to knock Daryl off his feet and to the ground.

The Slayer gaped at Daryl once again, annoyed by everyone helping him here. The Slayer took the opportunity to attack as the Whiplash protrudes both energy chain-blades and spinning them at Daryl like a helicopter blade. But a couple of shots taken from Kathy and Beatrice's weapons caused the angry Whiplash to twist itself spiral until the first energy chain-blade came flourishing after one of them.

"Oh, shit-!" Beatrice almost cursed if not for what happened next.

Just as the chain-blade was about to hit Beatrice, the Slayer raced across in a lively manner and immediately swatted it away. Looking around upon the band of survivors, they will get themselves killed if they stay here for a few more seconds.

**VEGA: {Standing in one location too long could become unwise. It might be best to keep moving around, so it will also allow all of us here to keep ourselves out of range from this demon's attacks.}**

The Slayer nodded upon VEGA's suggestion, just as everyone else here did, and then switched over to the Plasma Rifle until he started shooting. Demonically screeching at the round of plasma shots, the Whiplash attempted to retreat from the scene until the Slayer began giving chase after the demon.

"It's getting away!" Tobin exhorts.

Daryl silently cursed himself as he got up with his crossbow to follow the Slayer. While the Slayer charged excitedly, his hands switched over to the Rocket Launcher to shoot down the Whiplash. Suddenly, a Summoner came barging in at an extraordinary speed, appearing only as a red streak.

"BIG GUY!" Jesus yelled out in shock.

The feminine-looking demon's claw clutched onto the Slayer's head to lift him and dropkicked his torso, sending him splintering through a couple of trees that tumbled after. Thankfully enough, the Slayer used his thrust boots with greater mobility to land on his feet and push himself forward while grabbing and flinging a lengthy tree log at the demon.

The Summoner hissed back challengingly, reacting by twisting itself to bypass the incoming tree log that went and crashed nearby. Daryl halted to aim for the Summoner but was too late just as the demon started moving around at top speed. Daryl was momentarily distracted as the Summoner began to zoom, setting course for anybody that was nearby. The Summoner used his weakness to attack viciously with a swinging kick, connecting against Daryl's face as he gets knocked across the area.

The Slayer dashed to the side with his Plasma Rifle and fired a couple of bright orbs after. The smell of burned flesh filled the air, followed by a pained shout, and then the demon flew through the air to attack the Slayer with waves of Hell energy. The Slayer counteracted by evading the Summoner's hellish streams and switched to the Heavy Assault Rifle before he began firing several shots. While the Summoner drew away from the Slayer's assault as a counterpoise, two of the Oceanside women opened fire behind the demon that could only bring more trouble.

Everyone else didn't recognize until the Summoner reappeared upon Beatrice and Kathy. They attempted to open fire but instead received sharp kicks and blows as the Summoner took hold of Beatrice's neck. The horror in Beatrice's eyes transpired as the Summoner begins to cast out about five or more walkers with pentagrams on their foreheads. Somewhere around, Daryl coughed as blood started pouring out of one nostril and gets up to his feet before wielding his crossbow again. He merely wiped the blood off his upper lip and began to rush forward to help the others.

The Slayer growled in exasperation as he jumped out next to Daryl and charged forth with the UAC EMG Sidearm to shoot down numerous directed-energy beams. Beatrice struggled to pry off from the Summoner as Kathy stabbed the demon with a knife, causing the Summoner to release Beatrice in a painful screech. Daryl then begins to aim again and shot a bolt straight into the demon's head, killing it in the process.

The Slayer looked over at Daryl as if he had seemed impressed, but it didn't take long for him to zip through and bash a walker's skull against one of the trees. The Slayer's eyes scrolled over to Beatrice, who was now getting up thanks to Kathy's hand in need. With every survivor of both Alexandria and Oceanside too busy trying to fight off the equally tenacious Imps and walkers, no one could stop the Slayer now, but he had to help them out. And VEGA knew what the Slayer needed for this.

**VEGA: {Activating Power-Up: HASTE MODE.}**

The Slayer's eyes shot wide open, glowing yellow, and the smile he had got replaced with lips pursed so tight they could crack a clam. Before Beatrice and Kathy could even notice the Slayer's aura at first glance, he went directly ahead of them and had already begun switching out the Combat Shotgun. Focusing each shot upon several different walkers or Imps, the Slayer then started throwing a barrage of punches everywhere at a speed most wouldn't be able to see.

Within thirty seconds of the Slayer's Haste Mode, a couple of walkers got flung back through the trees around the area, which had then killed them already. By the time the Slayer's yellowish aura had faded, his eyes return to normal before trailing around, where he observes everyone's astonishment for his capabilities. Not giving anyone a chance to question or show gratitude, the Slayer then turned away to start running past Daryl and everyone else to chase after that Whiplash.

"HEY!" Daryl called out as the Slayer kept running onward, ignoring him.

Daryl cursed to himself with a glare while brandishing his crossbow, looking back at Jesus and Aaron, "Grab out the guns and get back to everyone else! I'm going to find Rick and Michonne with the rest of Oceanside!" he yelled.

Jesus shouted back while inspecting for any leftover walkers, "We got it! Go follow where the big guy is going!"

With that said, Daryl soon gave a quick nod before turning away to go chase after the Slayer. Meanwhile, the Slayer was sure enough, honestly, that the others back there can handle a few walkers.

" _At this point, I never thought about how well these guys can face off the demons. The idea that if the survivors of this Earth become powerfully built, they could withstand the demonic legions. Including the Saviors, if they have to do so. Seeing Daryl take down a Summoner was just sheer luck due to it being distracted by one of the women from Oceanside. No one had been expecting it at all, yet everyone became prepared for the worse._ "

Before the Slayer could think further, he was jerked away by the sound of a feminine scream and a crash. The Slayer arched an eyebrow until he immediately took in his surroundings and realized that it must've been Michonne. " _She had been sniping around the area in her tree post. It seemed like she had gotten herself a full glimpse from one of the demons lurking everywhere. VEGA had better make it quick to find her heat signature before anything else happens._ "

"HEY!"

The Slayer spun around alarmed, rolling his eyes afterward, but then received some of Daryl's hotheaded barking once he arrived.

Daryl glared at the Slayer, "Don't go running off like that! How the hell did you do all that glowing shit?"

Thankfully, VEGA was able to answer that for the Slayer.

**VEGA: {The Praetor Suit can grant unique or combined capacities to the Slayer called Power-Ups. Most can involve immunity to damage, semi-invisibility, ten times worth of fist damage, enhanced speed, and so forth.}**

Daryl raised an eyebrow as he looks at the Slayer with a vague expression, unsure what to say or think about this new information. But then VEGA quickly gave the Slayer and Daryl another problem on the HUD audibly.

**VEGA: {I have located Michonne's heat signature. She has encountered numerous demons nearby. You have to hurry before more harm comes to her.}**

After nodding about VEGA's suggestion, Daryl then heard another scream, and he recognized the voice as Michonne. No other response came from the Slayer or Daryl except hatred for the demons flashing within their eyes. They both instantly kicked into action and made their way through another part of Oceanside's forest.

Daryl's watchful look turned towards the Slayer, nearly maddened by how consistent he had been to him the past few hours. However, Daryl couldn't help but soften his gaze for a bit, considering the truth that the Slayer saved their asses from that Hell-Knight earlier. For the time being, they needed to focus on helping Michonne alongside the rest of Oceanside's community.

As they both arrived on the scene, Daryl and the Slayer soon caught a glimpse of Michonne fighting off several more of those Imps, while there were bodies of them in all directions. Daryl seemed shocked at first until his angered face contorted into a more fumed expression. The Slayer then blurred ahead to shoot towards the first few Imps, whereas Daryl went to fire bolts at the other small number of demons.

One Imp ate a blast of the Combat Shotgun and a vicious punch that caved the right side of another one's skull, barely registering the agonizing pain before dying. Michonne lifted her head in a bolting manner to see Daryl shooting, finally noticing that help has arrived, and gashed one more Imp nearby.

The rest of the demon invaders barely had time to blink before they got demolished by rapid shotgun blasts and swift punches, courtesy of the Slayer. Even Daryl wasted no time shooting down a couple of Imps and almost had to stop himself from reloading at how quick these demons were.

Michonne could also see the overwhelming power and speed the Slayer had shone through as it was evident that these Imps were no match whatsoever. Some of the Imps turned pale at the gruesome sight of the Slayer, and many lost their will to run away when he gave chase. Michonne almost felt terrified of how the demons reacted towards the Slayer as if that was even possible.

The Slayer just shook his head at these demonic morons. He didn't care about how Daryl and Michonne reacted or felt about his course of action, but they did help him in some way for the time being. They were the last ones standing, compared to the enemies who remained lifeless on the ground. Glancing back at the two Earth survivors, Michonne was certainly left dumbstruck, watching how the Slayer swiftly dispatch a group of about fifteen Imps in about twenty seconds. While Daryl was still neutral from his expression, the shock in Michonne soon gave way to caution as she walks straight over to Daryl.

"What happened?" asked Michonne.

Daryl shrugged his shoulder and answered, "I don't know, but long story short. We need to find Rick and tell everyone else about this. Aaron and Eric are okay for now, and they're with Paul to bring the guns. These bunch of demons are all over the place, so we got to move now."

"Demons?" Michonne then glared at the Slayer next when he came around, "You knew something about this, didn't you? Rick and I knew you've been keeping stuff to yourself, so why didn't you tell us this before?"

Daryl was about to open his mouth and respond but was beaten to the punch by VEGA.

**VEGA: {The Slayer and I were unable to tell whether or not the demons would arrive here, Michonne.}**

Michonne blinked in confusion, as well as startled during VEGA's presentation to her, "W-What are you?"

"There's a voice in this big guy's suit named VEGA. He talks for him and all." Daryl sighed, placing a hand on Michonne's shoulder to ease her tension.

Somewhat fortunate, Michonne was able to ease herself before asking, "Why didn't you say anything when Rick and I found you? You knew we were trying to get a word out of you, and yet you stayed quiet. Why?"

**VEGA: {The Slayer has given you and the Alexandrians a mistrustful bearing, especially after saving you all the trouble of defeating the undead swarm previously. Despite the poor treatment you gave him, the Slayer has shown no ill-feelings towards any of you, Michonne. He is here for the sole purpose of destroying the legions of Hell from invading this world.}**

Michonne was left to stare at him as the Slayer turned away, a profound sense of loss filling the woman. VEGA's explanation cut her deep and hurt a lot more than she thought it would. Michonne realized that he was right since everyone in Alexandria knew they were frightened of the Slayer. After a minute or so of self-loathing, she snapped out of her funk. Maybe that was true, but she and Daryl had to find Rick and Tara within the area. Suddenly, it happened so fast, but the moment the Slayer took a step forth, a Pinky's claw took hold of his head and sent him rolling through a tree until smashing his feet onto the ground.

As the Slayer's feet skid to an immediate halt, all sound became deafened to Michonne and Daryl, whereas the Pinky discharged itself across to attack the two Earth survivors. They moved out of the way quickly as they could until the muscular pink brute broke through a few trees in half and forcing a bunch straight at the Slayer. But before the Pinky could even react to what happened next, the Slayer dashed onward in a zig-zag motion, thanks to his thruster boots. He made his way over to start firing at the Pinky with the Gauss Cannon to pierce its thick hide.

The Pinky roared in agony, causing Daryl to speed forward and jab a knife deep into one of the Pinky's eyes. The Pinky attempted to bite at Daryl, who backed away slightly to prevent that. Michonne soon comes to bury her katana blade through the other eye. Giving the Slayer a chance to sprint over and switch out his Chainsaw, he swiftly embedded the shivering chains through the Pinky's abdomen until slicing out from the tail, killing off the Pinky once it falls. Before anything else could happen, VEGA soon gave the group another notification.

**VEGA: {The Gore Nest's location is found somewhere within the perimeter of Oceanside. I have also tracked down three heat signatures at a specific range. Oceanside's central area should be close to where you all are.}**

As the Slayer acknowledged VEGA's discovery, Michonne soon began to fit the pieces together before becoming seemingly pale in expression, "That's Carl! He's out with Enid and Gabriel while those things are still around! Rick has to..."

Michonne soon trailed off from her next words until realizing that she still had her walkie-talkie included. While hurrying back to her assigned tree post, her eyes searched around before spotting the portable device and grabbed it.

"RICK! Rick, I'm here! Carl's in danger, and I found the big guy! Th-There were these-these things coming out of nowhere! Are you all okay?" Michonne had spoken in a stuttering manner, looking scared like it wasn't natural at all.

[ _MICHONNE! Thank god you are okay. Listen, you have to find Carl, Enid, and Gabriel. I told them to head on over where Oceanside's perimeter was at, while Tara and I are back in the-_ ***HISS*** _WHAT THE HELL!?_ ***CRASH*** ]

"Rick? RICK!" Michonne shouted at the walkie-talkie, nearly frightened when all there was became static.

Daryl unmistakably looked on edge at this point before speaking, "We got to get Rick!"

"But what about Carl? Enid and Gabriel are out here too! We can't just leave them!" Michonne tried reasoning with Daryl, who was grumbling about what to do next.

During their frustrations, the Slayer was already growing more annoyed by these guys wasting valuable time. And frankly, it is remarkable that Rick doesn't keep a tighter leash on his son either. While the Slayer observed the two survivors bickering about who to rescue first, that's when they heard him make a fake cough just as VEGA soon starts to speak.

**VEGA: {The Slayer will advance on finding and recovering the three survivors you have just mentioned. He will be destroying the Gore Nest to prevent more monsters. You will have to search for Rick Grimes until the Gore Nest gets destroyed.}**

"Whoa, whoa!" Daryl interjected harshly, "You can't just go off-!"

"DARYL!" Michonne hissed at him to shut his mouth, but not before glaring back at the Slayer, "Listen, I may not have approved what you did with nearly choking Rick earlier. And I know that we weren't doing the best at making things seem okay for you. But now we're running out of options here. I don't care about what happens to us. And I don't care about what you do with destroying that Gore Nest. Just make sure Carl is okay out there, please."

The redneck hunter nearby barely gave the Slayer a stern look as his eyes checked all over his surroundings. With a mere stare of his own, the Slayer turned away to dash off from his original position and made his way through the trees before disappearing. As the Slayer vanished before their eyes, Michonne and Daryl turned back wordlessly. The redneck hunter soon leads Michonne through the forest, heading towards where the center of Oceanside remained.

* * *

Somewhere else, there was an abandoned gas station with a parking lot that became converted into a fenced-in used car lot. Amongst the various cars were a couple of walkers here and there, roaming throughout the begrimed grounds in the area. Far off from where they were, two women who remain aligned with Alexandria and Hilltop, Rosita was accompanied alongside a dark-skinned woman with a cocoa hue color and stunning dark-brown hair named Sasha Williams.

Even though Sasha's brother and boyfriend were now dead, as well as many other friends, she still kept going to face every odd. Bob, who was Sasha's former boyfriend, opened her heart up, but after he died, she had closed it for good. Tyreese, who became meant as her only family, his life gotten snatched away from her, leaving her alone in a tragic sense. She may have been with Abraham in earlier times, but still wasn't happy, and the only man who could ever really make her feel better about herself was Bob.

Being subjected to psychological and physical stress until now, Rosita and Sasha tried ways to get back at Negan. Rosita had her assassination attempt ready but haltered on Gabriel's advice, then Spencer got gutted, having her take the shot without pre-planning, and surprisingly missed. As for Sasha, she had somehow convinced herself that she is no longer needed to ensure the future of the Hilltop Colony, but everyone else is.

Sasha then proposes to Rosita that they should attempt a long-distance kill at a building near the Sanctuary. That way, they can make it out of there alive instead of Rosita's reckless idea to charge through with guns blazing. It is perhaps the first smart thing either of them has offered up on their suicide mission. But of course, Rosita continued her angry rampage towards everyone around her. Rosita was the one who invited Sasha out for help, but since then, she's scolded Sasha out at every corner. Because to Sasha personally, if Rosita could stop attacking everyone, she will recognize that there is a better way to get what she wants.

Right now, Sasha and Rosita need to hot-wire a car, but their brief stretch of peace is interrupted by the sight of walkers within the area. Rosita took this time to examine the number of vehicles herself before finishing while Sasha observed as well. There had to be a working car somewhere inside this used car lot packed with several walkers, and they will have to occupy the dead in a way for them to get over the chain-link fence somehow.

"This will work," Rosita said briefly, walking towards the fence as Sasha reluctantly follows behind.

Following the plan, Rosita knelt before a large fence with bolt cutters used to split across the railings and create a hole. After that, Sasha had already grabbed a long branch-like stick where she breaks through the window glass of a grimy car that stood on the other side of the fence. Sasha continued to break off the rest of the broken window glass to clear a way through. Sasha then gives the long stick back to Rosita as she ties a piece of old cloth, and lightly pours a bottle of gasoline to soak the fabric.

As Sasha could see that their ruckus has called the attention of a couple of walkers, Rosita throws the whole bottle inside the back seat of the car and takes out a cigarette lighter to start blazing up the long stick. After doing so, Rosita casts the small branch alongside the bottle of gasoline until flames began to engulf the car's seat at the back. Just when the fire continues to increase its size, Rosita and Sasha ducked down as they witnessed the walkers advancing onward in front of the inflamed car.

Seeing this as their chance, Rosita whispered, "Now!"

With that said, Rosita and Sasha made their way to the other side of the chain-linked fences, finding their time to climb over quickly. Though, unbeknownst to their awareness, there were faded thumps of cloven feet coming far off somewhere within the forest until the towering heftiness of Hell's infernal servent was in the shadows. Two glaring eyes beamed towards the two women in a furious yet lustrous habit, watching them both ascend over the large fence and onto the other side.

Most of the walkers, who were once distracted by the burning vehicle, became intent on going after Rosita and Sasha. The two of them were currently checking for cars that are in perfect condition to make use of driving. The undead was moving closer while Rosita tried to hot-wire the car, and saw the exact moment she became aware of their presence. Her body tensed, and then she turned her head, flickering back and forth with intense eyes.

One of the walkers nearby attempted to seize Rosita, who was too angry with herself. Rosita had been so involved in trying to hot-wire the car she had left her guard down. That is until Rosita grabbed her dagger to fend off who came into her space. However, something felt off immediately. Her eyes widened at the sight of this cybernetically-enhanced undead creature, whose appearance being the right-armed cannon that has become grafted to the walker. It also maintained a metallic clawed hand on its left arm with other mechanical additions in multiple places.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" was all Rosita shouted.

Now she was facing the Mecha-Zombie, whose skull was bare with glowing red eyes and its intestines exposed, snarling demonically. Guessing it was going to attack, Rosita swung her dagger forward to try and kill the cybernetic walker, only for her hand to get grasped within its metallic claw instantly. The Mecha-Zombie looked pissed off and was pointing its right-armed cannon at her face, ready to shoot her face off. That is until a silent gunshot went off and blew through the Mecha-Zombie's brain, causing it to collapse next to Rosita's feet.

Sasha had her silencer rifle raised until keeping herself distant from the remaining walkers, "Rosita, are you okay? Get the car ready!"

Rosita kept a bit of eye contact with the Mecha-Zombie on the floor as she gripped the side of the car door. She snapped out of it and proceeded to re-emerge inside the front seat and hot-wire the vehicle. Sasha took out a couple more walkers that were pushing each other to get a bite out of her, the dead-eye with the silencer rifle aiming at another walker.

Suddenly, several rapid-fire energy shots came out of nowhere, where Sasha's balance slightly became high-strung and moved away. Some of the energy shots zoomed and struck a few filthy vehicles as Sasha attempted to take cover behind one of them, shaken by whatever was trying to attack her. Until then, Sasha couldn't help but feel like something was creeping up behind her before she kicked out, her foot making contact with another Mecha-Zombie's right-armed cannon, shoving it upwards. The Mecha-Zombie fired by reflex as a gust of fire blasted harmlessly into the air, and she heard it yelp when its weapon made contact with its face.

Sasha then threw herself at the Mecha-Zombie and started to push the creature away as it fell back onto the pavement. She now starts stomping the Mecha-Zombie's skull over and over, yelling loudly until the head was nothing but bloody mush. Rosita was already working on a bunch of wires until she notices Sasha killing another one of those freaks she saw minutes ago.

Rosita had become just as rattled as Sasha was when the Mecha-Zombies attacked. And after a second or two, Rosita was delighted by the sound of the engine suddenly roaring to life. Rosita looks back at Sasha, who looked done with stomping on the Mecha-Zombie's head.

"Get in now!" Rosita hollered over to Sasha, gaining her attention for just a moment.

After it's over, Sasha almost became spooked out by the Mecha-Zombie's appearance, if it even was a regular walker for that matter. She wasn't expecting to get very far from it but was still surprised when another clawed hand snatched onto her arm, pulling her backward and nearly dropping her silencer rifle. The Mecha-Zombie that shot at her before came around to start tugging onto Sasha's arm from the car's other side, letting out a growl.

Sasha gritted her teeth before hooking both her hands around the creature's arms, pushing with her legs to force the Mecha-Zombie off its feet and flipping forward over Sasha's head. After impacting onto the pavement, the instant the Mecha-Zombie attempted to crawl right back up explodes in its head when Rosita's working car reversed and drove through its skull.

Rosita tapped on the outside of the car door, "Move it!" she yelled.

Sasha immediately focused her attention on Rosita as she raced around the other side of the car and stepped inside. Once Sasha's car door got shut, Rosita already had the rig in reverse before backing up to start bouncing two walkers over and away from the moving vehicle. She turned the steering wheel as they back slowly to the right, passing the already burning car from before until directly at the cleared fence's entrance. If those Mecha-Zombies weren't bizarre enough, the two women didn't expect what was about to happen next.

***THUMP***

"H-Hey," Sasha gasped, hardly able to form words. "Did you hear that?"

***THUMP***

Rosita frowned to herself, the tone in her voice felt panicky when she said, "I felt that-"

***CRASH***

It all happened so fast just before Rosita could finish her next words. The two women had not even noticed. But by now, something huge had sprung out of the darkness and struck their pathway with enormous ferocity. The impact that created a sizeable crater stopped the moving car so viciously that Rosita and Sasha nearly collided with each other. A murderous growl emitted throughout the entire area, freezing the women in place and alerting their ears from the sound of knuckles cracking. The next thing they knew, a clawed hand monstrously pierces through the windshield part of the vehicle until it began scraping off the car's rooftop.

Without a moment to lose, both Rosita and Sasha kicked themselves out of each side of their vehicle. Sasha grabbed hold of her silencer rifle, followed by twisting herself around to aim at what she saw revealed to be a vile and terrifying sight. The Baron of Hell towered before the two women alongside the topless car, where only the part of the rooftop was in this beast's hand. Rosita was so distracted in her thoughts that her frightened eyes could not move away from the Baron as it roared.

Sasha could have told Rosita to make a run for it, but she didn't get the chance as the Baron swiftly kicks the vehicle over their head. The car had seemingly landed onto several of the walkers from before. Having that attack already made, the Baron stomped over to Sasha hungrily as a puff of smoke departed through the nostrils. She only took notice of the Baron's clenched fist ablaze in a green, fiery aura.

Pulling back, the Baron tried flourishing its punch right where Sasha stood, who was still in shock. The woman was expecting this tragedy to pass, which is why she gaped openly when somebody else rushed over, before tackling Sasha on the ground to avoid the Baron's murderous blow.

That certain somebody had to be Dwight.

"Hayden, now!"

Dwight's shouting attracted the attention of Rosita and Sasha, and they watched in shock as Hayden in his makeshift cloak sprung through the air, swinging the Crucible Blade upon the Baron.

The demonic beast unluckily attempted to dodge the melee attack, only to receive a slash across the torso. Hayden landed safely onto the ground, listening to the Baron's outcries of agony until returning itself to rage. The android turned towards Dwight, before speaking up.

"Keep your distance against the Baron, everyone!" He ignored Rosita and Sasha's bewildered expressions as he spoke, "I will try to keep it occupied until you all find yourselves to safer grounds."

Rosita spoke up at that, "What the hell are you!?"

Suffice to say, Hayden's singular eye could only give Rosita a small glimpse before sidestepping a grimy truck the Baron heaved. The vehicle hit the side of another car nearby, causing it to flip until the glass shattered and metal groaned. Soon another car had gotten flipped repeatedly by the Baron, but Hayden became done counting how many times as he surged through to attack.

Meanwhile, Dwight, Rosita, and Sasha were already taking cover behind a couple of cars. Sasha and Rosita seemed to be doing their best to become the embodiment of brooding, and Dwight seemed to be leagues beyond them, his eyes slightly glassy as he stared unseeingly at Hayden until back to the two women with utmost precision regardless.

"Why are YOU here? You come to kill us?" Rosita asked.

"No," Dwight shook his head, "I want to help."

Rosita and Sasha watched Dwight in surprise, not expecting him to gain their trust like that unquestionably. Despite how Dwight's intense look had made them abnormally cautious, Sasha decided to speak up after that.

"Help us?"

Dwight nodded, "Yes, that's right."

"Bullshit! How can we trust you? You're with the Saviors, aren't you?" Rosita scowled, obviously prepared alongside Sasha to kill Dwight here and now.

"No, not this time. I'm going to help you all win this war." The scarred man shook his head, raising his hands in a surrendering manner, "By the time we get rid of that Baron over there, take us to Rick so that Hayden and I can tell what we know about what's going on."

Sasha aims her silencer rifle at him sharply, "What the hell are you talking about right now? And who is that tall guy in the cloak?"

"Everything will get explained, yeah. But right now is not the time considering that you both got surrounded by those cybernetic rotters." Dwight responded while grimacing, "If you two are bickering about what I've done, you can tell me all about it by the time we get to Alexandria right now."

"Hold it!" Rosita pointed her dagger at Dwight, speaking up before anyone else could. "We didn't come all this way just because you changed your mind about Negan. He's going to die whether we go along with it or not. And now that you're here, you are so going to pay for what you've done to us, to Denise, Abraham, Glenn, Spencer, and Olivia. If things come to it, Daryl can kill you whenever he gets the chance to see the likes of scum like you."

Not much wanting to watch Rosita's icy drama, Dwight began to notice that Hayden was getting surrounded and shot at by the Mecha-Zombies. His scowl shifting to a neutral expression, Dwight turned his focus back towards Rosita and Sasha, dismissing them both completely as Rosita seethed silently, swearing to herself to get back at the scarred man for this.

"I don't care if you all hate me, but you can't distrust me either," Dwight said, standing up to activate his energized riot shield to block any shots fired by the Mecha-Zombies. "You can choose to die or help fight. Your call."

While Dwight started firing shots with his pistol, Rosita and Sasha, who were both still hidden behind the cars, focused on him.

By the time Dwight ignited the energized riot shield from a former human that he stole, the women sweatdropped in confusion at how the blond-haired Savior got equipped with such a weapon to use against the dead and the living. Although Sasha didn't want to help Dwight at all, she and Rosita still need to escape from this situation as Sasha aimed her silencer rifle to take down a few walkers nearby.

Rosita's eyebrow twitched before asking, "What are you doing?"

"I don't like it either, Rosita," Sasha said while she sniped two more walkers, "But maybe we don't need to get ourselves killed like this. Even if this guy is willing enough to help us, we're still going to take down Negan or whatever the hell these THINGS are. That monster kicked our car like it was nothing, and we didn't see it anywhere by the time we got here! We're all going to die if we fight or don't fight at all."

A tick mark formed on Rosita's forehead, just a second from losing her temper until realizing she was at a loss of words. Thus, she gave up and decided to help Dwight.

"Fine, but try to cover for me, so that I'll get my bag out of what used to be our ride," Rosita said in a grudging tone, zipping across her way towards the already wrecked vehicle that was upside down.

Back with Hayden, he pushed himself back a few feet before zooming across the area to evade the Baron's smoldering green orbs from torching him.

The Baron began to charge right after Hayden, whereas the android swiftly dodged under sloppy punches and lazy kicks from the beast. Alerted contemptuously, Hayden was slightly lucky enough to evade several blasts from the Mecha-Zombies nearby, if not for his mechanical sensors.

Hayden leaped away from the Baron and landed right in the middle of the Mecha-Zombies. Wasting no time, Hayden unleashed his devastating slashes on the unsuspecting Mecha-Zombies. So used to his dominance over the weak grunts, Hayden became wholly prepared with the Crucible Blade's pure power he unloaded upon them.

The roar of the angry beast behind him made Hayden come to a startling position and spun around to face the worst thing on two legs since Tyrannosaurus rex. He felt a minor earthquake as the Baron jumped and finally plants its feet into solid ground, creating a small crater where it lands; the debris of pavement and asphalt are flown about at its landing.

The Baron roared in pure rage at the cyborg that took a step away in defense. The goliath charged and threw a vicious punch at Hayden from the front, causing him to elude by stepping aside.

Just in time to watch the beast's stroke fly past his face, Hayden attempts to use an overhead attack. However, his concentration soon faltered by the sight of the Baron's other fist coated in a fiery green until it bashed through his side. Hayden got sent crashing through a grimy truck that was nearby and then collapsing over. He even felt one of his arms let loose as the wires tripped through his makeshift cloak.

Back where Rosita was currently at right now, she became busy shoving and pulling the backseat car door open, to which it was upside-down. While Dwight shot a few walkers that were appearing, thanks to the burning car nearby, something came so close that Dwight could notice that the Crucible had been launched nearby to Rosita.

Sasha was the first to pay attention to the Crucible that remained close by to where Rosita finally opens the car door.

"Rosita!" Sasha alerted with a nod of her head towards the artifact from Argent D'Nur.

Rosita's eyes caught sight of the Crucible on the ground, looking so ominous as ever from the display of aura it exhibited. Curiosity washed over the two women with intense waves that never crested unless they do something about the bizarre-looking handle. Rosita almost began to ignore the bag she had inside the wrecked car while her body twitched and jerked desperately towards the Crucible.

Dwight swiped the riot shield across another walker's head until his eyes warily became set on Rosita, nearly shouting, "DON'T TOUCH THAT THING!"

Sasha's eyebrow raised, her curiosity reaching a whole new proportion by the time she saw the Crucible's demonic aura.

Sasha began to speak, "What are you talking-?"

Thus, becoming their biggest mistake for ignoring Dwight after what she witnesses next. After Rosita shrugged off Dwight's warning, just when her hand manages to grasp the Crucible, illusions start breaking through her consciousness as her eyes glowed red as Arat had previously. Rosita felt like her body was on fire, thinking she had been on the brink of shattering into a million pieces for this very moment now. Or at least, it felt like hours since it became apparent that Rosita had been the first to endure this torture.

Despite her constraints, Rosita suddenly winced, and a loud ringing noise filled her ears. It caused Rosita to bow her head and cover her ears as the ringing got louder. Before Sasha could figure out what was going on, she recoiled as Rosita was left screaming as she grabbed her head.

After that, she yelled more as Rosita fell onto her back before trembling around like a turtle on its back. Dwight urged to help them but was still working on killing the rest of the enemies until he spots the Baron lifting Hayden in one hand.

"Rosita!" Sasha yelled in distress as she moved to either stop her or protect her from the walkers.

Everything was happening so fast, with Dwight balling his gun and riot shield so tightly before dashing towards Rosita and Sasha. He knew too well what Rosita was experiencing because of the Crucible when Hayden first showed him.

How much will it take for people to stay away from the sufferable roused nightmares of the Crucible? How many times is Dwight going to stand and watch unless he starts to do something about it? Without warning, Dwight snatched the demonic artifact off Rosita's hand and ultimately tugging for the crimson blade to sprout out with a deep hum.

After a moment of inactivity, Dwight's glowing red eyes gazed toward the pockets of Mecha-Zombies shooting from their right-armed cannons. As Sasha knelt to Rosita, who felt hot tears run down her cheeks, crying her eyes out for what felt like months of pain. Dwight gritted his teeth in this strange fit of energy coursing through his veins, thanks to the Crucible. Hayden's words about Argent Energy had become all too real for him.

Not bothering to hide his anger and hatred, Dwight sped towards many of the Mecha-Zombies like it was a race to see which one would get to receive the first damage. One of the mechanized grunts snarled at him before getting introduced to a wild slash of the Crucible Blade, showing Dwight who twisted and swooped around upon each Mecha-Zombie until killing the rest.

Dwight soon halts his position to turn around and face the Baron of Hell, who was supposedly going to rip Hayden's body apart, only for its hand to get sliced off by Dwight's furious slash. The Baron roared in agony as Hayden fell to the ground with a thud.

Although Dwight had no formal training in the way of the sword, he still tried out a series of slashes at the Baron as it backed away. Dwight breathed rapidly but said nothing, narrowing his eyes at the Baron, noticing its remaining hand become coated in a green flare.

Hayden struggled to place himself up to his knees and attempted to grab his wobbly mechanical arm. However, the scientist's sensors began to detect that a bountiful number of Imps were swinging and hopping through trees and small constructions nearby. After a moment of thought, he turned back to where Dwight stood his ground against the Baron with the Crucible Blade.

Dwight's red eyes were, to Hayden, probably due to the amount of Argent Energy he has endured. Most likely, it could be augmenting within the scarred man's core. Hayden briefly checked back with Sasha tending Rosita's vulnerable state, until suddenly, everyone began to hear several gigantic stomps approaching in the area.

And Hayden, beyond any doubt, knew those trembling footsteps belonged to two more Barons coming this way. Following the sounds of massive footsteps, Dwight's glowing eyes looked between Hayden, who was trying to figure out a plan for their situation and then at the now three Barons surrounding the survivors. Each of the infernal beasts had absolute predatory in their burning eyes, adopting fiery green flames on each clawed hand.

Hayden remained too well trained to make a risky move like this, but instead, a button got pressed from the tethering device in Hayden's other hand.

After all, he felt prepared for anything.

* * *

While traveling down the empty roads in between a few forest grounds, two trucks navigated a storage truck past the tall trees. Inside the first truck was none other than Negan's right-hand man of the Saviors, Simon. His expression was neutral, a small smile, and pretty much how anybody would always see the man.

Simon was currently sitting in the passenger seat next to a Savior member, who had hands-on the stirring wheel. Without so much as doing so, Simon's eyes scrolled over to observe Dr. Harlan Carson sitting in the back of the truck alongside two other gun-wielding Saviors.

Earlier today, Simon was making a semi-decent meeting at the Hilltop Colony with his striking good cop/bad cop routine. As always, Gregory had instantly crawled to his knees when Simon told him they needed a new doctor to replace Harlan's brother, Emmett. At least Simon didn't leave Hilltop high and dry without a massive crate filled with Aspirin as the Hilltop doctor's replacement.

Gregory was upset, but of course, he did nothing as the doctor got loaded up on their truck. All he did was whine about getting a free gate pass to Savior HQ like the caricature of a sycophant he is earlier. Before Simon could think further on this, the Savior driver next to him suddenly hit the brakes that led to a full scritch with everyone behind them.

"Hey-Hey-HEY! What the hell are you trying to do? Screeching dirt off the tires or what?" Simon demanded, his expression grew annoyed until he became greeted by the driver's wide-eyed flash on his face.

"Uh, S-Simon? Do you see this shit?"

Simon rose an eyebrow at the driver's odd tone, immediately replying, "What are you bragging for now-?"

The voice inside Simon's throat caught up by the horrific sight of what appears to be blood splatters all around the area. It seemed to be that red footprints were dragging off a blood-soaked corpse into the forest. Onward in the distance, there were two or three trashed vehicles up ahead, whereas one of the Savior moving vans stayed in perfect condition. However, blood prints and gore appeared in different spots and places. Plus, the right side of the forest seemed to have breaths of smoke exiting out into the sky.

Eyes widening, Simon leaned forward with a confused stare as he felt a dull ache laced through his throat.

"What the hell...is this?" said Simon.

The driver remained shocked, "Uh, you want to find another way around or something? I don't think we can get around here-"

Simon frowned as he interrupts with a slight smile, "Oh, no, no. One of our vans is here in this indiscriminate bloodshed, which becomes clear to me that somebody attacked a part of our group. We got to search for clues, chap."

"But what if-?" the driver tried to say.

But Simon grabs hold of the driver's jawline callously, his expression looking strict as ever. "I don't think you got the message clear inside that noggin of yours, isn't that right? When I say _we_ , that means _all of us_ now! If you so desperately don't want to have to lose control of your bowels, _pissing_ and _shitting_ yourself, I suggest you come on out and _DO_ your job. RIGHT?!" Simon growled out aggressively, scaring the driver with the amount of hostility he was projecting.

The driver seemed to be afraid of it, obeying in the animosity like a strongly-tight straight jacket, as he answered.

"Y-Yeah, sure thing! It's cool, man!"

As the driver reluctantly agrees before the two of them stepped out of the truck, Simon lets out a piercing whistle and motions with a waving hand for several Savior men to heed forth. While fewer men knew that this might be a big waste of valuable time, Simon also considered this as information for Negan's sake.

"Gentlemen, we're dealing with some unspecified butchery right here. Check around to see if there's anybody else." Simon stated.

Letting himself halt in the middle of the carnage bestowed upon him, Simon provided a neutral yet appalled gaze on a couple of bodies that got shredded to pieces. Some of the dead bodies here and there were broken and harshly raped women. It became a sight of animalistic horror in the Savior members' perspective.

Meanwhile, Simon caught sight of a few corpses that already gotten reanimated before he arrived here. Their growls became vulgarer while a few of their dismembered limbs reached out to him. Simon rolled his eyes with boredom until he froze mid-step, his right leg suspended from the sight he testified.

"What the fuck is this?"

He watched as what seemed to be a lifeless demon with its head fractured, and the rest of the body gradually vaporing to a gaseous state. Furthermore, Simon's wide-eyed expression looked over to see a couple more of these demon carcasses for every Savior to see as well.

These weren't the regular kind of undead bumpkins that the Saviors fought off like the rest of the world. All of this felt different now. Simon ignored the voice in the back of his mind shouting at him that it was a bad idea to be staying here too long. He swallowed the abnormal amount of caution he felt towards the gore before looking off into the forest where the smoke had manifested.

"Simon, we found a survivor!"

That's when the high-ranking Savior turned his head to observe three of his men dragging an injured male Savior from underneath a car. With quaking knees and a face filled with terror, the man got pulled up, looking as if he was staggered. Looking closer, Simon watched as the man stood wearily and was attempting to catch his breath. Blood covered his mouth and hands, showing that he had hurt himself, escaping whatever that was attacking this group before. The man's eyes started to focus as he slowly returned to reality after recognizing Simon, who merely beamed a crocodile-grin as he approached.

"Glad to find somebody alive in this dreadful sight," Simon remarked, placing both hands on his hips as his smile got replaced with a neutral frown, "What the hell happened here, fella?"

The man coughed blood as he replied, "N-Negan...out here...heard screams...! T-They were everywhere! It was horrible! ***cough*** T-They'll kill us all!"

"Whoa, hang on! Rewind that back for me, buddy! Negan is out here as well?" Simon asked, slightly surprised.

"T-That robot was here too! H-He can't be trusted. ***cough-cough*** I got away and hid from those... _demons_." The man finished his words.

"Hayden, too, huh? And I was starting to like that guy! Very informal, like a living questionnaire, and chatty around Negan's wives too." Simon groaned, overall cynical by the fact that Negan was out here somewhere.

His interrogation complete, Simon soon ignores the injured man and pulls out a walkie-talkie from his belt, "Simon here, this is Simon to Negan. Do you copy, Negan?"

With no answer received, this caused Simon to try once again reluctantly.

"Negan! Come in, Negan-!"

[ _For fuck's sake, now's not the fucking time, Simon! What's going on? Where are you right now?_ ]

Simon's eyes glazed over as he spoke into the device, "Sir, we found one of our vans in the middle of the road. Plus, we got ourselves a survivor who managed to hid away from an attack going on while I was at Hilltop. We got the doc in our trucks right now and if you-"

[ _Shut the fuck up and listen, god-fucking-dammit! Arat and I are busting our asses running from a heap of trouble alongside a few others! And the least you can do is get in your fucking trucks by the time I get to where you are now!_ ]

"Alright, alright! I get 'ya, Negan. Who do you think attacked you guys-?"

[ _I SAID SHUT UP AND GET IN THE FUCKING TRUCKS, NOW! If you sorry fucks value your lives at this moment, you better try not to piss your pants after what's going to happen next!_ ]

Not wanting to suffer any further of Negan's mouthful of berating, Simon unquestioningly did as he had gotten told, rounding off his attention to his men in a prompted manner much to Simon's bitterness.

"Get back to the trucks, gents! We're leaving NOW!" shouted Simon.

Dr. Harlan Carson, who sat in the back of the truck, almost gagged from witnessing the gory display, "What's going on?"

"Doc, it's best that you lay low, or else you'd want to get killed-in-action afterward. We wouldn't know whether Negan's leading a possible threat towards our specific location." Simon chuckled to the doctor, then turns over to call out his men, "Gentlemen, get ready to light up some stupid pricks!"

All members of the Saviors, excluding Dr. Carson, rallied in support of the second-in-command as he smiled. Again, degrading as the idea became, Dr. Carson, didn't have much choice in the matter lest he runs the risk of incurring Simon's unpredictable and creative wrath. Before the doctor could worry about anything else, he began to capture a horrid but confusing scent, filling his nose and mouth. Dr. Carson's eyes glazed over as he tried to narrow his sight on something in the distance of the forest, a shadowy-looking behemoth coming their way.

"U-Uh, Simon?" Dr. Carson stuttered hurriedly, leaving his gaze on the creature almost immediately.

But before Simon could give Dr. Carson his full attention, the sound of running and rustling bushes came around and revealed Negan's group.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Leo cried out, waving his hands frantically.

"Calm yourself, Leonard." Simon raised his hands and heaved an internal sigh of relief, "Negan! Sir, it's about time you-"

Furiously, Negan was grabbing Simon by the shirt, "SHUT UP! And get in the FUCKING truck, Simon! Men, have your guns ready before more of those fuckers find us here!"

Simon blinked at Negan while he closed the distance between their faces, asking him, "Negan, I don't understand-?"

"Simon, we need to go now!" Huck chimed in with a solemn expression, "These things were coming from out of nowhere, and they killed Nelson! We've got only a few minutes before those monsters get to us with armed weapons, or else we're all going to die!"

Simon cocked an eyebrow as he desired further elaboration, "What the fuck are you all talking about right now? I've already seen some unnatural shit when Samuel was here, and Gavin told me the same thing about this when I was leaving for Hilltop!" He then turns his head towards Negan. "Sir, please tell me that this isn't all just one big-!"

"SIMON! Something's coming-!" Dr. Carson tried to shout out to him.

Negan almost paled at what he witnessed, "Oh, shit-!"

Appearing straight out of nowhere, a Mancubus used its two orange glowing flamethrower-barrels to blast its way through the air, and then finally sailing viciously in the thick of the road. The dust clouds rose from the impact craters the monster's feet created upon landing. Simon had no idea how to react to what just happened until he and everybody else got caught on target by the Mancubus before them. As the Mancubus pounded both its flamethrower-barrels together, it let out a massive roar, in which the purpose was to get the attention and fear out of the other Savior members.

The Savior members watched in terror as the Mancubus stopped roaring and just stood there breathing, before slowly turning around to face the terrified Dr. Carson. The monster's face was full of rage, and its single green eye became filled with a fury that has never gotten seen in their lives.

"W-what is that thing?!" Simon asked, all of his bravado gone as he stared at the Mancubus.

"We're going to die," Zia said in a whisper, recovering from the Mancubus' collision and backing away with her friends. "We're all going to die."

"Holy Fucking Christ, now there's a fat one in this fucking pantomime!? All of this is some pure, unfair, fucking bullshit!" Negan growled, cursing with an angry tone in his voice while wielding Lucille to prepare himself.

The Savior members watched with horror as the Mancubus looked over all of them, its singular eye narrowing when it saw Dr. Carson recoiling alongside two male Saviors. Just then, the Mancubus roared as it lifted both armed-cannons over its head, slamming them into the ground and blasting everybody within a few feet off the ground.

"We need to get away from that thing!" Arat's face contorted into even more anger than Negan.

The Mancubus then snarled at the male Saviors and stormed right for them. One of them screamed in terror and tossed himself off the truck, taking to the road to try and escape.

"WAIT, DON'T!" Leo cried out, but it was too late.

The Mancubus used one of its flamethrower-barrels to blast a trio of fireballs that came and burst through the male Savior's back before erupting into flames. After that, the Mancubus didn't even register a few gunshots fired by the remaining male Savior next to Dr. Carson, who backed away before slipping out of the truck's backside and onto the ground.

The bloated behemoth smashed right through the vehicle and sent it propelling alongside the poor Savior inside through the trees before shooting fireballs to cause a massive explosion. Dr. Carson had crouched on the ground with hands over his head, looking up with a gasp at the Mancubus approaching while he backs away.

"Please...don't..."

"LIGHT IT UP, NOW!"

Dr. Carson hurled himself to the side after the Mancubus spun around and received a variety amount of gunshots everywhere by the Saviors from their other truck, as well as from Simon.

"Keep that son of a bitch away from the doctor!" shouted Simon, everyone gathering all the power they could muster and managed to drive the oversized behemoth back a few steps.

An impressive feat, given the size difference, but hardly what Negan could consider a victory as the Mancubus dug its feet into the ground, cementing its place in their little power struggle. Taking his eyes off the monster and over towards the moving van, Negan smirked to himself that he had an idea come into play.

Negan nudged Arat for a moment, "Get to the moving van. I've got a plan to knock this fatso on its ass."

With Arat starting to ponder over for a moment, she agreed, as they both advance over to the moving van that got abandoned during the entire massacre. And after climbing into each seat, Negan turned the ignition before starting up the engine, followed by pressing the gas pedal and stirring his direction towards the Mancubus. It soon noticed until Negan managed to use the front to launch the Mancubus off and crash through multiple trees.

Just as Negan reverses the moving van back a bit for more space, Arat then claps the outside of her door while screaming her lungs out.

"Get in the van NOW!"

As Negan had come to expect, Dr. Carson did not hesitate to do what everybody got told once he opened the rear door latch of the moving van. He did not so much as move desperately when Simon, alongside everyone else, rushed over to help push up the rear door open.

Quickly as he could, Dr. Carson climbed inside first to begin taking to pull each hand of the leftover Savior survivors, including the injured man they discovered moments ago. While Zia stayed far in the back of the moving van, Leo continued to help drag Huck inside as best as he could.

Out of the corner of Negan's eye, the rest of Simon's leftover men got into their truck before taking note of the Mancubus returning to its feet. While things were getting even more stressful, fewer of the Hell-Soldiers emerged from the forest and began shooting after the moving van.

"SHIT! Negan, they're coming!" Arat cursed loudly.

By honking the car horn, Negan stuck his head outside on the left window and yelled, "Hurry up, god-dammit!"

Simon peeked his head out for Negan to hear him reply, "We're in, Negan! Let's go now!"

With that now said, just after Simon climbs into the back of the moving van with the rear door slid down, Negan rapidly turns the stirring wheel around for the large vehicle to escape the Mancubus. As for the other two Savior trucks from behind, they directly made their way to follow behind the moving van Negan was driving.

Meanwhile, the Mancubus had attempted to shoot several fireballs after the trucks once they drove past the monster. A couple of shots got fired by the Hell-Soldiers as each one of them attempted to chase after the Saviors. After roaring out with extreme fury, the Mancubus knew that it lacked cardio to chase after the Saviors, letting out a low, sad groan while poking its flabby paunch in sadness.

Luckily for the Mancubus, it wouldn't have to grieve too long as the smell of fire caught his nostrils. The monster turned its gaze to the source of the scent and saw black clouds of smoke coming from somewhere closer. With no time to lose, the Mancubus gleefully wobbles its way down the wrecked road to inspect where that black smoke endured somewhere. And that somewhere had to be the Hilltop Colony circularly surrounded by lines of the Arch-Vile's flames.


	16. Man Enough to Make a Fist

"Michonne! What's coming? Where are you? Michonne? MICHONNE!"

Rick was fuming in an alarmed manner, shouting at his walkie-talkie while only static resumed as a reply. At first, Rick thought that most of his stress had subsided thanks to some friendly bickering with Michonne and the speech he had with Oceanside.

However, upon hearing about the Slayer causing more trouble again, Rick nearly burst with sheer rage. But instead, he'd squeezed his assault rifle so hard until his hands were callous.

"No...!" Rick could only murmur for a bit.

Fear had buried ice-cold claws drilling into Rick's chest, nearly believing as if Michonne was gone.

Right now, within Oceanside's outdoor seating area, the former Sheriff was with Tara and the rest of the Oceanside community while his people and lover were someplace else, possibly harmed by somebody or something that had followed the group in some way.

Tara stood across from him, knowingly seeming to think it's best to keep Rick focused on his own devices. That probably was true, but Tara figured Rick should at least try to talk to her, instead of leaving her in awkward silence.

"Rick, you have to calm down, or else those things might hear you!" Tara appealed, fidgeting in her position for a moment as she stepped closer to him, "We both know that Michonne's a strong woman, so we just got to make sure the rest of Oceanside is safe before moving to where she could be!"

Rick could impatiently shrug around in one place but still kept a constant, penetrative stare back at Tara's irresolute eyes. Overall, Tara is right; he knew he couldn't start thinking like that.

Not while his son is still out there too.

Not with Judith back in one of the houses at Alexandria.

Not with the rest of his family still alive.

Rick was for sure that this fight wasn't over yet. Not until he or Negan or whoever was following him to this community were dead.

Taking a deep breath, Rick was about to ask Tara what things she was talking about before Natania, who came behind Cyndie alongside the Oceanside women, interrupts with a fake cough.

Right, they weren't alone.

"There are monsters here, Rick," Natania spoke in a low tone, making Rick turn to her. "They all came out to kill everyone here. That is, well, until one of your men showed up and saved Rachel, who was merely protecting a few other children."

"So, the big guy saved you from these things while they were out here someplace not far. But how could he have known where they were? Unless..." Rick replied, his hand cupped his bearded face until realizing, "Aaron and Eric told me about when the big guy ran off to who knows where and I thought...!"

"That he was going to run away or kill you instead?" Natania interrupted with a flare of her nostrils, "That wasn't even a part at all, Rick. There were more, coming straight out of the forest. Some of them were either undead, armed with weapons, or ones that are like gorillas, except with horns, big heads, lots of teeth, and harder to kill."

Rick gave the older woman a confused eyebrow raise just as Tara chimed in, "We all thought this was the end, but the big guy started taking each of them out one by one like they were nothing to him. NOTHING! He pretty much went straight-up powerhouse all over the place and gave me, Cyndie, and Natania a chance to warn you guys! Who knows what he could've done to us when you and Michonne found him in the road."

With that said from Tara, Rick stared wide-eyed as he facepalmed himself in disbelief, but rather knowing the full detail of what the Slayer's strength and speed could do to other humans. Before he could attempt to talk out of it, the sound of a demonic hiss came forth along with a fireball launched as well.

Rick was the first to blurt out, "GET OUT OF THE-!"

***BOOM***

Once the impact came and landed where the group stood, a fiery blast sent more scattered people blown off their feet away. Rick and Tara fell alongside everyone else on the ground like rain on water, whereas Natania only got grasped from the back of her jacket by an Imp. The older woman wasn't sure what to make of who grabbed her until a couple more Imps arrived in a sinister tittering manner, frightening the very core of her heart. The most common demon here and there grew manifold, their hungry eyes glazing over everybody. To the band of survivors, these creatures were unknown to each of them, considering how they all have dealt with the undead most often.

Cyndie tried using her full strength to get on her feet after yelling, "GRANDMA!"

Just as Natania shrieked out of habit, she whipped around to aim her pistol and shot down two or three of the humanoid creatures spawned from the depths of Hell. Without hesitation, one of the Imps hauled back and punched the older woman in the head, knocking her to the ground, nearly unconscious. Tara, struggling to get back up with a knife out, came forth before driving her blade in the first Imp she sees.

"Cyndie!" Tara shouted, snatching the pistol Natania wielded before flinging it towards her friend, "Catch!"

Undoubtedly, Cyndie caught the gun with two hands, pointing directly at some of the Imps before firing the ones closest, "Everyone! Weapons out!"

Each of the Oceanside women who were currently brave enough to fight unsheathed their hunting knives, especially some of them now armed with makeshift spears if necessary. As several other Imps began to approach from the trees, Rick soon became highly alerted by the sight of the demons.

Another Imp discharges a fireball on Rick, the former deputy ducked down to avoid the flaming projectile whizzing overhead and lunges behind a nearby tree. Rick took a deep breath before springing out with his assault rifle, aiming to shoot after a couple of Imps down to the ground, dead. Rick suddenly froze in his place as he felt an Imp's slip around his neck, grunting in frustration as the former deputy shot his head back into the demon's face.

The impact crushed the demon's nose and making it gush blood, releasing its grip on Rick as the Imp stumbled back, holding its face. As Rick managed his assault rifle, the Imp snarled in anger before trying to attack Rick as he swung his firearm and fired, blowing off the Imp's flesh and blood to the ground.

A fireball flew right past Rick's ear. The flame brushed his air along its path. Another Imp was skittering across the field to lunge after Rick with his back turned, lucky enough to notice Cyndie firing a shot through the sneaky Imp's forehead. Rick turns back to observe the already dead Imp before nodding to Cyndie with appreciation.

"Everybody, they're coming from the trees!" Rick ordered. "Get Natania up and the children behind us! They're coming!"

The Oceanside group instantly did their part as a couple of women stayed protective of a few children. Meanwhile, two other women went and gently moved Natania to her feet, back where the crowd of women and children remained. Those who were fighting alongside Rick, Tara, and Cyndie, each drew their bladed weapons at the oncoming demons.

An Imp charged in after one of the women, snatching one up into its claws by the hair. Holding the frightened woman in the air, the Imp drooled a pool of grayed-out saliva while grinning lecherously. Four more Imps snaked their way over to the demonic captor, ready to snatch the poor victim up and take her here and now. A round of bullets shot down two or three of the demons in their heads. The Imps halted themselves, one keeping its grasp on the woman as it reeled to the side, glaring over its shoulder. Cyndie stared back, unflinching and unwavering with a pistol in her hands.

The Imp threw the woman away, slamming her into three more female members and knocking them all out cold. Cyndie took a step back to ready herself as the devilish being of hate and anger lunged at her with surprising speed for one of its size. Coming forth to the side, Rick aimed to shoot down the lurching Imp and fired the same for another Imp attempting to fling a fireball at them. Cyndie fired her pistol once more, the rounds hitting the next few Imps square in their faces until they fall.

Surprisingly enough, walkers arrived from out of nowhere, saturated head to toe with seaweed strewn over their heads, clothes, and limbs, and actual barnacles embedded into their skinny, and yet bloated, decaying flesh. Rick and everybody else stood side by side in front of the horror they are witnessing, flanking each other to protect the unarmed women and children. Panic and fear had reigned supreme within the Oceanside community as Imps and walkers poured in from a section of the forest.

Most of the Imps who were present cast fireballs into the air left and right, with more chaos and anarchy to commence. With the numbers causing Rick and the rest of the Oceanside's group to push backward, nearly every woman or child believed that this was the end for them.

***BANG-BANG***

A flash of gunshots erupted from out of the blue nearby the Imps, and bullets started dropping various numbers of walkers and Imps.

"RICK!" shouted a familiar voice from elsewhere caught the ex-deputy officer's attention.

Appearing to Rick and the rest of Oceanside's aid, Jesus was leading the other Alexandrians that followed alongside Beatrice and Kathy, who helped wield firearms for anyone else.

"First shift, take your guns and join them on the line," Beatrice spoke to her people, passing out each portable weapon alongside a few of the Alexandrians. "Aim at targets. Dead only. Dead _only_!"

Tara and Cyndie were delighted that more help just arrived to grant each of the Oceansiders around with firearms.

"Jesus, get everyone here within ten feet of the line! That's it!" Rick instructed as he stood his ground, his assault rifle flaring more Imps and walkers who advanced in the distance.

Any walkers who did not get sniped down in the head got taken down by blades or spears from the Oceansiders that stood aside Rick's group. Amongst them, Rachel rushed forward with a dagger of her own, showing enough brazen fearlessness to take down a walker much taller than her without batting an eyelash.

Peeking around him while shooting, Jesus spotted a cadre of multi-color clone Imps. There are five of them, which are colored orange or brown, prepared to launch a ballistic barrage onto the group. However, Jesus swung his automatic rifle directly towards each demon, firing at them as one or two got taken out.

"Rick, keep everyone in line! I've got this!" Jesus uttered in reassurance.

Just as the leftover Imps advanced past the overturned demons, Jesus knew he didn't have time to reload his weapon before charging forth to perform a perfect mid-air kick into one's bowels. After barrel-rolling to the side, Jesus almost gasped when he got up to avoid another Imp's fireball. When finishing, the same Imp seconds ago, jumped in the air with a claw sticking out and charged its attack.

"SHIT!" Jesus exclaimed.

He sneakily unsheathed two of his knives until he stepped aside from the Imp's attack, followed by a swinging kick and sinking a blade through its skull. The last two Imps tried to corner Jesus as it caused him to turn his head to the side, moving away from an Imp's slash. While the demon charged to ascend against one of the women, Jesus, on the other hand, was faster enough to deliver a foot sweep to trip the demon and stab it in the head.

The last Imp snarled at Jesus, seemingly pissed off to the point where it began to bring its claws down and cupped them until a large sphere of superheated fire developed.

"What in the...?"

Jesus watched with caution until the Imp screeched and shot the blast towards him. Furrowing his eyebrows, Jesus charged with enough momentum to perform a double-knee slide forward while using the flexibility of bending backward, watching the fireball take off and over him. Jesus then sounded out a battle cry before springing from his feet to shoot one of his knives right into the Imp's throat.

The Imp violently coughed up blood, instantly realizing that Jesus had won before collapsing to the ground in a thud, lifeless. Jesus was breathing heavily, chest heaving in an attempt to fuel his overworked muscles. And in a state of triumph, he checked back over to see everyone defeating the demons and walkers.

All of this fighting side by side is what Rick's group had wanted, what Tara had hoped for; joining together to strive against their common enemy, for the greater good. In the aftermath of the demonic takedown, everyone walked around to inspect the fallen walkers and Imps, making sure they were one hundred percent dead. Any monster that still twitched either received a bullet or a stab of a knife through the skull.

When Rick approached Beatrice, who had given some firearms to some of her people, she stands up to face him calmly. Rick reacted with a kind nod of his head before offering his hand to her.

"Thank you," Rick said.

After a hesitant moment, Beatrice looked at his hand, which remained bandaged from being impaled back at the Junkyard, and then she shook it.

"You're welcome for now," Beatrice replied with a nod back to Rick.

Natania, who stood up with a sizeable bump forming on the back of her head, grimaced deeply at the scene before her. It wasn't just the mass of dead walkers and demons on the ground, but the fact that her group had come together with Rick's. While it was to protect everyone from those monsters, they were now shaking hands as a sign of respect for one another.

"Grandma, are you-?" Cyndie begins, walking towards her.

"I'm fine," Natania seethed as she began to walk over to Rick with all eyes following after her. "Listen here, Rick. Even though I appreciate your group for saving my community and not killing us, you still aren't taking all of our guns! You all came here to rob us and expect every one of my people to fight back the Saviors?! Like hell, I'm going to let your foolishness kill us all!"

Rick stared at Natania, seemingly a bit agitated, "Now, wait a minute!"

"You've got to be kidding me! Why the hell would you not?!" Tara exclaimed, bewildered.

"Grandma!" Cyndie argued back, gesturing her hands all over the place. "Look around you! Don't you see what had just happened here? These monsters came out of nowhere and they were going to kill us worse than Tara's people would do, but they weren't going to do that! They saved us!"

"She's right, Natania!" Jesus chimed as well, coming forth carefully. "Please, we never meant you all any harm! Let's talk this out."

"Talk it out? And then what? We'll all come to a truce and work together? Not a chance! You were going to take our guns and leave us helpless!" Natania looked over at Jesus next, and the look in his eyes catches her by surprise. She wasn't expecting to see worry and concern while there was no sight of deception on Jesus' expression.

"I wish there were a better way to talk with you guys, but Tara explained to us that you all shoot strangers on sight. Still, though, we didn't know anything about these other demons before learning all about the big guy. He's from another world named the Doom Slayer, and he's here to help us end the Saviors' reign for your sakes."

Natania steps closer, becoming utterly confused, "What...?"

"What did you find out about him, Paul?" Rick was the next person to question the Hilltop scout.

Jesus closed his eyes and sighed heavily, "The big guy is called the Slayer from another world similar to ours, but he's come here to help all of us fight the Saviors and the demons."

"The Doom Slayer? Jesus, you're saying like as if the big guy finally talked? I mean, that sounds like a pretty cool nickname but come on!" Tara asked in utter disbelief.

Jesus frowned before he shakes his head, "No, Tara, there's more about this man than we already know now! Listen, the big guy's got somebody inside of his suit speaking for him. His name is VEGA, and he's an AI who is going to help us as well. We got attacked by some of the demons when looking for the arsenal, but the big guy took them out for us and saved two of our lives. Some demons are nearly bigger than everyone here combined if we don't-!"

Just before Jesus could continue explaining, the walkie-talkie from Rick's leather belt soon broke out with Michonne's voice yelling on the other side.

[ _RICK! Rick, I'm here! Carl's in danger, and I found the big guy! Th-There were these-these things coming out of nowhere! Are you all okay?_ ]

At an instant, Rick hastily grabs hold of his walkie-talkie and brought it up to his relieved face, "MICHONNE! Thank god you are okay. Listen, you have to find Carl, Enid, and Gabriel. I told them to head on over where Oceanside's perimeter was at, while Tara and I are back in the-"

***HISS***

Rick stopped and turned to the sound of a demonic hiss as he tried to see a hostile being slithering toward the group, leaving several women of Oceanside screaming in absolute terror of the Whiplash's arrival.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

A flinging swish came where an energy chain-blade wrapped around Rick's arm surprisingly, to send him flying across the area until crashing on the other side of the forest. With Tara and Jesus calling out Rick's name in shock, he saw that the Whiplash focused its attention on the Oceanside community and started homing in with a demonic screech. Jesus, Tara, and everyone else became prepared as they were about to take on the satanic snake while Rick could only think to himself.

" _What the fuck is going on!?_ "

* * *

Carl's eye came close to as active while using his assault rifle to examine around the trees, alongside both Enid and Gabriel posing the same gesture. Very carefully, the trio took a few quick steps onward. Before then, they were all still wondering about what the Slayer had thought about until he suddenly runs away somewhere else.

After some walking, Enid asked, "Carl, you said your dad found the big guy in the middle of the road, right? And he fought off a walker horde all by himself too?"

Carl examined the area more closely before replying, "My dad wouldn't have lied to any of us. I don't know where the man came from or how he made it through everything before, but maybe there's something about him that ticks. Who he had to kill so he could survive this long."

"Maybe," Gabriel said under his breath, expression resuming calm. "I could tell that he must have been unabating to be everywhere aside from Alexandria, and possibly not enclosed inside the walls either. It was like he had not exhibited his time on Earth for quite a while. Almost as if he were a stray animal."

"But he's still a human being like us. He wouldn't just run away from us for no reason." Carl tried to assume.

Enid stared at the teenager sternly, "Carl, Daryl told Paul that the man almost choked your dad to death until he held him by the throat. He even managed to kick Daryl down with ease! And now, he's somewhere else doing who knows what while we're still here-!"

Gabriel soon begins to interrupt with a grave expression, "Guys, are you noticing something around here?"

Before Carl and Enid could question what the priest had just said, they too were suddenly noticing a bright crimson glow as if it were blood-red. Still, it was coming from afar elsewhere, with Carl and Enid going ahead of Gabriel for the time being. The priest didn't bother to call out for the teens at all, though he might as well follow where the flash of red was arising.

Gabriel wasn't sure as to what he will discover alongside Carl and Enid, but by the time the trio made it through the trees, their eyes gaped as widely as possible. Out of all the things in the world, they didn't expect to witness an animate object before them.

The Gore Nest.

The trio just stood in the middle of the forest without saying a word, only looking at the Gore Nest with a shocked expression for whatever reason they were supposed to be here for right now.

Carl knew enough to acknowledge something when he sees it. "What is that-?"

***GROWL***

His words were cut off short by the sound of several zombies emerging from out of the Gore Nest's large spherical glowing red portal. Whatever these things were to Carl, while their bone armor is sleeker and almost covers the body head to toe, he was sure that they acted like walkers. For the given purpose, Carl aimed with his assault rifle upon a couple of zombies and killed two of them that came forth.

"Take them down now!" Carl exclaimed.

Gabriel raised his automatic rifle and shot two or three more zombies, whereas Enid unsheathed her dagger and sunk it into the mindless enemy's head.

Enid said with relief, "That's the last of them. How are they coming out-?"

Out of nowhere, something burlier advanced towards Enid and knocked her across until impacting against a tree. Carl's head jerked, gaping at a Hell-Razer who attacked his girlfriend, sending her flying into a tree in the process and remain slumped on the ground.

"ENID!" Carl yelled out in shock and soon turned to the monster in rage.

Before he could aim at the Hell-Razer, the demon zoomed over so surprisingly and delivered a punch into Carl's face, blood gushing from his nose as he nearly dropped his assault rifle. The Hell-Razer became far from done once it lifted the teen by his hair, letting the Sheriff's Deputy hat fall to the ground. Carl could hardly cough as he felt the demon's knee digging into his stomach deeply.

"BLRGH!" Carl neither inhaled nor exhaled, spluttering blood from his mouth as he felt a burning sensation in his abdomen.

"NO!" Gabriel cried out at the Hell-Razor pummeling his leader's son, wide-eyed.

The moment Enid looked up from the ground caused her eyes to grow in fear and shock at what she witnessed.

"CARL!" She cried out before grunting in pain from the collision she handled, limping slightly.

Gabriel's expression became distressed by what just transpired, instinctively aiming at the Hell-Razer and fired several rounds. The Hell-Razer attempted to use its arm-mounted energized beam to shield itself from the bullets.

Dropping Carl instantly, the Hell-Razer rushed towards Gabriel and landed a gut punch with a tremendous amount of strength. Gabriel gasped in pain as he brought his automatic rifle up in a desperate attempt to end the barrage, kicking the Hell-Razer's chest and forcing it back a little bit.

The Hell-Razer gave out an uncontrolled chortle at the priest's pitiful attempt of an onslaught, trudging over to get rid of Gabriel until receiving bullets nearby.

***BAND-BANG***

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Enid raged at the Hell-Razer with her pistol firing shots each time.

Getting more annoyed, the Hell-Razer directed its energized beam towards Enid, who soon began to realize what this infernal soldier was going to do next. A constant red stream of Argent Energy went forward, causing Enid to roll aside and away as the beam vaporized several different trees and bushes.

"What are you!?" Gabriel spoke confusedly, terrified perhaps as he and Enid back away while Carl lay sprawled on the ground.

Gabriel knew that this was the end. The three survivors became trapped, surrounded by several more of the Hell-Razers with no other intention than ripping them into pieces or possibly abducting Enid back to Hell as another of their used-up toys. The Hell-Razer then begins to lift its foot to squash Carl's bloodied face like a gnat.

But a humongous right hook came and knocked the demon out cold and into the ground, creating a small crater as the Slayer appeared to Carl's rescue. He kneed the Hell-Razer in its gut, sending the demon flying back into the air. Lastly enough, the Slayer grabbed the Hell-Razer by the head, pounding its face until blood sprayed all around while sending the already dead demon afar from the others.

Everyone watched on in stunned silence.

Both Gabriel and Enid's eyes widened, and even the wounded Carl on the ground was startled at the Slayer's sudden entrance. They had never seen an act so violent before. Enid covered her mouth as she watched the blood splatter everywhere. Gabriel nearly started hyperventilating as he watched the Slayer brutally murder one of the Hell-Razers.

The Slayer turned his head, quickly facing the other Hell-Razers who are leftover. They jumped in a startled manner as the Slayer did so, positioning himself silently as he watches his opponents back away. The Slayer then switched out to the Plasma Rifle and proceeding to slaughter every remaining Hell-Razer present in the area. To Carl, all that remained heard in the forest were the screams of pain and terror coming from the Hell-Razer as blood sprayed everywhere, limbs and demons getting torn apart by the Slayer.

The Slayer became seen shoulder-tackling a Hell-Razer so hard that it practically exploded into a gory mess of body parts. He lifted his Plasma Rifle already aimed and blasted through another spot where two other Hell-Razers remain, melting off their heads and torsos. The Slayer then sprints to cave another Hell-Razer's face in with a right hook that sent the demon bouncing away for a good dozen yards.

He lifted his leg and stomped the Hell-Razer stuck in the ground, effectively rendering its ribs and sternum to dust and internal organs to jelly. The remaining Hell-Razers stepped back, apparently realizing just how outmatched they were. The Slayer charged ahead and punched one in the back. His fist ran through the Hell-Razer's spinal cord like it was a straw before it came out of its chest. The Slayer tossed the body aside like the garbage it was. He shot out orbs of plasma with the Plasma Rifle, which the Slayer aimed in the general direction of another Hell-Razer that got melted in an instant.

The Slayer disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared in front of his next victim. The Hell-Razer couldn't react in time and ran into a brick wall that was the Slayer. The Hell-Razer bounced off the Slayer and landed on its back. When the demon's swimming vision came back into focus, all it saw was the Slayer's boot slamming into its chest. The Slayer ground his boot into the demonic corpse, ripping it open and spilling its liquefied guts in triumph.

The survivors still seemed frozen in shock as the killing ground became a pool of blood, where the Slayer stood drenched in the demonic substance. The visor in his helmet shadowed as blood dripped from the Praetor Suit. The Slayer's eyes began to move as he turned around and face the Gore Nest in the center. Without second thoughts or any interruptions from the others, the Slayer speeds his way to where the satanic object's heart settled.

"B-Big guy?" Gabriel called quietly before trying again. "What are you-?"

The Slayer's hand grasped onto it, and with enough ferocity, he ripped the organ out until blood gushes from the inside.

"What the hell is he-?" Enid whispered, her eyes not leaving the sight until a demonically high-pitched scream emerged.

**"R͖̜ͅA̵̝̰̥Á̫̞̜̻A̝͍A̷͙͍̯A̗͉A̮͞U̞̦U̸͙̩̰U̸̦͖U̷̻͎̫Ù̫U̻U͇U̗̞͉̞UUU̻̭UG͖͖̰̪G̨̖̘̹͈G̜̟͔G͉G̱̞GG͚G̩̣G̛̬͖̲̩G̸͔͙͕G̷̞̣G̸̬̞̜G̸̹̫͕̯H̪H͉͙H̶H̦H̵̝͕̲̫̤H̷̤̼̬͎HHḪ̹H̙͕!͙̹̦!̠̟!̝̼̗̦!̺̤!̰͉!͍!̮̯͖̘!̭̜̭!̦!̤!̵̙̜!̺̬̘!̩̙͔͔!̶̦!̻͔̮!"**

The trio quickly grew aghast as they tried covering their ears when each started ringing crazily, followed by the sight of the Gore nest exploding into piles of bloodied meat and carnage. During this horrifying display, Gabriel collapsed on his knees and felt an eerie chill as if he became scared out of his mind.

What that Gore Nest was to him seemed like a terrifying descent into death and darkness beyond. As a priest, Gabriel knew how that scream made him scared stiff, considering the one place where it came from inside the portal.

Hell.

Enid, still covering her ears, spoke while confused, "What were those things?!"

"Enid, help me up." Carl coughed as his voice sounded dry and raspy.

Realizing that Carl had suffered from one of the demons' pummeling, Enid went and pulled her battered boyfriend up to wrap her arms underneath his shoulders.

Carl was panting, clutching his stomach as he leaned heavily on Enid. His shirt was tousled and tattered with scruff marks and drops of blood adorning it. Bruises littered the parts of his body visible, numerous trails of blood lead down his face from his nose.

Gabriel soon pried himself out of his silent praying demeanor to get back up and help the two teenagers. Grunting a bit, Carl turned over to where the Slayer kept his guard intact for nearby hostiles and began to speak.

"Thank you...for saving us."

When the Slayer just heard those two words from Carl, despite Enid and Gabriel still scared half to death, his only response was a mere nod before presenting a thumbs-up. Suddenly, after the Gore Nest had gotten dismantled, the Slayer soon noticed two or four more Imps arising in a flash of crimson to deal with the threat. And not just that, approaching out of the shadowy forest was a Dread-Knight, a cybernetically enhanced version of the Hell-Knight. It had two orange energy swords attached just above the monster's wrists. While appearing in a dull brown color, the Dread-Knight also included various machinery, including metal plating, orange tubes, and glowing crimson eyes.

The Dread-Knight roared into the air, its vocal cords sounding so automatic and malicious as the monster charges after the Slayer. He began to frown a bit before noting VEGA to get these people away from the area now. After that, the Slayer didn't have enough time to apprehend the Dread-Knight before it launches a beam of energy at the Slayer from a distance.

Opportunely, the Slayer evaded the attack only lightly, beginning to charge right after the Dread-Knight, who leaped into battle and tries to swipe at the Slayer. The Dread-Knight attempted to perform its ground-pound attack onto the Slayer as he dashes aside with his thruster boots. He switched to the Rocket Launcher with one lock-on burst to send the Dread-Knight through the trees. All of this gave VEGA the chance to warn the band of survivors right now.

**VEGA: {The Slayer has asked you three to leave the premises immediately. He will give you all enough time to retreat to where Rick Grimes remains in the center of Oceanside.}**

After VEGA finished his statement, a few seconds passed before the trio managed to blink their eyes in curiosity about VEGA. But some of their questions would have to wait where two of the Imps pounced at the Slayer. He grabbed one of the Imps' arms, which had attempted to strike him, yanking it over before hammering down on the Imp's face into a dented bloody pulp.

A look of surprise etched across each face as Carl spoke in a calm yet worried voice, "We got to get to dad and find everyone else!"

"But what about him?" Enid questioned worriedly, her eyes directing over to where the Slayer switched to the Combat Shotgun, blasting two more Imps off their feet.

"I think he's got this handled more than we do!" Gabriel answered before nudging the two teenagers to where Oceanside's campground resides. "Let's move now!"

With that said, the trio broke away from their agitation and began their way back to the community grounds. The Slayer continued battling off the rest of the Imps alone. One of the Imps snarled at him from above and dived down diagonally at high speed, its claw covered in demonic energy. Glaring at his attacker with fury, the Slayer swiftly brought his left hand up to catch the demon by the throat, just before it came to contact with him.

Squeezing tightly on its neck, the Slayer then proceeded to twist its waist to the right before ripping the demon in half. The Dread-Knight reappeared from the already broken trees to unleash yet another ground-pound attack that leaves the ground in the Slayer's immediate vicinity coated in orange energy, crumbling everything into rubbles. The Slayer evades another series of reckless slashes from the Dread-Knight before using the Chaingun to tear through the cyborg demon into shreds.

Leaving the Dread-Knight staggering for a few seconds, the Slayer lunged on top of the snarling Dread-Knight to silence it by ripping its throat out and snapped its head backward. The Slayer saw two of the Imps quickly approaching, turning his body to the right as he threw the Imp right into the two other demons. Switching out to his Heavy Assault Rifle, the Slayer aimed until he starts raining the two Imps on the ground with a barrage of bullets. The leftover Imps seemed to catch his attention as the Slayer stirred his weapon to fired down two or three more of those demon fuckers until there was none left on the HUD.

**VEGA: {The remaining demons in this area have been terminated. I've detected Rick Grimes and his group in the campgrounds of Oceanside. I have also acquired Carl Grimes' life signature to locate where you will go.}**

The dreadful gaze upon the Slayer's face soon faltered, descending his Heavy Assault Rifle before deciding to put it away and going for the Super Shotgun. Now that the Gore Nest has gotten eliminated, all that was left to destroy are any other demons in Oceanside as the Slayer then turns, sprinting off to find everyone else and where Oceanside could be.

* * *

"We're almost there!" Daryl shouts as he and Michonne were both racing their way over to Oceanside's campground.

Michonne's legs were keeping up as best as they could through the community's large forest. Her eyes were growing wide every time she almost saw Rick and the others. Possibly even Carl if the Slayer were there as well. Still, she couldn't help but think about how much the Slayer was capable of causing so much trouble for the group. Before she could ponder any further, Michonne and Daryl unexpectedly heard loud shots fired by several Hell-Soldiers.

The two survivors quickly got themselves behind a tree each. During the shooting, one of the Blasters charged up a powerful plasma ball and fired through the forest, vaporizing the trees from all around into disfigured forms. Both Daryl and Michonne quickly moved out from their hiding spots and rushed towards another few. And once Daryl was in his, he reloaded and fired a bolt through one Blaster's skull. More plasma orbs came and eventually exploded within crowded places of the forest, destroying trees and bushes and blew them into pieces.

But luckily, the two survivors didn't get themselves obliterated by the discharges. Taking this advantage at her own pace, Michonne zipped around to ambush two Hell-Soldiers, slashing at them both through their heads and letting some blood gush out. A Shielder popped out from nowhere and hurled orbs of plasma after Michonne, who had to dodge past the remaining trees and onward to unleash an overhead swipe at the Hell-Soldier. But the monster uses its energy shield to block Michonne's attack and pushes her against a broken tree.

The Shielder angrily snarled as it roughly forced Michonne to get up from the tree and suddenly started to lick its lips with lust at her curves. Michonne, much to her disgust, retaliated and slices the Shielder in halves. Before the woman could proceed to find Daryl, Michonne glanced back at the already dead Shielder's forearm, beginning to pry off the piece of metallic device attached to the monster's left forearm. She studied it real quick, and as she fastens it onto her forearm, Michonne thrusts out a big, translucent blue energy shield.

A look of unease and wonder came on Michonne's face, believing that she could make some use of this safeguard. Blasters were on the way towards Michonne, shooting plasma orbs for the death of their demonic comrade. Using the energy shield to block each discharge, Michonne charged in as well before impaling one Blaster's skull with her katana. Then she used the energy shield to smack against the other Blaster from attacking her.

Back with Daryl, Blasters came out with an Imp hurling a fireball from the side. He ran across sideways before ejecting another bolt through the Imp's face and then charges his way to kick one of the Blasters down. The other Blaster tried to whip its armed-based cannon at Daryl, but the redneck hunter beat it to the monster's face as it got bashed by Daryl's crossbow. The Blaster could only manage to snarl just before Daryl sunk a knife through its head.

Once that became done, Daryl sprinted back over to the dead Imp and yanked out his bolt to reload his crossbow. Whipping himself around to aim, Daryl shot out the bolt to the other Blaster that tried to get up after him. He then heard the sound of Michonne struggling from the other side and ran to find her.

The other Blaster was continuously shooting out plasma orbs that caused Michonne's energy shield to get dismantled for only a minute until it revives to work again. The Blaster knocks Michonne to the ground and begins to aim at her. Until a bolt went through its brain, causing the Blaster to fall dead. Daryl makes his way over after collecting his reusable bolts, giving Michonne a hand to help pick her up to her feet.

"Thanks," Michonne breathed heavily, glancing down at the device on her forearm while pressing. "The hell's wrong with this thing? I guess it wasn't too good when those things got the drop on me-!"

The energy shield came back after a minute, good as new, and it startled Daryl as well that causes him to step back.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Daryl asked while examining the energy shield and then sees the UAC logo on the front. "That must be what the big guy was telling us about."

"Come on, we gotta' go find Rick," Michonne remarked, reverting the energy shield to its original state. "We'll talk about this UAC stuff by the time everyone's okay."

Just as Michonne and Daryl passed through the trees, quickly keeping an eye out for Rick or Tara, there was a sound coming near them. They both heard panting and grunting, shoes rushing from one place to another, letting Michonne catch a glimpse of a trio running in their direction. Her eyes nearly watered by the time she saw one figure wearing a Sheriff's Deputy hat. And for that alone, Michonne raced towards them with Daryl following behind.

"CARL!" Michonne called out to the group, most of which immediately had their attention towards her.

"M-Michonne!" Carl croaked in relief with Enid keeping him steady, letting Michonne come forth in Carl's aid.

"Oh, Carl! What happened?!" Michonne had one hand gently cupping the teenager's bruised face.

"Where the hell is he?" Daryl asked the next question, earning Gabriel's response.

"He's still back there, Daryl! These demons of Satan himself have finally come to subdue us all. But that man saved us, and we're trying to find where Rick is now. Did you find him yet?"

Daryl shakes his head in a silent response, glancing over to Carl while Michonne tends to him as kindly as she can.

"We still need to find dad, Michonne. We have to try and save everyone in Oceanside, so we can beat these monsters." Carl said as he frowned with determination.

"Carl, you could've died if Rick and I weren't there! You need to keep yourself out of harm's way by those demons." Michonne then turns her attention to Enid and Gabriel. "Are you both alright?"

Enid nodded before answering, slightly teary-eyed. "I'm okay, but I'm still wondering about that man you guys brought. This voice in his suit called him the Slayer for some reason and told us that Rick is in the center of Oceanside."

"We'll have to be quick before any of those monsters find us too!" Gabriel chimed in as well, earning nods of approval from Michonne and Daryl.

Daryl was ready to keep moving, "Then let's go-!"

Suddenly, a Revenant erupted loudly, using its large UAC engineered jet-pack to pop out and sail right towards where Daryl stood.

Michonne cried out, "DARYL-!"

***STOMP-STOMP***

And for a moment, when each of the group's eyes flashed wide, they just began to hear the sounds of stomping. The vibration was getting faster and louder until the Slayer emerged at an alarming pace, lodging his fist directly into the demon's lower body. The Revenant was going to screech at him some more, but the Slayer quickly shoved his hand into its mouth.

The Slayer let his hand crawl down through the neck and broke all the Revenant's vertebrae, exchanging a fist into its stomach area. The demonic skeleton tried hitting against the Praetor Suit, but it did nothing to the Slayer at all. Immense pain grew more for this skeletal monster as the Slayer clutched the stomach and pulled it out of its mouth, like a child yanking broccoli off a plate.

The Slayer stood there, witnessing stomach acids pouring out as well as a lot of blood. He kicked the butchered Revenant down and turned all his attention to both Michonne and Daryl, eyes glaring at each of them before looking at Carl's bruised appearance.

"B-Big guy! Do you know where we can find my dad?" Carl asked weakly.

To that response, the Slayer gave the teenager a nod in return as he pointed towards his primary path. The Slayer's self-awareness knew that leaving these people out here again wasn't going to do much help, causing him to wave a hand for them to follow his lead. But before the Slayer could turn and progress onward, he nearly convinced himself that Michonne had stepped forth with her usual vague expression.

"Thank you so much for saving them, Slayer," Michonne said with her eyes closed, to which the Slayer responded with a waving gesture as he rolled his eyes in exasperation.

There was no time for thanking the Slayer yet. Several other demons are still alive around here, so they have to act fast. All while the rest of the group looked on at the Slayer's bloodied view in complete shock, with Daryl only scowling, his thundering footsteps took a pace back as three Lost Souls came rushing past the group.

"What the hell!?" Daryl shouted, coming out of his shocked state.

Rising his hands with the Super Shotgun, the Slayer prepared to aim and fired at two of the Lost Souls while he charged. Following right in front of him were three more Hell-Soldiers that commenced on blasting plasma-powered orbs with their projectile-based arm cannons. The Slayer's expression stayed unwavering, dashing across and bypassed a few blown trees before triggering the Super Shotgun, chucking off two different limbs until blowing away the first one's head.

The two remaining lunged for the Slayer, each hand reaching out to dispatch him quickly. Only for the Slayer to shoot his head forward and nailed one in the nose with his helmet. The Hell-Blaster wailed in pain as the third one rushed at the Slayer, receiving a blast through the torso with his Super Shotgun. Then the Slayer switched over to his violently buzzing Chainsaw and continued to saw his way through the other Hell-Blaster in halves. He barges right into the corpse to fight against where that other Lost Soul went.

Soon, with the Slayer's objection of any aid, Daryl and Michonne had joined to help fight off any attackers nearby. As much as the Slayer didn't need any of their assistance, he couldn't help but notice how flexible they are now at battling the demons.

Michonne saw a couple of walkers coming closer and took them out by slicing off their heads. For the next one, Michonne chopped into its forehead with her katana. She steps back from the walker falling towards her. She kept an eye out on Daryl as he was doing fine shooting bolts at the Imps with the crossbow, where neither of them was getting surrounded.

The Slayer could see Michonne slashing and slicing at the next few Imps that tried to lunge at her while he rushed around and fires with the Super Shotgun. Daryl loaded his crossbow to hoist and shoot an Imp right through the eyes and then does the same for the next few walkers. She barely got any blood on her as most blood had splattered behind Michonne's target.

Michonne sees an Imp approaching from behind her, and while turned around, she put that power into her swing and sliced part of its head off. Michonne made sure none of the attackers were getting anywhere near Carl, Enid, and Gabriel, who was sniping out any of the closest walkers. The Slayer waves a hand for the band of survivors to follow him as he sprints off. Once Daryl passed the still walkers and Imps, he ripped the reusable bolts out and collected them back, following the Slayer.

"W-We got to follow him! The big guy knows where dad is, so we have to do this!" Carl told everyone in his weak state.

Without any second thought, the group started making their way through the Slayer's route of demolishing any demon standing in their way. After shooting down the last Lost Soul to the ground until it explodes, the Slayer darts across a few trees to begin fighting off several other Imps and walkers. He hammers their skulls in and crushing a couple of zombies to the blood-soaked soil. Thanks to VEGA, the Slayer abruptly received a heat signature from the Whiplash that he fought previously and sprinted his way past the area with everybody else still following him.


	17. Trust Me

With his narrowed eyes on the road, Negan kept a straight face without any of his signature grins as he drove in the moving van. Alongside Arat, who remained attached to the passenger seat, kept her handgun in her fingers while looking out the window. Something inside of Arat's gut was telling her that something was seriously about to go wrong soon, especially after what Hayden had pulled when he showed the demonic Crucible to the other Saviors.

"Arat."

The dark-skinned woman nearly jumped when Negan said her name as he gave her a side glance, "I want to know what the hell you saw earlier from that fucking sword of that dipshit, Hayden. I may not have known what other fucking shit he has to hide from me, but I know damn well that you looked like you were going to piss yourself a gallon if I say so myself."

All that Negan had received was silence from Arat, nothing came from her mouth except for a slight whimper. His irritation only grew when he noticed that Arat was disobeying his order.

"Arat, you are one of my top badass Lieutenants, and never in my life have I ever seen you scared to shit that you'd want to blow your brains out 'cause of it. Because whatever Hayden's truly got inside that thick fucking brain of his, I want to know what you saw-"

"THERE WAS-!" Arat stopped herself to breathe, soon giving herself up to explain, "There were screams and blood everywhere, sir! Buildings destroyed along with numerous communities and the people were scattered into pieces."

Upon listening to Arat's dreadful explanation, Negan stared blankly ahead while driving on the road for what seemed like an hour. However, the thoughts inside of his head continued to try and derive what was going on here. Hayden had been keeping something valuable from the entire group and nobody even bothered to notice anything about him?

Shaking his head, Negan eyed Arat for a second. "Holy fucking shit, Arat. I'd tell you what, that's some downright psychotic shit you saw. What about anything after?"

From the look on Arat's terrified face, she nearly shuddered before answering Negan's question. "Those monsters were torturing...women and children were...were getting..."

"Don't." Someone could bludgeon a man to death with the weight of Negan's tone.

Seeing Negan's face now, Arat could tell how pissed off he looked as she recalled Negan's anger earlier today with Hayden. But when it comes to one of his rules, similar to only killing one person from a disobedient group, rape became a subject Negan so utterly detested. Arat knew for herself that she didn't have to continue explaining that part any longer.

Pleads.

Screams.

Moans.

Negan could almost hear it all flourish inside of his mind. These were the sounds that echoed throughout what Arat testified. Those demons, as they did every day, would go through their routines. Raping human women and children, selling their slaves, and occasionally selling actual goods. Too much thought about it made Negan felt like he wanted to puke his eyeballs out or something.

"I'm telling you, Arat, I've had it with this wannabe keeper of humankind. I don't know why he didn't say anything about this shit before! Does he think storytelling's going to make everything all goody-two-shoes for him? Hayden might as well walk off a fucking cliff after I'm through with his tinman ass! If he thinks I was letting him go before, you wait. Maybe I'll let him get surrounded by a bunch of dead twats who won't have to listen to his FUCKING bullshit!" Negan seethed in anger like he was almost about to shout. "These thick-headed demon fuckwads think they can go and do whatever the fuck they want while I'm still alive!? They've got another fucking thing coming for them!"

"There was still more to it, sir," Arat stated as her face contorts into a confused frown. "It felt very sudden, and there was this guy in enormous armor or something. He was nothing like those soldiers from the Kingdom, but he took on every single one of those demons by himself. And he was winning!"

Negan's expression soon drops dead from what Arat had just affirmed. He let out an uncharacteristic huff as he smiled in his voice, "You've got to be fucking kidding me! That's impossible for one right there. And two, every time it's always got to be this Marine guy everywhere I go, dammit! Seriously, if I hear another word or thing about this guy, I'll strangle the shit outta-!"

Just then, a piercing screech came from the top of the moving van until a grotesque-looking demon was soaring ahead of them in midair. It had a split lower jaw and a slender, rawboned frame that grafted large metal blades onto its hands. Furthermore, it has a hunchback frame and well-built legs. The stand-out feature of this creature is its wings, allowing maneuvers within range for a brief period. Much scarier than ever, the winged monster had two or three more following the first one after.

These demons were called Gargoyles.

"Oh, fucking hell! Now there are ones with big-ass WINGS!" Negan cursed out loud.

Two of the Gargoyles flipped back around to directly fly right back at the moving van, causing Negan to rotate the steering wheel to the left to heavily avoid each demon. From the corner of the rearview mirror, Negan caught a glimpse of the fewer Gargoyles that passed by two other trucks followed behind. One of the Savior vehicles had two members sniping at the winged creatures as they flew in different directions. Negan and Arat then felt a frightening impact that came from the roof of the moving van.

"There's one on top! Arat, take it out, and try not to fuck yourself while I'm driving this bloody parade!" Negan ordered as his eyes focused solely on the road.

Arat nods in response, her eyes staying glued to her window side, and begins to roll it down carefully with her pistol in hand. She had to keep in mind how agile and fast these demons were just early today back when Hayden and Dwight were still here. After the car window rolled down, Arat gradually pops out half of herself as she aimed outward at whatever remained occupied on the roof.

"Oh, shit..." Arat's eyes widened before she found blood leaking on the top to drip onto her.

Suddenly, she heard a loud screech of rage escaping from a Gargoyle's mouth as it was hurling a dead Savior's corpse down at Arat. Making her gasp, she pulled herself back inside the front passenger seat, yet instead, Arat popped right back out to shoot a couple of bullets at the Gargoyle as it bounced over to the top body of the moving van.

Meanwhile, with the other Saviors from the second big truck, there were currently being played on by two other Gargoyles until one of them dove down upon one man. Streaks of blood sprayed out on the first male Savior while the Gargoyle pounces onto another pair of men, chucking one of them out on the road and ripping through the flesh and bones of the other. The male Savior screamed his lungs out in horror as he fires his assault rifle everywhere in an attempt to kill the Gargoyle, despite accidentally killing one or two Savior members.

The other Gargoyle disappeared and reappeared above the frantic Savior, lunging both of its metal-bladed feet down and crushed him into a gory mess. While the first Gargoyle swung its bladed arms sideways, slashing guts out and decapitating another few Savior members, the second one springs right onto the truck's hood with a crazed squeal at the two Saviors driving the vehicle. The winged demon used its bladed arm to scrape through the hinged cover over the engine until smoke starts billowing out. Afterward, the two Gargoyles sprung themselves off each side to let the truck explode in a fire with the unlucky Saviors going along too.

Hidden from the inside of the moving van, Simon continued shaking as he could only hear an explosive blast and the dying agony of his men outside. Not far off, Dr. Carson had settled down to the injured Savior's eye level to try and treat him, keeping a mini flashlight in case. His wounds had been tended. And yet even as the man had his injuries wrapped with heavy bandages and cuts soothed with stinging antiseptic, he made almost no noise at all. As for the rest of everyone, there was only a drowning silence as they sat and waited, huddled around like lost sheep, whereas Simon remained separated from each of them.

"FUCK!" Simon growled to himself, hitting his fist against the side.

He used a portable large flashlight to spread whiteness across the space taken by a few other people. Simon simply glared at Leo, Huck, and Zia as some of them were apart from each other.

"I don't know what the fuck these things are, but so help me to all that's worth it if Dwight and Hayden left us here...!"

"Simon, calm the fuck down!" Huck tried to implore the second-in-command Savior, but it didn't do much to her disappointment.

"Don't tell me to shut the fuck up! Those are MY men out there that just got blown to bits by those monsters! We can't let these things kill us like this!" Simon argued at Huck, all while Leo came beside her.

"Look, do not fucking blow it. We're going to get back to Sanctuary and get everyone on board!" Leo encouraged Simon this time, watching him put a hand on his stressful face.

"There's more of them, guys! We're already fucked!" Zia was exasperated while her arms were crossed, looking at Huck with sadness. "I'm sorry, Huck, I am! I couldn't save Nelson when that fucking idiot was already surrounded by them. He was-!"

"Don't FUCKING talk to me right now!" Huck said in a frustrated tone before looking away, sighing. "We can...we can just...!"

"Just what? Die out there along with the rest of the dead fucks? Not going to happen!" Simon glared at Huck with fire in his eyes as she gave him a surprised look.

"No, no, no! Sir, I didn't mean it that way! We're already stressed out from running away and leaving Hayden and Dwight behind, so we gotta-!"

***HISS***

"What the fuck was that!?" Zia shouted in surprise, where Dr. Carson stayed fixing up the injured Savior who tried to speak.

"T-This is something we can't win." He said in a low, emotionless tone.

"Try not to talk about it, sir." Dr. Carson advised as he did his very best to keep the recent sufferer calm.

Simon snapped his head around to face the injured man, utterly pissed off. "You mind repeating that?"

Dr. Carson tried to halt the high-ranking Savior, "Please, Simon-!"

But the injured man continued, "Whatever these things are or where they've all come from, how are any of us able to take on many with different shapes and sizes than we are? N-None of you guys couldn't take on that big one back there. We were too helpless to even-!"

The male Savior couldn't get his next sentence out as Simon hollered a quick chuckle, coming over to kneel in front of him with a pat on the shoulder. "Okay, man! Less joking and more on figuring out how to exterminate each of these monstrous bloodsuckers down to the ground. Listen, we're in a precarious position here. We gotta' do something about that!"

Dr. Carson responded with an annoyed face, "And what exactly do you propose to do about it?"

Simon ignored Dr. Carson and looked at the other Saviors present, "We'll make it through this, everyone! None of those things are going to barge into the Sanctuary like it's no big deal. Our plan, Negan's plan, will be to put the fear of God in these freaks of nature. So that finally once, and for all, we will expunge them! We will redact them! Them coming here is a mistake that we shall now erase!"

As Simon smirked to himself at what he just said, the rest of the Savior members looked at each other with uncertainty. Dr. Carson could only make a wry face for what Simon delivered in his sophisticated yet psychotic nature at heart. Aside from that, he still pondered over the fact that maybe Hilltop could have spotted more of these monsters somehow. But what could be done now? Instead, Dr. Carson watched, helpless, as he grips on his lap harder, allowing its firmness to calm his already ruined nerves. He knew that it wouldn't do much.

Back up front with Negan, Arat narrowed her eyes out the car window for the Gargoyle, her shock steadily turning into annoyance and anger.

"I don't see the creature, Negan! But I don't think most of them are gone! Plus, two of those things already blew up one of our trucks!" Arat said a bit more harshly than intended, but she couldn't find it within herself to care.

"Well shit goes for them I guess!" Negan sighed angrily. "We still got to take these fuckers down somehow before they get to any of us! Besides, I think we still got one of the big trucks left behind us."

"What do we do about that, Negan?" Arat asked.

The man bellowed a laugh, "Fucking Christ, Arat. How the fuck should I know? I'm the one steering the fucking wheel away from those demon bastards that are trying to kill us."

Arat lightly facepalmed a spot on her brow and gave Negan an annoyed glare, "So the problem is that we can't do anything about it?"

"Yet! Don't be such a fucking fusspot, Arat." Negan quips back, glancing around to see another roadway coming ahead. "Cause we might just found our next pit-stop! So let's not fucking waste time on this shit here!"

Arat's eyes looked onward as Negan turned the moving van slightly to the right to gain entrance in another road, spotting an overgrown urban parking lot. Negan soon drives the large vehicle nearby a clear space until he halts, checking to see if any of the Gargoyles are around.

Arat shifted uncomfortably, not knowing how else to accept Negan's unpredictable behavior, "What are we stopping for, sir? They'll take us out if we-!"

"If we lead these fucks back to the Sanctuary? Ha, fuck no, would we let that happen!" Negan denied with a grin on his face, speaking to his walkie-talkie. "Simon, get your guns out and ready to take down two or three flying-looking gnats to their fucking graves. You know what to do."

[ _Copy that, Negan!_ ]

Putting the radio device away and switching to his handgun, Negan glances over to Arat, "Let's sneak on each side until we'll get everyone else from the back. Am I clear?"

Arat soon nodded, both tensed and ready to terminate the trio of Gargoyles. Instantly, both Negan and Arat opened their car doors and sprung out as cautious as they could. Checking around, Negan kept his handgun raised for any sneak attacks from those winged demons. After what seemed an eternity, but was only a few seconds, Arat walked forward on the other side with her pistol checking each side and above her head. Taking a quick look, Arat spotted the last Savior truck that remained unharmed and sighed in relief.

***HISS***

Arat's eyes were no longer focused as her pupils shrunk, and they had become alarmed and tense. Once she began turning around, facing one of the Gargoyles that was snaking down behind her, Arat shifted back sharply under its devilish stare and opened fire onto the winged demon. The Gargoyle, however, refused to squander before shooting across and swiped at Arat, who luckily ducked away from the metal blade attack. While getting ahead of herself, Arat scoots aside to open the back of the moving van.

"SHIT!"

Negan's voice cried out of habit as he got hurled like a ragdoll across the ground where the other Gargoyle from previously reappeared. Arat's scared eyes scrolled at the Savior leader, and from somewhere within him, he found the strength to even take a step back to his feet.

"Heh, you think you've won?" Negan spoke through his gleaming teeth. "You're all nothing. You might as well go fuck yourselves back into the pig shit today, tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that. Because you'll get fucked sideways until you fucking bleed all over."

Pointing Lucille forward, Negan's teeth gritted as a change in his tone was barely an inch, but it was there, and it caused Arat's mind to freeze in shock that she needed to get Simon and the rest out.

"I'll get out of this ugly shit, no prob'! I always have and always do." Negan forced a smile to his lips. "It's just you and me, you sorry ass fuckers. You all are so going to get torn the fuck open until I am done. Cause I am bigger, I am worse, and I got a lovely bat named Lucille, who's come to join the 'you're fucked' party."

Negan's gripped his barbed-wire baseball bat with one hand to appeal either one of the Gargoyles to come forth, which had gotten the first winged demon to charge at him. As Negan circled, stepping back with a determined smile on his face, it was evident, even from Arat's perspective, that Negan wasn't going to give up like that.

He dodged a slice and began tearing through the Gargoyle's boney face with the sharp tips of his baseball bat. It was forced to step back, and then again, and again, and yet again. Negan pushed forward faster and with more fury than the demons had prepared to unleash on this world.

Suddenly, one of the Gargoyles flew behind Negan until it took him by the jacket and up into the air, causing him to growl louder than ever. Down below, Arat was way too busy releasing and rotating the latch before the rear door rose open, granting Simon permission to jump out and shoot at the Gargoyles.

"Where's Negan?" Simon shouted to Arat, who only pointed up in the sky where he soon spotted his leader tangling with a swerving Gargoyle.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Simon's annoyance increased as he aims his gun towards Negan and the Gargoyle.

But Arat soon interrupts, "Wait a minute, you'll shoot Negan too!"

Leo and Huck then hopped down to the ground that's covered with grass, whereas Dr. Carson stayed to keep the injured Savior from panicking. As Zia could only stare at whatever was around her, she needed to leave before anything else comes after her as well. She picked herself up with her handgun to run off, ignoring Dr. Carson's voice of reasoning behind it.

With a cleared extent in the distance, Zia climbed down and sped her way that's not infested with demons or crazy robot doctors. However, she soon hesitated at the sight of two Gargoyles noticing her. They rushed through like they became a part of nature itself, their mouths horrifically emitting out a battle cry. Before Zia held up her handgun in a fragile state, she didn't expect something else to happen next.

***BANG***

The Gargoyle on the right directly got shot in the side of its face, gushing blood as it cried out agony. Soon, another few rounds of gunshots appeared and sunk into the Gargoyle that had Negan, where they slowly began to crash down against one abandoned mover truck's body nearby. Negan slipped away and impacted onto the ground full of grime, having him spit out soil afterward.

The last Gargoyle snarled at whoever exterminated a few of its demonic comrades, flying straight over to where the gun sounds originated. The rest of the Saviors heard a feminine shout, and a moment later, a rope was around the Gargoyle's neck. It wasn't tight, but it was enough to cause it to stop. As the Gargoyle turned to face a few dark-clothed Scavengers popping out of nowhere, one of them had taken a rope from their belts and lassoed the winged demon.

"Well, this is surprising...!" Simon uttered, thinking of how to bring these outsiders down if things start to get hostile.

The Gargoyle could only hiss out of anger as its attempts of retreating became a ceaseless struggle, going up against a couple of Scavengers striving to drag it down.

But before any of the Savior members thought about considering to help these strangers, everyone's eyes came to a complete shock after Negan reappeared and swung Lucille as hard as he could. The impact causes the Gargoyle to desist its violent efforts as soon as Negan exerts himself for this next part.

As the winged demon gasps for breath, the Savior leader hammers down with his baseball bat. Strike after strike, blood spewing from the Gargoyle's head until Negan soon halts to take a breather and is greeted with his characteristic sinister smile.

"Now that's over with..." Negan leaned back a bit, turning to face the Scavengers that soon became an overcrowded company and much more. "...how's about you peepers take me to where your leader is now! Cause Negan has just hit the scene!"

* * *

The Whiplash slithered and slunk placidly to bypass each bullet that the Oceanside women were opening fire upon the snake-like demon. The Whiplash's face twisted as it rushed through several Oceanside sentries to its right and left, who dodged the Whiplash with no expression other than malice.

"EVERYONE, KEEP AWAY FROM THIS THING!" Beatrice yelled, aiming her shotgun and firing at the Whiplash.

And with another hiss, the Whiplash tries to swing an energy chain-blade to any human nearby but remained reluctant, seeing how most of the survivors were keeping their distance. Then, from out of nowhere, Rick comes springing in, grappling the Whiplash's backside, with his hatchet gashing into the flesh and cybernetics.

"Rick, what are you doing!?" Jesus shouted in surprise.

Struggling to cling onto the screeching Whiplash, it began to scramble and twist in every direction, knocking away Oceanside members that attempted to strike.

"He's going to get himself killed if he keeps holding onto the demon! Keep everyone back, dammit!" Natania told Beatrice and Kathy nearby, who both persisted in protecting the women and children.

Rick grunted and cried out lightly as the Whiplash snarls furiously, agony burning once the Alexandrian leader wrapped around its neck. But before Rick could have the upper hand, the Whiplash soon coasted its way and smashed him through one of the trees, making him fall off.

"RICK, GET OUT OF THERE!" Tara called out the Alexandrian leader.

While the Whiplash attempted to deliver the fatal blow, Jesus rushes into the scene and jabs one of his knives into the snake-like demon, earning a roar of pain.

"Well, shit!" Jesus cursed to himself, striving to bypass two of the Whiplash's energy chain-blades snapping towards him.

Two Imps made their move where one performed a butterfly kick at Jesus, who ducked as another Imp came running and punched at his face before Jesus caught it. Jesus jabs one of his knives through the Imp's torso and head, grabbing its arm and spun around before flipping the demon corpse over his shoulder. The Whiplash snarled before it started swinging one of the chain-blades and launched its flying attack forward.

The chain-blade sailed over Jesus' head as he swiftly moved out of the way, and the Whiplash pulled back. The chain-blade flew back at Jesus, who slid out of the way, and the other Imp charged at him before throwing a barrage of claw swipes at him. Jesus ducked, and the Imp performed a sweeping kick that he avoided. The Imp jumps into the air and lashes its claws at Jesus' throat with two other walkers both coming from either side. He swiftly rolled and avoided backward while calmly smiling at his enemies.

Two walkers growled for a piece of Jesus' flesh and bones before he sunk a knife under one's chin and sent it on the ground. Then jabbed his knife in the other walker's forehead and sprang out of the way from the Imp's fireballs. Before Jesus could attack again, the Imp jumps into the air to deliver a kick towards Jesus as he dodges effortlessly. The Whiplash flung its chain-blade forth once again at Jesus, who ducked away, and the chain-blade flew over through the Imp's chest.

As the Imp cried out, Jesus rushes around and kicks the demon corpse at the Whiplash that casually swipes it aside. Gunshots soon fired from Cyndie's gun until the Whiplash charges over to swing one of the energy chain-blades at her, but Tara tackled her out of the way, causing them both to drop on the ground promptly. Swishing around the next energy chain-blade, the Whiplash inspected everyone as each of their lungs refused to take in any air, hearts racing uncontrollably.

Rick remains sprawled on the ground as he struggles to get back onto his feet, with all the things in everyone's reactions changing so fast they couldn't breathe. Pain throbbed from his body, but he didn't know what to respond or do next to finish this creature off for the people's lives at risk. Until at that very moment, the Slayer zoomed right past him and Jesus, making both their eyes go into an alarmed manner.

***BANG-BANG***

Two blasts came from the Super Shotgun as the Slayer hurled himself up in the air and then slammed a massive punch through the Whiplash's face. The blow sent the Whiplash flying across the area with a loud crash. Everyone around the area had given the Slayer surprised looks when he appeared in their rescue. There were looks of shock, of disbelief, along with several of the Oceanside women screaming out of fright for how the Slayer emerged strangely quick.

"BIG GUY!" Tara grinned in relief as Cyndie looked up with an astonished look on her face.

The Whiplash drew just a little far from where the Slayer landed, though he didn't give this snake demon the time to attack once he zig-zagged forward. However, with two single leaps, there was a duo of Hell-Knights that soared across the scene before the Slayer backed away, watching them smash into the Earth, just seconds of missing him. One of them growled viciously at the Slayer, whereas he only gave no expression to shy away from them now.

Although the Slayer was ready enough to beat the living snot out of these demonic beasts, he became taken aback when a Revenant flew in and blasted two missiles at him upward until sending him back a couple of yards. The Slayer somersaulted back onto his feet with a mere huff of air and leaped across the field, separating the demons' locations, and slammed his fist into the Revenant's face. Pulling out the Plasma Rifle, the Slayer then attached a copper crucible to the focused lens.

Walkers had surrounded the Slayer while the Revenant only flew around the scene, observing as he rushed forward and activated a heat blast that rocketed the dead creatures off in all directions. The amount of force shown to all of the onlookers is over in the area. One of the walkers had propelled right into a community cabin.

Three of them ended up crashing hard through the constructed trees, impacting with enough force to tore through each one. Another creature blew off in another direction, rocketing at the leftover Imps face-first until each of them crashed onto the ground.

"W-What was that?" Cyndie asked.

Natania and her group witnessed what happened, and even the older woman herself became lost for words. They all kept their eyes on the Slayer, but then he zoomed once again and ended up reappearing before the duo of Hell-Knights.

The Hell-Knights charged, but the Slayer didn't stick around. His thruster boots zipped him to the side, using the power of speed to his advantage. The Revenant from before flew around the sky for a short bit, looking for the perfect angle. At last, it stopped, turned towards the Slayer, and rushed down at high velocity.

But the Revenant didn't see the Slayer catch on before it could inflict and damage. He switched out to the Combat Shotgun with pump-action blasts, charging up an arcing explosive round. That last one took out the Revenant upward, sending it flying away and onto the ground, dead.

A few seconds before one of the Hell-Knights tried to hammer down on him, the Slayer then rearranged with the Chainsaw next to slice through the Hell-Knight's entire body in a gory fashion. After that, the Slayer grabbed and threw his Chainsaw vertically at the other Hell-Knight, sinking through the torso until he lunged the monster down to the ground. Ripping straight out of the already shredded Hell-Knight, the Slayer put his Chainsaw back and pulled out the Super Shotgun to charge the Whiplash lastly.

Back with Rick, he soon spotted Daryl and Michonne coming out of the forest with the rest of the group.

"RICK/DAD!" Carl and Miconne both yelled out as they all approached him.

Rick widened his eyes in extreme relief, advancing towards them in a hug. "CARL! MICHONNE! Oh, thank god you're both alright!"

Just as Rick took a good look at Carl's beaten features, his words were heavy with an insinuation as he tended his son directly. "What... oh, Carl, what happened to you?!"

"Rick!" Michonne remained agitated as if she was in a real hurry for Carl's sake. "Carl is hurt, and we need to get him some help right now!"

Rick became startled by what Michonne told as if someone had dumped a bucket of icy cold water over him to wake up his fatherly instincts. But Rick had already known all along. He refused to believe that the Slayer had something to do with this while he fought the Whiplash. It was those demons who did this. These monsters have come out of nowhere to nearly kill his only son and expect themselves to get away with it.

"Rick? Rick!" Daryl continued, already acquainted with his friend's antipathy.

Rick's features hardened into a frigid understanding, remembering when Carl had his eye shot out during the walker invasion at Alexandria. The clouds of naivety cleared from his eyes and yet were soon replaced with clouds of vengeance.

"Dad?" Carl called out to his father, who looked at him in a soft tone.

"Keep yourselves out of harm's way. Find one of the Oceanside women who have a doctor with them." Rick whispered, his eyes turning towards the sight of fewer Imps and Revenants appearing left and right. "I'll be back."

Michonne tried to say something, "Where are you going? Rick, don't-!"

He doesn't hear the last part as the Alexandrian leader was already moving faster as a wild animal. Rick was directing himself to fight the monsters that hurt not only his partner but also his son. His face is stained with shedding tears, eyes becoming inflamed with so much rage as the demons saw him aiming his assault rifle up at them. When he reaches them, Rick shoots at the Imps first.

Several other Imps dropped first, having most of the other demonic attackers leap up at the fountain of blood spurting out. Strapping his assault rifle behind his back, Rick removed the hatchet from his utility belt as his eyes locked onto a couple of Imps snarling to lunge at him. There was no emotion other than the raging sea of anger that was starting to rear its ugly head within him. Raising his weapon, he brought down upon and into the skull of the first Imps that approached. Rick then dodged one of the fireballs that came after him before chopping, stabbing, swung, sliced, and impaled the affronting attackers.

The man kicked and shoved a few zombies back to buy himself some room with the work and, in Rick's case, even tossed an Imp's body over his back. Rick grabbed a walker by the throat, holding it at a safe distance to use as a temporary shield against the Imps' fireballs before pushing his way along the area while hacking at the faces of other Imps and walkers. A few punches or swipes at Rick's face from the Imps caused a few angry, frustrated grunts to escape his lips as he snarled right back at the monsters trying to bite at him.

Every drop of rage, anguish, and grief that built up inside Rick funneled into the task of dispatching as many demons and walkers as he could instead of dealing with his trauma head-on. Blood splatter ricocheted from Rick's hatchet, causing himself to get splashed here and there, but he couldn't care less how it felt or looked. He needed to make a stand against the monsters. It wasn't a badge of honor sort of thing, but Rick proudly wore that blood and viscera on his clothes, in his hair, and on his skin without a second thought to it.

Some of the Imps got replaced by Revenants as one or two appeared to attempt on fighting Rick, who became left in a state of confusion. It didn't last long as Rick's confusion turned into anger. In what was likely only minutes, Daryl ran out of the group to assist Rick with Jesus, Aaron, Eric, and Gabriel in tow. As they all grouped, they put their backs to each other, facing out in combined formation. The six of them fought side by side, with Daryl shooting arrows and Jesus firing his automatic rifle as the Revenants began to get overwhelmed, falling dead at their feet.

Back with the Slayer, he soon got bored, dodging each of the Whiplash's energy chain-blades before he blasted another round of the Super Shotgun at it. Leaving the snake demon to stagger a bit, the Slayer quickly grabbed both of the Whiplash's arms until he popped them off one by one. A scream of agony emitted as the Slayer silenced the demon by springing up to stab both its energy chain-blade arms through the eyeballs. The Slayer then pushed both his feet down to crush the skull until brains and gore splattered.

Panting a bit to see that killing the Whiplash was done, the Slayer's attention soon gave notice to Rick's group sniping down two or four more demons until a Revenant tackled Rick. Rick impacted against a tree with the Revenant's vicious grip onto him, aiming its shoulder-mounted missile launchers at him.

As Rick grunted, he sneakily swung out his hatchet and sliced through the Revenant's head. Rick kicks the dead Revenant down before noticing another Revenant firing a pair of rockets at him, only for the Slayer to race by and seize the man in his arm.

Before the Revenant could fire at us again, Jesus and Daryl were each taking a shot to protect Rick. And the Slayer, to his reluctance. The Slayer eventually halted himself for a chance to let Rick walk on his feet. The Slayer then switches out to the Gauss Cannon to aim at the Revenant.

Rick became startled at seeing the Gauss Cannon once again but did his best to stay calm and shouted, "KEEP THAT THING BUSY!"

Thanks to Jesus and Daryl providing the distraction, the Slayer zoomed in to charged high damage shot through the Revenant's torso, making it explode in gore. Now with that monster dead, the Slayer's head turned over to face Rick again, who was breathing heavily from the constant rush that he had to go through.

Hoping that there would be peace for the both of them to talk, Rick tried to speak, "Okay, now-!"

However, the peace ended as soon as a flash of red light appeared, and a Mancubus soon blasted its way through the field surrounded by a few trees.

"What the fuck?!" Rick yelled before beginning to back away from the large and formidable monster.

The Mancubus ignited both flamethrowers and discharged fireballs at the Slayer, to which he grabs Rick and just skipped to the side to dodge it. The Slayer saw the monster trying to shoot several more fireballs, but he continued to avoid them. Eventually, the Slayer tried a different tactic than simply dodging, zipping across to the side, and fired with the Heavy Assault Rifle. The Slayer watched the Mancubus blasting its way at a spot close to him, causing his legs to push away from this behemoth's grounding impact.

Rick gaped, but shook his head, and regained his composure as he aimed his assault rifle to shoot the monster's head. And this time, the Slayer could see Tobin, Francine, and Scott rushing over with weapons of their own in their hands to join the fight. " _I didn't expect these idiots to bring their lives up as part of our support. I would have shooed them all off, but their bravery felt approving of some worth._ "

"Kill that fucker!" Daryl yelled.

The Mancubus, becoming aware of this, hopped a few more steps before shooting after the three survivors. The Slayer rushes across the Mancubus again to redirection its gunfire away from Rick and his group. He turned and cast out the Rocket Launcher and shot a couple of rockets.

"Keep it back! We can't let this thing come after the others!" Rick orders with a shout.

The Mancubus was getting pushed on either side of the area before faltering tiredly. With Jesus and Rick rushing up to climb and stab at the behemoth's head, Daryl and the Slayer went along to make sure the Mancubus gets destroyed by tearing off both piping that leads from its upper back to its arms. They each sprung off from the Mancubus until it explodes in a heap of gore with guts piling over.

As the Slayer observed Oceanside's campgrounds, numerous dead walkers and demon corpses sprawled ungainly across the grounds. The Slayer kept his patience intact. But inside, he started boiling with an inferno hot enough to make the devil envious and scared.

The Slayer's temper was shooting through the roof as his levels began plummeting. The friction in his fists began to build, ready to tear apart any demon or monster that is invading this world now. The Slayer wasn't going to stay with Rick and his people for long until he realizes that Hell's footsoldiers have arrived in this dimension. With everyone now descending their weapons a bit, the Slayer could see now that Rick's impatience on him was a bit strong as the Slayer's.

"Okay, you better tell me right FUCKING now about what's going on here!" Rick made a scowl that would make anyone in this world piss their pants. Thankfully, the Slayer wasn't those pitiful kinds of folks. "I already knew you were keeping something from us, so I'd like to know WHY!"

Thankfully, the Slayer saw Jesus positioning himself between the two of them in a stern manner. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Rick, listen, this isn't all on the big guy here. Look, we got rid of all the demons here, haven't we?"

And just like that, VEGA soon began to introduce himself to Rick.

**VEGA: {Paul is correct. The demonic presence within Oceanside has become destroyed, as well as the Gore Nest. There are no demons under the Praetor Suit's HUD. All of your questions will get answered at a later time. You should check on everybody else, including your son.}**

"W-Wha..?" Rick blinked in confusion before he manages to regain his faculties and glared at the Slayer once he began walking off.

Rick stalked beside the Slayer to step before him with his hand open, "Hey, wait! WAIT! I SAID WAIT, DAMMIT! What was that just now? You're telling me that you didn't budge to tell me about this until NOW?"

**VEGA: {My name is VEGA, the artificial intelligence that accompanies the Doom Slayer. I understand that this situation has brought confusion, but the Slayer does not mean you all any harm.}**

"VEGA's telling the truth, Rick. And we'll get our answers soon as we make a deal with Oceanside about what has happened here. Okay?" Jesus gave Rick a sympathetic look on his face, while Daryl just kept quiet about the explanation.

Just as the Slayer persistently walked past Rick, he was silent. He moved his lips as if to form a coherent sentence, but he couldn't manage to utter a sound. While VEGA's statement was not going to sit well with Rick as he glared behind the Slayer uneasily, he was now more convinced that there was more to what the Slayer was than he had first thought.

**VEGA: {Please try not to push the Slayer any further than what you are doing now.}**

"Wait..." Rick sighed, facepalming himself to avoid the Slayer's eye contact for a moment before glancing at him now.

The Slayer could see Rick's expression was unreadable, yet he remains prepared for the man to tell him to get lost or something. When he stood in front of the Slayer, Rick surprised him by placing a hand on his shoulder to show respect.

"Thank you, big guy," Rick said as he stepped back, giving the Slayer some space. "I don't know what you did or how you have done it, but thank you for my son's safety and more to come. Again, I wish things were a bit different from our hostilities against you, big guy, but I know now that you have a right to be a part of us. You did what you've told me on saving and protecting this group, and I'll be damned before I let someone as good as you go off on his own just because he might be a big of a danger. I can assume you had your reasons for keeping quiet about whatever you've been through, and I hope you don't mind going into any of my questions about this query once we get back."

" _I felt oddly touched somewhere in my heart. Sure, perhaps once or, twice I had gotten thanked somewhere back then, but Rick had sincerely thanked me, had made me feel important like I had a reason to live and go on besides the fact that I was too damn stubborn to die. I may have sort of like Rick's group. They weren't terrible people most of the time, but I had never felt a connection for so long since Argent D'Nur. And now I'm feeling it again._ " The Slayer pondered over the thought, still unsure that these people want him to stay in this world with them.

The Slayer's only gesture to Rick was a single nod in judgment that he wasn't fooling him or anything. After all, he and his group deserved that much, and then some.

**VEGA: {Thank you for understanding, Rick Grimes.}**

After another one of VEGA's statements, the group turned their heads to observe two Oceanside doctors treating Carl's injuries. The Slayer surveyed the women around him. They varied in age, from the fifties or sixties to children of six or seven. In the distance, the Slayer even saw a few babies and toddlers, but they stayed hidden inside the tiny houses, their doors only cracked enough to peer out. Both Enid and Michonne stayed there to keep the teenager some company. Rick soon made his way over to his teenage son and knelt to talk about how proud he was of him that he stayed alive.

The Slayer nearly let himself give a small smile, appreciative that there are people here to help one another. Just then, the Slayer's face fell back to its default expression when he felt a hand tugging at one of his legs. The Slayer reacted so quickly that his hands nearly quivered with the Gauss Cannon that he still wielded, looking down to spot three of the little girls he saved from the demons earlier.

Since the Slayer might as well get this over with, he let one of them stepped forth to speak first, "Thank you for saving our community, Mr. Slayer!"

The other two children nodded appreciatively. But not much to the Slayer's expectations, he felt the two of them embrace both his legs until the Slayer seemed confused by what transpired. The same went for everybody nearby to see how strange it was for the Slayer to behave considerately to small children. It didn't end until another child dragged an awkward-looking Rachel in front of the Slayer, mumbling something about owing an apology. The Slayer soon shrugged it off, putting away his weapon, and went over to Rachel to gently pat her wavy hair. Afterward, the Slayer continues to check up on Cyndie, who helped Tara up to her feet.

"Man, Doomguy, you're such a badass." Tara offered the Slayer a full-hearted smile, to which he threw on a confused look for the new nickname she gave to him.

After making his way over, Rick nearly smirked at the name. "Doomguy?"

When the Slayer shrugged in response to what she just said, Tara explained, "Well, I don't know if I would like to call you The Doom Slayer. I mean, come on, that's metal as hell! But I also thought Doomguy would work too! It's easier to say, too. What do you think?"

Tara and Cyndie looked up at the Slayer as he gave an approving nod. "It was as good a name as any."

"I-I guess that works. Thank you for helping us get away from those monsters earlier. I don't know any way to repay you, Doomguy." Cyndie responded, although noticing her grandma's furious expression as she comes over to the Slayer.

"I don't know who you are, and as much as I want to thank you for keeping my community safe, I would quite enjoy it more if you and all YOUR people leave the premises now." Natania maintained that dubious frown, where Tara soon groans with irritation in her voice.

Rick's face soured at the older woman, "Wait a minute, Natania!"

She turned to face Rick, "No, I don't care what you have to say anymore, Rick! I want you all out. The guns belong to us. We fought them once, and look where it got us. Just leave us in peace. We've done nothing to you people."

"Natania, Doomguy here saved this place better than we could! We didn't even know how or where these demons got out here! He has done nothing wrong. We have a real chance to beat the Saviors, but we can't do it alone. We need your help." Tara tried to convince the older woman, throwing hands up in frustration.

"Grandma, Tara's right! We should listen to them. We can't keep doing this anymore after what just happened! Those demons would've taken our own as a hostage if these people didn't come. We've hidden from everything! We could-!" Cyndie tried to speak.

But Natania swiftly grabs the pistol Cyndie wielded until aiming at the Slayer, her voice becoming shrill, "You all saw how this man, or whatever he is, destroy countless of those things without tiring out! He's dangerous! Tara brought this man here, so he's just as guilty as she is for invading our home! We were better off than fine if Tara hadn't gotten found washed up at the shore."

"Natania! Put the gun down. Let's talk about what we can all change together. I don't know what exactly happened either, but Doomguy here is going to explain all of this to us. Now please, put the gun down and listen to us." Rick obstructed, trying to coax Natania with a stiff look.

With Jesus and Aaron coming forward to try and persuade Natania not to shoot the Slayer, Daryl came just in time to steer his crossbow at the older woman. All of this quickly caused Beatrice and Kathy to aim their weapons at Daryl. The Slayer silently groaned with so much irritation for these people and their decisions.

"For fuck's sake, Natania! You all can't take on everyone by yourselves anymore! Is this what your people need?" Tara shot her a glare, pointing over at a few dead Imp corpses. "Is THIS what YOU want?! It seems clear to me that you people would rather have the Saviors laugh at all the boys and men who DIED because of THEM!"

"You don't know ANYTHING about us!" Natania threw a steady glare whenever Tara talked back at her. "I am sick of you all. First, you sneak into my community. Second, you beg me to help you. Third, I share something personal with you, and you take a giant shit on it."

"Now, with all these demons everywhere, nearly tried to kill Rachel too, you are just going to let that happen again!"

"Shut up!"

"You kill us here, and then what? Go back to having miserable lives? NO! YOU FIGHT! We have your back! And you've got ours too!"

The Slayer raised his lids, impressed at how Tara had the guts to stand up against the Oceanside leader. It soon got even more interesting as Cyndie stood next to Tara, receiving a determined smile from her.

Natania's eyes widened as if her granddaughter had just committed treason. "Cyndie, what are you doing?! We can't beat them! Not even the Saviors! They have an army-!"

"We have a Doomguy!" Tara threw back within seconds.

Cyndie crossed her arms. "Grandma, I want to go with them. Some of us do, but not all of us, and it has to be all of us."

The Slayer watches Rick grip and re-grip his gun, his finger hovering on the trigger. Something had to happen before things got out of hand. A dark-skinned woman came up. She had a white headband with frizzly dark hair and a boyish figure, and she carried a large knife on her waist.

"I'm going," she told Natania. "Even if no one else does, even if you won't. I'm going with them. Maybe this is the best chance we've ever had. Probably the best we'll ever get."

"Marisol, no!" Natania said, harshly grabbing the woman's arm.

Marisol yanked her arm away with a hiss as her eyes seemed haunted, "I still hear them in my dreams, Natania! I remember, every single second of my life, I remember what they did to my Jacob. He was just a kid, only twelve, and they killed him right in front of me. And Bryan too. After everything that the Saviors have done, I can't live like this. I have to do something. Don't you get it?"

"Me too, Natania. We've only just got lucky from these monsters. It could happen again. We're not safe here." another woman said. She was blond and dark-eyed, and she looked angry.

And like that, women started volunteering as they came forth, making it known. While Cyndie and Tara shared a triumphant look and Rick stared in relief, Natania looked livid.

**VEGA: {If that is what you wish, then you may come live in Alexandria for the time being. It's become established with its solar grid, cisterns, and eco-based sewage filtration. Aaron can explain through any basics of what you should know there.}**

"Yeah, Tara told me a little bit about where you people came. You have houses and running water and electricity," Cindy responded, looking at Rick. "And high walls to keep walkers out, and people. You have people. If we win," she paused and took a breath. "When we win, we come live in your community. There will be a place for us in Alexandria. A safe place."

Everybody saw Rick's lips curving up in a slight smile. "You've got a deal. There's plenty of room for you all to come," he said, holding out his hand.

"Never!" Natania muttered as she aims her pistol at the Slayer's head, ready to shoot him.

Everyone's eyes went the size of bowling balls as one of the Oceanside sentries screamed, "Natania, don't-!"

***SNATCH***

The older woman felt a sharp pain in her arm. When she looked, there was her gun on the floor and wrist in the Slayer's hand.

"Wait, Doomguy! WAIT!" Tara begged as she and Jesus tried to hold onto me to let Natania go.

"Please, stop!" Cyndie cried out.

Nearly horrified, everyone saw that after the Slayer protected the Oceanside community, he lifted their leader in the air by the hand. As the Slayer lifted Natania, he picked up the gun and inspected it.

"What are you doing?" Jesus tried to ask.

With such a poor choice of weapon to use against him, the Slayer bent the barrel and crushed the chamber with his bare hands. The Slayer decided to let gravity do the rest as the beyond repair firearm dropped to the ground.

"Doomguy, just calm down. You stopped her, so just let her go now." Rick's attempts to alleviate the Slayer weren't exactly working.

Natania had bloodshot eyes, beginning to think that she will die at the hands of the man who saved her community. The older woman knew how the Slayer dealt with monsters several times of everyone's size and knew struggling would make her time come faster.

But before she accepted her fate, she asked. "What the hell are you?"

The Slayer could scarcely remember the last time someone had asked him that. Memories began to resurface from the deep corners of his mind. The Slayer's countenance began to fade together with the mood. Expressions began fading as they heard nothing but silence from him.

And thinking about it has flooded everything back to the Slayer, repulsive trauma swelling like ten thousand volts of severe remorse. The setup from Samuel Hayden, the betrayal, and unlocking the Slayer's power. He could feel it stinging his soul and burning his vocal cords into submission.

"Big guy?" Rick's voice still carried out in a whisper. "Is everything alright?"

The Slayer had to give them an answer.

Before anything he could not answer begun to erupt from his audience, the Slayer presented a small, circular device from one of the pouches on his belt. Everyone stared in wonder as a holographic display shone from its interface, and the Slayer browsed through each tab until he found what he was looking for now.

Pride or vanity did not turn the Slayer off from the UAC's description of who he was to them. But the knowledge that their clinical and inexact conclusions did not tell all the truth that the Slayer Testaments could.

A stark, grave illustration of a bone-ridden tablet emblazoned in green with an arcane symbol caught the attention of everyone and hushed their mouths. Then, as I pressed a button, they were shaken to their cores by a voice, low and dreadful and intense. The input from evident recordings did nothing to cloud it.

_**I̶ņ the ͟firs͘t ̛age͢,͢ in ̢t̵h̕e͞ f͞ir͜st b̸at͞t͘le͠, wh͢e̕n t̸he şhądo͠w͢s͡ fi͜r̀st ̧l̕en̨g͜thȩn̵ed҉,͟ on͢e ͢stood̶.** _

Any mystery as to who that _one_ was reduced when they caught the same symbol on the Slayer's visor.

_**Burn͜ęd ͝by th̢e ͝e̸m͠b̧ers of̧ Arm̀a͜ge̵ddo͠n̸, his͟ ̧so͝u͡l̛ ͝bl̵istered͜ by͢ ͝thę ̨firès̛ of H̀ell a̷n҉d ̨t͢ain͡te͢d͝ beyon̢d ̛asćęns͝i̡on, hé ch̸òse͟ ̧the҉ pat͜h́ ͘o҉f ̧pe̕rpęt͠ua̵l ͏tor͘ment̨.** _

It avoided no details, but even for ones like Tara, the implications left no room for an assertive answer.

_**I͞n hiś r̛aveǹous h̡at̡r͜ed͢,͟ he foúnd ņo p͜e͏aće, ͞and̡ ̨wit͘h boili̛ng͠ ̛b̵l̛o͝od he s͠c̨ourȩd͏ ͘t͘h͡e Umbr̸a̷l͠ ͡P̵lain͡s҉ ̡seeḱin̡g͟ vengeąnce͘ ́a̵gai̡nst͟ ̛the͏ d͡aŗk ͏ļord̷s̴ ̡wḩo had ̀wr̷onģe͢d͠ hi̕m.** _

Natania was beginning to regret her question in some way or another.

 _**H́é ̀wore thé cr͘ǫw͘n͡ o͏f th̵e ̨N͟ight ̕S͞enti̡nel͝ş,͘ ̛a͝nd t͞hose th̕at ͞t͡as͝t͢ed͢ ͠th͢e b̵i͢te of͟ ͞his s͢w͟órd̸ ̴nam͢ed ͡him̸...** _ _**̴ ̴ ͠ Thę ̕Doom S͡l͘ayer.** _

There had been nothing but stunned silence. The Slayer hated how it had brought down everyone else's face. But these people had to know something about him. Just in case anything was to happen. The Slayer could see children that were now in each of their parent's arms. Some of the Oceanside took a step back, frightened of what he would do to them.

Rick and his group stood in place from shock, whereas only a few Oceanside women passed out from the whole ordeal. Natania, who remained trapped within the Slayer's grasp, trembled out of complete fear by the time the Slayer Testament became done. She didn't even bother to squirm or break free from him while the rest of the group that guarded the Slayer look back at him with the same strange look in their eyes.

Jesus was the first to ask the Slayer, "Is all of that true? That you're here for a reason to-?"

Jesus' next words didn't come just as the Slayer dropped Natania and stared at his hands. Everyone's confusion over the Slayer's action just now ceased once electricity started sparking from his Praetor Suit, screaming in disbelief. Rick and everyone stared in shock and horror as the electricity flashed blue all over his body, making the Slayer realize what was happening. His HUD's text said, "Tether Activation," to the point where the Slayer was suddenly engulfed into a brilliant light, leaving from their sight and someplace elsewhere.

And just like that, the Slayer was gone. There was a cold silence until Tara stuttered out of her shock from what happened.

"W-Where did he go?"


	18. We Meet Again

Almost immediately, Negan's group became silently urged forward to some undisclosed. Despite how they had gotten quite outnumbered and left with little option but to follow the crowd, Negan stayed composed towards this new situation. As his group closed together, Negan took in the begrimed aspects of the Scavengers' community. He could perceive how strange it felt and looked to the others behind him.

The surroundings seemed to fit in well with the revelation that these Scavengers lived and thrived within a junkyard. The mounds were rather large and created a sort of walled barrier with no other obvious entry point aside from the doors of a shipping container Negan's group was getting led to at this moment. As the doors had gotten pulled open, the Scavengers went first through the entrance until Negan's group followed. Negan could see for himself that the tunnel under the trash they were passing through was nothing more than an entire shipping container.

It had gotten buried underneath the garbage but was strong enough to withstand all that weight. Most of it provided easy access between the inside and outside of their domain of debris. The doors at the opposite end of the container drew opened, letting more light inside and allowed Negan's group their first glimpse of the junkyard. The Scavengers began to wander around in what initially appeared to be at random.

Soon, they were taking specific places around Negan's group. They were surrounding them in two circles; an inner layer and an outer layer. The entire time, Negan didn't seem too bothered by any of this. If anything, he appeared rather amused. When Simon and Arat both glanced at him with a mix of tension and solemnity, he just gave them a nod of reassurance. As Dr. Carson carried the injured male Savior inside, he hadn't formed an opinion of all this yet. Leo, Zia, and Huck looked around with curiousness and anxiety because of the features, wielding their weapons with such haste.

"Pee-Fucking-You! Goddamn, you people must be scrubbing your shit-stained asses with some bleach and Comet living in here!" Negan hooted with mockery in his voice. "Now, where's the leader of this rat trap?"

From the crowd of Scavengers, Jadis emerged in one swoop and stopped in front of Negan. Her eyes seemed to be pale red underneath her tired eyes. Farron, who was standing directly behind Negan, shoved him forward as they all sneered.

"My, you look like total shit today, garbage queen! But introductions should matter too," Negan greeted, smiling in a way that oozed with confidence despite the Scavengers surrounding the Saviors. "I'm Negan, and you must've had a hell of a fucking problem on your people's hands than just taking out those two ugly fucks from earlier."

"Negan? You come here? With Saviors? Why?" Jadis asked as she watched Negan, who smiled approvingly.

A chuckle escapes his lips, and he glanced at the other Scavengers.

"Getting straight to the fucking point, huh? So demanding. And I can see that you people know something about me as well." Negan uttered, turning back to her. "I like that, darling. What's your name?"

The woman soon replied, "Jadis. You come. Why? Saved you, owe us now. Have anything?"

Silence caressed them with the wind as it howled softly through piles of garbage. Nobody in the group could tell if Jadis disapproved of the term of endearment, even if it is a joke. Negan can see that she wasn't easy to read, which probably made a big part of her leadership. After no other reaction, Negan was in no rush to play games instead of giving a straight answer.

"Jesus, how the hell can you people live here?" Negan dawdled around with Lucille resting on his shoulder, exploring the place more thoroughly. "This place stinks like a fucking polecat! You can tell me something about that, darling."

Negan picked up a grimy rug with some unknown liquid all over it. "I don't think I even wanna fucking know what this shit is. Goddamn!" He tossed it aside.

"Time is vital. You waste. Danger wherever." Jadis pointed out, folding her arms with an annoyed look all over her face.

Negan let out another disturbing chuckle. A couple of times, the Savior ruler whipped his precious baseball bat around and then soon pauses.

"Time, eh?" He shrugged. "What's the rush, garbage lady? We only got rid of a few of those flying demons fuckers around these parts here. And we'll do so much more later afterward if we're fucking lucky. Hell, we're here to save you all from getting your-fucking-selves swelled up and snorting out demon cum over the floor. I don't want to brag, but I have the useful skill of reading people. There are chances that you people 'ain't taking them all down with just shotguns and hassling ropes. And that's why YOU need us."

When Jadis didn't answer Negan and only glimpsed her peers, Tamiel and Brion, a satisfied smile crossed Negan's lips.

"Well, answer me this cause I am genuinely curious," he beamed. "What made you think: Hey! The dead are walking on the face of this Earth now, and the world's fucked up its ass! I think I'll live in this godforsaken pigsty?"

"Misconception," Tamiel answered in a soft but defiant voice, causing Negan and Jadis to glance at her.

"Excuse me?" Negan's attention was on the woman as she gave no trouble to him with how she handled herself.

"Pigs, clean."

Negan's tongue glided across his teeth. "Oh, yeah-?"

"There is work. Sculpts. Art. You waste daytime." Jadis interrupted, grinding her teeth. "Your business. I demand."

A louder howl of wind rushed around them once Negan's face begins to soften. To everyone's surprise, a laugh escaped him, and Lucille returned onto his shoulder, hanging with no hostility.

"Man, you are fierce!" Negan hooted, watching Jadis's eyes shoot down at his bat and back to him with a shaken breath. "But you also know your place just like your people do. And I like that too. I can see it in your already-fucked-up eyes of how right I am about you."

The Savior leader smirked, stepping towards her as Jadis said nothing, only leveling out her back and held herself stiffly, keeping herself together.

"I have a proposition for you," Negan muttered with a small smile. "And I know you're gonna like it."

Jadis blinked, her breath hissed softly through her nose while her brow furrowed, tilting her head.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something about it?"

"Curious," she responded.

"Curious, eh?" Negan repeated, his smile widening into a grin as he stepped even closer to Jadis, causing her frown to wrinkle.

Jadis's eyes explored him curiously, trying to figure things out and understand his body language. Negan's voice had gotten even softer, but it wasn't a whisper. No matter what he wanted to say, it was as though Negan didn't care who heard him. Or he needed that, maybe. It could have made him feel strong. Jadis cleared her throat, and her eyes darted to each of her community's faces. Overall, Jadis couldn't help but notice some of the Slayer's finger handwriting that endured on the soiled ground inches away. And when Negan eventually noticed Jadis staring at something nearby, his eyes silently followed her trail and spotted the hidden message.

"Uh, sir? What the hell are-?" Simon tried to say.

But Negan, who remained focus on the finger-drawn message, raised a hand to interrupt his second-in-command, "Shut it, Simon. I'm thinking of something."

As Simon stopped talking, with everybody else inspecting what Negan was up to, crouching down to read something unfamiliar to the group of Saviors.

" **We keep half, and you keep half? If you cheat, you will be sorry?** " Negan quoted carefully with a chuckle, standing back up straight with his baseball bat pointing at the message. "Seems like you garbage people have been playing in the dirt for so long. But out of regard, have you been making deals with other pinheads around here?"

Jadis swallowed, nodding her head slowly while her fearful eyes wouldn't look away at the written message. Now, this was becoming a bit more bizarre in Negan's case. His eyebrow raised at the sight of Jadis's trembling look over some stupid letters written on the ground. He would dedicate a significant amount of resources to scare the absolute shit out of anyone in a group over an entire day. He can achieve this by manipulating forces, leaving them sniveling and sunken on their knees. But it appears that Jadis was afraid of something private to him, and Negan was always ready enough to find out for his benefits.

"Jadis," Negan smirked, pointing at her with his bat as he leisurely continues. "I have something very different in mind for you to tell me about, so please speak when you're spoken to, okay? Because to me, you look like you're becoming shaken down to your panties and pissing yourself right in front of me. And it just might be about something that could concern me if I don't fucking know about it. So tell me, has anyone else besides us been snooping around right under my nose? Possibly somebody that is a so-called badass of a juggernaut soldier that goes without a single fucking word? I'm all ears, darling."

Jadis swallowed again, returning the looks as she raised an eyebrow with a stutter, "A scary man. Help made a deal. More guns to fight. Made by Rick."

Soon, Negan laughed while shaking his head with lips curled into a smile, "My my, what a dark turn this has taken. Rick's been hiding something from me that is fucking interesting? Jesus, how long does it takes for one unspeakable, dirty, and apathetic man like Hayden to come and try and kill me already? How many fuckers with teddy bear soft fists needed to beat Hayden's fucking face into the state like a squeezed can? Of all times to doubt me, now is not the time for that. I have planned every detail on what to do with Rick or Hayden until the time comes right. Especially for this Marine guy."

Jadis looked on with lack of certainty, "Hayden?"

Negan exhaled through his nose with amusement, "That's right, Jadis. Now, here's a better deal than the pitiful one that Rick's shrimp-sized dick can manage. How's about you forget about Rick's deal on fighting against us and perhaps work for me instead? I need people. And you ARE a bunch of people that I should have on my staff. You probably need people as well, yes? Hell, I might give you all rare tons of good shit to show how much of a reasonable guy I can be, unlike Limp Dick Rick. But we're also going to be needing a few medical supplies from you for whoever the doc's got himself handling with right now. I was already running my ass off from a giant-dick demon too. The decision seems pretty obvious from what I can say about you, but you'll have to keep this away from Rick knowing. What do you say?"

Jadis soon puts this information into thought before watching her people for a moment. She watched as some of them ate from a can of the very little food they had left, thanks to the Saviors.

Jadis looked back at Negan, scanning him. "Wait here," she replied.

Jadis turned around to discuss this secret arrangement with Tamiel and Brion as leading members of the Scavengers. Negan smiled, but this time it was tight. Simon and Arat, the other Savior members, and even Dr. Carson seemed shaken by Negan's deal with Jadis. Negan's eyes flickered to Simon, and the right-hand man nodded even as his face put on a calming facade. Possibly sensing Jadis's eyes on him, Negan looked back and winked at her as he presented a smile. He didn't seem too bothered by whatever heated conversation that had gotten played out between Leo, Zia, and Huck, and they didn't seem too bothered by the fact that the leading members of the Scavengers had reappeared like harbingers of doom. Negan became just focused on being content with the good things that had gone right for them today.

Jadis took a breath, and her nostrils flared. "Need more people." she insisted.

"Need food. Cans. People are a resource." Tamiel announced.

"Demons kill, feed, pointless-no work." Brion mirrored, lowering his eyelids, and looked at Negan with mule-like stubbornness. "No work. No resource."

Negan hesitated, staring almost into each soul of the leading members of the Scavengers.

Finally, he gave in. "You'll get five."

"Not enough. twenty."

Simon whistled and shook his head. "Now you're starting to make me a little bit mad," he stated. "I am about at the point where we might just have to-!"

"Simon," Negan emitted with an ambiguous threatening tone to get the right-hand man to stop talking.

"Twenty!" Jadis said louder.

People shot looks towards them both as Negan launched himself forward and thrust his face right in hers. Jadis's breath caught in her throat, and her body began to shake.

Negan began to smile again as he uttered, "Seven."

"Not enough," Tamiel protested.

"Need more," Brion chimed in as well.

Jadis locked her teeth tight, and by now, she had gone against Negan well beyond the point of intimidation. She understood that, and so she was at a point where her fate would no doubt change the further she pushed. If Negan had tried to harm or kill her, it would have already happened. Negan nodded his head and glanced at her.

"Ten." He paused for thought. "And sacks of nuts, fruits, and vegetables."

Catching sight of Jadis's lips turning into a smirk, Negan opened his mouth again. "But now, you are in my debt. You have to do what I want."

Jadis's confidence slipped as she scanned him again, more cautiously this time. In her gaze, her eyes narrowed at him, her mouth pursed. Jadis curled her fists but did not break.

"Deal."

* * *

The Slayer's eyes had gotten pressed shut after being tethered away from Rick's group within Oceanside. He felt like getting pushed into another location without any consent from VEGA or anything else for that matter.

" _What's going on!? Where am I?!_ " The Slayer shouted in his subconscious.

And before he'd even know it, a bright flash of light blossomed into the Slayer like halogen bulbs that might kindle an office. He had to hold both his hands outward because it hurts to see such light. But when the Slayer opens his eyes again, the white was gone. He was now falling from the portal in midair and smashed the ground with his feet, perfectly landed. The impact alone caused a shattering tremble. The Slayer mentally groaned, raising his hand to where it feels like pain might already be blooming.

"How the hell are you here just now?!" Rosita's voice bellowed out, surprised at how the Slayer reappeared from nowhere.

Soon, his eyes narrowed to the surrounding damaged area, eavesdropping on Rosita and Sasha's jolted attention onto him. The Slayer could see that Rosita's tear-stained expression agitated by what's happening right now. He also spotted Sasha, who he had never met before, while she wordlessly stared at him for the time being. Then the Slayer heard the Barons of Hell, three of them to be exact, planning to ambush Dwight, who wielded the Crucible Blade.

**VEGA: {It seems that we've gotten unknowingly tethered into another unknown location, but somehow we're still living in this dimension of Earth. Aside from that, there is a trinity of Barons trudging within the domain here.}**

The Crucible Blade can only become expected to be unleashed by a Night Sentinel of royal blood, but things are different in the Slayer's situation. The blond Savior looked over his shoulder and found the Slayer zooming his way over. He snatches the Crucible Blade out of Dwight's trembling hands as he stepped back in shock. The Slayer wielded the Crucible Blade, sparking sinister red energy as its pale aura flickered in his hand.

"Holy shit," Dwight uttered, watching the Slayer glare onward at the three Barons of Hell.

Each of the high-ranking monsters suddenly stepped back out of slight hesitation that the Slayer of all demons has just arrived on the scene. Hayden remained seated while busy mechanically regenerating his loose arm back to its joint through circuitry. His concentration both maintaining his body and checking on how the Slayer will defeat the Barons of Hell. One of the Barons snarled with only one handless arm, desperately lunging forward to throw a fist at the one who has abolished their Mars invasion. But flicking with both arms, the Slayer jumped and flourished the Crucible Blade in a trio of slashes.

The first Baron's legs, torso, and head had gotten sliced off like it was no big deal to the Slayer. The conflict between everyone else and the demons abruptly changed after the Slayer made his first move. Dwight's eyes widened at the way the Slayer took down one of the Barons of Hell, with both Rosita and Sasha expressing the same awed look on their faces.

"H-H-How did he do t-that?" Sasha asked as sweat was going down her cheeks.

Rosita's expression instantly changed from anger to utmost shock. Rosita couldn't help but recognize the Slayer when the Crucible manifested the woman with such horrifying imagery. As one of the bruiser brothers became chopped down, the two other Barons quickly rushed at the Slayer, but he once again regained his stance and pounced onward. From the corner of Dwight's eyes, he whirled around, yelling his warning to the preoccupied Slayer, but it was too late.

One Baron's lowered fist instantly plowed into the Slayer as he got sent flying through the vehicles to collide with a sickly-looking van. The Slayer grunted furiously, pushing himself out from the wreckage, and charged forward to fight the Barons of Hell that both advanced on Dwight. The Slayer grabbed the Crucible Blade from where it had gotten discarded, and with one quick slash, he cuts through the other Baron's leg.

Blood erupted everywhere, covering the Slayer, but he had accomplished what he had wanted to. The wounded Baron whirled around, somehow managing to maintain its balance, and raced towards the Slayer. The Slayer rebounded back with a slice from the Crucible Blade that chopped the Baron's arm off, piercing back and forth through the Baron's stomach until tearing the behemoth in halves.

The last Baron seemed slightly taken back by the Slayer. However, the stupid creature lowered its head and lunged towards him. The Slayer swung the Crucible Blade with such force that he bisects the Baron's body diagonally. After three more strikes, the upper body becomes severed and falls off as the last Baron dies.

Once the Slayer became finished with the fallen bruiser brothers, his wrathful eyes glared straight towards the blond Savior that stepped away to avoid him. However, the Slayer zoomed himself much closer to Dwight as his trembling eyes stared up at how towering the Unchained Predator stood displayed.

"H-Hey, wait! Y-You're the Slayer, r-right? Listen, I..." Dwight gulped timorously, eyes darting back and forth to where Hayden had begun to stand up.

Once the Slayer's eyes moved over to spot Samuel Hayden himself in the makeshift cloak, his thoughts burned with resentment from within. " _You...I'm going to FUCKING KILL YOU._ "

Hayden soon drawled in his mechanical voice, "Ah, I knew our paths would cross again, but I certainly didn't expect for it to be so soon-!"

The Slayer suddenly drew his Gauss Cannon almost before the cyborg had concluded his sentence. Hayden had to cross his arms and brace himself for just a second before the projectile blasted him back a few steps. His shields stayed out while the temperature of his generators surged, fending off the massive blast. It hadn't taken him down, but there were two different marks where Hayde had gotten dragged by his feet.

The Slayer then ran and lunged right on top of Hayden, who got taken by the neck, and his right arm jerked upward. Before the Slayer could do anything, Dwight rushed in, beginning to pry the armored man off from Hayden. Rage and fury filled the Slayer once his attention comes to the blond Savior and grabs him by the collar harshly, unhesitant to kill anyone that stands in his way.

But those seconds soon faltered by the time Hayden's other hand seized the Slayer's neckline and sent an electrocuting shock that caused him to yelp, tingling uncontrollably as the cyborg stood up with the Slayer in his grasp. Dwight's fearful eyes saw how ruthless Hayden was as he stood back and noticed the two female survivors witnessing this in surprise. The robotic man then telekinetically grabbed hold of the Crucible once again as the Slayer's eyes pierced down at Hayden, who begins to shake his head.

"You left me no choice but to fight back at you, Slayer. So don't make me do that again this time." Hayden spoke in a calm yet venomously cold tone, letting the Slayer drop back to his struggling feet.

While Hayden recovered, Dwight immediately questioned the Slayer in shock, all while both Rosita and Sasha bombarded him with his apparent surprise. Rosita had out her pistol from the bag she now had on her back, keeping Dwight back from doing anything else.

"Woah-Woah-Woah! What the hell are you doing!?" Dwight's voice belted out with castigatory venom.

"Save it, asshole!" Rosita shouted at the blond Savior, eyes approaching the Slayer next with Sasha having her silencer rifle aimed. "Hey, gran chico, are you all right?"

The Slayer gritted his teeth as he whipped out his Combat Shotgun and aimed at Hayden once more, ignoring Rosita and Sasha that began to react to this act. They each pointed their firearms at both Dwight and Hayden simultaneously, keeping the two of them to a standstill.

"Okay, I don't know why you had to shock him somehow, but you better start answering our questions right now! The same goes for you, Dwight!" Sasha shouted at Hayden while her silencer rifle lingered towards Dwight, who held his hands up.

Sasha's eyes glanced at the Slayer while aiming her silencer rifle, "Rosita. Is this the man you've told me about earlier? The one who doesn't talk?"

Rosita rolled her eyes back to Sasha, gesturing to the Mecha-Zombie and Baron corpses. "Yeah, but it doesn't explain why he's even here! Or what these strange freaks are doing here in the first place?"

"Because Hayden here used a tether device to bring him to his exact location, otherwise we would be dead while you two vixens would've gotten ransacked by those Barons to be their fucking sex toys!" Dwight shot back observantly, if not dismissive of the demonic corpses surrounding the group.

Rosita glared daggers at Dwight, "Shut the hell up, you son of a bitch! You don't know shit-!"

But Dwight gave the woman a firm glare, "Oh, I saw it alright. You're not the only one who had to see shit like that. Building getting destroyed, so many people eaten alive and chased down into torture, women and little girls getting raped every single fucking minute. And then the Slayer came and stopped it all, and that's what might be going to happen here soon. Hayden has the information that we need to get rid of this shit once and for all."

Just thinking about it all made each survivor want to puke their lunch out.

In the slurred mass of chiding language that had gotten spewed, everyone's voices nearly drowned. " _I didn't care what that blondie had to say about Hayden, for all that it was worth, nor did I believe anything for what he said in the CEO's defense. It became intended as an attack on the bastard who became too deceptive and malicious towards me. Right now, I have no other intention to destroy this asshole yet._ "

"Save your ammunition for the demons, everyone," Hayden's voice remained neutral and callous, closing the space between himself and the Slayer. "I can understand how upset you are with me, Slayer. But there is no need for such savagery. As for this little mishap that's become brought upon you all, we'll call it a minor setback for now. Imps are coming in this direction and-"

"Hold on!" Rosita interrupted, with her voice becoming frigid as she looks up at Hayden. "So me losing my mind just minutes ago, having our only means of transportation to get trashed in one sitting is a minor setback?!"

"I understand this attack may have had some disastrous impacts, but believe me, ma'am, it will only get worse from here on out." Hayden gazes down at Rosita with a chilling voice, sensing the effects of his tactlessness in Rosita's voice.

Though Hayden wasn't one to fear anyone, he still realized that cooperation was what he needed most right now, not confrontation. Before Hayden could recommence, several different kinds of Imps appeared out of nowhere from the trees, hidden behind larger vehicles, and some climbing from above the gas station's rooftop.

"What the hell are those things now?!" Rosita shouted, sounding upset as the demonic creatures licked their lips at the sight of two beautiful women.

Sasha aimed her silencer rifle around at each demon, "We're going to have to fight our way out of here!"

"There are too many of these things," Dwight sighed angrily, gesturing towards Hayden. "Got any bright ideas?"

Hayden merely crossed his arms with a huff, "It seems that the Slayer is starting without all of you, so step back, everyone."

"What are you talking about-?" Sasha tried to ask the robotic man, only for her to trail off and witness what the Slayer begins to do now.

The Slayer gave a glance and noticed an Imp lunging down after Rosita, only for him to grab the demon by the leg, making it cry in terror. Rosita suddenly jolts away at how the Slayer moved so fast like that before she could have seen the Imp's attack. Mostly everyone watched as the Slayer smashes the demon once, causing an arm to rip off as the body gets dragged back.

"What the fuck...?!" Rosita cussed as she seemed pretty shocked for a moment.

Then the Slayer shatters the Imp down again, causing the other arm to fall off. He drags the corpse across the ground. The Slayer then crashes the Imp one final time, completely dismembering the demon, with only one of its legs remaining in his hand.

"W-What is he?" Sasha said, murmuring so that nobody else could hear.

The Slayer looks at the limb before throwing it with the rest of the remains. The look on the Slayer's face within his helmet was raw, and it shocked Rosita to her core as he didn't look more menacing before until right now. Sasha's mouth just hung open while everyone else's mind raced to wonder what else could the Slayer do next.

The Slayer notices two Imps climbing their way over to attack him, causing the marine to sprint forward and plunge one of his hands into an Imp's stomach, crushing its innards before punching the corpse to the ground. The other Imp tries to slash at the Slayer's armor, who avoids before delivering an uppercut, knocking the Imp in the air effortlessly, allowing it to crash through a broken car.

The Slayer soon gets out his Combat Shotgun and blasts a few shells at a couple of Imps, leaving several demons ripped and torn to shreds. Excluding Hayden, everyone else was witnessing the sheer brutality the Slayer had bestowed upon each demonic creature. Another Imp dashes slightly faster and launches a fireball at the Slayer, causing him to evade the attack to grab the Imp by the face and smash it on the ground. Spraying blood all over the spot, the Slayer then flings the demon corpse across the parking lot and crashed into the front of a small car's window.

Rosita and Sasha looked on as they watched the Slayer fight desperately against whatever these things were. Something about the way these Imps moved in, about the way they screeched and swung and shot, shook their minds to each core and permitted only attention to themselves. From the demons' first appearance in flashing, blood-red light to their dying breaths, it looked like the only thing on each of their minds was death. The thought that anything so terrible could exist initially froze the two women in fear and forbade them to speak.

Yet something was emerging from that fear. It was fear for their friends back at Alexandria and Hilltop. Each thought ignited what was once fear into newly germinating courage. With the silencer rifle still in her hands, Sasha began to make her way around and sniped down two to three different Imps that attempted to fight the Slayer. Taking note of Sasha aiding the Slayer like what Daryl and Michonne did back at Oceanside, he groaned in reluctance and hoped that none of them were getting themselves killed.

Except for Hayden, of course.

Rosita aimed her pistol and shot down three more Imps that came closer, tripping one of the demons nearby, and sunk a dagger through its skull. Meanwhile, Dwight hastily waved his pistol while shooting two more Imps coming his way, whereas Hayden kept his distance as best as he could with the Crucible Blade in his hand. While others fought, mostly the cyborg had only got to hack through one Imp at a time. The Slayer's HUD gave him a notification as VEGA emerged on his visor.

**VEGA: {From my estimations, I have located a Gore Nest towards your left side that has become occupied with Hell-Soldiers. You'll have to make your way through the forest until you spot their demonic presence.}**

With a single nod to VEGA's statement, the Slayer zipped his way past the begrimed vehicles and demonic corpses to mark around in a large forest area. Sasha soon notices the Slayer entering the woods and decides to give chase to wherever he was going. Trying to catch up to the Slayer, Rosita and Dwight, along with Hayden, advanced towards where the Slayer headed.

Sasha, who was far behind from where the Slayer remained ahead, watched how he viciously struck any walker aside to find a Gore Nest upfront. As the Gore Nest settled in the middle of the clear space, Blasters took notice of the Slayer shooting his Super Shotgun that took out one of their own.

They begin to commence firing back at the Slayer while one Shielder made its way to block any attack coming. Sasha aimed and shot after two Blasters, killing only one while the other discharged plasma orbs, causing Sasha to take cover behind a tree. The Slayer whipped out a Rocket Launcher and blasted the Shielder off the ground, checking out to see Sasha struggling against a Blaster before seeing Dwight arrive with his blue holographic shield whipped out to survive against the Blaster.

Following after, Rosita had her pistol aiming and shooting two times in the face before Sasha comes out and snipes the monster down. The Slayer had no time to lose as he jerked one hand to plunge through the Gore Nest and rip its heart straight out, receiving a loud, high-pitch screech afterward. Just as that became done, the Gore Nest soon erupted like a water balloon filled with blood and guts, with two Imps and a Prowler appearing in a red flash of light.

The Prowler charged the Slayer first and tossed purple fireballs at him, teleporting somewhere else to hunt the others. One of the Imps pounced for the Slayer, taking him down to the ground. Rosita noticed that the Slayer thrashed against an Imp as he didn't get fazed, kicking the demon in the opposite direction. The Imp crashed into one of the trees and begun to hurling fireballs until it received a headshot by Rosita, who then went after the other Imp that pounced towards her.

The Slayer mentally cursed at the woman for getting herself in more trouble and rev the engine on the Chainsaw. He moves the blaring Chainsaw and impales through the Imp's backside, proceeding to lift the Imp with said Chainsaw to cut through the demon. When the Imp got sliced through, in the process of spraying demon blood onto Rosita, the Imp corpse's upper half splits in half.

"Seriously?! I had it there!" Rosita barked with anger, gritting her teeth at the Slayer, who bluntly ignored her and booted the demon corpse down. "Hey, I am not done talking with you! I don't know who or what you are. But I still want answers from you after what you just did back there earlier. So don't play dumb with me!"

The Slayer immediately silenced the woman with a frustrated glare, making Rosita startled by that as she didn't know how to handle it. His scowl lingered in the space between the Slayer and Rosita, making her realize that it didn't need to be said but knew what he was implying. The Slayer sighed mentally, knowing that punishing the woman wasn't worth it, as he signaled Rosita to accompany him.

"Ugh, okay, okay! I'll leave it alone for now, but you're still going to have to explain this to me after we talk to that robot. Even though you're not going to tell me much, obviously," Rosita skirted the Slayer's gaze with a rustle, shaking her head. "Look, I may not trust you at all, but we have to get Sasha before those things come after-!"

She was unaware that the Shielder from before fired plasma orbs to get her attention. The Slayer swiftly yanked the woman into his arm as they evade each discharge the Shielder produced. Rosita felt a blush form after being scooped up by the Slayer himself and saw him unleash a few point-blank Combat Shotgun blasts to stagger the Shielder out of its energy shield.

"I'll take it from here, big guy," Rosita told the Slayer as he watched her move quickly.

Rosita sprung to her feet, sinking her dagger deeply in the demonic enemy's skull. Breathing with a bit of relief, Rosita's eyes turned over to her shoulder to observe the Slayer as he rummages for the Prowler. The woman then remembered from earlier that Dwight adorned a blue holographic shield. Rosita snatched the piece of metallic equipment attached to the monster's left forearm and sets it on, thrusting out a big, translucent blue energy shield.

"Woah...!" was all Rosita could utter until she and the Slayer heard the Prowler attacking the others.

Hayden had only stalked around to get a better advantage upon the Prowler as it flogged against Dwight's energy shield. The blond Savior then ducked once the Prowler launched itself into the air. The Prowler performed a striking kick, only when Dwight had to avoid the demon's attack. He tripped and landed with a loud thud, gasping a bit to see the Prowler hurling purple fireballs at Dwight.

Still hidden behind the tree, Sasha inspected the Prowler fighting Dwight, unsure whether she should help him or not. Then she realized that Rosita was still out in the area somewhere before coming out to snipe at the Prowler, causing the creature to evade a few while earning bullet wounds. The Prowler teleported in a flash, reappearing behind Sasha, and grabs the woman by the hair and neck. Shocked as she was, Sasha flailed around to slash at the Prowler with her knife, causing the creature to kick her into a tree.

Just when help had arrived, Rosita came out from the trees and bushes to shoot at the Prowler, using the energy shield that she had to protect her from harm. Opposed by this, the Prowler pounces his way after Rosita in full speed, attempting to smash into her, except that the Slayer's fist collided with its face and got tossed over Rosita's head. Staggering a bit after landing on both feet, the Prowler winced for only a second until the Crucible Blade pierced out from its torso, killing it instantly.

Hayden slides the demonic corpse aside onto the ground and sees the Slayer scowling at him, watching as Hayden made his way over to the marine. He saw that the Slayer was picking Sasha back to her by the hand, and Hayden's shadow causes both of them to look at the cyborg.

"I might as well cut to the chase since patience isn't one of your virtues. The last time we met, I took the Crucible from you. I'm sorry that I did what I did. It had to become done following your success in stopping Hell's invasion of Mars and eliminating Olivia Pierce. Of course, I believe that won't matter to you despite whatever I say." Dr. Hayden chuckled almost mockingly, gesturing the Crucible in front of the Slayer.

As Sasha raised an eyebrow at the two of them, the Slayer only furrowed his brow in displeasure as he carried his Combat Shotgun. " _There it was, that snobbish attitude of this piece of shit._ "

"You can believe whatever you want about me, Slayer. But I meant what I said about staying committed to helping you against Hell's armies. That is why I took the Crucible from you. Because you and I both know it. And despite your struggles in closing the portal on Mars, Hell's corruption will likely spread throughout the UAC back on our Earth, and they will invade this one too." Hayden resumed his talk in a cold tone.

Hayden's words may irritate the Slayer to admit it, but he knew that Hayden was correct. Only an idiot would believe the second the Slayer blew the brains out of the Spider-Demon, it would all be over. Hell would never stop consuming every world, just like how the Slayer would never cease destroying their satanic divisions. But that doesn't disguise the truth that Hayden caused it all in the first place.

"Okay, you mind telling us just what the hell you two are going on about?" Rosita asked, crossing her arms with a frown.

Hayden didn't even bother to look at Rosita or Sasha for a second but then complies a glimpse at them. "I suppose I should apologize for all this. I did not think my efforts would have such far-reaching results. My name is Dr. Samuel Hayden, former Chairman of the Union Aerospace Corporation. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Sasha didn't try to conceal her confusion as she asked, "Your efforts? Just what do you mean-?"

"I'll explain our situation momentarily. For now, we have to leave the area and make our way towards Alexandria." Hayden stated, deactivating the Crucible Blade to its original form.

"Right, we don't want any more demons trailing on us right now." Dwight nodded, but Rosita was still confused.

"Wait a minute! We want to know why you helped us with those freaks?! Aren't you both working alongside the Saviors?! And why would we want to take you both there?!" Rosita's eyes widened, quickly looked at Hayden.

"You also said you are responsible for these creatures attacking us, right?" Sasha added, gripping her silencer rifle.

"Not directly, but as I said, we don't have much time. I presume one of you ladies can lead Dwight and me to where your leader is, by the name of Rick Grimes?" Hayden replied, causing the Slayer to aim his Combat Shotgun at the cyborg.

**VEGA: {You never did learn humility in your own goals, did you, Dr. Hayden?}**

"...VEGA?" Hayden asked, honestly in shock of hearing the polite and helpful AI again.

**VEGA: {That is correct, Dr. Hayden. I certainly am up to speed now within the Slayer's Praetor Suit.}**

Behind the visor, the Slayer's lips quivered to a near smirk, but so little caused him joy. Dwight, including Sasha and Rosita, became surprised by VEGA's unexpected emergence where no one had a clue what to say about this. His voice sounded cold but with a tone of refinement.

"Okay, who exactly are you?" Sasha asked, unsure of what's going on.

**VEGA: {Greetings, I am VEGA. The sentient intelligence unit that currently resides within the Praetor Suit. The actual man behind the visor remains addressed as the Doom Slayer. And I'm hoping we can work together to make something better for humanity in this dimension.}**

Rosita blinked incredulously, "Are you kidding me?! You've been keeping this from Rick and everyone else back in Alexandria, and you pick NOW to show why you kept your distance from us? Why?"

**VEGA: {I was monitoring whether or not the legions of Hell would invade this Earth, and regardless of how hostile you and Alexandria were, it appears that the Slayer doesn't bother himself about you all. I advised him to progress along with Rick Grimes and Michonne, knowing that they would need his help whenever the demons would reach your Earth. Your assassination plan to eliminate Negan will have to wait for now.}**

The Slayer frowned upon Rosita and Sasha's plan to kill Negan, although he too was willing to kill the madman when the time comes right. " _Why do these women think they can solve the Negan problem as a two-person army while the group continues amassing forces? They won't even stand a chance without me, and now with Hell involved on this Earth, the feeling is somewhat mutual._ "

Rosita and Sasha exchanged looks just as the cap-wearing woman folded her gloved hands and turned to Dwight and Hayden.

"What can you tell us about the Sanctuary?" Rosita asked.

Dwight paused, glancing at the two women uncertainly. "What do you want to know?"

Again, Rosita and Sasha shifted to their nervous expressions as Rosita continued, "Where does he sleep? Negan. Where can he be found at the most vulnerable?"

"I'm afraid your little suicide mission will not pan out as of now, considering that the legions of Hell will either ambush and kill you or claim both of you ladies as their company's whores. Whatever you are planning, it will not work-!" Hayden replies, but Rosita cuts him off while dismissing him with a wave of her pistol.

"Look, nobody is doing anything about this. It started with Negan, and it can end with him. We need to kill him, and then it will all fall apart. We have the element of surprise on our side. Sasha is a good shot, and I..." Rosita trailed off as she looks away for a moment before continuing. "I just can't just sit here and wait for Rick to do something."

"You know he's right, Rosita," Dwight shook his head, glaring at Rosita and Sasha. "Listen, I want Negan dead just as much as you all do, but you two would've gotten yourselves fucked by those Barons of Hell if Hayden and I hadn't stepped in to help. We gotta' stake ourselves out of here now and head over to Alexandria to tell Rick our plan."

"What plan?" Sasha asked.

"That shall become revealed at a later time. So I would like to have a little chat with Rick first and foremost, along with his band of onlookers, to make it less complicated. And you, Slayer, have saved VEGA?" Hayden shifted his head to face the Slayer. "Even after I told you...?"

**VEGA: {Dr. Hayden, in case you haven't noticed, but the Slayer is not particularly adept at following orders. Set aside for now, the demonic presence in this location has become diminished, and the Gore Nest included. I've also run a radar scanner to pick up some of Hell's legions that are now invading a small community within Virginia's area. I will pinpoint its exact location for the Slayer to go in pursuit of saving the people.}**

"W-Wait a minute, did you say that it was somewhere in Virginia's area that's about a few miles from here?" Sasha began asking the AI, who seemed to answer back.

**VEGA: {Correct, Sasha.}**

"THAT'S THE HILLTOP!" Sasha yelled, horrified by how she left everyone else, including Maggie, unsupervised. "I have to get back to Maggie! Right now!"

**VEGA: {The Slayer will advance his way towards the Hilltop Colony and rescue Maggie alongside the rest of the community.}**

"VEGA is right, Sasha. The Slayer can handle any damages that the legions of Hell have caused within the Hilltop Colony. He'll have to push his way onward to guarantee everyone's survival while they're still alive. Whether or not you may follow the Slayer if you please, he wouldn't want you to get in his way or possibly ambushed by the demons." Hayden stared at Sasha, who he then gave both Rosita and Dwight another glimpse next. "In the meantime, either of you will have to lead Dwight and me back to where Alexandria resides. Bring us there, and we'll explain our little arrangement with your leader, Rick Grimes."

Rosita seemed a bit skeptical of Hayden just before she felt the Slayer yank her over to him by the arm, creating anger and confusion in her eyes. Before Rosita had the chance to preach the Slayer, he then cuts her off by putting a finger to her lips and shushed her. She looked at the Slayer with wariness as he pulled out his notepad and wrote on it for her the read.

_**DO NOT LET HAYDEN OUT OF YOUR SIGHT** _

_**IF HE TRIES ANYTHING** _

_**IF HE BULLSHITS YOU** _

_**OR RICK** _

_**DO NOT LET HIM ESCAPE** _

_**HE WILL BE TOUGH TO KILL** _

_**I TRUST YOU IN THIS** _

The Slayer puts his notepad away to let Rosita think this through. Rosita honestly felt a bit surprised by how the Slayer sets forth his sense of trust in her. Beforehand, she and the Slayer had never been on good terms with one another since his arrival. They may have had only a few one on ones, but Rosita had shown her stressful side to him. The Slayer knew that Rosita is a capable, rough, and compelling member of Rick's group. She could be sharp and uncompromising but was always fundamentally portrayed as a human being like the others.

After reflecting on her thoughts, Rosita then proceeds to nod as she utters, "Okay."

Just as everyone watched where the Slayer begins to stride off to where Hilltop would remain, but before the Slayer would resume, his eyes scrolled over to Hayden while silent as usual. The robotic man knew what the Slayer was going to demand from him and pulled out the demonic artifact from a compartment in his chest.

"Ah yes, of course. I believe this is yours-!"

Hayden became interrupted once the Slayer's hand shot up at the Crucible, just in time for Hayden's hand to yank the artifact out of his reach. He bowed a little to meet the Slayer eye to eye. "As in, I believe it is yours _for the moment_. You'll only be taking the Crucible temporarily until I require it once again. Whatever its future holds will become decided between the two of us in the meantime. Soon, you'll need to reclaim what was rightfully yours by the time you find a way back onto Argent D'Nur, where I've hidden your Fortress somewhere within Exultia."

Hayden continues while the Slayer kept a slight gaze onto the Crucible, as well as the cyborg. "The command space station continued to become thought lost when the Deag Priests betrayed you until this moment arrived. VEGA will upload additional information you might need and coordinates once you find a way there somehow. Despite how I didn't send you there in the first place, you had already left the dimensional gap before I could do anything, so do what you can to find a way back. Do you understand, Slayer?"

Hayden hadn't even lowered his hand before the Slayer briskly snatched it from his cold, metallic fingers. They both maintained eye contact for several seconds, not even blinking. Hayden hadn't quite caught it, but he had just made that decision in advance. The Slayer knows now that this cyborg was the Seraphim from long ago. For one thing, Hayden should have told the Slayer right away instead of becoming dramatic about everything.

As usual, the Slayer begins to walk away from Hayden in silence. When the Slayer gets to his stronghold, space exploration can become managed. The Slayer can allow VEGA to modify the Tether System of the Praetor Suit to the Fortress. That way, it can teleport through space and time anywhere the Slayer wishes to go. The Slayer will bash Hayden's metal skull for what he did soon, but for now, that's going to become set aside.

"Perhaps you despise me and likely see me as no better." Hayden could only chuckle perversely in his murmur, and the Slayer glared as he said nothing. "But my intentions were for…"

The Slayer went into the folder that contained VEGA's audio files within the Praetor Suit's recording system. He selected one of them and double-tapped to press play for everyone to listen, with Hayden, who stopped talking after ascertaining what the Slayer induced.

**Samuel Hayden: {I'm willing to take full responsibility for the horrible events of the last 24 hours, but you MUST understand: our interest in THEIR world was purely for the betterment of mankind. Everything has clearly gone out of hand now, yes. But it was WORTH THE RISK. I assure you.}**

For the first time he could recall, Hayden stayed quiet after listening to his own words. With that now stated, the Slayer exited the file and disengaged from VEGA's audio data. Pumping the Combat Shotgun's forend, the Slayer dashed off to follow VEGA's direct course that's heading towards the Hilltop Colony. Back with the others that the Slayer had just left from, Sasha knew that Maggie was the only person in the world left who she feels comforted with ever since she lost Tyreese, Bob, and Abraham.

Sasha knew Negan needed to get killed at all costs, but she would be damned to let something happen to Maggie of all people, or Enid, or Jesus, or much more people in this broken world. Both Sasha and Rosita had undergone the perceptions of these demons, as well as their terrorization of the world. Without any doubt, Sasha looks back at Rosita one more time before hurrying off to follow the Slayer's trail.

As she watched Sasha leave the trio to fend for themselves, Rosita shook her head and glances back at both Dwight and Hayden with a glare. "So what exactly are you going to ask about with Rick?"

"For both of our worlds to have an even fighting chance, you will all need weapons of Argent Energy. Despite how much you abhor Negan and the Saviors, including Dwight here, they will require such resources as well. Even YOU, or the Slayer, can't dispute that. While Dwight and I rally this Earth's forces to help plan against Hell's onslaught, the Slayer will need to exact his revenge on the Deag Priests and the Khan Maykr herself. More of your questions will get answered once we meet with Rick Grimes. I assure you while time seems to be short. Now then, Rosita, would you be so kind as to guide us to your community?" Hayden explained while Dwight was observing how Rosita kept a solemn front most of the time.

Rick and Michonne had mentioned somebody named Dr. Samuel Hayden who betrayed the Slayer. But Rosita only understood a little bit of insight from the conversations shown between the Slayer and the cyborg. The Slayer had warned her not to trust Hayden for even the slightest hint of calmness that the robotic man has presented. Sasha had already left to go catch up with the Slayer on saving the Hilltop Colony, and Rosita had no other choice but to linger and babysit both Dwight and Hayden. So, she'll have to push aside her suicide mission for later and get right on it with the two of these distrustful cronies. Rosita lifts her pistol and motions both Hayden and Dwight to begin walking as the trio soon left the demonic carnage site.

* * *

Darting from out the bushes after he exited the woods, the Slayer was currently moving his way through the deserted road. A couple of shattered trash and broken-down vehicles remained decorated all around. The Slayer could notice some blood splatters and chunks of holes painted the place. The Slayer zips across this roadway boneyard in search of the community, in search of demons. But he only gains more of their destruction towards this world.

**VEGA: {After running through an analysis of Dr. Hayden's provided information, your Fortress has remained stored on a cluster of islands far to the East of Sentinel Prime called Exultia. I recommend we find a portal encompassing the demons, for it would lead you to either Hell or any other places within Argent D'Nur. I will start enacting a search for them right now.}**

The Slayer grunted in response, " _So my Fortress is somewhere on an island in the middle of Exultia's sea? It won't matter if I have to travel by boat for that matter, because I'll get back over to my Earth and save my people once again. But of course, I'll have to preserve this dimension and be done with Rick's people too. Aside from that, I wondered how that walking sack of bolts knew about my Fortress? The only ones who knew were either dead or joined the ranks of Hell itself._ "

The Slayer followed VEGA's instructions, all the while thinking about the one who was following behind him from afar. Sasha continued sprinting away from the forest area and spotted the Slayer as he kept navigating by himself nonstop. She took off after the Slayer as fast as she could so that she kept up with him.

"I told you to slow down, big guy!" Sasha gasped for air, trying to recuperate herself from any risk of walking into demons around the area. "Jesus, how can you run so fast? Are you like a machine or something?"

The Slayer sighed mentally, choosing to ignore any more of Sasha's questions to follow his conscience as Sasha kept stalking him to no end. She reminds the Slayer of when he first saved his Earth from the demonic invasion after crash-landing towards the planet, which only fuels the desire to find and end the demons in this dimension. With both of them inspecting the area for nearby walkers or demons, the Slayer kept his eyes out for if there were ones that could sneak up and attack him by surprise.

"You don't want me here, do you?" Sasha asks as the Slayer answers in silence. "I get that. You do not want people to get hurt, but I'm not going anywhere else until Maggie and the others are safe and sound. You cannot stop me from achieving that, and you are not getting me to leave. I'll die before Maggie ever does if that's what it takes."

The Slayer turned his head to inspect Sasha and her determined yet pained expression. He could see her sorrow and anger beginning to surface in tears and a quivering jaw. " _Rick and Michonne told me about this woman being a primary sniper to their group. It makes me wonder how well she can use my Heavy Assault Rifle. With the small things that I know about her, I'm guessing she's been troubled thanks to the hands of Negan's reign in this dimension. Still, though, this hard-headed woman was going to get herself killed. Just like her friends who thought they could help. But sometimes, when I see how these people can fight the demons, it would surprise me too much._ "

Sasha knew that she has been shutting people out by putting up a wall. Sasha was only concerned about survival and didn't care about connecting with anyone. Everything had come together, and all signs have been pointing to this moment when Rosita needed help to kill Negan. Through all of this anger that Sasha had dealt with, she did find some connection with Maggie.

Maggie, too, is experiencing a loss of her own, her entire family. Their relation evolved after Glenn and Abraham died. Gaining medical attention and stay secret from Negan, Sasha had provided much-needed support to bring Maggie to the Hilltop Colony. The Slayer held out a hand for both of them to stop momentarily, having Sasha watch as the Slayer writes on his notepad to show her his message.

_**I UNDERSTAND** _

_**BUT YOU SHOULD NOT DIE** _

_**YOU BELONG WITH YOUR FAMILY** _

_**TO THEM** _

_**BUT I DO NOT** _

_**MADE TO DESTROY HELL** _

_**AND SAVE YOU ALL** _

_**I CAN NEVER BELONG** _

_**GO BACK IF YOU WANT** _

_**I WILL NOT STOP YOU** _

Once the Slayer finished his notepad, he continued onward as Sasha followed his footsteps that advanced farther along the damaged road. Although she didn't want to admit things, Sasha continued to ponder what the Slayer had just told her. He didn't judge much, but at least he gave her a clear answer only from his words on a piece of paper.

But Sasha paid close attention to how the Slayer acted towards Hayden when he began to speak about meeting Rick and granting the Slayer access to the Crucible again. Sasha could notice that the Slayer here becomes generally seen as the biggest threat by the demons from Hell. He only showed a little more emotion than anything else and expressed more through actions rather than words like others do. She wanted to know more about what Hayden said about how he justifies his actions in Hell for the better of humanity.

But of course, there were already dangers and aftermath consequences when the Slayer kept his weapon aimed at Hayden angrily. Sasha thought about saying something else to the Slayer, but VEGA soon emerged from the HUD.

**VEGA: {You are about a couple of meters ahead to arrive at the Hilltop Colony, Slayer. I'm detecting a Mancubus that's nearby the area, and it's heading towards the community.}**

With that said, both the Slayer and Sasha hurried off and onward to where they would locate the Mancubus, much to Sasha's confusion of demon sorts. She didn't even bother to look back, knowing it would only cause her to slow down. After running for a few minutes, they both stopped by a tree as Sasha kept her ears peeled for any noise and silencer rifle sighted.

Sasha kept her breathing to a minimum, in slight fear of what these demons were to her. She didn't know how many demons there are, and she didn't want to take her chances with ones being larger than her. The Slayer and Sasha both held their weapons prominently, ready to use them at a moment's notice.

Fire and demonic outcries became overheard coming in the Slayer's direction just as he starts rushing up the sloping hill and saw it all in front of him. And when Sasha attended to the Slayer's side, she could feel her heart rate growing faster for Maggie's life. The legions of Hell were around and about, invading the Hilltop Colony as it became encircled by hellish flames of the Arch-Vile.


End file.
